<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bringer of Shadows by TheGirlWithThe555</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407611">Bringer of Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithThe555/pseuds/TheGirlWithThe555'>TheGirlWithThe555</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cultivation of Hope [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The New Legends of Monkey (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of eventual Khan/Dreglon, Action/Adventure, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Bonding, Clones, Cultivator Tripitaka, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Female Cultivator, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, High Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal cultivation, Jealousy, Kaedo is an immortal master, Light and dark need to be neutral, Lost Memories, Love, Magic, Master/Servant, Nightmares, Occult, Pining, Romance, Synonymous Spirit Energy, Violence, balance, cultivation, demon cultivation, eventual temporary character death, occult trickery, sentient weapons, soft xianxia, traitor family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>151,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithThe555/pseuds/TheGirlWithThe555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason that the god language is taught only to the gods. Long lost secrets await to be uncovered. Lives are lost and pain is felt. Restrictions are discovered and techniques are relearned. Terrible prophecies come to pass and all that is left to wonder—should memories be left forgotten? Does losing everything make you stronger? Or does an empty heart only serve to weaken you?</p><p>Shadow corrupts the world in the body of an all-powerful false god. Advanced abilities can be unleashed at a height that cannot be replicated by the source of its material, not without hundreds of years of training... There is the chance of taking shortcuts that could bring an insurmountable amount of darkness into the world, but heroes don't take shortcuts, they run headfirst into the middle of a battle and fight for what they believe in. They fight for the innocent, for what's good and right! They fight for the hope of a world where gods, mortals, and even demons can coincide in peace.</p><p>When a mortal girl steps up to the plate to bring peace to the lands, what she was is left behind and what she becomes is a legend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Font Demon/Tripitaka, Pigsy/Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cultivation of Hope [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rated T for eventual suggestive themes, violence, and some explicit language.<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>'The Dao does not take sides. It gives birth to both good and evil. The master doesn't take sides; she welcomes both saints and sinners.' - Lao Tzu</em>
</p><p>Tripitaka hadn't noticed it right away. They had just defeated Davari and had split up. Monkey went with Pigsy to the kitchens to get food and Sandy had gone to give a hand to anyone that might be injured. Tripitaka had taken to searching for the actual scroll at this point. So far she had found two decoy scrolls, apparently, Davari left scraps of incorrectly translated scrolls here and there, which was annoying. She walked down multiple corridors, stopping to look in different rooms. After a while, the hair on the back of her neck began to stand up. She felt something ominous creeping up from the pit of her stomach. Eventually, she realized exactly what the feeling was. She was being watched. When she stopped and stood still, she could hear the light tapping of steps from somewhere behind her, making her extremely uncomfortable.</p><p>"If someone's out there, show yourself!" Tripitaka called out as she held herself between a fighting and sprinting position. Maybe saying that would work for her too. The Font Demon stepped out from behind a corner, looking down at her with cold and calculating grey eyes. Tripitaka searched him with her own eyes, trying to size up the situation. Was he here to end her life? One last hoorah after all?<br/>
"What do you want with me?" She questioned bluntly. He gave her a bored look, almost a scowl.</p><p>"You have not sent me back to sleep, I await your next command." He muttered. Tripitaka widened her eyes before narrowing them and nodding. She had thought all of the Font Demons had died in the onslaught, but apparently, he lived.<br/>
"I see, so, since I burned the god hair, you have to just wait on me all the time?" She questioned. His gaze shifted away from her.<br/>
"If that is your desire." He stated. Tripitaka couldn't help her frown. He sounded as if he had such disdain, or was that just his personality? Even if he had to follow her command, that didn't mean he had to like her, right?</p><p>"Well, you could maybe help me find the scroll?" Tripitaka asked. She figured there was no harm in it, right? He was under her control, at least for now. He looked at her once again, long and hard, as if trying to uncover something. Based on his face, he seemed unsatisfied with whatever conclusion he made before speaking once again.<br/>
"As you wish." He stated, rather unhappily at that. He turned around, his black cloak whirling behind him as he did so. He took a steady stride forward and then another, not bothering to look back and see if she was following. Tripitaka had to power-walk just to keep up. She stared at his back, his almost white, platinum hair tumbled messily behind him, it was not as well kept as it was in the front. Or maybe that was because of the previous battle?<br/>
"So, Font Demon, what do you do... Um... For fun?" She couldn't take the silence anymore. Not with him there anyway. His silence seemed to crawl under her skin and make her feel uneasy. At first, he didn't answer, but eventually, he spoke.</p><p>"I have no preference for fun." He stated. Tripitaka bit her lip.<br/>
"None whatsoever? In your whole life?" She questioned. He once again stayed silent, but after a moment or two, answered yet again.</p><p>"Not anymore." His remark left her with more questions than answers, but she shrugged it off.<br/>
"Have you always lived here?" She questioned. This time he spoke back quickly enough.<br/>
"Only a few years now, the Font Demons have been kept here." He stated.<br/>
"Oh? Where before?" Tripitaka asked.</p><p>"I am unable to give you that information." He stated. Tripitaka frowned, stopping for a moment, but he kept on down the large hallway.<br/>
"Wait, what do you mean you can't tell me that information?" She questioned. Her voice getting farther and farther marked for him that he should stop and wait for her to resume his lead.<br/>
"That information has been wiped from my memory, so I cannot tell you, I cannot tell you anything that I, myself, do not know." He told her, gazing at her like she was stupid and what he said was obvious. Tripitaka took a few steps forward. Chills went down her spine as she traced the letters on his face with her eyes. She felt horror at the idea that someone could just root around in his head and rip out memories, just like that...</p><p>"Does it hurt having your memories wiped?" Tripitaka couldn't help asking. She didn't know what it was, maybe it was his serious face or her own empathy that brought sorrow from that news. He took a moment once again before answering her question.<br/>
"Only if you're weak." He replied. He finally resumed his pace, once he deemed her ready and willing. So he walked and walked, turning down corridors, letting her wander her thoughts. After a while, he stopped in front of a big stone door. Two pillars stood at either side with bowls of stones atop them. Tripitaka didn't think to ask their significance, he may not know anyway and it wasn't important.</p><p>"Here." He stated. Tripitaka nodded as she began to step forward. The Font Demon watched her closely. She began to open the door and before she knew what was happening, he had wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her away. It wasn't far away enough though. Apparently, the door had been trapped with explosive orbs. One by one as they hit the ground, falling from the top of the door, bursts of blue and purple energy burst out. The force pushed them away, the Font Demon's back smacking hard into stone. Although Tripitaka had been pushed against him with the force, it didn't help much. His armor left little of anything to be soft.</p><p>They both fell to the ground as soon as the wave of energy had run its course and dispersed. Tripitaka was beginning to pull herself up, getting onto her hands and knees. She looked at the Font Demon who laid on his stomach, very still, looking just a little perturbed. Tripitaka's eyes followed his to where she saw an opened orb, looking like one of the ones that took down her old home, similar to the one The Shaman had trapped Davari in.</p><p>"Move." The demon muttered, but it was too late. Another wave of energy pushed out of the orb and made the ground shake. Before Tripitaka could do much of anything, the floor underneath them crumbled and caved. She didn't tumble that far, maybe thirty feet with random whatevers catching her fall here and there. She landed with a thud but more luckily, she landed on her bum. She looked upwards at the hole in what was now the ceiling to them and watched as more rubble flew in. Without even thinking, she rolled several times as rocks tumbled where she'd been only a moment ago. With that, any light that once was, was now forfeit with the cave in.</p><p>She tested her limbs one by one, making sure there was no pain or loss of movement. When she was positive she was fine, she decided it was time to figure out how to get out of the cavernous underneath of the palace. There was a serious problem with that plan though. She tried to look around, but really couldn't see much. It was dark, too dark. She couldn't even see her hand when she held it in front of her face.</p><p>"Hello?" She called out, but she heard nothing.<br/>
"Monkey! Sandy! Pigsy!" She hollered before gulping. They had been nowhere near. Who knew how long they would take to get here? And then they would have to figure out that she was even down here in the first place.<br/>
She stood there unmoving for a second, fear slowly creeping in. It was almost silent except for a sort of labored sound, something like breathing. It made her skin crawl and fear gripped her, but she shook it off as she remembered the Font Demon.</p><p>"Font Demon?" She called out, which was responded with a small, yet gruff cough. Tripitaka waved her arms around, trying to face the direction of the sound.<br/>
"Font Demon, is that you? I can't see anything!" She tried to call out. She heard nothing now, but was soon after answered with a small orb of brilliant blue light. The Font Demon lay there, one of his legs completely caught under a giant stone boulder. He held one free hand out to his side, creating the light from his palm, his other hand lay on his chest as he seemed to deeply breathe labored breaths. Tripitaka rushed to his side.</p><p>"Shi... this isn't good." She stated as she looked at his leg.<br/>
"Um, I'm going to look around for something... To... Um... Help." She stated as she began to look around, squinting at the dark.<br/>
"Mortal, it is pointless, you are too weak." He stated, his voice sounding rather fragile itself. Tripitaka chewed on her lip. There had to be something she could do. She finally spotted a large tree limb, really large, but she grabbed it with both of her hands and began dragging it over. She simply ignored how it dug into her, scraping her, breaking her skin, she didn't care.</p><p>"Mortal, it is pointless." He began to discourage once again, but she sent a glare this time.<br/>
"Just shut up and let me help you." She stated. She wedged the piece of a tree the best she could between the boulder and the ground.<br/>
"Ready?" She questioned. He turned his nose up at her, seemingly refusing to speak.</p><p>"Okay, well, here goes." She said regardless. She began pressing all her weight against the limb, shoving force as much as she could into it. To her surprise, the boulder began to roll, little by little. He made sour grunting noises at first, but eventually snatched his leg away before sitting there with it straightened out. He stared at his injury, using the blue light he had created. Tripitaka hauled the tree limb to the side a little before going towards him, crouching near to his leg to get a better look at it.</p><p>"Do demons heal easily? Like gods?" She questioned. He looked at her with wildly angry eyes and his voice came out a bit tempered.<br/>
"Some do." He stated hotly. Tripitaka gave him a concerned look.<br/>
"But do you?" She questioned. He turned his gaze away from her.<br/>
"Not as quickly as others." He responded, seeming disappointed at having to share his weaknesses with her.</p><p>"It would be easier to end my life and re-cast me." He added.<br/>
"End your life? Um, no, that's not what we're going to do." She grew nervous now. He likely saved her life up there, when that explosion went off. He didn't have to, she didn't command him to pull her away from the blast. She began to tear at her clothing, at outer layers, hoping to get something with some similarity to bandages. His eyes went to where her hands tore at her clothing.</p><p>"What are you doing?" He questioned, which made her now give him a questioning gaze. Her eyes were wide with some sort of suspicion. He had yet to ask her a question, and she hadn't been sure before if he could. Or even would for that matter. But now he had proved that he could and apparently would as well.<br/>
"I'm going to make a tourniquet, to stop the bleeding." She stated. He watched as she set down the strips of cloth and got up and headed to the tree limb. She bent one of the branches back and forth and twisted at it until it came off. She was hasty to come back. She tore at a part of his pants, where cloth began to fasten to his skin, sticky with blood. She eyed the wound with apprehension.</p><p>"When we get out of here, I'll get someone to look at this." She stated. He said nothing. She huffed a sigh as she began to wrap the cloth around his leg, above the wound before tightening it hard with the branch. He grunted a few times, wincing as well, but did not show any other outward sign of pain. After she finished up, she wiped her hands on her clothes and seated herself next to him.<br/>
"So, do you have a name?" She questioned. A moment later, his reply came.<br/>
"No." He stated. Tripitaka frowned at him although he wasn't looking. For a one-word reply, he sure took his time to speak.</p><p>"Why not?" She questioned. He shrugged, his expression uncaring.<br/>
"It's never been important." He answered. Tripitaka thought to herself for a moment.<br/>
"Would you want one?" She questioned. He turned his head to gaze at her.<br/>
"I have no desire for such things." He muttered before looking away once again.<br/>
"Why not?" Tripitaka questioned, he rather baffled her.</p><p>"Names make you weak." He stated in a matter of factly tone. He gazed off into what could be a dark abyss for all she knew. Darkness surrounded them, only his small orb of light dimly lighting where they sat.<br/>
"Right..." Tripitaka didn't know what to say to that. She instead sighed and stared at the ground, wondering when the others would find her. Her every attempt at conversation with him had thus far been shut down. She bit her lip as memories clouded her mind. She couldn't help wondering...</p><p>"What did Davari call you then?" Tripitaka finally asked.<br/>
"Servant." The demon responded. Tripitaka sat there for a moment, taking in the silence as she thought.<br/>
"I don't want to call you that." Tripitaka finally admitted. His cold eyes fell on her.<br/>
"Call me what you like." He said before turning away. Tripitaka closed her eyes for a moment. Thinking long and hard.</p><p>"Do you remember... Killing the scholar?" She questioned. He looked at her once more, examining her with his gaze.<br/>
"Someone important to you?" He questioned. Tripitaka frowned at him, her eyes wide and lips pressed together hard. Her mouth felt dry.<br/>
"Very." She muttered. He shook his head.</p><p>"With every reproduction, I become stronger. They wipe personality memories and leave the instinctual and muscle memory, so that Font Demons can be the most powerful of servants. The last Font Demon of my representation lasted five years, three months, twenty-two days, and four hours." He stated. Tripitaka was taken aback by that statement.<br/>
"More than likely it was myself that killed your friend, but not this rendition. The memory of the one that did has been wiped." He answered and Tripitaka bit her lip harder on accident, breaking the skin so that blood welled up.</p><p>"Doesn't that anger you?" She questioned.<br/>
"Does what anger me?" He asked back, uncertain as to what she was even referring to.<br/>
"That they just take your memories over and over? What if you liked your life before? What if you had someone you cared about? What if..." But he interrupted her.<br/>
"I do not care so long as it has made me stronger." He stated.</p><p>"Well, I disagree, I think memories make us who we are. Memories make the things we fight for worth it, they keep hope alive, they remind us of why we must achieve our goals." Tripitaka stated. The Font Demon gazed at her, long and hard.<br/>
"Are you saying that you want me to have... emotions?" He questioned, he turned the words over in his mouth, finding it unpleasant to even say. Tripitaka returned his look, she felt that his eyes looked annoyed, but also lost, like this was uncharted territory for him.</p><p>"Can you even?" She asked him. He frowned slightly at her.<br/>
"Showing emotions is at most times why being put back to sleep is put in place. It is easier to reawaken me and simply restart." He answered. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes at him as she thought.<br/>
"Well, I'm definitely not going to reawaken you," Tripitaka stated. He looked away.<br/>
"Then I suppose I will eventually develop emotions and then you will see." He told her. Tripitaka shook her head, he seemed a bit, well, complicated she supposed.</p><p>"See exactly what?" She asked him.<br/>
"Why emotions make you weak and why the re-casting is imposed. Emotions cause errors in the spell, drawbacks in my personality. Sometimes orders can be twisted or even ignored." He explained. Tripitaka shook her head.</p><p>"So, you mean that you gain more free will?" She questioned. That sounded a little scary, but was it? It wasn't like he was being a monster to her right now. She had to assume that he only attacked them so viciously before because those were his orders. He said his last rendition of himself had lasted five years, maybe that had been enough time to make him bitterly cold, unlike now. She hoped it was unlike now at least.<br/>
"I suppose." His voice sounded so subjective, there was almost no tone to it. Tripitaka took a moment thinking and finally decided that if anything, he sounded uncertain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so I just wanted to throw out that I was deeply inspired by Jan Lee's The Sentinel. Such a good story and it made me laugh out loud a bit too. I really wanted to read more of it, but settled to start writing myself. I was worried about it being too similar because I admit I was deeply inspired and influenced by it, I had previously been ride or die for monkey/trip, but I have a hard time writing trip and monkey in character I feel like. I thought it was fun writing about the font demon and I have a whole idea for him for later that I've been thinking about so here is my attempt. Sorry for the ooc-ness, this is my first fic in two years and also my first for the new legends of monkey. If you enjoy the story, please review. I will be updating as often as I can. I may also post excitedly only to re-edit a little again as I did with these first couple of chapters. It doesn't hurt to try and make things a little better, right?</p><p>Also, when I finish this, I will be coming back and trying to make the first couple chapters better. I feel like my writing has increased visually for the better and really want to match the tone better. I'm also going to attempt to make this more fandom blind, but I'm not sure if I will be able to make that work. Just wanted to throw that out there that yes, this chapter totally lags compared to like chapter ten and on, so, yeah, just more I gotta fix eventually. Lol. First draft is always kinda blah anyway, right?</p><p> </p><p>I've built a soundtrack playlist to this story. If you wanna check out it out, here's the YouTube link:</p><p>https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-cKEYf8QYiEn0GrazdlY1n0gwaOcmegn</p><p>(Playlist broke so I made a new one, I put the new link here, the other playlist link in the middle of the story won't work)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hot or Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only twenty minutes had passed, at most. At least, that is how long Tripitaka thought it had been. Maybe thirty minutes? Maybe even less? She had begun to be able to see her breath from the faint glow of the Font Demon's blue orb of light.</p><p>Tripitaka found a place to sit, her back against the wall of this strange cave.</p><p>"What do you think this place is?" Tripitaka questioned, rubbing her hands together before slipping her hands between her thighs and squeezing them tight. She couldn't hold back a shiver pushing through her. She bit at her lips as she held back the chattering of teeth.</p><p>"A tunnel system of sorts." Was his reply, sounding almost completely subjective. Tripitaka tried to take a look at him but found it hard to keep her eyes open.</p><p>"How do you know?" She questioned, her voice growing calmer, quieter.</p><p>"I just do." He answered as he began to take steps near her. His cold gray eyes fell on her, sweeping her up in his gaze. Once he had looked her over, his mouth pressed into a thin line.</p><p>"I suppose I shall stay here, forever restless without a command and trapped for all eternity?" He asked her, his voice sounding heated and annoyed.</p><p>"What?" Tripitaka questioned. What on earth was he even going on about?</p><p>"We are somehow trapped down here and you have decided to freeze to death over using me." He remarked as if she was so disgusting for doing such a thing. He spoke each word out venomously.</p><p>"Well, I mean, I don't want to die either, so if you could find anything to help-," she wasn't done with her sentence, but he put a hand to her mouth.</p><p>"That is good enough, do not ruin a perfect command by adding specifics." He sounded so annoyed as he gazed at her as if she was some sort of great betrayer. He took his hand away and stood up. His hands reached slightly under the between of his pauldrons. He unclipped the fastening of his cloak before shouldering it off. He went forward and kneeled before her, cloak draped over his wrist. He reached forward and drew her away from the stone wall. She didn't seem able to move herself with willpower all that much.</p><p>He looked at her face and could see a slight blue tint taking to her skin. Slowly, but surely it was growing progressively worse. He threw his cloak around her and leaned her back once again before standing up. He brought light to his second hand now, before he swiped his head around, searching for the giant tree limb from earlier. He went towards it, taking swift steps and he closed one hand, diminishing a light, going back to using only one.</p><p>He grabbed the limb with ease in one hand, but as he lifted it up, he felt a tear in the cloth that his new proprietor had wrapped around him. He felt pain shoot up and down his leg, but simply did his best to ignore it. He was good at that. He dragged the branch over and dropped it close to her, but not so close that she would get burnt when he was finished.</p><p>He extinguished his orb of light for the time being. In the darkness of the cavern, he made movements with his hands and he then directed them where he knew the giant tree limb was. Just like that, it ignited flame to the log, combusting it... Just ever so slightly. It was hot at least, easily caught on to the sweating wood and he watched Tripitaka's form visibly relax at the warmth. He backed away slightly and stared at her carefully before looking around him.</p><p>"I fear that we are not alone down here." He stated. Tripitaka tried to look at him, but her eyes were still slightly blurry, and flames licked upwards, also helping to pervade her view.</p><p>"You think there is someone else? Other demons?" Tripitaka questioned.</p><p>"Perhaps." He said before adding, "perhaps it is the cause of the temperature dropping. I do not find it typical in a mundane circumstance that it could become to be so cold, so hastily." He gave his reasoning and awaited her decision. She nodded her head only slightly as she seemed to think.</p><p>"Why are you helping me?" She asked. This was more than just lighting a fire and giving her his cloak. This was the possibility of fighting demons or worse yet, a getaway plan.</p><p>"You ordered me to help, so I will help." He said as if it was plain as day before creating a new orb of light from one hand, and in his other, he summoned a sword.</p><p>"I can teleport, so should something befall you, simply call out." He said, not looking at her and she couldn't measure his tone of voice.</p><p>"Thank you." She muttered as she studied him with her eyes. He looked at her with slightly widened grey eyes, seeming confused. He seemed almost as if he'd been caught off guard. He turned away just as quickly though and didn't give her a second glance before stepping further and further into the darkness, until she could not even see a faint glow of his blue orb of light.</p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p>The Font Demon took slow and steady steps, searching for the source of the coldness. He did his best not to step too hard, worried he would worsen his once again bleeding wound. He held his light up, peering into the darkness. He was about to keep moving when he saw a slight movement in the corner of his eye.</p><p>He turned swiftly on his heel and held his blade up. His eyes searched up and down, side to side, but he found nothing. Squinting into the darkness, once again, he took several more small steps forward.</p><p>"You won't take me alive!" The shrill voice of a young girl jumped up from behind a rock and ran forward at him. He didn't get a very good look at her, all he could tell was that her hair looked black. She held a small knife in her hand and she held it out as she ran forward. When she reached him, she got off two swipes.</p><p>The Font Demon easily dodged, the first time he took a step back, out of her reach. The second time, he spun himself around and caught her hand, the one he had been using for light, diminishing any flicker of a glow, darkness swallowing them up. It didn't matter, he had sized up the situation only a moment ago, he made his next move in the pitch black. With the momentum of his bodily rotation, he brought a foot up and kicked her in the stomach. She grunted as she dipped forward, but he twisted at her wrist until she cried out and dropped the knife.</p><p>"No!" She yelled as she struggled to get out of his grip. The Font Demon rolled his eyes as he worked to restrain her, grabbing her hands and holding them painfully behind her with one hand. With his other hand, he once again summoned a blue light. Now, he pushed her forward. He used his memory to go back the way he came and the girl struggled from him the whole way as he made it back to Tripitaka.</p><p>Tripitaka was exactly where he left her and she shivered as she breathed out oxygen that came out foggy, her breath hot to the cold air.</p><p>"Let me go! I swear, I'll freeze you and your companion to death!" The girl yelled as she tried to struggle harder now. The Font Demon restricted her movements easily and gave her a hard look.</p><p>"You will only succeed in killing the human." He stated and with those words, the girl stopped struggling.</p><p>"Human?" She questioned as she looked Tripitaka over.</p><p>"Why are you with a human? Wait... What were you going to do to her?" The girl questioned, but Tripitaka took this time to speak.</p><p>"He is bound to me for now, he means no harm as long as you don't," Tripitaka said weakly as she now tried to get a look at the girl. The girl stood there, feeling uncomfortable in the Font Demon's hold, but she frowned and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.</p><p>"Okay, let me go and I'll recede the cold." She insisted. The Font Demon looked to Tripitaka, waiting for her command. Tripitaka sat there, looking back at him, confused for a moment.</p><p>"Oh, let her go then, I guess." She was still nervous, what if the girl made a break for it? She may call some shots in her day-to-day, but she never once before had to explicitly tell somewhat what to do so much in her life. Then again, the Font Demon could probably chase her down if the girl ran. Then that would be yet another order she would have to command. She didn't like it.</p><p>The Font Demon slackened his grasp and the girl broke free immediately. The demon stood there, watching her like a hawk with a gaze that seemed more deadly than the cold itself. The girl held up her hands and they glowed a white color that soon faded and with it, just like that, the air heated up once again, to a more normal temperature.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I thought you were both demons." She admitted. Tripitaka looked at her with uncertainty.</p><p>"Who are you?" Tripitaka questioned. The girl looked at her with wide eyes before looking to the Font Demon and then back to Tripitaka. She stepped towards the human girl and lowered herself into a seated posture, feeling more comfortable near the human than some demon.</p><p>"I'm a god." She stated. Tripitaka shook her head as she wondered. She looked awfully young compared to the other gods that Tripitaka had met.</p><p>"Why are you down here though?" Tripitaka asked. The girl frowned.</p><p>"They took my sister and well, I tried to rescue her, ya know?" She asked with a solemn look. Tripitaka nodded, her face paling.</p><p>"There were too many though and some are resistant to the cold... I had to run away and I ran into some tunnels a little bit away, but... They are like a labyrinth down here. And dark! I've been lost for a while now." She admitted. Tripitaka placed a hand on her shoulder for a moment.</p><p>"We've taken out the demons here and freed the gods." Tripitaka stated. The girl smiled at her with the realization.</p><p>"Then my sister is safe now." She said and Tripitaka frowned.</p><p>"Some of them didn't make it, but if she's there, then I will get you to her," Tripitaka promised and the girl nodded her head as she looked around.</p><p>"So how did you guys get down here?" She questioned. Tripitaka frowned as she looking upwards where rocks had caved in, making their entrance an impossible exit.</p><p>"There was an explosion and the floor collapsed, but it seems to have caved back in after we fell," Tripitaka admitted. Now the girl frowned as she too stared upwards.</p><p>"I need to figure out a plan, I mean, I was waiting to give time for Monkey to figure something out, but it's been a while." Tripitaka huffed a sigh.</p><p>"He might not even know we're down here," Tripitaka added as she bit her lip, trying to think.</p><p>"Monkey?" The girl wondered aloud.</p><p>"The Monkey King," Tripitaka added and the girl widened her eyes and was about to say more, but the demon interrupted.</p><p>"I could teleport out to get help, but I cannot bring anyone." The Font Demon reminded, but Tripitaka shook her head.</p><p>"No, if they see you they will probably just attack. Monkey is more of a fight now, questions later kind of god." Tripitaka admitted as she inwardly scolded herself for not going to them and telling them that the Font Demon was still under her control. The Font Demon gazed upwards now too, trying to think.</p><p>"If we had an opening, I could jump up there with you both." He contended. Tripitaka shook her head once again.</p><p>"But there isn't. Maybe we could try finding our way out the way she came in." Tripitaka thought out loud as she gazed at the girl. The girl shook her head.</p><p>"No, you'll get lost. It's like a labyrinth." She stated. Tripitaka gazed downwards, unsatisfied with their options.</p><p>"I could blow a hole through the ceiling, where did you guys come down at?" The girl asked. Tripitaka gazed at the girl with curiosity before looking upwards. She did her best to remember exactly where, but her fall down here was far from eloquent and was kinda hazy to her.</p><p>"Font, do you know?" She questioned. He gave her a questioning look for a moment. She didn't think anything of it, just him being weird some more. He seemed to hear her a moment later, he finally tore his eyes from her and looked upwards. He pointed at the pin-point spot that they had fallen through the floor.</p><p>"Alright then, let us get ready, it doesn't look so stable." The girl said. Tripitaka nodded as she began trying to stand up, but she was still weak from previously being so cold. The Font Demon held back a sigh as he went to her side and grabbed her by the forearm, pulling her up. Tripitaka nodded a thanks to him, but he didn't seem to notice.</p><p>"Okay, ready? One, two, three..."</p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p>"The explosion was definitely here." A god with a muscular, yet thin build and light brown hair pulled up into a top knot noted as he stared at the rubble for a floor.</p><p>"But how... is the bigger question?" Sandy queried more than said as she picked a rock up and looked at it.</p><p>"What if it was Tripitaka?" That was Monkey's first concern. Sandy gazed at him for a moment.</p><p>"I'll see if I can find her," Sandy said as she reached out with her powers, feeling for water within bodies. Her eyes widened.</p><p>"There are three people about thirty feet under the floor," Sandy stated as she looked downwards with widened eyes. Monkey and her traded looks. Pigsy came in from the hallway, it took him a moment to get here, Monkey and Sandy had been closer. He was just getting there and wondered what was going on, as his friends wore very grim expressions.</p><p>"Start digging!" Monkey called out as he started grabbing rocks and throwing them to the side, almost like a mad man. Sandy began to help as well, along with a few other gods.</p><p>"Digging for what?" Pigsy questioned as he walked closer.</p><p>"Tripitaka is trapped underneath!" Monkey exclaimed and it didn't take much longer for Pigsy to start frantically digging as well.</p><p>"Wait..." A female god with black hair pulled up into ornaments stood up and slowly backed away.</p><p>"Something is coming." She muttered, but she went ignored.</p><p>Only a few seconds later from her sentence, ice burst through the floor, shaking them and throwing Sandy and Monkey back, as they had been pulling rocks from the center. Monkey was the first to his feet and with what he saw, he was eager to draw his weapon. He pulled it from his hair, causing locks of dark brown hair to tumble against his face. In his hands, it grew to its true size as he held it defensively, just waiting for the Font Demon to release Tripitaka so that he could strike.</p><p>"Let her go!" Monkey muttered with an anger so heated that he would burn the demon with his voice if he could. The Font Demon sent a glare in his direction and Tripitaka removed herself from his arms.</p><p>"Monkey, it's okay, he's on our side." Tripitaka was quick to say, trying to dispose of any confusion, but it only confused Monkey, Sandy, and Pigsy more. Monkey shook his head as he eyed the demon up and down with uncertainty.</p><p>"Since when?" He asked, firmly confused. Tripitaka let out a sigh as she stepped towards her companion.</p><p>"He's still bound to me, plus, I would be dead if not for him." She said.</p><p>"And he helped us get out too." The small god they had brought with them stepped up and scanned the crowd.</p><p>"Sister!" She stated as she went towards the god that had mentioned something coming before ice imploded out of the floor. The older female god held her arms open and wrapped them around her younger sibling.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" The older questioned, her voice thick with worry. The younger pulled slightly away from her embrace.</p><p>"I came to save you but got stuck in the underground tunnels instead." The girl frowned as she spoke, but then she shook her head and looked at the Font Demon.</p><p>"I know he's a demon and that all demons should be inherently evil... But he helped us, I trust the human's judgment, if that means anything." She stated, wanting to help Tripitaka since Tripitaka had helped her. Tripitaka nodded her head and then looked to Monkey.</p><p>"He won't hurt us." Tripitaka insisted. Monkey eyed the demon once again, his weapon still held firmly in his hands and in a defensive position.</p><p>"I still don't trust him," Sandy muttered from beside the monkey god, but Tripitaka only sighed. Monkey finally stood down and receded the magnitude of his weapon. He put his hair back up with it. He sent another spiteful look at the demon.</p><p>"Tripitaka is much wiser than I and I will listen to her, but you better not even look at her wrong." He threatened as he pointed, his brown eyes were narrowed as he felt the demon wasn't listening. The Font Demon swayed back and forth, his eyes slightly glazed over.</p><p>"Tripitaka, what is wrong with it?" Monkey questioned as he decided that the demon now looked senseless and incompetent. Tripitaka turned her gaze to the demon in question.</p><p>"Font?" She questioned. He didn't respond. Instead, he wobbled once more before his body dropped down, collapsing face forward on the rubble for floor.</p><p>"Font?" Tripitaka was at his side in a moment, looking him over when she saw it. His leg was much worse. The tourniquet she made was completely gone. The wound had opened further and was bleeding so badly that his boot was slicked with it.</p><p>"How could I forget? So stupid." She cursed at herself as she tore another piece of her clothing and held cloth to the wound, applying pressure.</p><p>"We need a healer," Tripitaka stated as she looked up first at her friends and then peering at some of the other gods, but no one really moved. Tripitaka gave a look of bewilderment to them, one that turned into a glare.</p><p>"Can someone please help me?" She questioned. A lanky god with blonde hair gave her a disgruntled look.</p><p>"Is it really so bad if the demon dies? It is as the girl says, demons are inherently evil, even this one." He stated. This only further boiled Tripitaka's blood.</p><p>Pigsy scoffed as he stepped forward and slipped an arm under the demon's armpit and sliding it up, holding his shoulder securely. Sandy came behind him. She grabbed the other side. Pigsy nodded to her and together they pulled him up.</p><p>"Let's find him a room," Pigsy said to Tripitaka and Tripitaka nodded before she glared at the other gods for a moment.</p><p>"Let's go." She said and she hurried forward. Sandy and Pigsy were right behind her with the Font Demon in their charge. Monkey began to follow, but another god put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. Monkey turned to look at him, slightly annoyed but worried at the same time.</p><p>"Be careful, don't trust that thing." The other god stated.</p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p>"Come on Monkey, we'll get a healer." Pigsy thought it would be best to let Tripitaka have a moment without Monkey hovering over her. She was trying to settle the demon on the bed and Monkey kept going over pulling her away saying he would do it and then moving the demon in ways that looked a bit—uncomfortable. Then he had offered to tie the demon to the bed 'just in case' he wakes up bloodthirsty.</p><p>"What? No, I'm staying here, what if he wakes up and tries to attack Tripitaka?" Monkey resolved.</p><p>"Monkey, I told you, he's not going to hurt us, any of us," Tripitaka explained, putting her hands on her hips for emphasis. Monkey crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>"Well, just to be safe." He mumbled. Pigsy scoffed before clearing his throat, playing the scoff off smoothly.</p><p>"Look, Monkey, we couldn't get any of the other gods to even help. If I go to get a human healer, what if they say no?" Pigsy disputed. Monkey shrugged, seeming unconcerned about it.</p><p>"How could they say no to the Monkey King though?" Pigsy added. This seemed to perk Monkey right up. Monkey turned to him with a smile.</p><p>"Ah, so it's that you actually need me." Monkey affirmed. Pigsy nodded.</p><p>"How else could we possibly get someone to help?" He asked, small hints of sarcasm in his voice that Monkey didn't seem to notice.</p><p>"Alright then, since you need me." Monkey accepted, looking full of himself. Monkey turned to Tripitaka.</p><p>"Do not fear, I will return! In my absence, I have these restraints." He held up some rope again and Tripitaka pointed at the doorway as she gestured for him to go. Monkey forced the rope into her hands before he turned from her. He left the room, going past Pigsy, expecting him to follow.</p><p>"Thank you." Tripitaka mouthed silently to Pigsy. Pigsy gave her an exasperated nod. Even though Monkey was full of heart and would fight for them until the end, sometimes he just got in the way. It wasn't anything against him, they just needed a moment to get things situated.</p><p>It was kind of difficult when he was freaking out that the Font Demon may just attack them all upon waking.</p><p>Tripitaka was pulling the demon's boots off as Sandy went to the other side of the bed, across from her.</p><p>"So, how did this happen?" Sandy questioned. Tripitaka gave her a skeptical look before talking.</p><p>"When I was looking for the scroll, he found me. At first, I thought it was bad news, but he said he's just been waiting for me to give him a new order." Tripitaka admitted. Sandy narrowed her eyes at the demon.</p><p>"So he really is bound to you?" She pondered. Tripitaka nodded.</p><p>"I think so... Weirder yet, he was kind of nice to me. I mean, still stuck up, for sure... But he saved my life and I didn't say anything beforehand. I didn't even know it was about to happen when it happened." Tripitaka explained. Sandy gave her a suspicious look that really said 'tell me more'. Tripitaka let out a soft sigh.</p><p>"Well he brought me to the room the scroll was supposed to be in and when I opened the door, there was an explosion, he pulled me away," Tripitaka admitted. Sandy seemed to think for a moment.</p><p>"So that's how you ended up under the floor?" She asked. Tripitaka nodded.</p><p>"There's actually a whole tunnel system down there," Tripitaka admitted. Sandy nodded before giving Tripitaka a serious look.</p><p>"He killed the scholar Tripitaka, you said so yourself. Why should we keep him around, really?" Sandy asked. Tripitaka shook her head.</p><p>"That's the thing, technically, it wasn't him, or him now I guess you could say," Tripitaka said. Sandy cocked her head to the side, more confused than certain.</p><p>"What exactly do you mean?" She asked. Tripitaka bit her lower lip as she went to the demon's side and began undoing his trousers.</p><p>"Sandy, I think they've done some terrible things to him, Davari and The Shaman, whoever does it to him." Tripitaka began to say, but Sandy rushed to Tripitaka's side and grabbed her wrists.</p><p>"What is the thing you're doing to him now though?" Sandy questioned as her gaze went to Tripitaka's hands. Tripitaka looked confused before she realized that Sandy was referring to her unbuttoning his pants.</p><p>"His leg is injured, I thought it would be best to get these off for when a healer gets here. They are pretty tight." Tripitaka explained. Sandy gave her a skeptical look before looking back and forth and when she was sure the coast was clear, the god leaned in.</p><p>"Have you considered that he may not wear undergarments?" Sandy asked in a whisper. Tripitaka gave her wide-eyes before reddening and stepping back.</p><p>"I mean, have you considered that?" Tripitaka asked. Sandy nodded.</p><p>"I always imagined he would just go around commando." She confessed. Tripitaka shook her head, trying to shake the thought.</p><p>"Why?" She asked. Sandy gazed down at the demon who's chest rose and fell a little too slowly.</p><p>"I don't know, just seems the type to me." She stated.</p><p>"So what, do we leave them on him then or?" Tripitaka wondered. Sandy groaned as she thought.</p><p>"I mean, if we don't now, they will have to come off with Monkey here." Sandy realized.</p><p>"Definitely remove them now then." Tripitaka declared as she finished unbuttoning his pants. Sandy went back to the other side and together they peeled his pants off him, they clung to him tightly, so it was a little difficult.</p><p>"Hmm, undergarments, imagine that," Sandy said as her eyes bore down into him.</p><p>"Stop starting, come on, let's get this blanket on him," Tripitaka muttered as she grabbed a blanket and began to unfold it. Sandy took one side and together they placed it over him.</p><p>"Anyways, what terrible things have they done to him?" Sandy finally asked. She knew she had interrupted, but she wanted to focus on what Tripitaka told her and not be distracted by what just happened.</p><p>The way Tripitaka spoke earlier made her think it was important. The look she gave her now only confirmed that. Tripitaka gave Sandy a grim expression as she went to a table that had several stools. Tripitaka took a seat and Sandy soon followed, taking a seat next to her.</p><p>"When he got hurt, he said to just kill him and re-cast him and that his memories get wiped every time he reawakens, he doesn't even remember the things he did before Monkey killed him the first time. I don't think he even knows it was Monkey who killed him." Tripitaka explained. Sandy narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"What does re-cast mean?" She wondered and Tripitaka shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"I'm not exactly sure, but it doesn't sound good. He said having emotions was enough to make them do it to him and make him forget everything again." Tripitaka admitted.</p><p>"What if he's lying?" Sandy disputed, but Tripitaka shook her head.</p><p>"Why would he at this point?" She asked. Sandy gave her a sharp look.</p><p>"To gain your sympathy and it's working," Sandy noted. Tripitaka shook her head.</p><p>"I believe him." She confessed. Sandy gave her another look, but dropped it.</p><p>"I wonder if he can somehow recover his memories?" Sandy asked and Tripitaka shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"I'll ask him when he wakes up." She said. It was all she could really do for that matter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sleeping Isn't Just For Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Font Demon woke up to something tugging on his leg. His eyes slowly opened and he glanced at his leg to see some human woman with long brown hair tugging on freshly wrapped bandages around his wound. He narrowed his eyes before shifting his gaze, finding Tripitaka. He wondered what she was playing at, truly. She did get someone to check up on him. A demon.</p>
<p>"Well, you lucked out this time." The woman stated. Tripitaka gave her a questioning look, her eyes lingering, but the demon's own cold eyes never left Tripitaka.</p>
<p>"Had he lost more blood he may be dead, his leg might have had to come off, that's for sure." The woman explained, not even acknowledging the demon once. Tripitaka nodded in understanding and the demon's gaze finally fixed back to the other human, the one who fixed his bandages. He said nothing, but glared at her. He obviously didn't like the idea of his leg being amputated being mentioned whatsoever.</p>
<p>"Well, just rest on up and he'll heal eventually." The woman said before she smiled at Tripitaka and left the room, closing the door behind herself. The sound of her footsteps could be heard clacking for a moment before fading.</p>
<p>The demon's vision fell back to Tripitaka as she had first watched the woman leave before looking at him. His eyes seemed inquisitive as he seemed to search her face for answers. Tripitaka frowned at him, wondering why he was giving her that look.</p>
<p>"Tell me, why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, not realizing that by saying tell me, she in fact commanded him to speak.</p>
<p>"Why are you helping me? The other gods are right and your friends, I doubt hold any sympathy for me." He expressed as his eyes grew wide with a sort of wild anger. He seemed annoyed and exposed as he realized she made him reveal his thoughts.</p>
<p>Tripitaka softened her look at him as a frown formed on her lips. Her heart sped up at the frightening look he gave her and almost instinctively, she bent her knees and brought her hands to her sides. She would flee if she had to. Maybe Monkey had been right...</p>
<p>"I mean, you have to obey me right? You're the one helping," Tripitaka murmured. She hated knowing he was at her disposal in such a way, power like that is something you needed to be responsible for, it was terrifying. He was terrifying, she had almost forgotten, but the hatred that churned in his eyes made her remember.</p>
<p>"Are you under my command still? I mean, what are you thinking? I want to know." Tripitaka finally added. She still hadn't realized what she was doing and his eyes began to narrow at her and his voice came out more heated and angry this time.</p>
<p>"I am a demon, by very definition evil, by very definition, a nightmare. Yet here you are, treating me like some sort of mix of a fool, a knight, and a friend. I am none of those things, a servant is all, to do your bidding. Yet you force me to tell you my thoughts, you are anything but direct, you make a terrible master." He admitted with a glare at her.</p>
<p>"Your kindness is at times bewildering, but is replaced by your true nature, a master who does not use her servant as intended and instead uses it to force him into telling things that he should be allowed to have as his own." He closed his mouth finally, biting at his tongue as he tried to stop thinking. If he stopped thinking, he could not tell her his thoughts. Tripitaka looked concerned and shook her head. She rubbed her hands together and turned away, facing her back to him.</p>
<p>"You pulled me away from that explosion and you offered to jump that little God and me out of that tunnel place," Tripitaka stated. The demon gazed at the back of her head as he chose his next words wisely.</p>
<p>"Should you die, I will have no one to listen to." He stated. He could see her shake her head back and forth.</p>
<p>"Wouldn't that be good for you?" She asked in a whisper.</p>
<p>"I have no desire but to serve the one who summoned me." He declared. Tripitaka turned around with her hands balled up into fists and she gave him a subtle glare.</p>
<p>"You just said I was terrible to serve!" She was beyond confused and honestly, it was making her a little angry. The Font Demon studied her with his grey eyes for a moment.</p>
<p>"I don't like your mind games, I want action and adventure, glory." He admitted.</p>
<p>"Let me serve you with my blades, with my power, not my thoughts." He explained. Tripitaka frowned at him and crossed her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>"I still have questions to ask, I mean, it's not as personal of questions I suppose," Tripitaka told him and he gave her a nod.</p>
<p>"Ask away, but know that I will detest you if you steal private thoughts again." He gave her a serious look. He felt he deserved at least that, it was something that had always been his own, one of the only things. Tripitaka gave him a nod and took a step back.</p>
<p>"Rest up first and then we will talk." She announced and he gave her a look of slight confusion.</p>
<p>"I am unable." He said and Tripitaka shook her head.</p>
<p>"You can't or you won't?" She questioned.</p>
<p>"I can't." He was quick to say.</p>
<p>"You seemed pretty asleep earlier when you passed out. Also..." Tripitaka studied him with her brown eyes as she wondered if it was best to say what she was about to. He laid there, looking at her, waiting for her to finish her sentence.</p>
<p>"The last version of yourself, I had lullaby played by some musicians and you fell asleep." Tripitaka pointed out. His eyes narrowed at her.</p>
<p>"You knew me before?" He questioned. She nodded as she seemed taken aback by his question. She was almost positive that he remembered her, but now the question posed, when she awoke him, did he meet her all over again as if for the first time?</p>
<p>"And I killed someone you cared for." He remembered when she mentioned him killing some scholar.</p>
<p>"Yes, you did," Tripitaka muttered. The Font Demon eyed her up and down, taking in her scowl of disapproval. He had thought maybe she came for him to seek vengeance for the scholar, he hadn't necessarily thought she had actually been there. He in fact worried for himself. If she would just kill him, he would be resummoned eventually, but as long as he lived, he wondered how she would avenge the friend he killed. It seemed to him that she thought ending him would be too easy, he knew there were worse things than death. He went silent for a moment before remembering her question.</p>
<p>"The Shaman said sleep is the word to describe my termination, I was simply unconscious earlier." He explained.</p>
<p>"Perhaps my last reproduction was re-cast for his ability to go unconscious on his own accord." He added, not sure of what else to say. Tripitaka shifted her gaze away from him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, maybe... Anyway, I command you to be able to go into a state of unconsciousness when you so desire or to allow your injuries to heal faster. I shall call this sleep and you will know that I am referring to this." She had taken time to think this command through. The healer said he should rest, she would damn well see to that. His gaze widened slightly at her from her words.</p>
<p>"But," she didn't let him speak.</p>
<p>"You should get some rest Font, we'll talk later when your leg is feeling better, alright?" Tripitaka said as she turned to leave.</p>
<p>"Wait..." Already his eyes were heavy. He felt a tiredness rush upon him like never before. She had taken away his ability to not need rest. Tripitaka stopped and turned her face towards him.</p>
<p>"Why did you call me that?" He asked her. She seemed confused at his question.</p>
<p>"What did I call you?" She asked as she thought. She didn't think she called him by someone else's name.</p>
<p>"You called me Font and not Font Demon." He claimed. This only confused Tripitaka more. She cocked her head to one side.</p>
<p>"Is that okay? I mean, it's easier to say." Tripitaka explained. He stared her down for a moment.</p>
<p>"You can call me whatever you like." He muttered before closing his eyes once again. Tripitaka's eyes swept over him. What would she do with him? He was a demon and she was on a quest to save the world from them with three gods for companions.</p>
<p>She shook her head. He did help her. She didn't want to just outright murder him, but she didn't want to release him either. Then he would just be another demon let loose onto the world. At the same time, just slaughtering him in cold blood, especially now that she knew he had his memories wiped clean of everything that had happened... It seemed not so right to her, it didn't sit well.</p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p>He had been in and out of it all day. He would randomly wake up at moments only to pass back out, but at one point, he awoke to something shaking him hard. He woke up quickly and struggled to get whoever was shaking him to stop. He pushed hands away and settled his eyes on said owner of arms.</p>
<p>Monkey gave him a hard glance as he leaned forward.</p>
<p>"You better not harm Tripitaka, demon, or I will kill you." He stated. Font glanced at the unusually serious face of the Monkey King. He turned his head and looked away from Monkey, not saying anything. Monkey's serious look eventually turned into a glare.</p>
<p>"Well, I've warned you." He muttered before he turned on his heel and exited the room. Font stared at him as he left before he turned to his side and pulled the blanket up, over his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p>"He looks like he's waking up, Tripitaka!" This time when the demon woke up, the God with white hair sat on a stool at the end of his bed. As his gaze came into focus, he noticed Tripitaka sitting on a stool at the table. She dragged her seat over to be next to the god.</p>
<p>"Okay, well, I'm Sandy, and we're going to interrogate you now," Sandy explained. He gave her an unamused look. He would answer none of her questions.</p>
<p>"And you must answer them, truthfully and correctly," Tripitaka added. A frown formed on his face. Now he had no choice.</p>
<p>"Is the scroll of immortality really in the room Tripitaka led you to?" Sandy questioned. He nodded.</p>
<p>"As far as I know, it is." He said. Sandy looked to Tripitaka and nodded. Tripitaka nodded back.</p>
<p>"Who made the Font Demons?" Tripitaka questioned.</p>
<p>"I don't know." He stated. Sandy and Tripitaka traded nervous looks this time.</p>
<p>"I mean, didn't Davari create you? Or the Shaman?" Sandy asked. They had already collected the scroll and they thought they knew that too. They had settled on asking him things they already knew first to see what he would say.</p>
<p>"Davari was my last master, and the Shaman was before him, but neither of them created me." He explained. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes as she thought.</p>
<p>"So who created you?" Tripitaka asked. Font shrugged.</p>
<p>"The Shaman had that memory wiped." Font explained. Sandy frowned at that.</p>
<p>"Convenient," Sandy muttered.</p>
<p>"Alright, well, what about the other scrolls, do you know where any are?" Tripitaka asked. He shook his head.</p>
<p>"I do not." He stated. Tripitaka now frowned as well. Sandy whispered something into Tripitaka's ear. Font watched them nervously, wishing he did have more answers to their questions. It made him feel inadequate as a servant.</p>
<p>"However, should you find the scroll of knowledge, you could potentially use that as a means to find the others." He added. Sandy drew away from Tripitaka and both girls gave him looks.</p>
<p>"Now tell us, what is a re-cast?" Sandy asked after a moment. Font gazed away from them before he spoke.</p>
<p>"When I die, using a lock of god hair and a slip of paper that holds the correct words, I shall be reborn anew, all memories are wiped except those that I was deemed to keep in the first place. Sometimes Davari or the Shaman would place memories in my head if I was killed during a purposeful mission." He explained how the process worked. Sandy's face grew disgusted and Tripitaka's eyes deepened with sorrow. Sandy grabbed at his hands. Her heart went out to him, imagining that happening to her broke her heart into pieces.</p>
<p>"Well, you will never have to wake up like that ever again." The god said. Font gave her a rather confused look before looking to Tripitaka.</p>
<p>"I mean, you can't harm us, right?" Tripitaka questioned. He shook his head.</p>
<p>"Not unless you order me to do so." He explained.</p>
<p>"And you don't need any more god hair to maintain it?" Sandy asked, her hands still firmly holding his in what she thought was a reassuring way. It only succeeded in making him feel awkward, but with Tripitaka right there, he felt tearing his hands away may offend someone.</p>
<p>"Not unless I am being reawakened." He answered. Tripitaka gave him a small smile. She was about to speak, but Sandy beat her to it.</p>
<p>"Well, your one of us now then, welcome to Team Tripitaka," Sandy stated. Tripitaka gave her a funny look.</p>
<p>"It's more like Team Gonna Save The World From Demons." Tripitaka corrected. Sandy smirked at her.</p>
<p>"Well, it's Team Tripitaka to me, that or Team With The Best Meals," Sandy said. This made Tripitaka smirk as she nodded her agreement at that one. Tripitaka turned her gaze back to the demon.</p>
<p>"Font, what do you think?" Tripitaka asked him, wondering if he was on board. He made no expression. His eyes seemed to drift off into space.</p>
<p>"As you desire." He said with an empty gaze. Tripitaka frowned at that and her lips further pressed downward as her thoughts turned to Monkey. She wondered if he would be okay with this. So far out of everyone, he was the only one who really seemed to hate Font. As she stressed over how to talk to him about it and Sandy patted Font on the shoulder as he scowled at her, the question of whether his memories could be regained went forgotten, for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I got some advice on synonyms to fix up some wording. I am going to go back this weekend and polish up the first two chapters and probably look this one over again too. Reboot, version, etc will be replaced with words such as re-cast, reawaken, reproduction, etc to fit better with the tone of the story. I just couldn't think of good words for it to get my point across before.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Setting Foot in a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, it's chicken with ginger and a creamy cheese sauce?" Sandy asked just before she dug in. Pigsy nodded as he too dug into his food.</p><p>"Oh my God," Sandy spoke through chewing.<br/>"This is..." She added.<br/>"Like heaven in your mouth?" Pigsy questioned with a smirk at her.<br/>"Yes exactly... But, this sauce, I mean, that can't just be cheese." She accused. Pigsy chuckled at her antics.<br/>"It's a secret." He told her. She gave him a look and playfully pointed a finger.<br/>"Okay, it's sal-," but Pigsy didn't get to finish his sentence.</p><p>"Hey guys, is Monkey around?" Tripitaka questioned as she entered the doorway, interrupting the conversation. Sandy and Pigsy turned their eyes to her and then at the demon who towered over her from behind.</p><p>"Um, no, I haven't seen him today actually," Sandy admitted as she looked to Pigsy. He shrugged and shook his head.<br/>"I haven't seen him either." He added. Tripitaka nodded with a frown as she looked to be deep in thought.</p><p>"Alright, well, Font, you can just hang out in here for a little. You know Sandy, that's Pigsy." Tripitaka pointed out. Pigsy gave a confused look as he looked the demon over.<br/>"Doesn't he already know who we are?" He questioned. Sandy looked as though she had an epiphany.</p><p>"That's the thing I forgot when you interrupted me," Sandy said as she looked back to Pigsy.<br/>"Thing you...?" He had no idea what she was talking about.<br/>"Remember when I came in and told you that we interrogated the demon but there's this whole thing that was kinda weird and sucky that made me feel bad for him," Sandy explained.</p><p>"Then you were like 'Sandy, the ginger' and I was like 'you made me forget what I was saying!" She went on, re-enacting their earlier conversation. Pigsy's eyes lit up. Tripitaka stared at the two going back forth and then to Font when Sandy stated that she felt bad for him. His eyes held a sort of disdain.</p><p>"Yes, it's sad really, they took all his memories away, can you imagine that?" Sandy explained.<br/>"I've no need for the pity of a God," Font spoke up, he didn't like them talking about him like he wasn't there.</p><p>"She doesn't mean anything by it," Tripitaka muttered as she shot him a nervous look.<br/>"Just um, have some food. I'll be back." Tripitaka said as she went around the demon, turning her back and walking hastily back down the hall. Sandy frowned at the demon who tried his best to hold back a heated glare at her. Pigsy sat there feeling the awkwardness soaking in.</p><p>"So food, well, you're in luck," Pigsy said as he stood up and grabbed a bowl. The demon turned his eyes to the male God, annoyed at having to be here with the white-haired God, Sandy. He had decided he didn't like her too much.</p><p>"Super in luck, Pigsy is like our chef... That we don't pay... And he also fights... He's like our friend who cooks us amazing meals." Sandy tried to find the right way to put it.<br/>"Like we're friends?" Pigsy questioned with his back to her as he piled noodles and chicken in the bowl before ladling the cream sauce over it.<br/>"Well, we are friends," Sandy muttered, having confused herself more than anything. Pigsy turned back to the table and put the food down on the opposite end.<br/>"You going to stand there or come to eat?" Pigsy finally asked having realized the demon hadn't moved one inch.</p><p>Font took one step forward anxiously before taking the few more to reach the table and he seated himself. Pigsy stood there, hands on the table as he stared eagerly at the demon. Font's eyes found him and being watched so thoroughly made him feel quite uncomfortable.</p><p>"Is there a reason for your watching me?" The demon questioned.<br/>"He's waiting for you to try the food," Sandy stated. Font looked to her and then back to Pigsy before forking his food a little. He brought it to his nose and sniffed. Having decided that it was definitely edible, he pressed the food into his mouth and chewed. He made a face for a moment before his expression lit up. He nodded at Pigsy.<br/>"A chef indeed."</p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p>"Have you seen Monkey?" Tripitaka asked a random God that passed by her. They shook their head no.<br/>"No, I'm sorry, maybe try down that way though." They stated. Tripitaka nodded.<br/>"Thanks." She said as she began walking again.<br/>"I hope you can find him." The god let out before Tripitaka was out of earshot.<br/>"Yeah, me too," Tripitaka muttered to herself.</p><p>She wandered down halls and took different twists and turns. Eventually, she found a large set of ornate double-doors and tried those. The sunlight caught her off guard, the light too bright for her eyes. She covered them as she stepped out and closed the doors behind her.</p><p>"Hah, huh, yaahh!" She was sure she was hearing Monkey, probably practicing some moves or something. Although the door had been quiet to open, it closed with a slam, and Monkey's voice faltered. Tripitaka still faced the door as she heard footsteps approaching her.</p><p>"Tripitaka?" It was definitely Monkey. She turned on her heel and faced him. She felt nervous at having to talk to him about everything. His eyes looked concerned, but she shrugged that off.<br/>"None of us had seen you all day," Tripitaka explained.</p><p>"Oh... Well, just thought I'd test and see if my powers were back yet." He explained. Tripitaka softened her gaze at him as she took a step forward.<br/>"Any luck?" She asked him. His gaze shifted from her as he tried to hold back a frown.<br/>"No." He said.</p><p>"But they have to come back eventually." He added as he turned to the side, throwing a fist forward and as he did so, the tiniest orb of blue magic formed but then dispersed like a sad farting cloud.<br/>"Well, I mean, it's okay Monkey. We all have each other to help with the fight." She took another step forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"We can all make up for each other's weaknesses." She explained. She couldn't help her thoughts darkening though. She wasn't the real Tripitaka, she was just a random human girl, a nobody. What weaknesses could she possibly make up for?</p><p>"If I was stronger we wouldn't need that demon." Monkey stated as he backed away from her and tried his fist again, no magic sparking this time. Tripitaka cocked her head to the side and pressed her lips together.</p><p>"We don't 'need' him." Tripitaka acknowledged. Monkey gave her a look.<br/>"Well if we don't need him, why is he still here?" Monkey asked. Tripitaka gazed downwards and bit her lip.<br/>"If we let him go, I mean, he is a demon, what do you think he'll do?" Tripitaka asked. Monkey shrugged.</p><p>"We could just kill him." Monkey expressed. Tripitaka shook her head.<br/>"It doesn't feel right. Monkey, he saved my life... Like three times, mind you one of the times was definitely a command but the other two are more controversial." Tripitaka told him. Now monkey cocked his head at her.<br/>"Contro-what?" He asked. Tripitaka gave him a look.<br/>"Just... Not what I expected from him, of all people." Tripitaka said.</p><p>"You mean demons." Monkey corrected.<br/>"Demons are people too in a way, I mean..." Tripitaka felt confused at this point. Was he a person, a demon? Somewhere between the two? Were all demons really as bad as she had always thought they were?</p><p>"It's like you said, he is a demon." Monkey said.<br/>"Well, it's like I said, he's done us no wrong since I summoned him," Tripitaka explained. Monkey frowned at her and put his hands on his hips. His hand came up, adjusting his hair before he put it back on his hip and he huffed at her.</p><p>"I know you think he's different from other demons but at the end of the day, a demon is a demon. We usually kill those." He stated.<br/>"He can tag along if that's what you want but the moment he shows his true colors, I will end him." Monkey declared. He didn't like having a demon so close to Tripitaka all the time. He feared for her life and she got angry at him for fussing.</p><p>"Monkey..." Tripitaka didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she was touched or angry at him.<br/>"You know, you make it hard to protect you." He added as he went back to punching his fists forward, sending a foot out in a high kick every now and again. Tripitaka stood there, biting her lower lip as she watched him. She supposed the talk went better than she'd imagined.</p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p>The day went on, turning into night and as everyone slept, Font just couldn't make himself rest. He stood up restlessly, being quiet as he did so. He went to the table. Everyone had opted to stay in the kitchen as the fire made it warmer and the night had become cold.</p><p>He grabbed a decanter of what he thought was ale and poured it into a wooden cup before putting it back down gently. He lifted the cup to his lips and drained it, hoping it may drive out his relentless thoughts.<br/>"No..." The voice almost made him jump, it was so unexpected, but when he peeked over his shoulder, he saw Tripitaka rolling in her sleep. Her hand went out and bopped Monkey in the stomach as the god had opted to sleep semi-close to her.</p><p>Instead of even stirring, Monkey clung onto her arm and started scooting towards her until his face pressed against her shoulder. His arms were around her arm, hugging it closely to himself. The Font Demon glared at the god. Something about him being all close up to Tripitaka like this infuriated him for some reason.</p><p>He closed his eyes and tried to clear his thoughts. It really shouldn't bother him, he was just her servant, nothing more. Yet, her kindness had been different than anything else. It made him think that maybe she saw him as more than a servant, maybe as a person with his own thoughts, his own mind. Even if she had ordered him to speak his mind once, she did not ask yet again. She had respected his wishes, something that had made him wonder at what she thought he was exactly.</p><p>"Please don't... Please!" Tripitaka still fussed in her sleep, her eye-lids were shut forcibly tight and her eyebrows furrowed. Font put his cup down and went towards a counter where he had seen a bunch of herbs. He picked through them until he found a little flower, all dried up, but it would work for his purposes.</p><p>With the careful footing of a leopard, he tip-toed to where Tripitaka and Monkey slept. He crouched down and carefully tucked the flower into Tripitaka's clothes. He stood up, straightening himself before backing away. He leaned against the table as he closed his eyes. It wasn't long until his thoughts finally subsided.</p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p>"MONKEY, Don't let him do this! You have to stop him!" Tripitaka shouted over the powers of The Shaman pressing her against the railing of a balcony. The place was semi-recognizable, Monkey faced a decision of choosing between Tripitaka and Davari. As a figment of his own mind and not hers, the answer was simple. More easily than he could physically, the Font Demon summoned his twin blades, and with two swipes as if chopping through mist, he tore The Shaman down.</p><p>Tripitaka's eyes widened as her gaze settled on him. Monkey stood there still, as if still making his decision, but Tripitaka took a step forward.<br/>"What are you doing here?" She questioned, seeming more than confused as she narrowed her eyes at him.<br/>"You're having a nightmare." Font stated as his eyes darted around.</p><p>"Is this... A dream?" Tripitaka asked as she now looked around too. His eyes burned at her, annoyance creeping through.<br/>"I just said it is a nightmare." He corrected. Tripitaka's eyes landed on him.<br/>"Oh... Um, well, thank you." She said, he shook his head.<br/>"Follow me." He said as he turned around and started for the door.</p><p>Tripitaka gazed at his back with a questioning gaze, but she stepped forward. She followed him to the door and he placed his hands on it. Brilliant blue light pulsed through it before he took his hands away and took a step back. He opened the door and as Tripitaka gazed past him and through it, she saw a long meadow stretching out, a cottage was set just before the meadow transformed into woods. Font took a step forward, one foot through the door.<br/>"What is this place?" She asked.<br/>"My dream." He claimed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song Inspiration: Reality of Dreams - Joseph Lo Duca<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fGck-PGyHPo</p><p>A/N: I just wanted to thank my commenter again and the people who gave kudos! It really means a lot. The next chapter will be out in two or three days. Thank you for reading. Have a wonderful day or night!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Promise Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is this place?" Tripitaka asked.</p><p>"My dream." Font said as he pushed past the threshold, walking through the meadow towards the cottage. Tripitaka gazed through the doorway uneasily before stepping through as well. She followed him, unsure of herself. She wondered why he brought her here or if maybe he wasn't real and all of this was actually her own dream.</p><p>He opened the door to the cottage and went in and Tripitaka entered behind him, looking around. It looked... Rather homey. Furniture was set about in a modest fashion and a fire burned in a fireplace set in the middle, grates were set over it, probably for cooking. She watched Font go closer to it. He crouched down and prodded it with an iron poker before setting it down and holding his hands close to the flames.</p><p>"What is this place?" Tripitaka asked once again.</p><p>"My dream." He repeated himself, his seemingly usual annoyance slipping in once again. Tripitaka shifted her weight from one foot to the other.</p><p>"Yes, but why is 'this' your dream." She wondered out loud. The demon turned his gaze to her and seemed to study her.</p><p>"It's the only place I have good memories of." He stated. Tripitaka's eyes questioned him.</p><p>"I thought your memories were wiped?" She asked more than said. He gave her a frown.</p><p>"I was allowed this to keep." He admitted before looking away. Tripitaka looked around once again, more questions running through her head, but she held herself back. He stood up and went to a counter with cabinets in it. He crouched down once again as he opened the cabinet and began rifling through it. Tripitaka looked away from him and shuffled over to a shelf that had dozens of scrolls on it. She picked one out at random and opened it.</p><p>
  <em>'Castella was right, they loved the muffins. I took them out for a picnic and Zeek couldn't stop eating them. Maya was too busy doing cartwheels, but she had one or two.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lately, I've been so proud of Zeek. Since his father passed, he has really stepped up. He tried bringing firewood to the house yesterday, his hands were all bruised and cut up. When I wrapped them up and told him to ask for help next time, he told me that it was his job to take care of us all now.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I just wish he understood that he doesn't have to try so hard. I love him, bless his little heart.'</em>
</p><p>"What are you doing?" Font asked as he tore the scroll away from Tripitaka.</p><p>"Hey, give that back!" Tripitaka muttered as she reached back for it. Instead, Font stepped back and threw the scroll into flames, fire licked at it until it was nothing but ash. Tripitaka gave him a long look.</p><p>"You didn't do as I say..." She muttered. He narrowed his eyes at her.</p><p>"It is my dream." He hissed back. Surely she knew she couldn't control him in his own domain? Tripitaka widened her eyes at him before biting her lip.</p><p>"Who is Zeek and Maya?" She questioned, but his gaze shifted away from her.</p><p>"No one." He stated. Tripitaka shook her head.</p><p>"You can tell me." She reassured but he wore an angry look.</p><p>"They died a long time ago, okay?" He tried to tell her. Tripitaka frowned as she looked at the flames in the fireplace.</p><p>"Did they live here once?" She asked. His gaze softened only slightly and he held back a sigh.</p><p>"A long time ago, yes." He admitted.</p><p>"Family?" She asked. He wouldn't look at her now.</p><p>"Something like that." He muttered as he turned towards a long wooden bench with a plank that ran up behind for back support. He grabbed a pillow from a pile and laid it on the bench before he grabbed a wooden cup and took a seat.</p><p>"There's tea if you want it." He mumbled as he sipped at his own. Tripitaka sighed loudly as she grabbed her cup from the counter. She also grabbed a pillow and put it next to where Font sat. She sat down and looked at him.</p><p>"I'm sorry if I offended you." She stated. He still wouldn't look at her.</p><p>"Please, say something." She couldn't stand him being so angry at her. She didn't know it would be such a touchy subject.</p><p>"Some things are better left alone." He explained before taking another sip from his cup.</p><p>"Okay, I get it. Something bad happened to your family and it upset you. I won't... I won't bring it up again." She said as she gave him serious look.</p><p>"Good." He muttered, his face turned even further from hers and she narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"What do you do here when you dream? Also, what happened to you can't sleep?" She asked.</p><p>"I come here when unconscious. There are also times when I am to enter dreams and cause people nightmares. If I'm lucky, I get to come here after." He explained. Tripitaka frowned at him.</p><p>"Give people nightmares? You weren't kidding then when you told Monkey that you're a nightmare." She thought out loud. His gaze finally pressed her.</p><p>"When I told Monkey?" He asked. Tripitaka nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, he asked what you are and you said you're a nightmare," Tripitaka explained. He sat there in silence for a moment, mulling over his thoughts.</p><p>"So, for fun, what do you do?" She asked, placing her cup on a shabby end table and pressing her palms together as she shifted in her seat. She hadn't any idea why, but being here with him, all alone, it made her nervous. It wasn't like she was scared or anything, she didn't think he would hurt her at this point... But it was something. It tickled her insides and made goosebumps rise on the back of her arms.</p><p>"The answer is the same as when I first told you." He answered. Tripitaka gave him a curious gaze as she tried to remember. Her mouth formed into a thin line as she seemed to figure it out.</p><p>"You have no need of that... Well, there must be something you like to do. I mean, you're sitting here drinking tea." Tripitaka proclaimed. He eyed her for a moment before finally conceding.</p><p>"Maybe take a hike through the woods, there's a lake." He said as he seemed to keep thinking. His face seemed to light up a bit.</p><p>"There are also these." He said as he got up, placing his cup down. He went to the bookshelf. He grabbed several scrolls that looked practically the same.</p><p>"I thought those were personal?" Tripitaka referred to the scrolls.</p><p>"Not these ones, these are stories." He said as he sat back down and laid them in his lap. He rolled one open.</p><p>"This one is about a woman who is banished from the heavens by her brother that overthrew her. She must pretend to be a haggard old woman in fear that demons too will come after her. She is turned away over and over but the family who brings her in is deeply rewarded." He said as he handed it to her. He opened another.</p><p>"Oh and this one, this is a good one. A man becomes a monster every full moon but he fears that he will harm his family. Then monster hunters come. The ending is not what you'd expect." He explained. Tripitaka gazed at him, he seemed... Happy? Kind of.</p><p>"Do you like stories?" She asked. He turned his eyes to her and slowed his movements, realizing he had let his guard down.</p><p>"Some of them." He said. Tripitaka smiled at him.</p><p>"Well, how about that hike?" She asked. He scrolled the scroll he was holding back up and she handed him the one he gave her.</p><p>"Then we shall." He stated as he stood up and carefully placed them back as they were. Tripitaka downed the rest of her tea as she too, stood up. She stretched her legs and when he began towards the door, she followed him.</p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p>"This is nice." Tripitaka expressed as she watched the view. Big fluffy clouds drifted over a sky of deep oranges and soft pinks.</p><p>"I suppose." His words threw her off.</p><p>"You disagree?" Tripitaka questioned, turning her brown eyes to him.</p><p>"I made it this way." The demon replied, his gaze drifting down on her, looking rather bored.</p><p>"We should have just read the stories," Tripitaka admitted, he hadn't seemed overjoyed about the hike the entire time. It seemed it wasn't something he really did for fun. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was the reason though. What if he regretted bringing her here?</p><p>However, he chuckled at her as he looked away.</p><p>"What's funny?" She asked.</p><p>"I don't understand you at all, human." He muttered. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p>"Would you permit me to speak my mind?" He asked her, giving her a serious gaze. Tripitaka wondered what he was getting at. Not too long ago, he had told her to stay out of his head.</p><p>"You may," Tripitaka said after a moment.</p><p>"One minute, you tell me to do something as your servant, another, you act like I am something horrible, and then you act as if you are treating me with kindness and decency. Which is it?" He wondered, searching her with his gray eyes. Tripitaka bit her lip and gazed away.</p><p>"I don't know what to make of you," Tripitaka admitted.</p><p>"I mean, I could say the same of you." She added softly.</p><p>"You act like you want me to command you and get mad at me when I do, sometimes... You scare me, you're a demon." She said, fumbling with her words slightly. As soon as she said it, she felt like she had said the wrong thing.</p><p>"I see." He pressed his lips together as his gaze hardened. He dropped his eyes from her before looking back up at the sky.</p><p>"No, that's not what I mean..." Tripitaka tried to think of a better way to explain it.</p><p>"I know what it means. Every demon you have met has been cruel and even I have, you hint at such yourself. I am to be just the same." He said, his voice heightened just slightly, as if he was fighting back anger.</p><p>"No, your not. You're not cruel, your just..." Tripitaka's eyes settled on him.</p><p>"Why did you save me? I didn't even tell you to." She said and his eyes found her again in a serious glance.</p><p>"I am bound to protect you and treat you with decency human, you are my master." He stated. Tripitaka felt a sting from that.</p><p>"So if I weren't?" She asked. Her eyes staring at him widely.</p><p>"You would probably be dead." He said critically. Tripitaka scooted away from him, feeling uncomfortable.</p><p>"You know, we could just kill you too." She stated. He looked at her with heated eyes.</p><p>"But I didn't want to. But you would kill me?" She asked. He eyed her for a moment, his gaze softening as a deep frown fitted his face.</p><p>He hadn't really meant what he said, he just couldn't stand that she looked down on him for being a demon. He knew the three gods did, but he had thought she was different in that regard. She had been so kind and caring for a master, he thought for some strange reason, maybe she saw him as more of an equal to herself. Her question now haunted his mind, he very well couldn't lie to her.</p><p>"If ordered to, I would." He said.</p><p>"And feel no remorse?" She asked. The question seemed to anger him all over again.</p><p>"Why would I?" His voice was like venom. It was better not to get attached to things. If he had a new master who wanted her dead, he doubted he would be permitted to even remember this anyway.</p><p>She crossed her arms, her lips quivering with uncertainty and the hairs on her arms sticking up. His anger surged through him yet again. However, not at her this time. He was angry with himself. Here he was proving her point, he was to be feared.</p><p>"Maybe I was wrong about you." She admitted, anger starting to course through her veins.</p><p>"Maybe I was wrong about you too!" He shouted his reply as he began to stand up, he couldn't calm himself this time, fury rose up in him like a fire burning uncontrollably.</p><p>"Wrong about what!?" She shouted back, starting to stand as well. He looked her over in a revolted manner.</p><p>"I thought perhaps you were different, that you may actually-!" He scoffed and chuckled at himself before smiled and nodding.</p><p>"Time for you to go." He said. Her gaze narrowed on him.</p><p>"Bringing you here was a mistake." He added as he stepped towards her and grabbed her forearm, tugging her forward. She pulled out of his grasp as it hadn't been all that hard of a hold. She stomped back two steps and glared at him.</p><p>"Tell me!" She commanded, although that didn't work in dreams, apparently. His glare only deepened.</p><p>"I may actually what? Tell me..." Tripitaka's words softened on the last two, she had a feeling that what he was going to say was rather important and personal to him.</p><p>"Why do you mock me human?" He asked her and she shook her head, confusion starting to etch into her face.</p><p>"I'm not mocking you." She said. His eyes seem to settle on her own, his gaze deep and somewhat frightening, but his eyes slowly lowered as a frown embedded his face.</p><p>"I suppose that I thought you may actually care." Saying it made him feel sick, like bile would rise up his throat. Anything he felt didn't matter. He wasn't here to feel things, and feeling things... She would eventually realize what a mistake it was to attempt triggering him into an emotion so much. If she was smart, she would treat him with cold regard and leave him to do her dirty work.</p><p>"I do care." She stated as she looked him up and down, starting to feel guilty. She couldn't stand the look of defeat on his face. A dark feeling had begun to grow in the pit of her stomach. Did he really think that he didn't matter to her? At all? Why would she have asked him to join them if it weren't the case? He had not really done anything to prove himself unworthy. Yet, she had basically just told him such. She called him a demon and even if that is what he is, she couldn't get the look of his face when she'd said it out of her mind. He had looked so angry and disappointed at the same time.</p><p>"Well it doesn't matter, I don't need a human's pity." He muttered out in response to her declaration. Tripitaka sighed as she turned away from him and held her forearms, the air had started to grow cold. She hadn't noticed it before, but the clouds had darkened, the sky was dimming. Wind gushed in bringing with it the scent of fresh rain.</p><p>"I think you do care, I mean, you say you don't care, but look at this place," Tripitaka said as she held a hand out, half expecting rain to drop on her palm.</p><p>"You're obviously upset and it's about to storm." She added. She turned around and gave him a soft look.</p><p>"You hate being a servant, don't you?" She asked him. He gave her a sour look.</p><p>"What if I promise not to order you around anymore? I mean, I might mess up from time to time, but you don't have to be a servant." She claimed. His face tensed up, unsure what to think of it.</p><p>"Things can be different for you this time, a fresh start," Tripitaka added.</p><p>"Do we have a deal?" She took a step forward and offered her hand. He gave her an unsure look, but he took her outstretched hand and they shook on it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Alright, another chapter is done and posted. I just wanted to thank everyone who is reading this, thank you for your time and I hope you are enjoying. I know things probably seem to be going slow, but I’m trying to set up and set building blocks for the rest of the story. Well, thanks again for reading, have a wonderful day or night!</p><p>I also wanted to give special thanks to Imasuckerforships for their lovely comments that have made me very happy. There will be some Sandsy in this story I have made up my mind, so I hope people enjoy that as well.</p><p>Song Inspiration: Promise - Cocorosie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Write or Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tripitaka awoke to the sound of clanging. As she slowly opened her eyes, she peered out at her surroundings. She saw Pigsy putting cooking essentials away in his pack and Sandy was leaning over a table as she stood, jotting words in her journal.</p><p>Tripitaka was trying to sit up, but she realized a mass of weight on her shoulder. As she turned her head, her chin was tickled with locks of brown hair. She realized Monkey had his head on her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her arm.</p><p>"Monkey..." She shook her arm slightly trying to stir him just enough to let her go.<br/>
"Monkey, hey, wake up." She said again and this time his eyes opened slightly. She pulled her arm away and gently began to get up. He watched her through lazy eyes for a second before laying his head back down and his eyes slipped shut.</p><p>"Tripitaka, what do you think of 'and he stared at the trio of gods and their little human companion, unsure of what to make of them. He thought the gods were all super attractive and although he, himself was attractive, he wasn't sure that he would get enough attention as the gods when they were in public places. Validation was important to him, so he didn't know if in his heart he could truly accept being part of..." Sandy began to say, but was cut off.</p><p>"Are you writing about me!?" Font wondered angrily as he stood up, walking over. Sandy gave him a look and then looked to Tripitaka for help.<br/>
"No, just a story I'm working on," Sandy stated. He came up next to her and tried to look over her shoulder at the journal. Sandy did her best to hide the text, blocking it with her arms, but the Font Demon grabbed it cleverly, snatching it quickly from under her arms.<br/>
"Font..." Tripitaka started towards them now.</p><p>"—accept being a part of such an amazing group. The Font Demon—" Font cast a glare at Sandy and gestured at the journal.<br/>
"Why are you writing about me from my point of view?" The demon questioned. Tripitaka stopped in her tracks. She found that question semi-amusing and it made her think of her dream. It made her think of when he seemed so excited about the scrolls with the stories.</p><p>"Well I've tried getting to know you and you won't even try, so, I now have to get into your head!" Sandy responded, giving him a slight glare back. He grabbed her pen away from her and dipped it in ink before starting to cross things out.<br/>
"Well, I am not seeking validation and I do not find you three attractive either, so this whole passage is nonsense!" He muttered. Sandy grabbed for her journal.</p><p>"Hey! Stop, it's my journal!" Her voice rose as she tried to grab it back. He turned to her and handed it back, not giving much fight anymore since he had made his 'corrections'.<br/>
"I do not look at the gods for assurance. I pity you, your a dying breed, and demons will more than likely take over. It's your mission to save the world but do you really think you can?" Font muttered angrily. Sandy snatched back her pen and opened her journal as her eyes deepened with anger.</p><p>"Okay, how about this, 'The Font Demon became super defensive and angry when he discovered that Sandy's writing was so on the mark about him seeking validation from the gods!" Sandy gave a glare at the demon as she said this, jotting it down. The font demon glared back at her and Tripitaka held up a hand and wondered what to even say. How would she break this up?</p><p>"Fine, two can play at that game." The Font Demon muttered as he turned away and stormed off, leaving the room.<br/>
"What do you think that means?" Pigsy questioned over his shoulder. Sandy glared at where the demon had been.</p><p>"Oh, I know exactly what it means." She bit out. Pigsy and Tripitaka gave her a look.<br/>
"Which is?" Pigsy asked. Sandy looked to them as if it had been obvious and seemed thrown off when they didn't seem to get it.<br/>
"A writing battle, obviously," Sandy explained. Tripitaka and Pigsy exchanged looks.<br/>
"I don't think that's what it means," Pigsy stated. Sandy shook her head.<br/>
"Oh, it is, and it is on!"</p><p>A moment later the Font Demon stomped back in much to Tripitaka and Pigsy's surprise. He held in his hands, loose pieces of parchment and a quilled pen. He slammed the paper on the table and sat down just as irritably. He glared at Sandy and dipped his pen into ink before pressing it to his parchment. Tripitaka and Pigsy exchanged looks again before watching Sandy go back to the table. She slammed her journal down as well and opened it. She glared right back at the demon before inking her pen and scratching down words.</p><p>"Who'd have thought?" Pigsy said, holding back a laugh. Tripitaka smiled, it was quite unexpected to her. Even if they didn't get along, at least they had a common interest.<br/>
'Two out of three.' Tripitaka thought to herself.</p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p>"Sandy was a god with frazzled white hair and deep blue eyes. Maybe she didn't mean to, but every time she came upon the Font Demon, she always said something quite offending." The Font Demon now read what he wrote.</p><p>"Wait, I don't-" Sandy began to say, but the demon held a hand up to her, gesturing she stop.<br/>
"She had grabbed his hands making him feel uncomfortable and she had said multiple times of her pity for him. The Font Demon did not like being looked down at. Dealing with the ignorance of gods was not in his nature."</p><p>"However, she meant well, he knew that. Just by watching how her companions cared for her was enough to realize such a thing. However, so long as she writes the Font Demon in such an out of character way, he cannot dare to even try to be nice to her." The Font Demon cleared his throat and gave Sandy a look. She slowly closed her journal.</p><p>"You... You win." She stated. Pigsy and Tripitaka gave her a surprised look.<br/>
"Come on Sandy, his writing isn't that good," Pigsy muttered, having read some of her work, but Sandy shook her head.</p><p>"No, I mean, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was being so insensitive. I didn't realize that I was hurting your feelings." Sandy explained. The Font demon looked away with a frown.<br/>
"You can tell us how you feel though... Font. We are here for you." She added. When he still said nothing she held a hand out to grab him but then drew it back awkwardly, he had said that the last time she did that, it made him feel uncomfortable.</p><p>"What do you say?... Buddy?" She asked. The Font Demon shook his head.<br/>
"I'm not having this conversation." He muttered. Tripitaka couldn't help her smirk, the demon was embarrassed, that was for sure.</p><p>"Too much of this today." The demon tapped his hands on the table awkwardly before picking his pen up and crossing out everything he had written. Sandy was about to say something else, but Monkey burst into the room, waving his arms around. He had left earlier to make rounds and say goodbye to new friends before they would leave.</p><p>"There are demons." He stated seriously. Everyone turned their eyes to him, waiting for him to go on.<br/>
"Outside the palace." He added as he looked behind his shoulder. Sandy stood up quickly and grabbed her weapon. Pigsy dropped what he was doing too and brandished his pitchfork. Tripitaka also jumped up quickly, ready to run out with them. The demon stayed seated.</p><p>"You coming?" Tripitaka asked as she looked at him. He narrowed his eyes at her before standing up and stretching his legs. Monkey turned and began to run out and the others ran just behind him. The demon tagged along as well, lagging behind.</p><p>When they got outside, several demons stood there. Two held a wooden chest between them. Monkey was at the front, so he pulled his staff from his hair and transformed it to its true size.<br/>
"We come in peace." A male stepped forward and lowered his head in a slight bow. Monkey gave him an uncertain look and still held his weapon tightly.</p><p>"We came for the Font Demon." He added. They all turned their sights to Font who stood there, feeling uncomfortable with so many eyes on him.<br/>
"You can't have him," Tripitaka replied almost instantaneously. The demon who seemed to lead the others made a gesture with his hand, which caused the gods to hold their weapons more defensively, but instead, the two demons holding the chest dropped it and opened it. Inside were hundreds of gold coins and jewels, even several pieces of jewelry.</p><p>"We ask that you please reconsider. He has been enslaved for so long and his family would like to see him set free." He said, which made Tripitaka freeze.<br/>
"His family?" She questioned.</p><p>"Yes, his family. His sister will be arriving later today, so please, take a moment to think about it and in the meantime, enjoy our gift." He said as he made a fist and held it in the air. The other demons with him began to back away and he did so with them. After getting a little further away, they all turned around and marched away.</p><p>"You have a family... Font?" Tripitaka turned to the demon. Monkey went to the chest and was picking through it a little.<br/>
"The Shaman had warned me against the sister, that she is dangerous." Font noted. Tripitaka shook her head.<br/>
"But what if that was to keep you enslaved?" Tripitaka asked. Font shook his head.</p><p>"I disagree, she is crazy and dangerous." Font tried to convince.<br/>
"We should leave before she gets here." He added. Tripitaka frowned as she shook her head.<br/>
"Well, even so, maybe we can learn something." Tripitaka contended. Font gave her a worried look.<br/>
"Are you thinking of it?" Font questioned. Tripitaka wondered what he was talking about as her eyes swept over him.</p><p>"About giving you to them? We won't let them if you wanna stay." Tripitaka replied. Font turned to Monkey who had fixed jeweled rings on his fingers and a clunky golden necklace around himself.<br/>
"Put the gold back, I'm staying." Font determined. Monkey gave him a look and stood up, putting his hands in his hips.</p><p>"They said we could have the gold." He asserted.<br/>
"Yes, as a tactic to sell me to them," Font responded. Tripitaka sighed.<br/>
"Look, Monkey, imagine someone gave us a chest of gold for you and we kept it, how would you feel?" She asked. Monkey's eyes lit up.</p><p>"How much do you think we could get for me?" Monkey questioned. Font rolled his eyes and held back an annoyed groan.<br/>
"Monkey, for real," Tripitaka added. Monkey sighed as he stopped to think.<br/>
"Well, if someone gave me a chest of gold for me... I would keep the gold and keep myself, screw the demons!" He explained. He picked a fancy pearl and sapphire pin out of the chest and went up to Font.</p><p>"So since you are me, we keep you and the gold." Monkey said as he pinned the fancy broach.<br/>
"Well, let's get this in our pockets then!" Sandy said as she stepped forward, not needing anymore argument to do so. Font sighed as he fingered the broach for a moment, but then Monkey came over and put a silver necklace over his neck and a silver circlet on his head too. The demon narrowed his eyes at the god, but Monkey had started fixing a crown over his current one.</p><p>"Too much? Or good with the hair?" He looked to Tripitaka and posed slightly. Tripitaka opened her mouth to speak, but closed it as she smiled warmly at him. She shook her head at his antics. Font followed her eyes to the god and frowned.</p><p>"It looks terrible." He muttered. Monkey gazed at him, looking like his ego had taken a blow. He pulled the crown off and turned it over in his hands. Tripitaka shot the demon a look, more like a glare.<br/>
Pigsy shook his head deciding to ignore the two as he pocketed coins in a pouch that he stuffed in his pack. He saw a silvery chain with a sapphire cut into a fish towards the bottom, he picked it up and placed it in Sandy's hand without a second thought. The water god narrowed her eyes at it and then at Pigsy, seeming a little confused and maybe even slightly touched, but Pigsy was trying to tie his bag back up and didn't catch her eyes. She closed her hand over it before slipping it into a pocket and looking back to the others.</p><p>The font demon held back another sigh. He didn't want Tripitaka annoyed with him. He had to play nice. He rolled his eyes as he stepped to the chest and picked up a different crown, not as clunky as the other. He held it out with reluctance.</p><p>"This one." He muttered. Monkey gave the smallest smile as he dropped the one he held and took the new one, trying it on.<br/>
"Font's right, very handsome," Tripitaka stated. Monkey nodded his agreement as he started inside the palace to find a mirror. Font watched him leave, a snarl on his face before he looked to Tripitaka and his expression softened. He couldn't quite put his finger on why he disliked Monkey, but something about him really pissed him off.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: so, they wanna buy Font from them, but why? How is he worth so much gold? Who is this 'sister' person? Is she really his sister or something else? Will Monkey ever find a mirror to see how he looks? Will Font ever figure out why Monkey gets on his nerves so badly? The answers are 'only time will tell'. </p><p>The last two questions though, probably and maybe. Lol. On a more serious note, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you again everyone who gave kudos to this story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<br/>I also wanted to say that when I wrote this chapter, I thoroughly enjoyed writing Monkey be like "we could take the gold and keep Font and everybody lets get glammed up." Lol. I remember when I was thinking of how to do it chuckling to myself about it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Blown Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was beginning to set when a horse-drawn carriage drew up outside of the Jade Palace. Pigsy and Sandy went outside to greet it and when they came back inside, it was with a girl with long blonde hair, as light as Font's.</p>
<p>"Zeeky!" She said as soon as she entered the room. The demon girl's eyes bore down on Font and he scooted around uncomfortably in his chair. Something about the name sounded familiar to Tripitaka, but her thoughts were brushed away when the girl turned to her.</p>
<p>"Oh please, you must set him free! You must!" The girl begged to Tripitaka. Tripitaka gave her a confused look.</p>
<p>"What do you mean set free?" Tripitaka questioned. The girl looked back to Font before she forcibly grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.</p>
<p>"Zeeky is my big brother. He has been enslaved by the demon council for so long, but no more. Surely you would be kind enough to let him go?" She asked in a desperate tone.</p>
<p>"I can pay whatever you like." She added. Tripitaka bit her lip and looked at Font. She watched as he yanked his hand away and sent a glare at the blonde-haired girl. She pointed at him.</p>
<p>"You sadden me brother, why do you look at me so?" She questioned. He said nothing and instead turned his head to the side, finding a kettle on the counter far more interesting. The girl turned back to Tripitaka.</p>
<p>"Please..." She added.</p>
<p>"I... It's not my choice to make." Tripitaka said. The girl cocked her head to the side, her cherry red lips pressing firmly together. She turned her questioning eyes to Monkey, thinking maybe he was the one in charge now.</p>
<p>"Font, what do you want to do?" Tripitaka asked. The other Demon's voice almost startled the girl who claimed she was his sister.</p>
<p>"I do not know her, nor her intentions." He stated as he eyed her up and down.</p>
<p>"I don't trust her." He added. Tripitaka nodded firmly at his words.</p>
<p>"Then he's not leaving with you," Tripitaka announced and the girl frowned at her, her eyes seeming to darken before she gave another cheery look.</p>
<p>Sandy nodded her agreement to Tripitaka's statement and Pigsy sized up the female demon should things get out of hand. Monkey stood there, dallying with his shrunken staff in his hands, his hair loose.</p>
<p>"Fine." The girl muttered.</p>
<p>"I only ask that you allow me to pay you so that I may stay the night. It took the whole day to get here, it will take another to get back." She insisted. The others eyed each other worriedly, but Tripitaka didn't notice. She nodded once again.</p>
<p>"You don't need to pay us, that's fine. Um, we already ate, but if your hungry, the kitchen is open." Tripitaka said as she gestured around at the kitchens they sat in. The girl gave her what seemed like a warm smile.</p>
<p>"I find myself quite tired and only wish to retire to bed." She stated and Tripitaka gave her a slow nod.</p>
<p>"Uh, Pigsy, would you mind helping her out?" Tripitaka asked. Pigsy gave her an exasperated look but sighed and led the girl out. Font glared daggers at Tripitaka and Monkey frowned at her. Sandy stood up and went to her, she grabbed her hands.</p>
<p>"Tripitaka, there is something not right with her, you shouldn't have let her stay for the night," Sandy explained. Tripitaka shook her head.</p>
<p>"She seemed pretty harmless to me," Tripitaka said.</p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p>They all slept in the same room once again. Pigsy slept with his back half against a wall, he had tried staying up while reading, but eventually dozed off. Sandy also had fallen asleep and she slept only a foot away from Pigsy, sounds of her snoring could be heard lightly. Of course Tripitaka was asleep, she had been the first to pass out. That left Monkey and Font who were wide awake.</p>
<p>Font leaned back against a table close to the hearth and Monkey was sitting at the same table, drinking something out of a porcelain cup.</p>
<p>"You can sleep you know." Monkey stated, planning to stay up and keep watch. The demon gave him a look before lightly sighing.</p>
<p>"I don't trust the girl, what if she comes for us in our sleep? Comes for Tripitaka?" Font questioned.</p>
<p>"I'll protect her." Monkey said as he looked to her sleeping form.</p>
<p>"And so will I," Font muttered, not backing down. Monkey frowned at the demon before standing up and going to stand by him.</p>
<p>"I don't trust her either." Monkey admitted. The Font demon turned around and watched flames flicker and rise, unsure if he should say anything more.</p>
<p>"Tripitaka does trust you though." Monkey finally added as he couldn't hold back a yawn and he stretched his arms. The font demon turned an eye to him.</p>
<p>"Don't mess it up, okay? She believes in us and now you too." Monkey said as he turned away and began towards Tripitaka.</p>
<p>"If you won't sleep, I will." He added before he crouched by her form and cuddled up to her side, closing his eyes. The Font Demon glared at him before sighing and looking back to the flames. Long moments of silence went by. His eyes kept sliding shut, but he would blink them open and try to think of things to preoccupy himself.</p>
<p>He hadn't really heard any movement from behind him, so when something touched his shoulder, it made him jump. He turned his face quickly to the side. Bright blue eyes stared at him and cherry red lips blew a handful of silvery dust at his face. Before he could even think, his whole body stiffened and he could not move a muscle. The demon girl smirked at him as she brought her face closer to his.</p>
<p>"It's always easier this way, isn't it?" She asked as she pulled a daggar out of her sleeve and dragged it lightly against his neck, not letting it bite down just yet.</p>
<p>"You should have just thrown yourself on a sword, traitor." She added as she pressed the tip underneath his chin. His heart sped up, or at least he thought it did. Before he had not really cared whether he died or not, but now... He knew he would forget all of this.</p>
<p>'Memories make a person who they are.' Tripitaka's words flitted through his head. He liked this life, he liked Tripitaka and Pigsy, he even decided that maybe he didn't mind Monkey and Sandy. In that moment, he made the realization that he didn't want to die after all.</p>
<p>"Oh my god..! Monkey, wake up!" Tripitaka sounded alarmed and he heard smacking noises. The demon girl turned her head toward them as her hand began to apply pressure to the knife.</p>
<p>Monkey, however, was prepared. His weapon had been in his hand the whole time. He jumped awake, he had only slept lightly after all. He increased the size of his staff and charged at the demon girl. He knocked her away from Font. Sandy and Pigsy stirred from the noise, and soon they were to their feet too. They grabbed their weapons and the three of them circled around the girl. Tripitaka had been quick to Font's side, looking him over. He seemed as stiff as a statue.</p>
<p>"What do you want with Font?" Tripitaka called out the question as she turned their new companion's face from side to side. His eyes were wide open but he seemed unresponsive.</p>
<p>"And what did you do to him?" Tripitaka added. The girl smirked at her for a moment before a laugh escaped her lips. She brought the dagger to her own throat and... Tripitaka looked away.</p>
<p>When she did look back, all there was to see was dust that rained down, onto the floor.</p>
<p>"That was... Weird." Sandy muttered. Monkey went to the dust pile and poked at it with his foot a little. Pigsy was placing his pitchfork back against the wall before going towards Tripitaka.</p>
<p>"Maybe we should bring him back to the room to rest. We will get the healer in the morning if it doesn't get better?" He asked her. Tripitaka bit her lip but nodded.</p>
<p>"Monkey, some help," Pigsy said and the Monkey King who was now fixing his hair with his shrunken weapon went towards the demon as well. The two grabbed Font by the shoulders and walked him out of the room, following Tripitaka down the hallway and Sandy following closely behind.</p>
<p>"Sure gets injured a lot." Monkey said as he looked at the demon's face that held an uneasy expression.</p>
<p>"I don't think we should leave him alone though," Tripitaka uttered.</p>
<p>"They wanted to kill him, what if they somehow get in and try again?" Tripitaka wondered.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, we can take turns keeping watch," Sandy stated, giving her a serious look.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dirty Drawings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know, I didn't know what to think at first. I thought Tripitaka was kind of crazy for letting you stay, but I think your a good new addition to the team. You know, growing up I had no one really." Sandy smiled as she patted Font's leg. She was seated on a stool by his bedside, chattering on for a while now.</p><p>"But now we're all a family and even if you have a hard time with your feelings, you're a part of that family now too," Sandy said tenderly at the demon before frowning. His face looked eerie with his gray eyes wide open. They had of course tried to close them, but they would only pop back open.</p><p>"Please feel better soon." She muttered as she got up and left the room, going to get Pigsy.</p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p>"When I woke up and all the herbs were organized, I knew you just have to be a food connoisseur of sorts. The others don't even know what cardamon is," Pigsy said, sitting back in a chair as he looked the demon over.</p><p>"I was worried when you and Sandy were fighting, but I'll hand it to you, that was pretty funny," He added.</p><p>"I mean, if the girls like you, I guess you're alright." He settled on saying.</p><p>"When you get up, we plan to get going, but... I'm making a special dish so we can all eat first, you have to try it. I think you'll like it." Pigsy smiled at the demon before nodding and standing up, shuffling out of the room. He had spent three hours watching the demon and it didn't feel right to just silently leave. Even Sandy had said she tried talking to him. Pigsy felt rather awful, he knew that they hadn't treated the demon all that great. Things would be different though, things would get better. They had to. He frowned as he thought of it all.</p><p>He knew some demons weren't all that bad, they could definitely be evil over time, but couldn't humans and gods become so as well? He had never expected demons to go after other demons. He couldn't help wondering if The Font Demon being under Tripitaka's control had something to do with it. He knew that as long as Font was a part of their group now, he was different than before.</p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p>"This is all my fault! I'm so stupid!" Tripitaka muttered as she looked Font up and down, her sight settling on his eerie gray eyes.</p><p>"What if you're like this forever?" She questioned worriedly.</p><p>"Please forgive me, we should have killed her from the start." She admitted as she bit her lip and chewed on it.</p><p>"I just... Hearing about you being free... I know you don't want a life of servitude. You probably do want to be free and you know what, eventually we will figure that out. I will set you free Font." Her gaze was serious.</p><p>"You saved me and I made you get hurt," She added with a sigh.</p><p>"Please forgive me..." She said again. She drew herself up and went to the doorway. She gave one look back with a frown on her face and her eyebrows drawn together.</p><p>"Get better, please." She whispered almost inaudibly.</p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p>"I will admit that at first, I thought you were just some stupid demon." Monkey admitted.</p><p>"But you said you didn't trust that girl demon and even if I already didn't..." Monkey gazed hard at Font.</p><p>"I didn't think you would try to help." He said. Monkey frowned at the demon as he shook his head. He didn't know what happened, but Font had gotten paralyzed by her. That was enough to make him think that he at least tried.</p><p>"It's crazy but, maybe you're not as bad as I thought." He declared.</p><p>"I mean, I don't trust you... Yet. But maybe in the future, we can be friends," Monkey said as a small smile tugged at his lips. Already they were a small group of misfits. Before, he had simply hated all demons, but Tripitaka was right. Something about the Font Demon was off, he was—Different. Different from most demons at the very least.</p><p>"I don't need your trust." The demon suddenly muttered, blinking his eyes with stunted speed as he struggled to sit up, the paralyzing powder still very much in his system, yet beginning to wear off. Monkey widened his eyes at him.</p><p>"Font! You're awake... Or... Alive or something!" Monkey proclaimed with a smile.</p><p>"Everyone is worried." He added. The demon scoffed.</p><p>"I know, everyone has come in here telling me just as much." Font stated. Monkey blinked with confusion.</p><p>"You've been awake the whole time?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes." The demon answered. Monkey shifted in his seat.</p><p>"The thing I said about being friends, I just meant—" Monkey began, feeling more than awkward now.</p><p>"Say nothing god, I don't need explanations." Font quickly said. Monkey smirked.</p><p>"I'm sure you understood anyway." Monkey said. The Font Demon attempted a glare at him, but couldn't make his face work right.</p><p>"We have the same goal I think." Monkey added.</p><p>"Get the scrolls?" The demon asked although that wasn't really his goal. He didn't care about all of that.</p><p>"No, protecting Tripitaka." Monkey admitted. The demon went silent for a moment.</p><p>"I would give my life for her if she asked that of me." Font finally said. It was true and maybe he hadn't known her for all that long but she was his master and she was kind. She had even promised not to order him about. What master had ever done that for him before? She had even promised to set him free.</p><p>"Me too, so if something happens..." Monkey trailed off before huffing a sigh.</p><p>"You'll have to protect her." Monkey said as his happy look faded into a miserable one. It was obvious he was worried. Perhaps the demon girl the night before had surprised them, sneaking in the room with none of them hearing. For the most part, Font was surprised that he wasn't berated for being half-asleep while on the lookout. Maybe they didn't know that part.</p><p>"With both of us, I'm sure it will be more difficult for her to get hurt." Font said. There was something in him that didn't like Monkey's sad face. For whatever reason, he wanted to see the god go on being happy go lucky and dumb as usual. After all, Monkey seemed to be close to Tripitaka and the girl trusted him with her life. Even if he hated the god, he felt that moping wasn't a good look on him, it only served to annoy him more.</p><p>He didn't want to think of Monkey being a person with feelings. He wanted to see him as a jerk that wouldn't leave his poor master alone, although in honest, that was untrue. Tripitaka welcomed the god and accepted him more than she ever would the demon. Font frowned at his train of thought.</p><p>"Can you get Tripitaka?" Font finally asked and Monkey nodded his head as he stood up and stretched his legs.</p><p>"Be right back, don't move!" He said as he left the room. The demon once again attempted at a glare that didn't show up on his face.</p><p>"As if I could..." Font muttered. He tried to sit up again and was able to slightly. He felt that the paralyzing powder was beginning to wane further. He tried once more, but instead, he shifted too far to the left and slid right out of the bed, his body smacking against the floor with a thud. He heard Monkey's footsteps that had been fading begin to get louder. Then Monkey's face appeared as the god looked back through the open door.</p><p>"I said not to move." Monkey stated. The demon simply did his best to glare at him for a third time. This time he was sure he narrowed his eyelids, at least a little. When Monkey didn't move or say anything, only glancing at the demon with wide eyes, the demon let out an angry sigh and did his best to guard his injured pride.</p><p>"Help me up?" He questioned, half expecting the god to leave him there. Instead, Monkey went to his side and hoisted him up. Font swayed on his feet for a second before steadying himself, his legs feeling weak.</p><p>"You good?" Monkey asked as he slowly took his arm away, hoping that the demon could balance on his own now. Font took one weak step but managed.</p><p>"Yes, now let us go to Tripitaka." He said as he focused all his energy on making his legs work. With each step the powder seemed to grow weaker, but not by much. Monkey gave him an unsure glance but went along with it. Even if it took them what felt like ten years just to get down the hall and Monkey would have to steady the demon every now and again when he lost his footing, they slowly made progress towards the kitchens.</p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p>Tripitaka was with Pigsy, she was combining a mixture of creams and cheeses in a pot. Fires burned bright from pits on the ground and several pots were placed over them. Smells of food wafted through the entire room, making anyone in the vicinity have a watery mouth and a rumble in their stomach.</p><p>Pigsy was behind Tripitaka, their backs facing each other. He was chopping away at green onions, carrots, and cabbage. The sound of his expertise came through in the fury of the thwacks coming from the knife's edge hitting the wooden cutting board. Over the sound of the chopping and the banter between the two, neither heard approaching footsteps that got louder the closer they came.</p><p>"You really think a spear is better than a bow?" Tripitaka questioned.</p><p>"I mean, you have to notch a bow and shoot it, what happens when someone gets close to you?" Pigsy questioned. Tripitaka smirked as she looked at him over her shoulder.</p><p>"Maybe whack them with my make-believe bow?" She questioned playfully. Pigsy shook his head, unknown to her.</p><p>"What if they're wearing armor and your bow snaps?" He asked. Tripitaka looked back to the pot.</p><p>"Easy." Monkey's voice sounded as he stepped into the room through the archway. Both Pigsy and Tripitaka cast a look at him to see the Font Demon behind him.</p><p>"I step in and fight the enemies," Monkey said. Pigsy shook his head again, chuckling.</p><p>"That won't work Monkey," Pigsy said. Monkey cocked his head at him, curiosity piquing him. There should be no reason as to why he wouldn't burst onto the scene and save the day.</p><p>"It's hypotheticals, like the hypothetical that we are downed and Tripitaka has to fight, what weapon would work best?" Pigsy explained. Monkey frowned.</p><p>"I don't like that one." He stated. Tripitaka shot him a look.</p><p>"It's just what-ifs. Like here's one, what if you could only eat one food for the rest of your life?" Tripitaka asked. Monkey frowned further.</p><p>"Why can I only eat one thing?" He asked. Tripitaka smirked, a chuckle escaping her lips at Monkey's confusion.</p><p>"Because that's the hypothetical situation," Tripitaka answered. Monkey shook his head.</p><p>"I don't think I like hypotheticals very much." He said. Tripitaka playfully scowled at him before turning her eyes to Font.</p><p>"What about you, Font?" She asked. She wished she had thought of something better to say to him though. He was just up on his feet and now she was inviting him to some dumb conversation rather than saying sorry and asking if he was alright. He eyed her and then Monkey. His lips turned upwards only the slightest, trying to withhold a smirk from his face.</p><p>"I agree with Monkey." He stated. Tripitaka's eyebrows furrowed with slight confusion. That was the last thing she expected to hear from him.</p><p>"Besides, Hypotheticals are pointless. You can plan for such situations all you want," he said as his gaze went to Tripitaka and intensified. The human didn't know what to think of it, it wasn't hostile or angry, but something else. The look he gave her made her stuck in place as if her body was frozen.</p><p>"Should the moment actually arise, your mind will process thoughts differently and you will react more on instinct than thinking about it clearly." The demon stated. Pigsy turned around, holding the knife in his hand. He pointed it at Font in a casual way.</p><p>"You know, that makes a lot of sense actually. I agree with that." He admitted with a nod before turning back around, chopping what was left of the cabbage before setting the knife down and piling it all into a bowl.</p><p>The Font Demon turned his gaze from the human girl to the would-be chef, his eyes seeming to almost light up as he eyed the vegetables being tossed from a bowl into a pot with what smelt of seasoned pork. Tripitaka turned back to the pot of melting cheeses. She stirred it a little, trying not to think.</p><p>His gaze had been so intense and she couldn't understand why her stomach was doing somersaults right now. She shook her head. It was nothing. Nothing at all. That's what she told herself. He was simply happy with her for the deal she made with him, that she wouldn't order him about. That's what all that look had been about. Then, of course, she would never sell him, she hoped he knew that, but perhaps he regarded her for that as well.</p><p>"Tripitaka, is it almost done?" Monkey came to her side and peered into the pot.</p><p>"Let me take over, Sandy said there's something wrong with the scroll." He admitted. On their way here, Sandy had stood outside a room, looking lost in the hall.</p><p>"What did she say?" Tripitaka questioned as she handed the ladle to him.</p><p>"Something is wrong with the scroll, go get Tripitaka." Monkey basically repeated what he'd already said. Tripitaka sighed with a nod as she turned to the archway, but she came face to face with Font.</p><p>She hadn't realized he was so close behind her. She took a step back, but her back bumped into Monkey. The demon took a step to the side almost immediately. Tripitaka stumbled past him and when she looked over her shoulder, she watched him go to the cooking pot and peer into it. A smirk found her lips. He just wanted to check out the food.</p><p>"Hey, you wanna walk with me?" Tripitaka asked quickly once she had one foot out of the room. The demon turned his face with a long gaze at her for a moment before he joined her side. It seemed that every trace of the paralyzing powder had works it's way out of his system.</p><p>"After you." He stated as he gestured forward. Tripitaka began down the hall.</p><p>"I'm sorry about what happened." She finally said after a minute or two. His eyes went to her, studying her face with narrowed lids.</p><p>"For what?" He finally asked, but his thoughts lingered on what she had said earlier. At the same time, he couldn't understand why she even thought it was truly her fault.</p><p>"You could have been killed and it was my fault..." She muttered, unable to look at him. His scoff made her turn her face though.</p><p>"Human, you spoil me too much." He stated. She shook her head, confusion deeply embedded into her eyes.</p><p>"What are you talking about? Did you even hear me? You could have died!" Her words came out rapidly, she couldn't understand him. How on earth was she spoiling him when she had already failed as his keeper? He halted, turning to her and she stopped too when she realized he had.</p><p>"There is no need for an apology. Enemies are everywhere." He explained.</p><p>"But you and Monkey both said..." She shifted her weight and closed her eyes, trying to think through her guilt.</p><p>"I mean, even Sandy-," but he stopped her right there.</p><p>"It is of no consequence, I am here, I am fine." He told her. Tripitaka shook her head as she opened her eyes and widened them at him.</p><p>"Please don't forgive me so easily." She mumbled. It only made her feel worse.</p><p>"I can act angry at you if you'd like, only if you stop acting like it was even your fault." He rebuked. Tripitaka shook her head and clenched her hands into fists at her sides.</p><p>"I don't get you!" She let out, her emotions coming out of her all twisted and mutating into a fit of strange anger.</p><p>"You asked me to forgive you already, so I have. Although I really think you're looking into it too deeply." He explained. She bit her lip and took a step back, searching his face.</p><p>"Then there is the matter of your promise." He added as he began to walk again, leaving her to stare at him for a moment.</p><p>"Wait, what promise?" She asked as she began to realize that maybe he hadn't been unconscious during her visit after all.</p><p>"Your promise to set me free." He said. She didn't know what to say about that. She knew she had said it and she meant it when she did, but she had no idea how to set him free. She barely knew of his origins. What if she couldn't live up to it?</p><p>"I mean, I'm going to try." She explained.</p><p>"And for that, I would forever owe you a debt of gratitude." She was sure she could hear a smirk in his voice, but she shoved that thought aside.</p><p>"Font..." She muttered, stopping once again. He stopped in his tracks too, but he didn't give her a look.</p><p>"Thanks." She stated. He scoffed once again.</p><p>"What exactly for?" He asked and she sheepishly grabbed one of her arms and squeezed her fingers tightly around the limb.</p><p>"Not blaming me, not being angry over it." She explained.</p><p>"As much as I enjoy your compliments human, they are unneeded." He stated. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes at the back of his head, his blonde hair smoothed out and perfectly straight unlike the last time she had studied it from behind.</p><p>"I don't understand." She muttered. There he went, confusing her all over again.</p><p>"What you said during your visit was enough." He said before continuing on. She stood there, dumbfounded for a moment. The more time she spent with him, the more she realized he was nothing as she thought he would be like. He was always surprising her. She only wished she could understand what on earth went on inside that head of his.</p><p>The rest of the walk had been spent in silence. Even so, the quiet hadn't been uncomfortable. It was rather welcomed by both of them. Tripitaka spent most of that time thinking and Font had spent the time trying not to think.</p><p>Her antics were driving him crazy. She treated him so strangely. Apologizing so profusely, saying she would free him, saying she wouldn't order him around, why? Why did she care? He would try and shrug it off, but it circled through his head over and over again. Why did she decide to help a demon like him when she sought to kill all of his kind?</p><p>When they finally found the room Sandy was in, they entered. Tripitaka went in first, followed by Font. Sandy's hair looked more frazzled than usual and she looked tired.</p><p>"I don't think this is the scroll," Sandy muttered as soon as she saw Tripitaka, holding up the rolled up parchment in her hand. Confusion entered the human's eyes as she now turned her gaze to The Font Demon.</p><p>"She's right, it's not the real one." The demon affirmed. Tripitaka and Sandy shared looks before giving a suspicious look at the demon.</p><p>"What do you mean it's not the real one?" Sandy questioned.</p><p>"The real one is still in the room, that is another decoy," he explained. Tripitaka frowned as she thought.</p><p>"How do you know that?" Tripitaka asked. He simply shrugged.</p><p>"I just do." He answered. Sandy went around the table and stalked towards him, looking him up and down.</p><p>"Some sort of premonition ability, interesting," she said. Tripitaka nodded her agreement.</p><p>"We really should go find the real scroll," Tripitaka stated with a small sigh.</p><p>"Do you know exactly where it's at?" Tripitaka asked the demon. Font shook his head.</p><p>"No, however, I can force it to appear to me." He admitted. Sandy gave him another suspicious look, but it grimly reminded Tripitaka of when his last iteration had stolen Monkey's crown.</p><p>"Let's go then," Tripitaka said. Font took the lead, making twists and turns, down one hallway and up a larger corridor. Eventually, they made it to the room, the floor outside it was cracked and crumbled. The pillars that once stood on either side of the door were now ruined, one of them completely shattered and the other on its side, rendered to nothing but meaningless junk. One by one they entered the room, but this time there were no orbs to tumble and hurl them off to who knows where.</p><p>"Okay, where is it?" Sandy questioned as she eyed the room. The demon held his hands up. It was as if wind shifted through the room. Pages of books flipped sporadically, dust picked up, and not only the Font Demon's, but Sandy's hair flew around somewhat wildly until a stone making up a part of the wall carefully seemed to pull out. Font's powers lessened and lessened until the slab was completely removed from the wall and then it plummeted and along with that, the wind that previously vortexed around the room calmed until all was still.</p><p>"Your scroll," the demon gestured to the hole in the wall as he looked to Tripitaka. Sandy was the first to step forward. She went towards it and stuck her arm in. When she wrapped her hand around whatever was inside, her fingers seemed to close around at least three scrolls.</p><p>"Alright, let's see these then." She said as she pulled them out, expecting the real one and possibly two more decoys.</p><p>Tripitaka and the demon made their way towards her, Tripitaka standing at her side and the demon at Tripitaka's right. Sandy handed two to Tripitaka before she unrolled one to see it's contents. As soon as she did, Tripitaka's cheeks and neck burnt as she averted her gaze.</p><p>"Oh, imagine that," Sandy said. The demon cocked his head to the side.</p><p>"Interesting." He stated before Tripitaka shoved the other two scrolls into Font's arms and turned away.</p><p>"Seriously? Davari keeps dirty drawings with the scroll?" Tripitaka wondered out loud. Sandy chuckled as she rolled the scroll up and traded it for another from the demon. She unrolled the next.</p><p>"Okay, here it is, here Tripitaka." She said as she worked the one she had now back up and handed it to the human of the three. Tripitaka took it into her own hands and took a deep breath in before opening it. She visibly relaxed when she knew it wasn't a prank and it was the real scroll.</p><p>"What should we do with these?" Sandy wondered as she unrolled what was more than likely more dirty drawings inked into parchment.</p><p>"I don't know, put them back," Tripitaka said as she began out of the room, wanting nothing to do with it. Font began to place his back into the hole but Sandy gave him a curious look, her eyes deepening as she gazed at him. The demon eyed her before holding back a chuckle and shaking his head as he handed her the scroll. She shoved them both into her long overcoat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Memories Begin to Trickle Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What about this one?" Monkey asked as he held up a small blade, unsheathing it to reveal dulled metal.<br/>
"Do you think she would like it?" He asked as he looked at Pigsy.<br/>
"Just pick one," Pigsy muttered, they should have left by now. Monkey huffed a sigh and set it back down.<br/>
"You're no help." Monkey muttered as he picked up a different one, a dagger with just a little further reach than the knife. He swiped it twice before finding it's balance.</p><p>"This one has better reach." He said as he swiped through the air once more.<br/>
"They're going to get worried," Pigsy said this time, trying to get Monkey to hurry up. Monkey pouted at him before sheathing the dagger and handing it to Pigsy.<br/>
"Make sure she gets that." He said as he began past Pigsy, out the door of the Jade Palace's armory. It had been mostly picked clean, but there were a few leftover remnants from days of old. Apparently, a lot of the demons hadn't even bothered with the smaller weapons.</p><p>"Wait, why aren't you giving it to her?" Pigsy asked as he turned around and began after the other god, his shoes clicking against the stone floor. Monkey seemed to gesture at his attire.<br/>
"Nowhere to put it." He said as he continued on. Pigsy shrugged his shoulders slightly before pressing on in a hurry.</p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p>"Where do you think they are?" Tripitaka wondered out loud as she leaned against the big stone walls outside of the palace. Sandy was sitting on top of a large rock, jotting things down in her journal. Font was walking the perimeter, though clearly in sight. He seemed antsy to get a move on.<br/>
"Hey, you okay?" Tripitaka called. He looked over at her. He frowned as he began taking steps towards her, stepping over long tufts of unruly grass.</p><p>"Something's out there. Something powerful, it's watching us." He explained. Tripitaka took her own turn of frowning and Sandy glanced up at his words.<br/>
"What do you think it is?" Sandy questioned, but the demon shrugged and turned his head back to the tree-line.</p><p>"I mean, whatever it is, we'll face it," Tripitaka said, sounding confident of herself.<br/>
"With all of you guys fighting together, there is no way we can be defeated," She added. She was sure of it.<br/>
"Tripitaka." Font's voice had a sort of warning in it. She cast her eyes back at him to see a worried glance.</p><p>"What else can I say? All we can do is fight and hope, right?" She asked. The demon withheld a sigh as he turned his head once more, unable to keep his eyes off the edge of the forest.<br/>
"Just keep your wits about, both of you." The demon stated, looking first and Tripitaka and then at Sandy.</p><p>The water god folded a page corner in her journal before closing it and stopping up her container of ink. She threw her things into her bag and hooked it over her shoulder along with her water-skin she had set down. After, she held her weapon tight as she went to Tripitaka's side.<br/>
"Hopefully those two get here soon." Sandy started and Tripitaka nodded.</p><p>"I guess we can go look for them." Tripitaka decided, but finally, they heard footsteps crunching against the rocky ground with bits of grass that sprouted through here and there, it wasn't as unkempt past the gates. Tripitaka took several steps to the side to see who was coming out and was relieved to see her two other companions. She breathed a sigh of relief. She really had been getting worried, they had promised to meet them much earlier.</p><p>"Hey, Font said something is out there, watch my back," Sandy said as she looked Pigsy in the eyes, not giving them a chance to catch their breath. Pigsy's eyes narrowed at her for a second.<br/>
"And I'll watch yours," Sandy said as her eyes now flitted between the two. Monkey nodded as he took his hair down and transformed it into its true nature.</p><p>He wasn't taking any chances, not ever since Davari had gotten a hold of Tripitaka. He made a promise to himself that he would never let someone take her away again, he couldn't let it happen. He felt like an idiot for not going after her when she went tromping off on her own, but he couldn't change that. All he could do was be better from here on out.</p><p>"Well, what a good note to start on," Pigsy stated as he stopped to remove the sheathed blade from his pack.<br/>
"Here, Tripitaka, strap this to your belt," Pigsy said as he held it out to her. Tripitaka eyed the weapon for a second before looking back to Pigsy.</p><p>"Wait... I," she didn't know what to say, but it very much surprised her.<br/>
"Take it, just in case," Pigsy said as he gestured she should take it. Tripitaka sighed but grabbed the handle and tested its weight in her hand. She unclipped the leather and strapped it onto the side of her belt.<br/>
"Thanks." She said as she turned around and faced the treeline.</p><p>"And the heroes set off into the forest, unknowing to the dangers that awaited them," Sandy said as she took a step forward.<br/>
"Don't let me forget that one for later." She said before turning an eye to Pigsy again. He nodded at her and she smiled.</p><p>"But Font already sensed something out there, so we do know, right?" Monkey didn't seem to get it, it wasn't how it was actually happening right now. He could understand adding some details to build yourself up, by why leave out others?<br/>
"Makes for a better story," Sandy stated, but Monkey shook his head.<br/>
"This makes for a better story." He said as he flexed an arm jokingly, making both Sandy and Tripitaka laugh.</p><p>"Yeah right!" Sandy jokingly taunted back.<br/>
"No really, you should add it." Monkey answered, a smile heard in his voice. They all went on, joking to each other as they stepped into the brush, walking through the forest in strides. The whole time they enjoyed each other's company, but the demon felt left out. A frown formed on his face, turning into a scowl. He started to slow down and lag just behind them. They walked for quite a while before Tripitaka announced that they would take a break near a stream. The demon seated himself on a rock nearby, staring at the water that trickled by.</p><p>"Hey, is something up?" Tripitaka asked as she made her way to him. She had refilled her new water-skin and wore it on a strap over her chest. The demon didn't move an inch, but eventually relented with an answer.<br/>
"I suppose that I am just uninteresting." He stated, positive that the fault was his own. Tripitaka frowned at him as she went to his side and crouched down before settling herself into a seated position.<br/>
"You've looked angry and serious all day. I don't know about the others, but, I didn't want to offend you." She admitted. He cast a curious glance at her.</p><p>"I wanted to talk." He said. Tripitaka cocked her head at him.<br/>
"Then why didn't you join the conversations?" She asked. His eyes drifted back to water that ebbed over pebbles and rocks alike.<br/>
"No one seemed to direct their words to me specifically." He muttered. Tripitaka shook her head at him, a small smile on her lips.</p><p>"You know what, that's it, we're just gonna have to talk to you and keep you company for the rest of the night." She said, her smirk growing on her face.<br/>
"So come on, stop moping over here, come sit with us," Tripitaka said as she stood back up and offered an open hand to the demon. He swept her over in his eyes, furrowing his brows just slightly as his thoughts ran through his head. After a moment he took her hand and although he was heavier than her, she did her best to pull him up. Tripitaka turned on her heel and started towards the others.</p><p>"I knew you couldn't stay away," Pigsy stated with a smirk as he was serving out lunch. He had made food for the day and gathered dried foods they could eat more long term. The demon gave an uncertain smile at the god as he seated himself down, in between Sandy and Tripitaka, taking cooking utensils from Pigsy every now and again when the god handed them to him to be held for a moment.</p><p>"Bring on the food!" Monkey let out loudly as he held out his bowl. Pigsy gave him a look that showed he wasn't amused. Tripitaka giggled at them and put a hand on Monkey's wrist, making him lower his bowl. Font's eyes were fixed on Tripitaka's hand that rested on The Monkey King's wrist.</p><p>"Hey, could you tell me what you think?" Sandy asked as she shoved her journal into the unsuspecting hands of the demon. He gave her a look before looking back down. A small smile graced his lips as he skimmed through it.<br/>
"You added in that I sensed it?" He asked more than said as he looked back up at her.<br/>
"Yeah, Monkey was right. Credit goes where it should go, right?" Sandy asked. The demon nodded, but was pulled from his current thoughts as he heard laughter erupt from Tripitaka's lips from something Monkey had said.</p><p>The demon turned his eyes back to them, a look of annoyance reaching his face. Sandy narrowed her eyes at the demon with confusion before the thought entered her mind. Her eyes widened but she held back her gasp. She put a hand on Pigsy's shoulder.</p><p>"Hey, I gotta... Um... Show you something." Sandy said as she gave him a look that said 'need to talk, right NOW!' Pigsy gave her a curious gaze before spooning food into everyone's bowls. He took both his and the water god's bowl into his hands as he got up.</p><p>"Well, what is it then?" He asked when Sandy didn't get up yet. Sandy nodded as she stood too. They walked downstream, leaving the other three to wonder where they were going.<br/>
"Do you think something is up with them? Like, together up?" Tripitaka asked Monkey and Monkey looked to be deep in thought for a moment.</p><p>"I mean, I don't think they are." Monkey said. Tripitaka looked at Font.<br/>
"What do you think?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders.<br/>
"I've only just met them," He remarked. Tripitaka frowned as she put a hand to her chin and thought.<br/>
"I don't know, they hang out together a <strong>lot</strong>," Tripitaka explained her curiosity.<br/>
"We all do," Monkey said with a shrug.</p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p>"Okay, that demon, he seems to dislike Monkey..." Sandy stated. Pigsy nodded.<br/>
"I mean, he does, but they have gotten along better these last two days," Pigsy added. Sandy smirked at him.<br/>
"Yes, but they could be closer, wouldn't you think?" Sandy asked. Pigsy gave her a questioning look as he wasn't following what she was saying.</p><p>"None of us know him all that well," Pigsy said. Sandy scoffed.<br/>
"Speak for yourself, we're friends," Sandy stated and Pigsy smirked at her.<br/>
"Right." He didn't really see them as being super close.</p><p>"I think he might like Tripitaka." Sandy finally said.<br/>
"I mean, he sends her these little looks and glares at Monkey when they are close together." The god went on. Pigsy shook his head.</p><p>"He is bound to Tripitaka, he doesn't have a choice but to exalt her," Pigsy said with a sigh. Sandy frowned at him.<br/>
"Even if he did like her, it wouldn't be right. As long as Tripitaka has the ability to control him, we will never know how he really feels about her." Pigsy added. Sandy let out a sigh as she turned to look at the others in the distance.</p><p>"So, I shouldn't make a love triangle?" She asked. Pigsy narrowed his eyes for a second before he realized she was referring to her journal.<br/>
"I wouldn't," Pigsy muttered.</p><p>"Damn, it was about to get so intense if I took that route too," Sandy said as she gazed back towards Pigsy, her eyes finding his. Pigsy gazed back, his eyes seeming comforting to the water God. Sandy gave him a small smile, her heart speeding up and she tried to think of what to say, she simply wanted to keep talking to him.</p><p>"We should get back and get moving. There will be time to rest tonight." Pigsy finally said as he took the last bite of his food and placed his utensils in the bowl, setting it down for a moment as he adjusted his shirt a little. Sandy watched him, trying to do so secretly. He caught her looking when he was done, but she averted her gaze and pretended she hadn't been watching him the whole time.</p><p>"You're right, we should go." She said as she picked up both her bowl and his and began walking back to where the others were. Pigsy watched her leave, her boots trudging heavily into dirt and twigs. His eyes lowered a little, he couldn't help it. He looked away after a moment, feeling guilty at watching her leave, but he knew in all honesty that it was all he would ever get. He let out a sigh. Sometimes he wished he could be someone like Monkey, then things would be different.</p><p>If he was like Monkey, he would have the courage. If he was like Monkey... People would see him as more capable. Not to mention that the monkey god was easy on the eyes. That's what he told himself, but really, he secretly thought himself a coward.</p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p>After several more hours of traveling on foot, they had opted to stop for the night. The sun hadn't set completely yet, but that was good as they still needed the light. Pigsy put what was left of the day's prepared food into a pot and waited for Monkey and Font to come back with firewood. Sandy had refilled the water with Tripitaka before the two girls went back.</p><p>They slipped away to a small lake where they undressed and bathed themselves in the last rays of light. The sun was quickly setting. Tripitaka was the first to be done, she always felt uncomfortable being naked out in the water. She always grew nervous that some random person would somehow see them. She was quick to put on her second pair of clothes and she took the old ones and went to the edge of the lake.</p><p>She drowned her clothes in the water and tried to scrub and twist at them. When she was satisfied that she had washed out most of the sweat and grime, she pulled it out and sprinkled assorted dried flowers on them before rolling the damp cloth up and tucking it under her arm, dampening her fresh clothes a little.</p><p>"I'm going back to camp, you gonna be okay?" Tripitaka questioned. Sandy gave her a nod from where she stood with the dark water up to her neck.<br/>
"Just be careful on your way back!" Sandy called. Tripitaka nodded as she started on her way, but jumped when she found the font demon on the other side of a giant boulder. He could easily have slipped out and peeked at them from where he was.</p><p>"What are you doing here!? This is private time!" Tripitaka began, but the demon scowled at her.<br/>
"Plus, what about the firewood?" Tripitaka added.<br/>
"There is something out there, yet you want to be left alone?" He asked her. Tripitaka crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>"Sandy was with me." She muttered. The demon turned his gaze away from her before speaking again.<br/>
"And what of now?" He asked.<br/>
"Look, if something came after me, I would scream, okay?" She tried to convince him.</p><p>"And what if the enemy found a way to silence you? Or what if they didn't really care and simply stabbed a blade in your belly? What then?" He asked and she stomped past him.<br/>
"Then I'd stab them too, okay, how's that?" She asked, huffing angrily. She didn't like those thoughts of his. The demon held back a sigh and followed her. She was difficult to protect, she seemed to think that all things were without consequence.</p><p>"As your servant, I must protect you." He stated.<br/>
"Well, I told you, you don't have to be my servant anymore." She said back.<br/>
"Yes, but as your friend, I can't help thinking you find yourself in trouble a little too often." He added. Tripitaka turned to glare at him.</p><p>"And why say that? You haven't been here that long!" She huffed. The demon's lips quirked upwards ever so slightly.<br/>
"Yes, but Sandy's novel has told me all about your misadventures together." He explained.<br/>
"Well, you're not my boss, I do what I want, okay!?" She was more than annoyed, since when had he read all three total of Sandy's journals? Her annoyance didn't seem to bother Font in the slightest.</p><p>"You can do as you desire, I simply mean to put forth the idea that you should have Monkey or myself around at all times." Font stated and Tripitaka's frown only worsened at that. Had Monkey seriously recruited him into his little elitest ideal of being the strongest of the five?</p><p>"You know what, forget this! I'm laying down!" Tripitaka muttered as she stalked away, heading for camp. Font waited a good long moment before following behind her. she already seemed annoyed with him and he didn't want to make things worse at this point.</p><p>She could be angry all she wanted, but as long as they were bound with threads of magic, he could always sense her presence and as with every master he had ever been connected too, he felt the intense desire to keep her out of harm's way.</p><p>The Shaman may not be the strongest, but he was smart and managed to find ways to stay alive. He had defended him countless times in dealings gone wrong. Davari was stronger, but also old and weak. When serving Davari he would spend his time close to him when in the audience of people not so close. That was his main purpose when serving him.</p><p>Then there was Tripitaka, a human. A human who seemed to think she could take on an army of darkness and get away without a scratch or something along that. He held back a sigh and shook his head, his eyes tracing her figure in the distance.</p><p>She said she would free him. She said things would be different for him. She even told him she cared— about him. If nothing else flustered him there was that. He frowned as he kept imagining how she would look with longer hair. For some reason the thought filled his mind over and over when looking at her sometimes. He would see some sort of image in his head with her having much longer hair and a frightened look on her face, or sometimes a defiant look.</p><p>—<em>His hands spat out fire as he stalked into the street. His anger raged at being deceived. </em><em>His temper flowed through him like a volatile poison that threatened his very existence. His lips curled into a snarl and his forehead creased, every muscle in his body felt as if on fire with bursting energy. </em><em>He had finished what he came to do and now some girl had the audacity to steal his </em><em>exact</em><em> objective. He </em><em>began down the road</em><em>, he could feel the presence of what he sought, the crown. He would find her.—</em></p><p>Font stood there for a second, seemingly in a daze before he stood more straight and narrowed his eyes at a particularly narrow tree in the now darkening landscape. What had that been? He trembled at the rage he felt in that moment. Never had he felt that angry before. The strange vision of himself had seethed with such anger, he hadn't any idea what to even do with it. He shook his head and put a hand to his forehead.</p><p>"Just a fluke." He tried to convince himself for if it was more than that, he'd rather not know. He tried to forget about the long-haired Tripitaka. He would rather see her for what she is. Whatever the past was like, that was not him now. He was no such monster… He couldn't be. A frown formed on his lips as he silently stalked back into camp, his expression much more solemn than before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just wanted to say that I thought Sandy being like oh love triangle in my novel, was funny to write. Made me laugh as I wrote it. Lol. Also that bit was indeed a flashback and I am excited to continue progressing his character, it has been fun to write about Font and think about his possible history, I am excited for what is to come. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and as always, night or day, I hope it is wonderful.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dangerous Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fire licked at the sky as Tripitaka had worked on setting a line between trees somewhat close to it, but not too close. She worked her wet clothes over it, wringing out soaked parts here and there.<br/>"It's nice not having to start a fire for once." Pigsy was praising the demon for his fire abilities.</p>
<p>"So, who gets the first watch?" Sandy asked as she stood up from around the fire and stretched her arms upwards. She often would stay up and write on her watch, but she was feeling more tired than usual.<br/>"I will." Monkey volunteered and the water God smiled at him before she ruffled his hair. He gave her a look that looked as though he were offended, but she smirked at him and he smirked back.</p>
<p>"Good night everyone, Tripitaka." Her eyes lingered on the human who sat by the Font Demon. Tripitaka had taken to explaining his life before this and the Font Demon listened closely, although it did seem to bother him a little. His face looked tightly wound and Sandy tried to smile at him, but he didn't return it. Since he had found out Monkey had killed him, his mood had dipped down. She turned towards Pigsy and gave him a warm look.</p>
<p>"Good Night Sands," Pigsy said as he started to get up.<br/>"Sleep does sound good actually, long day ahead of us tomorrow," Pigsy added as he walked to his bedroll that was only a foot or two at most away from Sandy's. The water God smirked as she followed him towards their bedrolls.</p>
<p>It didn't take Sandy long to strip off her long overcoat and she settled herself under her blanket, facing Pigsy. Pigsy too laid down and looked Sandy in the eyes, his expression unreadable to her.<br/>"Have good dreams," Sandy muttered before turning to the other side.<br/>"And I hope you do as well." He replied. It made Sandy smile as she closed her eyes and it didn't take long for her to drift to sleep, Pigsy being near her made her feel a little more at ease than if she were to sleep completely by herself, near no one. It wasn't long until Tripitaka went to sleep too and Font stayed up with Monkey for a good while.</p>
<p>"You really should sleep while you can." Monkey muttered, but the demon said nothing.<br/>"Do you dislike me?" The demon asked rather bluntly, which caught Monkey off guard.<br/>"What?" Monkey questioned.<br/>"You killed me, so do you still hold resent at me for the past?" The demon questioned. Monkey sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"I mean, you're way different this time." Monkey said before sighing and bringing his hands together, fidgeting with his fingers.<br/>"She didn't say, but you tried to hurt her more than once." Monkey admitted. The demon turned his head away with a frown.</p>
<p>"That girl yesterday told me I should fall on my own sword, what do you think?" He asked. He had decided he didn't want to die at that moment, but after his talk with Tripitaka he had never felt so out of place, at least, he thought that that must be so."Na, you're our friend now. I mean, I didn't even want to help at first." Monkey admitted.</p>
<p>"But she convinced me." He added but then he pointed to his crown.<br/>"With this." He added. Font gave him a confused look. He never saw The Monkey King remove his crown, ever, did she give it to him? His confused eyes spurred Monkey to continue.<br/>"You were literally the one to steal it apparently, but you don't have any idea about it anymore then?" Monkey asked. The demon shifted his eyes away and the shake of his head answered the god's question.</p>
<p>"I was tricked into putting it on originally. Tripitaka knows a chant that gives me a headache." Monkey admitted. The demon smirked at him.<br/>"Are you to tell me you fell in line over a simple headache?" The demon asked. Monkey put his hands on his hips.</p>
<p>"It's anything but simple! It really hurts!" He let out and watched the demon chuckle at him.<br/>"So, what about you, how does the god hair bind you to Tripitaka?" Monkey asked. The font demon's smile disappeared and his look became serious.<br/>"I'm not sure, dark magic I think, but I don't know how it works." He admitted as his hands went to his chin and he pressed his fingers against where he knew letters were.</p>
<p>"What do they say?" Monkey finally asked and the demon gave him a look.<br/>"They are more intricate than usual, I don't understand them myself," Font muttered as he thought of all the times he had stared at his own reflection.</p>
<p>"Oh..." Monkey looked away, feeling awkward as he wouldn't have known that.<br/>"Wait a minute, can you not read?" The demon seemed to catch on quite quickly. Monkey crossed his arms over his chest. The others liked to tease him about it every now and again, it actually deeply affected him.</p>
<p>"You don't, do you?" Font question. Monkey finally nodded without looking at him.<br/>"Why?" The demon questioned.<br/>"I just never learned." Monkey answered, not wanting to go into specifics. The font demon softened his gaze, he had found a touchy subject with the god.</p>
<p>"Would you like to learn?" The demon questioned. Monkey shook his head.<br/>"Everyone teases me for not knowing how, but I'm a fighter, not a thinker." Monkey stated. The demon shook his head.</p>
<p>"That will do you no good." He said and now Monkey looked at him through confused narrow eyes.<br/>"What do you mean?" He asked.<br/>"To think like that. Is learning something new really so bad?" The demon asked. Monkey frowned, turning his eyes away again.</p>
<p>"I'm not good at it, okay?" He let out, trying to drop the topic.<br/>"So what? Even if it takes you a while, you should learn." The demon responded. Monkey sighed.<br/>"Sandy and Tripitaka make fun of me for it all the time. I can't ask them to teach me." He said and the font demon chuckled once more.</p>
<p>"I can read." He said. Monkey looked him over, trying to make sure he was understanding this right.<br/>"You will teach me to read?" The god asked apprehensively. Font nodded, holding his hand out to strike the deal. Monkey slowly reached out and took his hand, they shook on it.<br/>"Shall we start then?" He asked as he stood up and stretched his legs. Monkey was caught off guard and looked at him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"Already?" Monkey questioned, feeling nervous.<br/>"It is never not the time, right?" The demon questioned.<br/><br/><em>RR&amp;R</em><br/><br/>After a couple of hours of Font showing Monkey the most basic of words and nothing really sticking, he had laid down, smoothing his bedroll at least five feet away from Tripitaka. He had felt the ominous presence lessen throughout the day, but he knew that meant nothing. It could merely be a ploy. After bidding that Monkey keep a good lookout when alone, he had decided it best to stay near Tripitaka, should anything happen, though not nearly as close as Monkey often dared.</p>
<p>He slipped his eyes closed and pondered whether he should join her in her dreams. He, however, opted not to for the sake of being more easily woken should something occur. He felt a chill settle in his bones, he was nowhere near the dying fire. Either way, he turned to face Tripitaka and pulled his blanket tightly around him. The cold didn't really bother him anyway. What bothered him was a feeling of dread that settled in his gut, he had a bad feeling.<br/><br/><em>RR&amp;R</em><br/><br/>"Monkey!" The name being yelled woke them all up.<br/>"Let her go!" Now Monkey's voice sounded. Font sat up quickly and took the scene in before his eyes. There were at least seven women. They wore strange-looking armor, plated long skirts, and leathery breastplates that cut-off and exposed their midriff. Over their heads, they wore long hoods and masks with eerily cheerful faces painted onto them. He looked to Monkey and then the other gods to see slips of paper with strange words written upon them placed all over the gods. Sandy and Pigsy simultaneously tried to rip them off to no avail.</p>
<p>The demon turned his head and found Tripitaka in the hold of two of the women, she tried to struggle but their grip must-have been hard. He was quick to his feet and he held out his hands to summon his twin blades, but nothing happened. He stared at his hands with confusion before realizing that slips of paper stuck onto his body too. He tried to rip one off, but just like Sandy and Pigsy’s, they did not budge.</p>
<p>"Let her go!" Monkey said as he threw his hair back up. The demon frowned, if Monkey was putting his hair back up, it meant that his weapon wouldn't transform. The fool still ran at the two women, but a different one stepped forward and threw another slip of paper. She held two fingers under her chin and muttered strange sounding words and the slip she threw began to glow a yellow color and Monkey suddenly froze, as if a statue. Pigsy and Sandy held their weapons at the ready as they stepped forward. The demon too, started forward, holding his hands up, ready to engage in hand to hand.</p>
<p>"Tripitaka doesn't want to go with you, let her go..." Sandy tried to convince. One of the women scoffed from under her mask.<br/>"Just find yourselves lucky we only came for the initiate. Do not let us ever see your faces again, we will end you, that is if Kimura doesn’t." The one who threw the last slip at Monkey stated. Sandy tightened her grip on her weapon, inching forward. Tripitaka still struggled but one woman dug through a pack until she found what she was looking for. It was a little too close for comfort as the demon watched them blow a cloud of red dust into Tripitaka's face and her eyes closed and her body slumped over, out cold. The demon couldn't help letting out a growl as he stepped forward.</p>
<p>"Cowards, the lot of you!" He bit out, but they didn't seem to even notice him.<br/>"They can't do anything, let's fall out, we can come back for them later." One girl said and the one who had previously spoken seemed to nod. The others turned around and began to run off with Tripitaka still in their stead. The leader backed away slowly before turning around and joining them.</p>
<p>"We have to catch them," Font muttered as he started chasing after them without waiting for Sandy or Pigsy's approval. The two gods went to Monkey's side and tried pulling the slip of paper that had paralyzed him, but it would not even loosen in the slightest.<br/>"Why won't these come off!?" Sandy questioned, feeling annoyed and worried for Tripitaka. At the same time, they very well couldn't leave Monkey here.</p>
<p>"Look, they were right, there they are!" A voice let out and Sandy and Pigsy turned in unison. A man with black hair and an eye patch came forward.<br/>"They stole the scroll from Davari, let's get them!" He added before he and his men charged. Pigsy stood in front of Sandy and held his weapon so tight that his knuckles turned white. Sandy tried even harder to strip the paper off of Monkey but it still wouldn’t budge.</p>
<p>"Where are the scrolls!?" The demon with the eye patch asked. Pigsy gulped and Sandy's eyes flitted around as she looked back and forth at them all.<br/>"We don't have them anymore!" Pigsy tried to lie. He was nervous, they were surrounded and their powers were void. The one-eyed demon gazed between the two before he took a step forward, at least five other demons stood behind him, waiting for their leader's signal.</p>
<p>"You mistake me for a fool god, but if you do not tell us what we want, I will be your undoing." The demon explained, looking at Pigsy.<br/>"He's telling the truth! We don't have them." Sandy also lied, trying to convince them. The demon was not perplexed, he held a hand up and twirled his finger around before holding up two fingers. Two demons came forward at that. Pigsy and Sandy held their weapons tighter in their hands. The two started towards Pigsy and the one-eyed demon took a step towards Sandy.</p>
<p>"Don't come any closer!" Sandy warned as she jabbed her weapon out slightly. The demon grinned as he leaned to the side and brought a hand up quickly, catching just below her scythe’s blade. Sandy widened her eyes. Her movements were more sluggish and her coordination slightly off. The demon pulled at her weapon, taking it right out of her hands.</p>
<p>"I don't understand..." Sandy muttered, confused why she was suddenly so weak.<br/>"Oh, they didn't tell you?" The demon questioned as he took another step towards her.<br/>"Yes, they met up with us after your little plot at the Jade Palace. They wanted the monk and we the scrolls, shook on a good deal." The demon said, his tone of voice mocking them.</p>
<p>"They've nullified your powers." The demon smirked as he took another step towards her.<br/>He went forward, quicker than she expected and his free hand found her hair and he held her own staff to her throat. Sandy tried to struggle and pull away but she felt her strength failing her. True fear raced through her heart for the very first time in a long time. Never before had she felt so hopeless, terror at how much her godly powers truly gave her turned her blood cold.</p>
<p>"God, drop your weapon or I'll kill her!" The one-eyed demon turned to Pigsy who was still trading blows with the other two demons. It was obvious the other two were not as strong as their leader.<br/>"Pigsy, don't listen to him! Kill them!" Sandy began, but the demon pricked the tip of her scythe into her neck, stopping her from speaking. Pigsy stood there for a moment, not moving as he assessed the situation. Pigsy looked at Sandy with somber eyes before he dropped his pitchfork and his face lowered. The demons he had been fighting with went to either side of him and grabbed him by the forearms, subduing him.</p>
<p>"Now tell me, where are you hiding the scrolls?" The demon questioned. Pigsy looked up at him, anger in his expression. He didn't speak at first. The demon pulled the scythe from Sandy's neck and threw her down with the hand he had held her hair with. He brought the scythe to her face and sliced at her cheek somewhat. Sandy immediately brought her hand to the cut as she tried to scramble up, but the demon stamped a booted foot against her stomach, so hard that it knocked the air out of her and she coughed as she gasped for air. He held her weapon to her neck again, pointing it downwards at her.</p>
<p>"Tell me now!" The demon bellowed and Pigsy looked at Sandy who had placed a hand on her chest and tried to sit up only to realize a weapon was back to her neck and sinking back down.<br/>"There in that pack," Pigsy muttered as he nodded towards one by where Monkey had slept. The demon looked at one of the other demons who were just waiting for his command. His men checked through all of the bags until one held a scroll up.</p>
<p>"We've got it Captain Kimura" He exclaimed and Kimura now turned his one eye back to Pigsy. He pulled his weapon away and went to his man, taking the scroll. Sandy was rubbing her neck as she drew herself up. Kimura waved a hand right when she got to her feet.</p>
<p>"Kill them." He stated. Sandy narrowed her eyes as she turned her eyes to Pigsy. She heard a sickening noise and Pigsy's face twisted in pain as he let out a shout mixed with a growl. Then a snapping sound was heard as the other demon threw a kick at his knee, and the bone seemingly snapped if the unnatural bend of Pigsy’s ankle was anything to go by.<br/>"No! Stop, you'll regret this!" Sandy let out as she ran towards Pigsy, no weapon, no god strength, but she couldn't let them kill Pigsy... Or her or Monkey!</p>
<p>"Unhand him demon!" A voice sounded that made the demon captain turn around. He eyed what appeared to be a font demon.<br/>"Demon? You're one to talk, traitor!" The demon snarled as he now stepped towards Font who threw punches and kicks at the other demons although it didn't do much.</p>
<p>"I've heard of you, how you serve a human. Pathetic. It's about time you died." The demon stated as he threw a knowing look to his men. The demons smirked as they drew their weapons and advanced.<br/>"Move any closer and I'll kill us all!" The font demon said as he reached into a pocket. He pulled out an orb and slowly it began to open, energy starting to pulse out.</p>
<p>"You'll kill your companions too..." The demon captain stated as he took a step back.<br/>"Better than having to deal with the likes of you." Font stated. The demon frowned at him, his eyes staring at the orb.</p>
<p>"Drop the scroll and the scythe and leave or I'll end all of us," Font ordered. It was with an angry look and furrowed brows and lips curled into a snarl that the demon captain nodded to the one that held the scroll. The scroll dropped to the ground as the captain threw down Sandy’s scythe and rejoined his men. They slowly backed away, glaring at Font all the while. A few moments later, Font finally made the orb close up again, tucking it back into his pocket. As soon as they were out of eyesight, Sandy rushed to Pigsy's side.</p>
<p>"You idiot! Why did you do that?" Sandy asked as she looked his knee over and then at the stab wound in his stomach. She frowned with tears threatening to spill. Pigsy gave her a hard look.<br/>"If you think I'm going to sit by and watch them hurt you..." His lips pressed together as a look of anger overcame his face.<br/>"Don't ever tell me to stay down ever again, I would rather die." He muttered and Sandy's eyes widened at him.<br/>"Pigsy..." She said his name gently, her heart fluttering although she wasn't sure why. The sound of Font clearing his throat reminded them of his existence.</p>
<p>"Font." Sandy turned her gaze at him.<br/>"Thank you... For saving us." She said softly before turning her gaze back to Pigsy. Everything was starting to feel hopeless.</p>
<p>"Where's Tripitaka?" Pigsy asked as he tried to situate himself better, a hiss escaping his lips as pain shot through him.<br/>"They opened a portal and went through, I couldn't follow and since my abilities are sealed, I cannot sense her." He started. Sandy widened her eyes at him.</p>
<p>"You can sense her?" She questioned, meaning in general. It made the demon more annoyed than anything.<br/>"Not right now." He repeated himself.<br/>"But normally you can?" She asked. His eyes softened as he realized what she was getting at. His lips turned downwards.</p>
<p>"Always." He stated. Pigsy stared at the demon along with Sandy.<br/>"That orb... The Shaman had done the same thing to us." Pigsy muttered, wondering if it had been some sort of idea of his own or if it was something more than that. He also wondered how the demon had obtained it in the first place.</p>
<p>"It's protocol to always have one, should something like this situation arise." The font demon stated as he started towards Monkey, still unmoving.<br/>"How did you get it?" Pigsy added.<br/>"The Jade Palace." The demon muttered back as he studied the papers on Monkey.</p>
<p>"These slips of paper... The writing seems similar to the writing on my face." He muttered as he touched one and pinched an edge with his fingers. He attempted to pull it off and this time it did, quite easily. Monkey stumbled forward against the demon, but Font pushed him back up, helping to steady him. Monkey turned sad eyes to his friends before rushing to them.</p>
<p>"I'll kill that guy for almost hurting you Sandy! And breaking your leg Pigsy!" He stated quickly, anger starting to coil tightly within him.<br/>"Wait, Monkey, Font pulled the paper off you," Sandy stated with widened eyes, only growing more confused. Monkey turned his head to the demon before standing back up and walking towards him.</p>
<p>"I don't know how you did it, but do it again?" Monkey questioned and Font nodded as he went took hold of another slip and tore it off. It came off with ease.<br/>"How do you think it works?" Sandy questioned as she tugged at her own once again, but they wouldn't budge. She then tried pulling at Pigsy's but that didn't work either.</p>
<p>"I don't know, but they're coming off of Monkey." Font stated as he had pulled most of them off by now and worked at the last three. When Monkey was finally free of the enchanted paper, he pulled his staff from his hair and it easily transformed, his powers restored, or at least back to what they had been previously.</p>
<p>"Try to get Pigsy's off next," Sandy muttered the question softly, her voice sounding weak. The demon stalked over to them and crouched down. He stripped the papers off as Monkey went to pick up the scroll.<br/>"You know, I didn't trust you before, but I was wrong." Monkey admitted as he turned back to them. He saw that Font was able to pull the paper from pigsy too.</p>
<p>"Maybe it's because you're a demon." Sandy finally said, referring to the stripping of the papers.<br/>Font gave her a questioning look.<br/>"If I can..." She grabbed a paper from Font and it tore off easily enough.</p>
<p>"The same race of beings can't pull them from each other," Sandy muttered her thoughts as she stripped another and then another. Find turned back to Pigsy, finishing before turning to Sandy. Once they had stripped all the papers off, they hovered around Pigsy.</p>
<p>Monkey held Pigsy down as Font set his leg and Sandy came over with bandages and two thick branches to make a splint. They were careful with their work, not rushing as Pigsy's broken leg was nothing to joke about. They also shoved cloth against his stab wound, unsure of what to do with it. At the very least it was no longer nearly as painful with his god abilities restored and he was sure it would heal quickly for the same reason too, or so they hoped.</p>
<p>Once they had finished, they sat there, despair on their faces for they knew now there was only one thing left to talk about.<br/>"Can you sense her now?" Sandy asked, but Font frowned.<br/>"There's something in the way of the connection, I don't understand it. I can sense her, but I cannot sense her location," He muttered, seeming to grow angry but trying to hold it back.</p>
<p>"Whatever those women want with her can't be good," Pigsy stated as he looked towards the treeline, trying to think of where they would take her.<br/>"We have to find her... What if they hurt her?" Monkey let out, his worry obvious with his tone.<br/>"What if they kill her..?" Sandy wondered, it was her greatest fear that repeated over and over in her mind.</p>
<p>"We won't let that happen. We will ask around, we will find a lead, we will find her." Font assured. Monkey looked towards him, his faced pained with a sort of grief.<br/>"Who do we ask?" Monkey questioned, he was better at being a follower than a leader as much as he hated to admit it. Plans weren't really his strong suit, but if the demon had one, he was all ears.<br/>"We start with the closest village we can find," Font stated with a nod. One by one they all nodded their agreement.</p>
<p>"I'll start taking down the camp," Font added finally as he began to stand up and went to Tripitaka's bedroll, rolling it up. Monkey stood up too.<br/>"I'll help." He said as he too went to work, leaving Sandy and Pigsy there.</p>
<p>"Pigsy, I..." She didn't know what to say. He had done his best to fight for her and she felt guilty that he had gotten hurt.<br/>"It's gonna be okay." The other god muttered as he grabbed Sandy's hand and gave it a hard squeeze. Whether he believed that or not, it didn't matter. What mattered was that Sandy believed it.</p>
<p><br/><em>RR&amp;R</em><br/><br/>Tripitaka woke up feeling cold, air seemed to crawl over the skin of her stomach and down her legs. When she opened her eyes, she immediately noticed that she was nude and placed on a bed. She sat up quickly, wrapping her arms around herself, but she noticed she was alone. Although she was still frightened, the thought eased her fear just a little.</p>
<p>She looked around to realize she was in a room the size of a closet with only the bed she laid on. At one end were clothes folded up nicely. She slowly stood up, when her feet touched the ground, the cold was too much and she pulled them back, becoming more fully awake. She fingered the clothes and noticed that they were definitely robes and not anything too feminine or revealing. She slipped them on while sitting and was thankful for the warmth that they provided at the very least.</p>
<p>She looked to the door and wondered if she should try it. After a few moments she decided to try her luck, but when she did, she found that it was locked. She backed up and sat back down on the bed, a shiver wracking through her. She wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or because she feared what might be on the other side, but she drew up her knees and wrapped her arms around them and rested her head atop. She remembered watching as her friends were powerless to stop them, the women had covered them in strange papers that seemed to seal their abilities.</p>
<p>"Please be okay..." She muttered. She couldn't shake her horrible thoughts of what may have happened after she'd been rendered unconscious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Order of Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"More than that. I want oblivion. I want my life to end. I want it all to stop. No nothing! No memories, no Tartarus, nothing! And I know, I know she can do it."</em> -<b> Callisto </b>- Xena Warrior Princess</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Monkey was leaning against his staff, watching Font who sat a little ways from them.</p><p>"You should take a break." He muttered as he could see sweat breaking on the demon's forehead.</p><p>"I will find her." Font stated, his eyes closed as he did his best to maintain his concentration, however distracting Monkey was.</p><p>"I'll take my cloud to look around and when I get back, you can try some more." Monkey said, but the demon didn't heed him.</p><p>"He's right Font, you should take a break or you'll tire yourself out too much. What if they come back? You know we have to keep with the plan." Sandy said as she took a few steps to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The demon held back a sigh as he slowly opened his eyes to glare at the god. Sandy gave him a frown and pulled her hand away.</p><p>"I'm sorry." She muttered, she hadn't meant to make him feel uneasy, but he shook his head.</p><p>"I don't understand how our connection is severed." He admitted, running a hand through his hair, exasperated.</p><p>"You don't think..." Pigsy's tone turned grim and it made all of them look to him.</p><p>"No... She's not dead." Monkey refused to believe that. He did his best to stay cheerful with a clear head. As long as Tripitaka was out there then he had to hope he cold save her. If he let his mind even go there, he was afraid he would be crushed by his own defeat. No… Surely they would find her and she would be fine and they wold get on with their quest. That’s what he needed to believe.</p><p>"Monkey, what if Pigsy is right?" Sandy bit her lip and grabbed at her overcoat, tightening her grip as her eyes stared into space.</p><p>"No, he's right. If they wanted her dead they would have killed her then." Font stated. You don't just take people to kill them, usually, if you wanted them dead, you would just kill them on the spot.” Font explained as looked between the two.</p><p>"I think it's some sort of magic that's blocking my connection to her." He added, closing his eyes tightly for a second as he concentrated. He could feel it between them, like a big heavy cloud of chaotic darkness, severing the link he had to his master.</p><p>"Well, I'll be back, I'll find the next village too, we'll ask around." Monkey stated.</p><p>"Get us before you go in, promise me Monkey." Sandy turned her eyes to him and wore a serious face, her tone of voice matching. She wanted to be there, sometimes Monkey didn't catch onto things. Normally she loved that about him, but when it came to Tripitaka's life, she would take no chances.</p><p>"Yeah, Monkey, don't forget," Pigsy added. Monkey nodded at them, he understood their worry. In honest, he was terrified too. If something happened to Tripitaka... He had already promised himself that he wouldn't let anyone take her again and now he had already failed.</p><p>"I'll be back." Was all he said as he whistled and tsked, hoping his cloud would deem this a good cause. Luckily, he sensed it nearing and as soon as he felt it’s presence, he leapt up, onto it. Two gods and a demon watched him zoom off into the distance, soon fading from their sight.</p><p>"I hope he finds her," Sandy said as she sat down, her hands still clenching her overcoat. Pigsy made his way over and took a seat beside her.</p><p>"It'll be okay, Monkey will get her back and we'll be safe and continue our quest." He told her, but what he said seemed to make it worse. Her voice cracked as she stuffed her face into his shoulder. She didn't cry, but small whimpers left her lips every now and again as she tried to hold back tears.</p><p>"Shhh, it'll be okay," Pigsy said as he brought a hand to her head and smoothed back her hair. Font finally went towards them and crouched down in front of the two.</p><p>"We will get her back and make who did this pay." The demon muttered his promise of revenge.</p><p>"And the one-eyed demon will suffer too, I will make sure of it." He added. As soon as the demons had retreated and they had tended to Pigsy’s wounds, the chef for a god had whispered in the demon’s ear exactly what had happened.</p><p>He had asked him to take it easy on Sandy, that she seemed in no mood for banter since she had been rendered powerless. It only fueled the demon’s anger more. Sure, he had many times decided he hated the water god, but when it came down to it... He had decided that anyone who hurt his new companions would have to forfeit their life.</p><p>As much as he hated to admit, and he never would out loud, he had grown fond of bickering back and forth with Sandy. He enjoyed helping Pigsy with preparing food and serving it and of course eating it especially. Even Monkey, they had their moments when they got along, mostly when it came to Tripitaka, but the demon had also grown accustomed to his outbursts of stupidity. It did make for a pleasant smirk, at the very least.</p><p>Then there was Tripitaka. If not for her, who knew where he would be? Whose control he would be under? She treated him with a kind regard and... She tried her best with him. She tried to treat him right, to not order him around. She made promises to him that meant more than anything. She was an honorable master and if he were to willingly lay down his life for a cause, he had decided it would be for her. He already had permission to help her in whatever way he could, so finding her first was of the utmost importance.</p><p>Worst of all though was the sinking feeling he felt in his chest when he thought of her now. He felt downright sick when he theorized what the women had wanted with her. The armor looked somewhat familiar, but he couldn't place it. Flashes of obscure inky letters, rotting flesh, and blood filled his head when he thought of them.</p><p>—“<em>Naturally, we would have come to collect what is owed to us. Many resources went into this, yet we haven’t seen a cut.” The voice was fuzzy for a moment, but slowly, everything came into focus. He stood there, still and straight, back to the wall, completely unmoving.</em></p><p>“<em>I will make a copy of the spells and give that to you,” a girl with long blon</em><em>de hair said. The Shaman took a step towards her.</em></p><p>“<em>And how long would that take?” He asked. The girl hid her lips with her sleeve.</em></p><p>“<em>As long as it takes, that is how long.” She answered. </em><em>The Shaman gazed at her long and hard.</em></p><p>“<em>Davari has decided that he would like me to run a series of tests on one.” He tilted his head slightly with a look of certainty. He had something planned.</em></p><p>“<em>I mean, I suppose,” She began, but he held a hand up to stop her.</em></p><p>“<em>Of our choosing or we pull our backing and you lose everything.” The Shaman explained. The girl widened her eyes at him.</em></p><p>“<em>You can’t be serious, this is my life’s work, this is,” she was cut off by him.</em></p><p>“<em>You cannot even truly read the god language, that was Davari’s use for you!” The Shaman finally let out, he grew tired of her antics.</em></p><p>“<em>If you cannot even give him proof that you have been useful, he has commanded that in return for our services, with</em><em>out any sort of cut now, you will have to forfeit your life,” The Shaman explained. Her eyes narrowed on him.</em></p><p>“<em>Which one?” She asked.</em></p><p>“<em>You know which one.” The Shaman answered.</em><em>—</em></p><p>Font stumbled backward and Sandy and Pigsy gave him a look. He put his hand to his head, trying to erase the images from his mind. He decided not to say anything, he was sure it would only worry them more. He couldn't even make sense of what it meant, how would he even explain it to them?</p><p>"They will pay." Pigsy's voice broke the demon from his thoughts. Font looked to Pigsy who had a look of furious motivation.</p><p>"Yes," Sandy muttered as she pulled away from Pigsy's shoulder and sucked in a long deep breath.</p><p>"We will see to that." She added as her eyes seemed to darken.</p><p>"I will kill the one-eyed demon." She bit out. Pigsy's eyes softened at her as his face twisted somewhat. He looked worriedly at the water god.</p><p>"We'll kill him together," Pigsy added as he placed a comforting arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. Sandy pulled away sharply and got up onto her feet.</p><p>"Let's practice the plan again." Her voice became cold and Pigsy's brows only furrowed more with concern.</p><p>"Sandy, we went over it several times already." Pigsy tried to reason. Ever since earlier, she had barely spoken and barely opened up. Pigsy knew that the whole thing was just too much for her. Being literally powerless and watching Tripitaka be taken away, along with what the one-eyed demon had done, it really scared her.</p><p>"Exactly, only a few times isn't enough for it to be perfect." She said as she looked at the demon.</p><p>"You coming or not?" She questioned. Font frowned at her.</p><p>"I need to preserve my power to search for a connection with Tripitaka." He admitted. He had already spent too much of himself. Even he had limits. What with all the sparring earlier and trying to get past the wall of darkness that severed his connection to Tripitaka, he was mentally exhausted. Monkey had been right, he just hated to admit it.</p><p>Sandy frowned at him before rolling her eyes just slightly and turning away. She melted into water, only to reappear a few feet away. She misted herself over and over as she worked to use it to her advantage, throwing kicks and punches and jabbing her weapon forward every time she teleported. Pigsy huffed out a sigh as he began to stand up. He would once again spar with Sandy as she misted from spot to spot, he wouldn't leave her to just go it on her own. He had the feeling that in reality she really needed someone right now. His eyes turned to the demon.</p><p>"You look exhausted. Why don't you take a nap while you can?" Pigsy questioned. Font's face grew annoyed but quickly softened. He knew the god was only looking out for him.</p><p>"I'll make sure to wake you for dinner," Pigsy added.</p><p>"Wake me up if Monkey gets here before then." Font requested and Pigsy nodded. He looked tired himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hours had gone by, maybe days? No, it couldn't have been days by now because Tripitaka knew if it had been, she'd be hungry by now. She was a little hungry, but she was only starting to just become so. She had taken to sitting criss-cross on her bed as she decided to go over things in her head.</p><p>What she did know was that someone had her kidnapped and had removed her clothes and locked her in this room. She knew that someone had somehow done something to make her friend's abilities not work. She suspected it was something to do with the papers that had the strange writing on them. Her eyes narrowed as she thought about it.</p><p>Font's face had similar writing. It looked similar to the God language, but foreign at the same time. She couldn't help wondering if the symbols on his face had any connection to the ones from the slips of paper.</p><p>Then she went over what she didn't know. She didn't know who had done all of this or who was responsible for staging it. She didn't know if her friends were okay. She didn't know where she was and she didn't know what was going to happen to her.</p><p>"Okay Tripitaka, come up with a plan, you can do this." She muttered to herself.</p><p>"The door is locked, there are no windows, no one is here to rescue you, you gotta do this for yourself for once!" Her voice was still low, but she exclaimed the last sentence quietly to herself. She finally slipped off the bed and stood there, staring at the door as she put her hand to her chin.</p><p>"Okay, okay, what would Monkey do?" She asked herself. She bit her lip and sighed.</p><p>"Okay, gonna just kick the door down, this will be easy peasy, no problem." She said to herself as she bent her knees and brought her arms into position to get the right balance as she widened her footing. She narrowed her eyes at the door and breathed inwards deeply. On her exhale she threw her foot as hard as could against the handle, exerting all the force she could muster.</p><p>"Ahh!" She grabbed her foot in pain and bounced clumsily on the other as she lost her footing. She landed half on the bed and floor as she still clenched her foot and she bit her lip.</p><p>"Okay, that didn't work." Her voice slipped out in a half hiss. She grabbed her foot and pulled it closer to her face so that she could get a better look at it. She supposed maybe this would have been better to do in shoes, but desperate times did call for desperate measures.</p><p>"Okay, so not the Monkey way, that’s not the way for me." She muttered as she now wondered what Sandy would do.</p><p>"No... She'd just mist herself out." She shook her head. She didn't have such an ability. Her mind turned to Pigsy.</p><p>"I mean, he would probably confide with the rest of us on what to do." She decided.</p><p>"Monkey, what do you think we should do?" She mimicked Pigsy's voice.</p><p>"Obviously, we just kick this door down!" She now mimicked Monkey.</p><p>"Yes, but your powers don't work on the door." She replied for imaginary Pigsy.</p><p>"Oh, well I can mist us out then!" She said attempting Sandy's voice.</p><p>"Oh, well, really, none of your powers work in here. Tripitaka, what do you think?" She said for Pigsy. She then huffed a sigh and crossed her arms.</p><p>"I don't know, I don't know what to do without you guys, I just need you guys, please... That's why I was asking you, stupid made-up Pigsy that isn't really here..." She bit her lip, holding in a sob. It wasn't long ago that she had been taken by Davari and now she was taken again. How useless was she? She felt totally hopeless and like she was just wasting their time at this point. She was always slowing them down.</p><p>Her thoughts turned to Font. Even he was a better asset to the team than her.</p><p>"And you Font, what would you do?" She asked herself. She turned her eyes to the door and glared at it.</p><p>"Maybe it'll just burst into flames from my fiery glare?" Her voice broke and she dropped to the floor, pulling her legs to her chest and burying her face against her knees. She refused to cry, not now, not here. She was going to be strong. She would find a way out. She had to.</p><p>
  <em>Skreeeeek!</em>
</p><p>The noise caught Tripitaka off guard as she jumped slightly and looked upwards. Towering above her was a woman in the now open doorway. She wore elegant robes that were different from the ones Tripitaka had been provided and her black hair was pulled up into a no-nonsense sort of bun.</p><p>"Come child, the order awaits." She said as she turned around and stepped into the hallway. Tripitaka stared at the open door. The outside showed a dungeon-like stone wall that was only lit by fire-burning torches here and there. She swallowed deeply before heaving in a breath and slowly getting to her feet. Anxiety coursed through her veins and she took one step out to look at the woman. She was already well down the hall, her back to Tripitaka.</p><p>"What did you do to my friends? Why am I here!? Who are you?" Tripitaka shouted out, but the woman said nothing, instead, she continued on. Tripitaka took another nervous breath and tried to calm her nerves. She took small steps at first but slowly gained her composure as she followed the mysterious woman.</p><p>Once they were at the end of the hall, the woman pushed open a door that was lit with an ominous green light. Tripitaka followed her in to see at least ten or eleven other girls standing in the center, all in the same attire Tripitaka had also been given. The woman gestured with her hand for Tripitaka to join them.</p><p>"What is this place?" Tripitaka's voice was quieter than she had meant for it to come out. Her heart was beating so hard that it hurt and she felt it was hard to breathe.</p><p>"Join your sisters child, and you shall find out soon enough." The woman said, trotting to a podium at one end of the room.</p><p>On either side of the wall stood women in armor, hoods, and cheerful masks hiding their faces. Next to them, several more woman who wore robes that were different from her own but not as extravagant as the one’s the woman who brought her here had worn. Tripitaka slowly stepped towards the other girls who gave her nervous glances.</p><p>"Ladies, it is a pleasure to meet you all. I am sure you are curious where you are and who I am and what your fate shall be." The woman stated, looking them over.</p><p>"This is my home, the temple of the shadow goddess. She loves us all very much and she has given us your names, and we heeded her call." The woman stated.</p><p>"You may call me Daiyu and I have the honor of telling you all that you are special, each and every one of you." She added. Tripitaka and the other girls traded looks, but no one said a word.</p><p>"For years the gods have forsaken us and the demons run rabid through the lands." She went on.</p><p>"Yet, the goddess has whispered to me. She has told me her divine plans and shown me what we must do to achieve cultivation and we will become the new gods of this world." The woman said.</p><p>"We shall destroy the demons, she has given each of us the power to do so already." The woman, Daiyu seemed satisfied with herself as she looked at the new initiate's faces. They looked shocked and afraid and Tripitaka was not exempt.</p><p>"How can any of us destroy demons?" One girl asked, sounding unsure. Tripitaka turned her eyes to her. Daiyu gave her an emptily warm smile.</p><p>"Simple, she has gifted us with spells and the ability to use them." The woman said as she held a hand up and made a gesture to one of the women at her side. The other robed lady came forward, her face under the shadow of her hood.</p><p>She held up a jeweled container, looking like a gaudy vase to Tripitaka. Daiyu stuck her hand in it and held up a handful of something. When she opened her clenched hand, Tripitaka narrowed her eyes at the shimmery purple dust she held. Daiyu gently blew on it and as if by magic, it soared out, directly to the girls in the center, hovering around their faces as they breathed it in unexpectedly. It tickled</p><p>Tripitaka's nose making her sneeze before coughing. She couldn't stop coughing and she could hear the other girls coughing too. Then laughter broke out. Tripitaka's eyes widened as fear settled under her skin. Panic pumped her blood like an ocean of stormy water and brought to the forefront of her mind that she may die. She had to escape. She had to find a way out. She had to...</p><p>Her pupils dilated as her gaze caught her foot. Her lips quirked upwards as she saw that the colors were different, more vibrant. Her lungs cleared and her cough calmed and she slowly straightened up. She took a breath from her nose and swore she could smell the sweet perfume of flowers.</p><p>A laugh left her lips. Everything just felt kind of hazy and well... Hilarious. Like the other girls, she began to laugh, unable to hold back her joy. It was strange because she knew she should be worried but her problems seemed miles away now.</p><p>"Does anyone know what this is?" The woman, Tripitaka forgot her name, questioned as she held up a big piece of parchment with a character on it. Tripitaka gazed at it with the other girls. The others seemed lost, not at all knowing.</p><p>"It looks like some weird word from another language." One girl said. The woman frowned, she had obviously hoped at least one of them would already know. Tripitaka laughed, and hard at that, a snort escaping out once or twice. She eventually calmed down and straightened up once again.</p><p>"It means shield in the God language," Tripitaka stated. The woman gazed at her as if for the first time.</p><p>"And this one?" She asked, holding another paper up. Tripitaka gave her a look as if it was really obvious.</p><p>"Protect," Tripitaka answered. The woman now beamed at Tripitaka.</p><p>"And this?" She held up one more. Tripitaka's frown faded as she stared at the word.</p><p>"Energy." She said. Something felt weird about this. Something wasn't right.</p><p>"Very good. Now, can you tell me what would happen if we lay the letters over each other?" She asked.</p><p>Tripitaka narrowed her eyes. This was important, for something else. Something that she couldn't remember. She tried to think, she put all her will into trying to remember. Gray eyes and blonde hair flashed through her mind, but it wasn't enough for her to focus in on. Fear shook through her once more. Why didn't she know why this was important? Who was the person with gray eyes and blonde hair? Why was her memory failing her? How did she even get here?</p><p>"It makes a spell." The woman informed them.</p><p>“And the more times you do a spell, the stronger your spiritual energy will become, until one day, we all reach a Demon Lord Deity level of immortality.”</p><p>“Demon Lord Deity level?” A girl next to Tripitaka whispered it with confusion. It didn’t make much sense to Tripitaka either. Levels of immortality? There were gods and there were demons, nothing else… Right?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I am so excited to share this chapter! I have just been waiting! Some changes have been made to the story and I’ve been planning and planning(inspiration about cultivation and thoughts on why some gods are born gods and some humans become gods in this universe. How do demons come about? What circumstances break the rules to either of these methods? Like, there is the scroll of immortality and that can technically make someone into a god. So in a way, its like a cheat code, but are there cheat codes into making demons too?) etc, so it has taken a moment.</p><p> Also, if you've noticed the new quote, it simply means it's a new arc. The last arc was the Font Origin Part One arc, don't worry, I am going to go back to it later, directly after this small, six chapter arc...<br/>This arc is as the chapter title implies, The Order of Chaos arc. Ah! I'm so excited! Let me get a hat so I can hold onto it. Yeah yeah, being cheesy, I know.</p><p>So, they won't see each other for a moment, but when they do, what will happen? Also, will Tripitaka even be able to manage to get out of the strange trance from the purple dusting? Only time will tell. *Evil laugh!* Slowly we are making progress to all the plots and subplots, and soon enough we will get a move on to resolutions and my master plan of two villians(I so wanna talk about them already but cannot) I have long dreamed of will come into play. I cannot, cannot, cannot wait!</p><p>Song inspiration: Hypnosis theme - Wax Taylor</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Hopeless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"First, you must learn how to control the current of magic in your bodies." Daiyu was holding a shiny black stone and she drew her arm upwards, extending it towards the ceiling.<br/>"Manage to awaken your power or you will die," She stated as another one of the women against the back wall stepped forward, holding a basket. She went towards the cluster of girls in the middle, stopping in front of each of them one at a time, holding the basket up. </p>
<p>Tripitaka watched other girls pull glossy black stones out, like the one that the head priestess was brandishing. When the woman with the basket finally got to her and offered the jet stone, Tripitaka took one. The threat of death lingered in the air but everything just felt so... Fuzzy.<br/>"Ready? Begin." The woman said as she laid a slip of paper on her rock and held it. It flashed a fierce misty green and then...</p>
<p>There was only darkness. Tripitaka tried to glimpse around, but couldn't see anything. She took a step towards where another girl had been. She didn't feel her there now. Tripitaka bit her lip, but it was only a moment later that the darkness began to fade.</p>
<p>"Tripitaka, what are you doing?" Sandy questioned her from the rock she sat on. Sounds of water trickling through a stream and birds chirping sweet songs confused her. Everything was hazy, bits of green and blue coming at her from either side like a kaleidoscope of colors.</p>
<p>"Sandy? What happened? How did I get away?" She wondered, everything just felt... Strange? <br/>"What on earth are you talking about, Tripitaka?" Sandy's voice seemed to echo, but Tripitaka felt it kind of hard to focus on that. The white-haired god stood up from where she sat as she started towards the human.</p>
<p>"No, I,"—Tripitaka shook her head,—“they took me, don't you remember?" Sandy frowned at her.<br/>"No, the demons took Pigsy and killed Monkey, don't you remember?" Sandy asked. Tripitaka brought a hand to her mouth, unable to hold back a shocked gasp. She didn't believe it. She couldn't believe it.</p>
<p>"Wait... What? Not Monkey. He can't be, I mean, he always wins." Tripitaka didn't understand. It wasn't possible. Not even a chance.<br/>"Who... Who?" Tripitaka muttered, having a hard time keeping herself together. Sandy gazed at her, almost emptily as she pointed behind Tripitaka.</p>
<p>"He did," Sandy said and Tripitaka turned so quickly it could have given her whiplash. Flashes of blues and greens glinted past her, fading from purple and yellow to reds and oranges. Before her eyes, he stood, blonde hair and gray eyes that gleamed as hot as a blazing fire. Yet at the same time, his expression was as cold as a dark winter's night.</p>
<p>"No, he's on our side," Tripitaka muttered, unbelieving.<br/>"It was a trick Tripitaka," Sandy claimed, her voice echoing so many times that it hurt Tripitaka's head. Tripitaka brought her heads over her ears and doubled over slightly from the pain of the noise.</p>
<p>"No." Her voice was quiet as she eyed the Font Demon who gazed at her like a hunter that inspected its target. A smirk came across his face as he held his hands to either side and summoned his blades.<br/>"I killed him Tripitaka, and now I shall send you to join him." He declared, his voice calm and steady, no emotion to it whatsoever. Tripitaka took a step back and turned to look back at Sandy, but she wasn't there. The colors seemed to whirl across her eyes as she did, making her head swim.</p>
<p>"Sandy!?" Tripitaka called, but no one answered back and her own voice boomed so loudly that it made her scalp tingle with anguish.<br/>"Die mortal." The Font Demon was quick to come forward, raising his blades at her. He swat one blade at her, but when the blade grew close and she tried to move out of the way, her body was a tangle of limbs. She lost her balance and fell. Either way, she missed his blow.</p>
<p>His eyes pierced her again as he thrust one blade down followed by the other. Tripitaka rolled several times as quickly as she could manage before she scrambled up and turned to face him.<br/>"Please, stop this!" She yelled, but he rushed at her again. Tripitaka barely had any time, she tried to dodge, twisting to the right, but instead, she felt his blade bite into her side. It sliced past the cloth of her monk garb straight into soft, sensitive skin. </p>
<p>She howled in pain and turned her eyes to him, tears stinging them.</p>
<p>"How could you?" She questioned as she grabbed at his wrist to remove the blade from her skin, her other hand going to the blade that remained stuck in her, attempting to somehow press against the wound to ease it. As she did, she felt something inside of her.</p>
<p>It was a wave of anger she had never felt before. She felt a cold darkness stir into a fire that ignited her from the inside. She glared at the demon and then—energy coursed from the center of her chest, through her arms, and out of her hand. He became dust. She stared at the raining ash, a frown on her face as she dropped to her knees and cradled her head.</p>
<p>She began rocking back and forth, one hand pressing to the cut on her side. His cold eyes on her, eyes with hatred cutting into her with the fury of a tiger pouncing on its prey burned in the back of her mind. She didn't like this, she didn't want this. Why would he kill Monkey? Why!?</p>
<p>"Very good." The voice seemed to thunder out over the now darkened sky and Tripitaka gazed upwards, looking around. She watched as the light began to dim and just like that, she was surrounded once again by total darkness. Shadow swallowed her, her surroundings becoming the hue of ink.</p>
<p>When everything came back into view, she noticed she was back in the room with the other girls and the high priestess and her followers. Tripitaka sat up quickly, her eyes wildly glancing around. She hadn't even realized she was laying on the floor. Everything seemed strange and she couldn't make sense of it.</p>
<p>"You may join your sisters for dinner." The high priestess—Daiyu, stated as she held an arm out towards another door. Her voice almost seemed half-spoken, half-whispered in her head. Tripitaka searched the woman with her eyes, tears still caught in her own.</p>
<p>She tried to think of something she could say or do. She thought of nothing and when she realized she could not quickly think of any objecting action to take, she finally stood up. At the amount of time Tripitaka took to follow the command, the woman's gaze on her intensified. Tripitaka shuffled into the next room awkwardly. Her mind was racing as she wondered about the strange vision she had just had. Or was it a hallucination?<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p><br/>Pigsy's leg was getting much better. Being a god did have its benefits, it also helped to have the scroll of immortality. Even though it was mostly healed, it still bothered the god. Sandy had poured over the scroll until she found a sort of herb that would help numb the wounds. They had gone in search of the plant and found it soon enough. They wrapped bandages around the god's wounds with the herbs loosely crushed, pressing to his skin underneath. It had already begun to take effect.</p>
<p>It was through a forest they walked now with no specific path laid out before them, but Monkey seemed to know where he was going. He had spotted a village from his cloud and now led them on foot. Thickets of twigs and brush stood in the way, but Monkey whacked at them with his staff in the lead, and the font demon cleaned the path wider with his twin blades.</p>
<p>"How much further, Monkey?" Sandy questioned as she caught up to his side, previously she had been walking with Pigsy. She had turned herself to mist and appeared at his side, pushing away a branch that had almost stuck her face when she appeared.<br/>"I think we're almost there." Monkey stated, keeping up his pace. He was solemn and quiet, not talking much.</p>
<p>"Alright, well, we're gonna need to take a break soon, Pigsy's stomach is sore, I want to check the wound again and let him rest," Sandy said and that made Monkey slow down. The water god felt bad, she shouldn’t have made him soar with her so much. She hadn’t been thinking of him earlier. Monkey turned his eyes to their companion furthest behind them.</p>
<p>"We'll take a break here and then make it to the village by nightfall." Monkey announced as he began to shoulder off Pigsy's pack. They had decided it best that he not overstrain himself. Monkey and Font took turns carrying the large pack while Sandy had spent most of her time by Pigsy's side, making sure he kept his balance and keeping an eye on him.</p>
<p>"It's fine guys, we can go on," Pigsy said as he heaved in a few breaths with his hand pressing where his stab wound was. Sandy gave Monkey a look, it was obvious that a rest would be required. <br/>"Nonsense, Sandy, his bedroll. I'll make a fire." Font stated as he nodded at her before going further into the woods, stepping over rough thicket, starting to collect pieces of wood. Monkey gave the demon a look, shocked at his initiative.</p>
<p>"Yes, a rest would be good." Monkey put his hands on his hips as he proclaimed it. He nodded to Sandy.<br/>"His bedroll then, Sandy." He held his arms out.<br/>Sandy pulled Pigsy's bedroll from his pack that was now set on the ground. </p>
<p>"I got it Monkey." She said as she turned away from him. Monkey stood there, his arms still held out before he dropped them to his sides.<br/>"Well... Food then, I'll get some food." Monkey stated as he now dug through the pack, pulling out the kettle and a large pot and he started towards them.</p>
<p>Sandy spread the bedroll out over a spot that had old dried leaves and bits of dying grass, smoothing it out until there were little to no wrinkles in it. Monkey set the cookware down on the ground beside it before he went back and took out provisions and brought those over as well.</p>
<p>"Here Pigsy, sit, I'll get some water," Sandy said as she now grabbed the water skins and headed in the direction that she sensed water in, using her scythe to chop away at any brush that was in her way. Pigsy wore a big frown as he took a seat, grumbling as he did so.</p>
<p>"I hate this, you guys don't have to give me special treatment," Pigsy muttered, but Monkey went to his</p>
<p>side and sat down.<br/>"You know you should take a break." Monkey said, but Pigsy shook his head.<br/>"We need to find Tripitaka. When we get to the village, you guys should just go." He muttered, but now it was Monkeys turn to frown.</p>
<p>"Is that what Tripitaka would want? You're almost done healing." Monkey asked before making his statement. Pigsy let out a sigh.<br/>"Monkey, what if something happens to her? We don't have time." Pigsy said. It was now that Font returned with a bundle of wood in his arms and he dropped it to the ground, stealing the attention of the two gods. The demon held up his hands. With a quick movement, the logs lit up, flame sparking to life in no time.</p>
<p>"There we are, should warm us all up." Font said as he went to Pigsy's pack.<br/>"Tea?" The demon questioned as he pulled out a small tin box with tea leaves.</p>
<p>"Yes please." Monkey was quick to say, liking the sound of some warm tea. All this talk of something happening to Tripitaka... He would never forgive himself. However, if something happened to Pigsy? No, that wouldn't do either. He had to find a way to save all of his friends, he had to protect them all. Pigsy let out another sigh.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I guess." He muttered. Font began putting leaves in the kettle before awaiting Sandy to return with the water.<br/>"Don't worry Pigsy, Tripitaka is smart, she'll be okay until we get there." Monkey tried to reassure. Pigsy didn't say anything, but the demon stared at the god as he said it. </p>
<p>"We will find her." The demon also stated which made both gods look at him.<br/>"As long as I know I am under her control, I know she is alive. They have not killed her yet, so I doubt they intend to kill her at all." Font added. Monkey gave a small smile with a nod.</p>
<p>"Then we know she is alive and as long as she is alive then we can rescue her." Monkey stated. Pigsy frowned. He supposed the others tried to stay positive for the sake of hope, but he knew that there were things worse than death. Much worse.</p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p><br/>At least two days had passed if when they were sent to bed was anything to go by. Tripitaka supposed it was sometime in the morning or early at night when they sat in the dungeon-like room. Eight other girls were seated criss-cross in a circle with her, the priestess Daiyu in the middle of them. </p>
<p>"Take mind girls, should your combination of words be slightly wrong, you can have terrible results. Use words that are far too powerful, it can kill you." The priestess chattered on. She had been working to teach them the god language and what words couldn't be put together and which ones were already being used now by the women of the order.</p>
<p>Tripitaka sighed. There was something she couldn't remember and it was really bothering her. No matter how hard she tried to remember, she just couldn't make her thoughts work on the matter.<br/>"Tripitaka, are you paying attention!?" Daiyu snapped at her. Tripitaka frowned at her.</p>
<p>"Not really." She stated. Lately, she spoke her mind, even when she wanted to lie. That was another issue in and of itself. She hated being here. She didn't even remember how she got here. She almost felt like her will was being bent, like she wasn't in control of herself. Daiyu narrowed her eyes and raised a hand as if to hit Tripitaka.</p>
<p>"You must have a good reason then, hm?" Daiyu muttered with venomous eyes at her, waiting for her answer before she would strike. Tripitaka flinched where she sat.<br/>"I already know all of this. It's boring." Tripitaka stated. She already knew the God-language when the other girls didn't, that is what seemed to discern her. The high priestess lowered her hand as she looked Tripitaka over again.</p>
<p>"Sister, take Tripitaka, she is ready if she thinks she already knows everything." Daiyu called for one of the priestesses who stood by to come forward. The other priestess grabbed Tripitaka by the arm and hauled her up.</p>
<p>"Ready for what?" Tripitaka wondered. The way Daiyu said it, it didn't sound good. The high priestess smirked as she eyed Tripitaka up and down.<br/>"Initiation of course. Take her." With a wave of her hand, Tripitaka was pulled out of the room, forced to go down a long corridor until the priestess that took her stood in front of a door and pushed it open. In the middle was a cage and there were several doors at each end of the room.</p>
<p>"Give me your hand." The priestess said as she took Tripitaka's hand and pulled out a knife. Tripitaka tried to pull away, the sight of the knife making her uneasy.<br/>"Let me go!" Tripitaka yelled, but the priestess grew angry and banged the blunt end of the knife against Tripitaka's head. Tripitaka brought her hand to her head to hold the now-forming bump, but the pain was nothing like she would soon feel.</p>
<p>The priestess dug the blade into her other hand, carving a symbol before admiring her work and then shoving Tripitaka to the ground.<br/>"Enter the cage initiate, or stay seared here until you starve to death. It matters not to me." The priestess muttered with a glare. Tripitaka snatched her hand to herself as she looked at the symbol on her hand. Death, wilt, and destroy were written over each other, and Tripitaka's heart sped up. Were they trying to kill her?</p>
<p>"Wait! Please!" Tripitaka began, but she went ignored. The door slammed shut and Tripitaka was quick to her feet. She tried the knobs of it to no avail.<br/>"Please... I don't want to die!" She yelled, but all that came was silence. She turned her back to the door and slid down to her bum.</p>
<p>Tears left her eyes. Everything felt so impossible. She didn't belong here, that much she knew. The women here were cruel and the other girls... They too had been scared and seemed to be missing chunks of their memories. </p>
<p>Eventually, her sobbing lessened and after many long moments had passed, she found she was still alive. Slowly she stood up and blinked at the cage. What would happen if she went in? How could she know? What if the spell activated in there. At the same time, if she didn't... She didn't want to be stuck in here forever.</p>
<p>She decided to try some of the other doors but found she couldn't get them open either. She tried the main door once again, shaking the knobs as she tried to force it open. When none of that worked she heaved in a deep breath and looked once again to the cage.<br/>"I guess I have no choice." She muttered as she tiptoed towards it, feeling uneasy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Spiritual Roots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smoke rose from chimneys inside of small wooden huts that outlined the top of a thick wooden outer wall. It had taken a whole day of walking and a couple of breaks, but Monkey and Font had agreed that they made good timing, reaching the small village before nightfall. They went around the palisade until they reached a gate. In front of it stood two beefy humans, looking rather similar except for the difference of their hair-styles. One was bald and the other had thinning brown hair, but both wore a thick braid in their long beards.</p><p>"State your business! Demons..." One of them eyed The Font Demon up and down. It made Font take a step back, feeling completely called out. It wasn't like the guy looked at Monkey or even Sandy when he said it.</p><p>"We are gods and this is our demon friend, he fights for all things good, just as we do!" Monkey began his tirade as he put his fists to his hips and puffed out his chest.</p><p>"I am The Monkey King, awoken to find the seven scrolls and save the world! We are in search of your leader, tell me, have you seen women wearing strange armor around here? Showing their stomachs and the bottom looking like a sort of... Skirt thing?" He did his best to describe. The two men pulled blades from their scabbards and held them tightly.</p><p>"What do you know of the witches!?" The bald one questioned as he pointed his blade at Monkey. Monkey frowned at him and brought his finger to the tip of the blade. He pinched it as he pushed it to the side. Monkey opened his mouth to speak, but Sandy beat him to it.</p><p>"Our friend was kidnapped by them, we are trying to find information, please, if you know anything!" Sandy said as she took a step forward. There was no time for this nonsense. The clock was ticking. The one with thinning hair lowered his weapon as he scrutinized them.</p><p>"We have had..." He eyed Font, looking worried as he did so.</p><p>"Look, you gods may enter, but your demon pet may not enter." The one with thinned hair said. Font was about to protest but stopped himself. If he had to stay out here for them to acquire information, he would do whatever it took. They acted as if they did know something.</p><p>"What about the demons who wanted Font dead?" Pigsy quickly brought up.</p><p>"We can't leave him out here," Pigsy muttered. Sandy frowned as she nodded.</p><p>"You're right, what if they come after him again?" Sandy questioned.</p><p>"Nonsense, I can handle myself." Font began to mutter. Monkey took his hair down and elongated his staff fully and pointed it at the two humans.</p><p>"Look, I don't have time for games! My friend is possibly being tortured as we speak! Bring us to whoever knows anything and then we will leave!" Monkey let out. He was done with this. No more arguing. No more making one person stay behind. They would all go in and see what they could find out, even if he had to make them.</p><p>Now wasn't a time for silly games like this, not when Tripitaka was on the line. Font could tell if she was alive or not and if the barrier of dark magic somehow got removed, the demon would immediately know her location. He wasn't willing to leave The Font Demon out here where he couldn't tell them things, where he might be assassinated by other stupid demons. They didn't have time for this. The two men traded looks before the one with thinning hair sighed.</p><p>"Fine, Gen will take you to our leader, he can tell you about what's been going on." He stated. Monkey gave him a stern look before looking to the other. The bald man apparently named Gen turned around and pushed open the gate, leading them in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tripitaka stood in the center of the cage. Iron bars ran up on either side and once she stepped in, the floor of it sank in slightly, and one of the doors in the room opened. Tripitaka turned her gaze, watching a man burst through, his eyes were red and large teeth protruded from his mouth with sharp ends looking uncomfortable against his chin. Tripitaka opened her mouth and closed it, panic shooting through her from the top of her head to her racing heart, and making her legs feel antsy and her toes curl apprehensively.</p><p>"Mmm, you smell so good." What she assumed was a demon stuck its nose to the air and took a deep inhale before his eyes closed in on her. Tripitaka shrieked softly as she leaned against the cage, shrinking her body as much as she could. The demon smirked at her as he went to the center and gripped his hands around iron and pressed his face between bars.</p><p>"Do you know how long it has been since I've tasted meat, little human?" He asked her, his eyes taking her in as if she were an easy target. Tripitaka glared at him, feeling disgusted.</p><p>"So long that the hunger gnaws through your stomach and you give in to eating your own woman, but she is in a better place now. Now she won't be hungry, but I won't let that be in vain." He went on and on with his monologue as if he'd planned it as he went around the cage, his hand slapping at the bars as he went by them and pressed his hand slightly with force with each stride.</p><p>"Okay, I do admit, I had one other little girl and she cowered in this cage too, too easy it seems. Here you are, just like her." He stopped once he got to the opening and scoured her over once again with his eyes.</p><p>"Tell me, how do you taste? Unbearably spicy like my woman? Or sweet and refreshing like the girl?" It asked as it held out a hand for Tripitaka to notice it's long twisted claws.</p><p>"Don't forget to scream, I do love it when they scream." He put one foot in the cage as he came forward and now Tripitaka was panicking.</p><p>"Back off!" She yelled and felt dumb. Is that really all she could think of to say? She wished Monkey were here with his staff that would dust the demon or even Font who would slice this demon through with his twin blades.</p><p>"Oh, yell at me again! That is nice... Nice and pretty voices have the most terrible screams." His next step was quickly taken and his hand came around her throat, clenching it tightly. Tripitaka stared at him through narrowed eyes. Even though she was scared, no tears came down from her eyes, she did not shake nor falter. She was done with this. She was tired of being weak. She was tired of always being afraid. She was tired... She grabbed its wrist and just as she had in the strange illusion that the high priestess had forced her into, she let the energy from her center course through her veins. She focused as hard as she could to push the energy out through her hand she held him with, the one that pained her to grip anything as deep cuts in it formed strange symbols that made a powerful spell.</p><p>She almost seemed surprised when ash rained down. It was easier than she had thought it would be. It was... She collapsed against the bars, sinking to her bum as her head lulled over. Never in her life had she felt so tired. She couldn't think coherently, her vision became blurry before darkness overtook her. She closed her eyes gently as she was forced into a sleep from her energy being abruptly drained.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The three gods and one demon were escorted through the town to a large hut that stood almost center to the place. They were left to wait outside as the bald guard, Gen, went inside to announce their arrival before they went in.</p><p>Villagers walked by them slowly, eyeing them suspiciously. One man had been pushing a wheelbarrow with what was probably his daughter behind him. He had grabbed her and put her in the wheelburrow and went off double time. A few others also rushed away, but some seemed more curious. More than once they had heard whispers go around, "demons."</p><p>Font seemed to attempt to pull up a hood that didn't exist. After he realized there was no hood, he stepped closer to the gods, between Sandy and Pigsy.</p><p>"Alright, alright, they will see you, but you must leave your weapons." They all eyed each other for a moment when Gen popped back out. The guard held out his hands as he waited. Sandy sighed as she relinquished her scythe, Pigsy handed his pitchfork over a little more easily. He could summon his from further distances after all. Gen turned his eyes to Monkey who gave an innocent look.</p><p>"Your staff." The guard suggested. Monkey huffed a sigh and brought his hands to the side of his head and gestured to his hair.</p><p>"It is also a hair accessory." He explained. Obviously, the guard didn't understand that it was not in weapon mode right now, it was in 'keeping this hair luxurious' mode right now.</p><p>"Yes, but it is capable of violence, is it not?" Gen asked. Sandy gave Monkey a nudge on the shoulder. Monkey pouted as he took his weapon out and his hair tumbled against his face. He reluctantly handed over his staff. The guard turned his eyes to Font. The demon gave an awkward smile as he stepped forth. He pulled out several small knives and two orbs. One was definitely an explosion orb, but the other looked different.</p><p>"Be careful with those, very dangerous," Font muttered with a nod as he stepped back in line with the gods. The guard looked them over once more but his eyes lingered on Font, growing resentful as his gaze deepened.</p><p>"Well, go ahead." He stated. The four of them went inside after he gave the okay. One by one they entered the shabby looking cottage. Wooden walls were thinning and worn, the floor squeaked with every step. They went down a narrow hall that brought them to a much bigger room where what seemed to be a family sat around a table. An old woman sat at the very end with an even older looking man beside her.</p><p>"Why have you come?" The old woman questioned, her voice haggard and shrill. Monkey stepped forward.</p><p>"Our friend was kidnapped by a bunch of women wearing-" he began, but Sandy interjected.</p><p>"Armored robes," she said. Monkey cast her a look but she gestured he go on.</p><p>"And we want to know if you have any information," Monkey finished. The old woman seemed to regard them for a moment. She then nodded to a middle-aged man who sat more towards the middle of the table. He stood up quickly, his chair pushing back as he did so.</p><p>"They have taken many of our own as well. They take them and they never return. They snatch them straight from their beds," the man said. His eyes turned to them, seeming to glisten with unshed tears.</p><p>"Both of my daughters were taken, both of my girls." It saddened him a lot. He grimaced before going on.</p><p>"They are witches! Evil witches! Damn them all to hell!" He bellowed out angrily.</p><p>"But you do mean real witches?" Sandy questioned and he turned his eyes to her and nodded, looking honest.</p><p>"You say you are gods! You say you are here to save the world? Save my little girls, please. They live somewhere in that forest. Please!" The man let out as he slumped back down into his chair. Monkey traded looks with each of his companions, taking in their expressions. He turned back to the man feeling confidant in his decision.</p><p>"Just tell us where to go..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tripitaka jerked awake. Her eyes scanned the room wildly to find herself placed back in her closet of a room. She felt her hand throb and clutched it to herself. She noticed it had been wrapped in linen bandages but she still felt uneasy. She felt her stomach churn and twist and for a moment worried she would be sick. She sat up slowly, trying to remember exactly what had happened.</p><p>They released a demon in the room to kill her or eat her as he had seemed so inclined. Then she killed it... The demon had been released in the room so that she would be forced to kill it with the symbol they carved in her hand.</p><p>A shudder went through her body. Something didn't seem right about all of this.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Creak!</b> </em>
</p><p>The door came open pulling her from her thoughts. In the doorway stood the high priestess with several others behind her. Daiyu stepped forward with wide eyes as she grabbed Tripitaka's wrist and practically dragged her out of the room. Tripitaka tried to steady herself, but stumbled several times.</p><p>“Wait! Where are yo taking me!?” Tripitaka let out, but The High Priestess said nothing. They stopped at a door at the end of the hall.</p><p>Another priestess opened it and Daiyu threw her in. Tripitaka roughly landed on her knees, the stone floor tearing through her robes and skidding her skin. She bit her lip from the pain, but swore to herself that she would not cry out. She looked up and around to see a strange, translucent orb floating in the middle of the stony room.</p><p>“Now you will truly prove your worth,” The High Priestess began as she stepped in, many priestesses filing in behind her, holding long, white, lit candlesticks. Tripitaka felt a shudder tear through her body.</p><p>“You were able to kill a demon, but should your spiritual energy prove too weak,” Daiyu smirked at her, her eyes lighting up, “Then you will join your other fallen sisters as pure energy for our cause.” Tripitaka stared at The High Priestess, her heart thundering. It was one thing after another and then another even.</p><p>“No,” Tripitaka bit out. The High Priestess narrowed her eyes as an amused look crossed her face.</p><p>“Make her,” Daiyu stated. Two priestesses handed their candles to others and stepped forward. Tripitaka scooted backward, trying to get away, her legs feeling too much like jello to stand up. They descended upon her and pulled her up by her shoulders before walking her towards the translucent orb that floated in the center. Tripitaka tried to twist out of their grip, but as soon as the were close enough, one priestess grabbed Tripitaka’s wrist and pressed her hand to the orb.</p><p>At first nothing happened. Daiyu observed for a long moment and was about to command that they convert her from physical existence to pure energy, but then light and shadow poured out. The energy threw several priestesses to the ground, it burst out from the orb like a wave of pure energy, equal amounts of light and dark spilled out all around them and drowned them in a sea of a quicksand-like presence. Tripitaka shrieked at the energy that rushed out of her, shocked. What did this even mean?</p><p>“Pull her away, that is enough!” The High Priestess commanded. It took all the energy the two priestesses by her side had to tear Tripitaka away from it, making all three land on the floor as the energy in the room began to disperse.</p><p>Tripitaka wasn’t really paying attention as Daiyu kneeled and the others kneeled.</p><p>"You are the vessel of my goddess, you..." The priestess gazed at Tripitaka in a way that made Tripitaka fear for her life. Daiy’s eyes were filled with malice and disgust and hope and hatred all at once.</p><p>"Harbinger of evil! Oh, great emissary of darkness, bring forth the end of times and bring forth the death of all immortal beings, I proclaim our champion that holds the capability of being a receptacle of sin. Destroy all injustices and we shall now bow to you, Bringer of Shadows!" Daiyu went on and on but Tripitaka's hearing became fuzzy and her mouth became dry. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. They were saying she would be a sort of vessel for evil and that terrified her more than anything.</p><p>The others who had gathered behind The High Priestess began to chant over and over again, several stepped forth and pressed hands to Tripitaka's face, touching her with awe. Tripitaka flinched away several times, but everything felt fuzzy and her legs and arms felt weak.</p><p>"Take her somewhere fitting for a queen, soon we will summon the goddess and offer our sacrifice," Daiyu announced, and then Tripitaka had been grabbed by either shoulder once again and led out of the room. They all surrounded her. She felt like she was suffocating. How could she get away? Thoughts flashed through her mind, but none of them were good enough. Nothing would get her out of here right now. Instead, she was being walked somewhere where she would await her doom. Fear eased through her completely and she felt shaky. Everything about this place twisted her mind and made lights dance in the corners of her eyes. She felt like she was in a trance that made her head feel fuzzy and it was sometimes hard to even think. She tried to think, she tried so hard to think. Where was a brilliant plan right about now?</p><p>She was brought to a room with lavish furniture and many candles that lit up the room. There was even a bathtub but that didn't warm her up in the slightest. Tripitaka had never hated being in a fancy room so much in her life.</p><p>A large futon was placed in the center of the room, many soft and colorful blankets were stacked over it. Several mirrors were placed around and there was a table with two chairs at another end.</p><p>"Take heed to her wishes, she is exalted now," Daiyu ordered two guards who stood at either side of her door. Tripitaka frowned at the idea of them being here with her constantly, twenty-four seven.</p><p>"Wait, don't leave me here!" Tripitaka began to holler but The High Priestess turned and gave her a strange look. Her lips quirked upwards, yet her eyes seemed to narrow with a wretched vility.</p><p>"Go to the kitchens or library my lady, you are not imposed to this one room, only to places that are within the limit of your understanding." The High Priestess nodded before turning rather gracefully and leaving. Tripitaka stood there for a moment, panic running through her system before she even processed those words.</p><p>"Library..." She whispered the word under her breath. How stupid could the priestess be? Perhaps there might be something, anything that she could learn that would aid in an escape! It was better than staying here. She turned to a guard and frowned considerably.</p><p>"Take me to the library," Tripitaka stated. The guard bowed lowly as did the second guard before they opened the door and began to escort her without even a single word. It all made Tripitaka feel even more uneasy. Why weren't they talking? Could they not talk? Or were they just refusing to talk? Tripitaka tried to shrug it off. She had bigger fish to fry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You may be wondering why I made this into a series. </p><p>So I have two sequels planned for this. The first sequel will be called "And the Heavens Gave Way," and the third will be called "The Golden Monkey and the Blue Pheonix."</p><p>And the Heavens Gave Way will have to do with the heavens and the scrolls losing their powers and with that, the gift they bestow to the world begin to vanish.</p><p>The Golden Monkey and the Blue Pheonix with be a reincarnation fic and will dive into the otherworld and the origin of demons.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Powerful Vessels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There was a formatting issue with this chapter, I will be fixing this son here. This note is here so I don't forget. I will be going back and leaving notes at the top for myself of things I need to fix. If you reread and see these notes, please don't mind them, as I said, they are for myself.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tripitaka drifted her hand against a pile of scrolls and eyed a shelf of bound books. She didn't know what she was looking for but she knew she would know it when she saw it. She unrolled one scroll slightly and glanced at some of the text.<br/>
'Blah blah, glamour illusion, blah blah.' She closed the scroll and set it back. She turned around and stalked to the bookcase and fingered an old leather spine. She could feel the eyes of her keeper on her and frowned at that. She hated being babysat like this. If she was to make an escape, it would be easier without some stupid priestess constantly watching her back.<br/>
She pulled the book from the shelf and flipped it open, skimming the contents.<br/>
'Alchemy, weapon binding, will binding... Servitude." She went to the page, going to the table and setting it down as she slumped into a seat. Her eyes glossed over as she read. Something about this was so familiar. She looked over several symbols that held the spell together but it didn't seem to ease her curiosity. There was more to it than just servitude. She shook her head.</p><p>How would this help her? Was she to paint symbols on a priestess and force her escape? The thought of it made her stomach twist. She didn't want to control anyone. She slammed the book shut and stomped back to the shelf, placing it back where it was. She grabbed another and thumbed through it impatiently. This one was a little more useful. It went into the energy-sapping proponents of magic and explained how multiple word spells took more out of a person and single word spells had more chance of a negative outcome.</p><p>Tripitaka sighed, what was the point of being able to do magic if it was damn right impossible to even use without forcing you into an energy dilemma? She went on through the book and stopped to stare at a passage that both explained things and disgusted her at once. With certain spells, you could drain an opponent's energy and contain it within a vessel and then use said vessel to cast other spells without compensating your own energy. She gulped dryly.</p><p>It stated that those pure of soul held more energy and that they were better to absorb for such matters. It seemed that there were always negative drawbacks and they were ill-favored at best. Tripitaka decided she didn't like magic. It was too dangerous. It was too... Dreadful.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>BoS</em><br/>
<br/>
Thick campfire smoke rolled in with the wind and in the distance were sounds of merry music. Voices could be heard saying 'hey!', in time with to drum beats the pounded through the air.<br/>
"How many are there Sandy?" Monkey asked as he looked to the water god. Sandy closed her eyes and concentrated on water, she reached her senses out and counted how many people there were based on the water mass inside of the people.<br/>
"At least thirty, maybe a few more," She said as she reopened her eyes. Monkey frowned.<br/>
"Alright, Pigsy, what intel do you have?" Monkey now turned to him. Pigsy had his weapon out with a sort of plug from it going into his ear.<br/>
"I just hear people dancing and cheering," he muttered as he tried to pick up maybe a more quiet conversation, but had no luck. Monkey turned to Font.<br/>
"You got anything?" Monkey questioned. The demon nodded.<br/>
"They have a magic barrier around them," Font stated. The other two gods turned to him and Monkey cocked his head.<br/>
"What do you mean a magic barrier?" Monkey questioned. Font shifted his footing.<br/>
"As far as I can tell, it's just to keep demons out," he said. Sandy put her hands on her hips.<br/>
"Well, you're a demon, did you think of that?" She asked. Font gave her a look.<br/>
"I didn’t put it up myself, they did," he muttered, feeling annoyed. It wasn't his fault yet she looked at him like it was. Sandy sighed as she turned back towards where the noises came from.<br/>
"Two of us go and one of stays with Font?" She suggested. The other two unanimously agreed, but Font kept trying to interrupt.<br/>
"No, no, you guys all go, what if they are dangerous?" He finally got out. Pigsy smirked at him.<br/>
"They are having a party. I'm sure we’ll be fine," he said. Font frowned further at him.<br/>
"Okay, you guys go and I'll stay," Monkey offered which made Sandy and Pigsy do a double-take at him.<br/>
"Are you sure Monkey?" Sandy asked, but he only nodded.<br/>
"Yeah, we need to have a talk anyway," Monkey answered. The demon held back a sigh. What did he need to talk to him for?<br/>
Sandy and Pigsy nodded before turning and starting off, decisions already made.<br/>
"What on earth do you have to say to me?" Font turned to Monkey, feeling annoyed. Monkey sighed loudly and dug something from a pocket.<br/>
"What does this say?" He asked as he held up a little slip of paper. Font gave him a look.<br/>
"Buy one get one free," he muttered. Monkey squinted at it.<br/>
"Are you sure?" Monkey asked. Font glared at him.<br/>
"Are you suggesting that I'm lying?" He asked. Monkey shrugged.<br/>
"No, it’s just weird because I found it earlier in the brush," Monkey stated. Font frowned, not knowing what to make of it.<br/>
"It probably originated at some store or merchant table, it means nothing," Font finally said, deciding maybe the wind sent it out here. Monkey shrugged again as he pocketed the paper, planning on throwing it in a fire later as to dispose of it more humanely.<br/>
"Speaking of which," Font said as he pulled rolled-up parchment out of a large pocket from the lining of his cloak.<br/>
"This is for you." He handed it over to Monkey who unrolled the mltiple pages to see gibberish letters spread out on it.<br/>
"What does it mean?" He asked as he looked it over.<br/>
"First of all, it's upside down." Font took the parchment, flipped it, and placed it back in Monkey's hands. He pointed to the first word.<br/>
"This is one, one through ten, can you count?" He wondered this when he was writing it, but had to assume Monkey could do that at the very least. Monkey seemed offended.<br/>
"Yeah, I can count!" He grumbled as he looked the words over.<br/>
"And on the next page," Font motioned him to flip the page.<br/>
"Is that an elephant?" Monkey asked which made the demon flush.<br/>
"It's a dog," he stated.<br/>
"Oh... Then is this?" He pointed to the next crude drawing.<br/>
"A rabbit?" Monkey asked. Font seethed with annoyance and snatched the paper back.<br/>
"It is a cat!" He hissed. Monkey smirked at him.<br/>
"You suck at drawing," Monkey teased as Font looked the pictures over.<br/>
"I mean, it looks like a dog and a cat to me," he muttered under his breath which made Monkey chuckle.<br/>
"Okay, okay, give it back. I'll pretend the elephant and rabbit are a dog and a cat." Monkey said as he tried to take it back.<br/>
"No," Font said, holding it away.<br/>
"Come on, I was just joking around," Monkey still tried to take it back.<br/>
"Learn the stupid numbers first!" Font grumbled as he stuffed the pages he took back into a pocket and turned away, stalking a few steps away. Monkey frowned and then huffed a sigh before looking back down at the parchment with the words for the numbers one through ten.<br/>
"This doesn't seem too bad," he mumbled.<br/>
"I would hope not, I'll be testing you on it in a few days, study up," Font muttered. Monkey glared at the demon.<br/>
"Test?" He asked, not sounding too happy about it.<br/>
"Yes, a test."<br/>
<br/>
<em>BoS</em><br/>
<br/>
A woman who was dressed in a thin red and yellow dress was measuring Tripitaka's waist.<br/>
"If only I had more time, it would be so much easier." She chattered on. Tripitaka simply stood there, hoping the woman would just quiet down. Her stomach felt upset, constantly doing flips and gurgling. Her head hurt and she felt woozy. She knew what it was, of course, she was scared.</p><p>The high priestess had gotten her from the library to be brought back to her rooms to be fitted for a dress.</p><p>She said she needed to look like the <em>Queen of </em><em>D</em><em>eath</em> she would become for the banquet tonight. Tripitaka bit her lip. She was no Queen of death or darkness, she never would be. She wouldn't let that happen. How could she become that anyway? The woman tugging the measuring tape around her bosom broke her train of thought.<br/>
"Okay, that about does it," the woman said as she pulled the tape away and rolled it up.<br/>
"And now your hair, what shall we do with it?" She went on. Tripitaka frowned. There was no hair to do anything with.<br/>
"Maybe a sort of crown with sheer fabric all around? Some dangling jewels?" The woman grabbed Tripitaka's head and swiveled it slightly, annoying Tripitaka even more.<br/>
"Hmm, maybe a hood would be nice," she added.<br/>
"No hoods." Daiyu had been leaning against the door the whole time.<br/>
"I want her face to be beautifully made up and not covered by anything. The ladies will all want to look upon her face," Daiyu stated. The woman nodded, but it only made Tripitaka feel worse.<br/>
"Alright, well I best be getting to work," the woman said as she took a step back and curtseyed at Tripitaka.<br/>
"It was a pleasure to meet you, your dark highness." Tripitaka had never wanted to smack anyone so much in her life. Yet, she held her tongue. She only needed to bide her time. Soon enough she would get out of here. She had to. She had to try.<br/>
"Very good Ezna, get on it," Daiyu agreed as she moved for the seamstress of a woman to quickly walk out. Daiyu shut the door behind her and turned, her gaze lingering on Tripitaka, making her feel cold.<br/>
"Tell me, do you know how one becomes powerful enough to rule the world?" She asked. Tripitaka said nothing, only glaring at The High Priestess. Daiyu smirked as she stepped towards Tripitaka.<br/>
"They take what they want when they want it," she said as she smoothed out Tripitaka's robe, but Tripitaka took a step back, disgusted with The High Priestess' hands anywhere near her. It only made Daiyu's smirk widen.<br/>
"And of course, most importantly, you must forsake love," she added as she eyed Tripitaka once again.<br/>
"Tell me, girl, do you hold love in your heart?" She asked. Tripitaka gazed around uneasily. She did not like this conversation, even if it was only one-sided.<br/>
"You do," Daiyu muttered.<br/>
"Well, not to worry, when the goddess is awakened within you, memories of such petty things will be relinquished, you will be free from your human bonds," she went on, never seeming to shut up as Tripitaka wished she would.<br/>
"Well, a bath has been drawn, I expect you to clean yourself up before I return. If you do not, we will force you and you will not like it nearly as much," The high priestess informed as she turned towards the door and took long strides to it.<br/>
"Tonight you don the mask of shadow, tonight, your blood innocence will be lost," with those last words, she left, leaving out the door and locking it behind herself. Tripitaka backed up until she made it to the futon and slumped down, sitting on the edge of it. She felt adrenaline pumping through her veins and had no action to do anything with it. Her heart thudded against her chest, so hard that it hurt.</p><p>What did she mean by blood innocence? Tripitaka looked at her hand that had touched the strange floating orb. How could that have caused all of this? She tried to think hard, trying to remember her life before this, but nothing came. She shook her head as tears pricked in her eyes.<br/>
"Don't cry Tripitaka, you got this, you'll figure something out," she tried to mumble reassurance to herself, but it didn't help. Everything felt utterly hopeless.<br/>
<br/>
<em>BoS</em><br/>
<br/>
The music was much louder than it had been. When Sandy and Pigsy entered the camp, they saw several men who played instruments and at least ten women danced around in a circle, and others clapped along with the rhythm. Several fire pits were dug out, split roasts were hung over to cook and several lines went from tree to tree with damp laundry hanging from them.<br/>
"Stop!" The croaking voice of what sounded like an elderly woman stated and as if it had never been so lively before, both the music and the dancing stopped. The clapping mostly stopped except for a misplaced clap or two and eyes came to settle on the pair of gods. Pigsy and Sandy eyed each other.<br/>
"What business have you here, demons!?" They saw where the voice came from this time. In a rickety old chair, a woman in a few layers of brown robes stood to stare at them. Sandy stepped forward.<br/>
"We are no demons, we are gods!" She proclaimed. Eyes only seemed to narrow on them suspiciously.<br/>
"Our friend was taken and the village people told us that a band of witches in these woods took their own children..." Sandy felt uneasy. Maybe she should have worded that a little differently. She clutched her scythe harder, preparing for a fight. If they could draw them outside of their camp, Monkey and Font could help.<br/>
"I see," the old woman eyed another, a girl who looked like the spitting image of her only much younger with a leather cropped shirt and layers of red and orange around her waist as a skirt.<br/>
"Nana, speak with them," the old woman nodded as she took a seat again, her body seemed stiff as she did so and she groaned when she was finally seated again. Slowly, the music started back up, but this time it was not as lively and the dancers did not seem as enthusiastic.<br/>
"We did not take anyone," the girl the older had ordered said as she reached them.<br/>
"Rather, we work to save those who have been taken." She frowned.<br/>
"What is your friend's name? We will tell her you are here if we have her," she added. Sandy gave another look at Pigsy. This time he spoke up.<br/>
"Her name is Tripitaka... What do you mean you save them?" He asked. The girl, Nana, looked back and forth between them for a moment before heaving a small sigh.<br/>
"We were all taken, some of us escape and now we fight to save the others," she muttered as she gazed downward.<br/>
"And I do not think we have your friend. I would have remembered a name like that," she added.<br/>
"Taken by who though?" Sandy questioned. The girl gave her an unsteady glance.<br/>
"They call themselves the Order of Chaos, but they are more of a cult," The girl explained. Sandy and Pigsy traded another set of looks, this time their expressions uneasy.<br/>
"I don't understand what a cult would want with Tripitaka," Sandy said as more of a question to herself. The girl frowned.<br/>
"They use magic to find others who have even a trace of magic in their blood," she explained. Sandy shook her head and Pigsy narrowed his eyes.<br/>
"Anyone their leader can find, they try to recruit them, and if they refuse to join..." The girl wore a grim look.<br/>
"They take your life force to be used for their own power," she explained. Pigsy took a step forward as he thought of their human companion. His breath became short. He could never imagine Tripitaka accepting becoming part of such a thing. What if they..?<br/>
"I found these two skulking around outside of camp!" A woman's voice boomed out, silencing the camp once again. Sandy, Pigsy, and the girl Nana all turned their eyes to see a woman yanking two people forward, their bodies still and stiff.<br/>
"Wait!" Sandy called out as she took several steps towards them.<br/>
"They are our friends. One of them is—a reformed demon and couldn't enter your camp." Sandy tried to explain quickly, wanting to avoid trouble.<br/>
"A reformed demon," someone commented before chuckling at the notion.<br/>
"Yes, other demons have even come after him, so Monkey stayed with him." She added, hoping they would just release them. The elderly head woman slowly rose once again and took a long, exasperated breath.<br/>
"Let their god companion free, bring the demon closer to me," she spoke loudly with her croaky voice as she squinted at the demon.<br/>
"Don't hurt him," Sandy let out, and the woman who had brought the two in stripped a paper from Monkey, and then he was instantly able to move. He grabbed his hairpin and held it up, looking to the woman who now dragged Font forward.<br/>
"Let us go you cowards!" Monkey let out immediately as the weapon grew to its real size.<br/>
"Child!" The woman shouted at him. Sandy smirked as she leaned towards Pigsy.<br/>
"He is way older than her," she whispered, but Pigsy shot her a serious look that wiped the smirk off her face.<br/>
"We do not intend to harm, I simply wish to see what is on its face." The woman said as she took a weak step forward. A girl at her side came forward, holding out a long wooden cane that the old woman took as she struggled to take another step. The woman dragging Font over was there before the elder even took her fourth step. She leaned in, inspecting Font's face. Monkey stood there, unsure of what to say. He looked to Sandy and Pigsy. Pigsy nodded at the scene ahead of them, holding his weapon tight, but Sandy shrugged and shook her head. Monkey frowned as mixed feelings flowed through him. He turned back to the women who had Font.<br/>
"What do you want with him? He is our demon, not yours!" He began in an annoyed voice.<br/>
"Get your own demon," he added as he pointed a finger when no one seemed to pay him any mind<br/>
"He is cursed," the elder spoke out and other women shrieked as they took a step away from him. Sandy took quick steps forward. She half expected them to stop her, but she went to the demon's side with no resistance and tried to steady him up a little better.<br/>
"He is our friend, please, he won't hurt anyone," Sandy said.<br/>
"He is under the control of another," the elder woman said as she made a face that it was obvious and grave.<br/>
"Yes, we know, he is under the control of our friend that was taken. He has been very worried," Sandy explained, her eyes looking as deep as the ocean as she spoke and the woman felt a pang in her heart.<br/>
"Please, just let us take him, we'll leave," Sandy added. The woman wet her lips before pressing them back together.<br/>
"The curse is more than control though, this is a copy," the elder spoke. Sandy cocked her head.<br/>
"These right here," she pointed to the two words, one on each side of his jawline, "means that he is a mirage of another, a duplicate." The elder covered her mouth for a second, long gnarled fingernails making Sandy grimace.<br/>
"You do not understand how powerful this demon is if they had to make a copy just to control him," She added.<br/>
"Demons are nothing to be messing around with, very dangerous sort of creatures they are," the elder said as she closed her eyes as if thinking. Sandy shook her head.<br/>
"You're wrong, he's our friend," Sandy said. The old woman gave her a sad look and sighed loudly as she slowly turned around to start back to her chair.<br/>
"That slip of paper on his chest will remove the paralyzing effect, but wait until you are far from here to unleash him. I want no trouble with a demon," she said.<br/>
"Wait, where are you keeping Tripitaka!?" Monkey suddenly let out, he still hadn’t much of an idea of what was going on. He held his staff at the ready, ready to start knocking some heads. The old woman sent a look at what had to be her granddaughter. Nana quickly looked to the Monkey King.<br/>
"The Order of Chaos most likely has your friend," she said. Monkey turned his eyes at her and narrowed them.<br/>
"I'm not leaving until I find out where," he muttered, feeling angry at the whole situation. The girl sent a look to the elder who nodded.</p><p>“Sister, should I get them a map?” Nana asked. The elder nodded once again. The three gods sent each other questuoning looks as the girl rushed into a tent to come back with a piece of rolled parchment. She rolled it open as she went towards the monkey god.<br/>
"This is a map, you want to go here," she pointed at a circled marking around a spot on the map with her finger. Monkey stared at the map and then looked up and around. Pigsy stalked towards him and snatched the map.<br/>
"Help Sandy," he said as he looked it over. Monkey frowned as he went towards the water god and they both grabbed a hold of Font and dragged him towards Pigsy.<br/>
"That way." Pigsy pointed as he started off, and the other two followed him.</p><p>“Wait,” Sandy said as she turned back to the girl, Nana.</p><p>“You called her your sister, but...” Sandy didn’t understand. Nana frowned warily at her.</p><p>“The magic we have been taught ages us without the aid of a powering vessel and that magic is evil,” she shook her head solemnly, “my sister was the first to escape and she saved many of us, she gave up her youth for us.”<br/>
<br/>
<em>BoS</em><br/>
<br/>
"There she is."<br/>
"Look at her!"<br/>
"I can't believe this is happening!" People said all sorts of things as they came in and pointed to her. Tripitaka sat on an ornate chair on a high raised platform. She had been dressed all in black in a robe that clung to her figure.</p><p>It made her uncomfortable. She had gotten used to the baggy layers of the monk robes. She felt exposed in a way. A jeweled band with blackened sheer fabric running down the side of either cheek adorned her head. They had lined her eyes and colored her lips with black and it made her feel—unreal. She didn't like what they had done. When she saw herself in the mirror, it had shook her. They truly made her resemble a queen of darkness.<br/>
Daiyu stalked into the room and stepped up onto the platform. Tripitaka glared at her, her nails digging into the wood of the armrests where her arms had been strapped down.<br/>
"This is a momentous occasion my sisters, we will live to see the end of days!" She announced, to which people cheered. It sickened Tripitaka. How could anyone want the world to end?<br/>
"When they told us you could not kill gods, she whispered to me and said, 'with this I grant you power, with this, I grant you my boon." She held up her hands for the double doors in the center of the room to burst open. Two priestesses gracefully stepped through the room, a pillow held between them with an ornate narrow chest atop it. They stood side to side and made their way to stand in front of The High Priestess. They offered it up to her. Daiyu untucked a necklace from under her robes, revealing a key. She pressed it into the lock of the box and twisted it, the metal clanking open. She removed the lock and handed it to one of the priestess' before her. She lifted the top up and Tripitaka narrowed her eyes when she saw The High Priestess hold up a scroll.<br/>
"Bring forth the god," she said and with that, a golden-haired man with dark skin was forced into the room. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes. Was he truly a god? What were they planning? Her heart raced. Maybe they could help each other?<br/>
The priestess gestured the two in front of her to move to the side as she met the two dragging the shackled god in the middle.<br/>
"My sisters, we have been given the ability to kill gods!" She said as she slipped one hand in her pocket and pulled something red and shiny out and she placed the scroll in the same hand. She held both hands up, the one with the scroll and glimmering red thing high to the air, and her empty hand she held palm forward at the god's face who stared at her through half-lidded eyes. His figure was sunken in, looking almost skeletal, he was not in good shape.<br/>
"Be gone heathen!" Daiyu yelled and then there was a flash of white followed by shadow spilling out of her empty hand like a wave of ink. It covered the god and overtook his entire body and like that, the god dispersed into golden dust. Tripitaka gasped as she tried to yank her arms off of the chair to stand up, but couldn’t. Daiyu turned an eye at her and smirked.<br/>
"Relax my queen, the party is just getting started."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: so, in this, I have decided that normal humans can't usually kill gods. Also... She used a scroll to kill this god. Could it be a legendary scroll? Find out soon enough! I hope everyone enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. Crazy things are going to happen soon and I truly cannot wait to show you all how it will play out. Thank you for reading! </p><p>Song Inpsiration: Summoning the Gods - Trobar De Morte<br/>This song may sound a little creepy, but its got all the vibes for this chapter.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RkRsay18DNU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Captured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tripitaka felt a shudder go through her. Her eyes lingered on the scroll. Her mind ran a million miles a minute. That scroll... There was something she couldn't remember and it was driving her insane. She closed her eyes, a frown firmly on her face.<br/>
<em> -"you must keep hope alive, it is up to you now..."-</em> the voice in her head was familiar and she felt tears prick in her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>-"wait, I have this," she said as she held up a small pin and the god that stood before her took it from her while looking at it happily. It grew in his hand and he twirled it around a few times before he shrunk it down and pinned his hair half up with it. He looked to her and pressed a quick kiss to her mouth, out of gratitude. When he pulled back, his eyes went over her, he looked as though maybe he shouldn't have just done that.- </em>
</p><p>Tripitaka shook her head. She felt like she was spinning.</p><p><em>-"Tripitaka?" A white-haired woman looking almost like a demon took a knee as she bowed her head.<br/>
"The scholar said you would come and you would lead the resistance and save us from the clutches of demons!" Tripitaka shook her head.<br/>
"Wait... But, you're a demon." She muttered and the woman gazed up at her.<br/>
"I am not. I am a god." She stated.- </em>Tripitaka widened her eyes. She knew those people, all three of them. These were her memories.</p><p>
  <em>-"you're a god aren't you? That's why you won't kill me." Tripitaka stated. The god in front of her heaved a sigh.<br/>
"three, now go along." He said, but Tripitaka shook her head.<br/>
"Why are you helping them when you're a god?" She asked and he jabbed his weapon to the ground as lightning hit his pitchfork.<br/>
"It's not as easy of an answer as you'd think, now go!"-</em>
</p><p>Tripitaka bit her lip, tears no longer threatening to leave. Instead, her memories made her feel more sure of herself.<br/>
<em>-"Does it hurt having your memories wiped?" She stared at the blonde-haired demon, feeling sadness for him in her heart.<br/>
"Only if you're weak." He responded."-</em></p><p>Tripitaka narrowed her eyes. The scholar had believed in her. Monkey, Sandy, Pigsy, and Font, her friends! Her friends were out there and she could not fail them! Her mind lingered on what Font had said. She had once disagreed, but he was right. Her memories had been torn away from her, but now was no time to fail. She would not be weak, just as he had suggested. She watched as the priestesses all drank a sip of wine one by one from a rather large goblet.</p><p>"In the shadow of darkness, the blood of our queen becomes one with us," Daiyu stated. The others repeated her. Tripitaka curled her lips. The ceremony had already begun, but until it was complete, there was still time.</p><p><br/>
<em>BoS</em>
</p><p><br/>
"Okay, I think this is it," Pigsy said as Font looked at the map from over his shoulder.<br/>
"There's something about this place that seems familiar," Monkey stated, but went mostly unheard. It didn't matter if he knew the place or not. If Tripitaka was here, they had to save her.</p><p>"Are you guys ready?" Pigsy asked as he looked to the others. Monkey drew his weapon from his hair, Font summoned his blades, and Sandy tightened her grip on her weapon.<br/>
"Let's go get Tripitaka," she muttered as she started forward, but Pigsy stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.<br/>
"Don't forget the plan," he said. She nodded her head.</p><p>"I know, I'm the one who practiced at it every day," She muttered, but Pigsy was saying it to all of them. They all began forward towards what should be the entrance and they saw two females guarding the extravagant looking doors. They looked exactly as the women who took Tripitaka had.</p><p>"Let us pass!" Monkey stepped forward as he wasted no time. He sent his staff forward as it elongated towards them. Sandy teleported behind one and slashed at her and both Pigsy and Font charged. The women seemed ready though.</p><p>They took slips of paper from their sleeves and were ready to throw them. One woman howled out as Sandy's scythe pressed into her from behind. The uninjured one threw paper at the white-haired god, then at Pigsy who was about to close in. She ran to the side, tossing several at Monkey who tried to dodge, but one got him. She held two fingers under her chin and chanted and the gods fell to their knees, feeling weak.</p><p>The priestess stared The Font Demon down and held up a paper and readied to throw it. Font looked from his companions to her and with a frown, he disappeared in a burst of blue. The priestess stood there, looking around to see if he would come back, but he seemed to have run away.</p><p>"Font! Where did you go!? You traitor!" Monkey yelled out with anger when he realized the demon wasn't coming back. The priestess started towards them and threw an open hand at the speaking god's face.</p><p>"Shut up heathen!" She muttered before crouching to her comrade who hyperventilated and blood began to seep down her neck from under her mask. The uninjured guard gave her saddened eyes as she pulled out a knife and ran it across the other's throat. She brought a hand up and ripped off the other's mask to close her eyes gently.</p><p>"May shadow fall upon you, my sister." She muttered before she stood up.<br/>
"You will pay!" She shouted with anger as she turned to the gods. She pulled off her own mask to smirk at them.</p><p>"You picked the perfect night to come here gods. Now the goddess will be the one to kill you," she muttered as she glared at them. The gods looked to each other as they tried to stand up, but couldn't.<br/>
"I have made weakness seep into you, do not bother," the priestess muttered as she grabbed more slips from her fallen sister's sleeve.<br/>
"However, it would be best to completely seal your abilities before bringing you in," she muttered as she began to slap several of the papers onto each god.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>BoS</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"It is time sisters!" The High Priestess announced as she climbed on top of the platform and stood with her hands high to the sky.<br/>
"Midnight is approaching and when the clock reaches three, we will make our sacrifice!" She yelled. Tripitaka struggled in her chair, but the leather straps were too tight.</p><p>"Let us go to the altar!" The woman shouted. Two guards came to Tripitaka's side and began to unlatch her. As soon as the straps came off, Tripitaka jumped to her feet and made a run for it. Laughter let out, making Tripitaka's stomach do flip-flops. She didn't see The High Priestess smirk at her back before nodding to another that Tripitaka would soon pass.</p><p>Tripitaka tried to not pay any mind to anything except for the large double doors that led out of the room. Something hooked her shoulder and she fell forward, skidding onto her knees. She looked up at whoever had stopped her to see a priestess holding a handful of red dust that she blew at Tripitaka's face.<br/>
"No..." Tripitaka muttered as her body fell limp and darkness consumed her.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p><br/>
The Font Demon took steps towards the entrance and stared at the fallen priestess. He crouched by her side and picked up the mask to her side. He gazed at it long and hard for a moment before wiping blood off of it with his cloak.<br/>
"I guess I have no other choice," he muttered as he began to unfasten her armor from her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I know this chapter is a little short, but the next one will be a bit longer and as soon as I finish doing an edit which I will being doing directly after posting this one, I will be posting it. I can't wait! I worked very VERY hard on chapter 16, I've been dying to just release it already and also we will be heading into season two canon with changes very shortly after, so BAM! Finally pushing forward. </p><p>Anyway, just keep in mind that ch 16 is my baby until the next scene I really want to write. Also, I thought I'd be going into the rest of Font origins after this, I know that's what I said, but I will actually be covering the start of another arc and then after that back to Font. Sooo... I will say about that when I'm actually there, after ch 16. So, anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed and I hope you will enjoy ch16 even more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Shadow Erupts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tripitaka! Tripitakaaa!" Her name being said over and over roused her. Slowly, Tripitaka struggled to lift her eyelids. Everything seemed hazy, the dim light stung her eyes. She let out a soft groan, her head felt like hard static pulsated and pounded with her every movement.</p><p>"Shut up!" Someone exclaimed followed by a slapping noise. Tripitaka tried to raise up and groggily shifted her head from side to side to take in her surroundings, but she found she couldn't sit up at all, her wrists were chained down to some sort of giant stone altar that she'd been laid out on. Her eyes widened as she gazed at her wrists. Thick iron wrapped around them and gave her little leniency, they were even tighter than the leather straps from the chair. She yanked at the chains in a panic before she gazed around wildly.</p><p>"Monkey..." As soon as she saw her friends, her heart thudded against her chest, she felt like she couldn't inhale air into her lungs. She'd like to think she wasn't panicking, but that would be a lie. She was unnerved! Her body needed to move and she couldn't, the urge to wave her arms frantically around was stifled by heavy irons that painfully cut into her wrists. Her friends were here... Here! Captured! This was the worst thing that she could imagine.</p><p>
  <em>The High Priestess had killed a god.</em>
</p><p>There they were, sitting together, looking as though their hands were all bound together by rope behind them, sitting back to back. Paper seals were placed all over them. She knew based on the slips of paper being narrow and thin what type they were. Her eyes grew moist, but she didn't let the tears slip past her eyes.</p><p>Not this time. Something else was at stake. Even she had pride and if they were going to kill her, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of her tears. The High Priestess took long strides to stand by Tripitaka and gazed down at the false monk, bringing a hand to her cheek, moving her head so that Tripitaka would be forced to stare up at her.</p><p>"Are those your friends? As soon as I saw The Monkey King, I knew you must know them. They came here to save you," Daiyu said with a smirk on her red-painted lips. Her eyes were lined black and her face powdered white and gold for the occasion.</p><p>"It is only too bad that you will end their lives instead. I told you that one must forsake all love, and when you do, you will be reborn anew, our praised goddess, a demon of shadow and darkness. You will put the world to sleep," The High Priestess went on with her usual prose. Tripitaka was honestly tired of it.</p><p>"I'll never hurt my friends!" Tripitaka exclaimed as she glared at Daiyu. She struggled from her binds, rough iron slicing slightly at her wrists. She grunted at the pain and stopped trying to pull at her wrists.</p><p>"Let them go," She muttered, "you can have me, but only on the condition that you let them go." The High Priestess let out a loud laugh.</p><p>"You think you have any choice in the matter?" Daiyu asked. Tripitaka blinked hard before opening them back up with a hateful look.</p><p>"Let Tripitaka go!" Monkey's voice let out, but The High Priestess paid no mind and only gave a sly look to Tripitaka before standing up more straight.</p><p>"Let them go! You hear me?" Tripitaka spoke out again, her voice coming out loud.</p><p>"Gag her, I do not wish to hear her pleading," The High Priestess said. Two more priestesses stepped forward. One held down Tripitaka's struggling head and the other stuffed cloth into her mouth.</p><p>"Let her go! I swear I'll kill you!" Monkey yelled as he tugged at his bindings.</p><p>"You won't get away with this!" Sandy bit out next to him. Pigsy said nothing. He was trying to formulate a plan, but to no avail. He tried to reach out for his weapon with his mind, but the seals not only drained his power, but sealed his abilities too.</p><p>It was ridiculous. He spent two hundred years of his early life solely perfecting the technique of calling out to it, yet here he was, rendered powerless. It was a strange feeling and he felt almost defenseless, especially after what happened when they took Tripitaka. He wondered if Tripitaka felt this way? He wondered if this is what it felt like to be a human who traveled amongst gods.</p><p>The cult had taken their weapons, except Monkey's which held up his hair, he was quite sneaky about it. They had struck them with the power sealing papers, they tied them up and brought them here to 'be fed to the shadow goddess', whatever the hell that meant. Pigsy tried to think about how they could get away, how they could rescue Tripitaka, but with the odds stacked against them, it felt next to impossible.</p><p>Monkey and Sandy still went on and on, yelling out. They demanded to be let go, to release Tripitaka. The High Priestess turned from the book she'd stuck her nose in for the moment to give them a look of pure malice. The High Priestess could deal with it no more.</p><p>"Take them to the hall, we will retrieve them when it is time," Daiyu muttered with a wave of her hand as she went back to Tripitaka's side. Monkey and Sandy struggled hard against the women who dragged them through the massive room to the hall that stood past the double doors. Pigsy let them take him. It seemed only two women would be standing guard as they chose who would 'babysit' them.</p><p>Pigsy knew this may very well be their best chance, powerless three versus two were much better than powerless three versus one hundred. The High Priestess watched them exit the room and when the doors closed, a satisfying clack as it clicked into place echoing, Daiyu bent over Tripitaka, bringing her lips close to one of her ears, but not too close.</p><p>"Are you ready to feel the awesome power of shadow?" She questioned. Tripitaka gazed at her through worried eyes.</p><p>"You don't have to do this—Let me go," Tripitaka muttered, her mouth going dry. Daiyu smirked, her cruelty revealed on her lips and in her eyes. A cold feeling rushed through Tripitaka, it was like she could feel a deadly sort of energy coming off of The High Priestess, it shook Tripitaka to her core.</p><p>"I'll teach you one more thing, my golden disciple..." Daiyu whispered as she straightened up.</p><p>"Those with strong spiritual essence can force their will of intent on another, do you feel what I have planned for you?" She questioned, her voice sounding much happier than it had ever sounded when she had monotonously taught them magic.</p><p>"You plan to kill me..." Tripitaka muttered quietly, her hands shaking although they felt numb, the circulation long cut off due to the wrought iron clinging to her wrists.</p><p>"You would thank me in the end, if you could." The High Priestess responded before she stepped back. Her lips pressed upwards as she held up her hands and began to speak as she turned to the mass of both high-end and low-end disciples that had gathered.</p><p>"Let evil rise up from the pits of hell, let darkness smother out the light. Let chaos takes its course as the balance is shaken and twisted, never should it have existed in the first place... May all things beautiful wilt and vanish, there will be nothing left to tarnish."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't as uncomfortable as he had first thought it would be. He did, however, feel quite uncovered with his stomach exposed as it was. Maybe the worst part was that he felt he looked indistinguishable from a female. His silky blonde locks did nothing to hide the fact, or the mask he wore with an eerily wide smile painted upon it, with eyes drawn like red demonic eyes.</p><p>He scowled under the mask, not all demons had red eyes. Such things were myths, myths that humans told their children to scare them, but it did nothing to protect them.</p><p>—”<em>And the man's eyes glew a dark red as he chuckled from the shadows, mwah-ha-ha-ha!" The blonde-haired woman who read from a book lifted her head back as she laughed, her free hand positioned to look like a demented monster's hand, but it was too petite to be as such.</em></p><p>
  <em>"I shall eat you my dear, and when you are in my belly, I will wait for your beloved and then gobble him up too!" She read the next line darkly, her face dead serious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh no mister wolf! You mustn't harm me!" The woman leaned to the right and cowered a little as she clasped her hands in earnest and seemed to beg the line.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Give me one reason I shouldn't devour you." The woman leaned back to the left and pointed a finger while giving a stern look.</em>
</p><p><em>"The man began to glow with a demonic energy, his eyes becoming redder and redder, his hair began to grow and thicken and terrible claws emerged and his teeth protruded as fangs." She went on. The</em> <em>blonde-haired boy she told the story to stared at her, wide-eyed with anticipation as he listened. She went on.</em></p><p>
  <em>"No, no, you see," she clasped her hands once again as she leaned right and spoke as if to plead with the monster.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Zhu Bao will surely kill you, should you kill me. I truly fear for your life, not many monsters are left thanks to him," she went on, a smirk on her lips now as she read.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The monster began to descend upon her, but she did not cower or falter as he expected." She went on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait... Mom, she doesn't really get eaten, does she?" The boy asked. The petite blonde woman smirked at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just as he opened his large, terrifying jaws and made to snap them down into her neck, the doors flew open!" She exclaimed. The boy's face lit up as he clapped his hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Step away from her demon, or I will surely kill you, oh, this next part is funny. It was always my favorite," the woman said as she touched the scroll lovingly. Her son stared up at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You think you can take me on, pretty boy mortal?" She asked, in the voice of the monster.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pretty boy yes. A mortal..? You are quite mistaken," She smiled at her son as she read this line, portraying this voice as smooth and confidently as she could.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am one of the last immortals of The Golden Tiger Sect!" His mother said this part excitedly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have spent hundreds of years cultivating my soul to defeat demons much stronger than you, so what do you think I will do to you?" His mother couldn't hide her excitement as she read.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Zhu Bao leaped at his opponent, sword in hand, almost gliding through the air as he came to save his beautiful, still untouched maiden." She read out loud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was with only one swipe of his powerful blade that the demon ceased to exist, never to return again," she stated as she began to scroll the scroll up, directly after that line. The boy began to groan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And that's it for the night." She said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mom! Come on! I want to hear more!" He exclaimed. She gave him a warm smile as she pulled his blankets up further on him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tomorrow," she said with a serious look. The boy frowned at her, but eventually crossed his arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fine, tomorrow," he stated. His mother smiled at him. He gave her a big smile back as he pounded his fists into the air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I will be as strong at Zhu Bao one day! Just you wait! And I will save a pretty maiden from a demon." He promised her. His mother laughed softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sure you will." She stated. His eyes became serious then.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mom... When will dad be back?" He asked her. A frown formed on her delicate face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Zeek, you know that he went with the others... A demon... Was doing some bad things," she explained. Zeek clenched his hands into fists.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wish Zhu Bao was my father, he would be back by now and would keep you happy," he stated. His mother shook her head, a very disgruntled look making it's way to her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your father is the strongest man I know and he will always protect us and our village. Is that not what Zhu Bao would do?" She questioned. Zeek stared at her with wide eyes before letting out a sigh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay mom, if you say so," he said. She shook her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He gave up a lot for us Zeek, for me and you and Maya, don't blame him for being busy and keeping us safe," she said and he gave a slight nod.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I promise," he muttered.—</em>
</p><p>Font stared at nothing in particular as he steadied himself and brought a hand to his head. He shook his head. That was—nothing. Nothing that mattered anyway. What did Zhu Bao matter now anyway? He wasn't there when they needed him most. He wasn't there when they all died.</p><p>He marched down one hall and turned down another, determined to forget the bad memory. The memory of his mother's sweet stories of the hero he thought would protect him, the last immortal of The Golden Tiger Sect... Cultivation didn't exist. If not for that stupid myth, maybe things would have been different.</p><p>He shook his head and grit his teeth. There was no changing the past now. He occupied his mind with his current goals. He needed to find Tripitaka and also manage to rescue the gods. He openly sighed, no one was around after all. What a mess he was in. If only someone would throw him a bone.</p><p>He would have to come upon someone eventually and when he did... They would be sorry. They would be so sorry that they would be forced to not only tell him Tripitaka's whereabouts, but the others too.</p><p>"Let her go! You will be sorry, you–!"</p><p>"Shut up you pathetic dog!" <em><b>Smack!</b></em></p><p>Font's eyes widened. He knew that first voice. He would know that annoying voice anywhere.</p><p>"Don't hit him!" And that was another annoying voice he knew. His lips tugged upward. Finally, some luck was to be had in such dreadful situations. He doubled his speed, racing to the corner to see two guards with Monkey, Sandy, and Pigsy tied up and sealed with many paper seals once again.</p><p>"You!" One of the guards pointed at him. His whole body tensed for a moment.</p><p>"What are you doing out here? The ceremony has already begun. You know how High Priestess feels about tardiness," she added. Font seemed to visibly relax. He nodded at her as he began towards the door that they stood a little away from with their prisoners.</p><p>One step, a second step, and when at the third step, he passed the side of the same guard that spoke to him. He halted for less than a second before he held his hands to his sides and in a flash of blue, his twin blades gleamed from the dim torchlight. He swiped with one blade and twisted his body around, bringing the other. He made contact. Not with metal, with flesh.</p><p>She cried out as she went to her knees and the other drew a blade as she put her guard up. His friends gasped at the turn of events.</p><p>"How unreliable, your own people turn on you," Pigsy commented. The guard he spoke to sent a foot to his face, to shut him up, but Pigsy leaned back and she struck Monkey instead. The force pushed the powerless Monkey back, but Sandy caught him and Monkey rubbed at his pained head.</p><p>"Sorry..." Pigsy muttered, he hadn't realized the implication of his dodge until after it happened. The guard turned her head towards Font.</p><p>"What is the meaning of this, my sister!?" She let out, watching as the other guard's body went lifeless.</p><p>Font tore the mask off and threw it towards Pigsy on accident, who caught it.</p><p>"Font!" Monkey and Sandy said in unison and Pigsy looked from the mask to him and back to the mask. The other guard gasped.</p><p>"How..? How dare you! How dare you don yourself in our uniforms! Have you no shame!?" The guard asked. Font smirked as he widened his stance and sunk lower. One blade he held defensively in front of his body and the other he held up high, positioned to strike.</p><p>"And what of your shame? You've stolen my friends and hurt them and think you can get away with it?" He muttered his own question back. Annoyance crept through him. How could this woman go around pointing fingers at what is shameful after what they had seemingly done?</p><p>"I will end you today! What are you? Some sort of demon?" The woman eyed him up and down before spitting at the mention of him being a demon. A snarl formed on his lips.</p><p>"I am a nightmare, the worst kind," he stated as he took a quick step forward and heaved his blade at her, the other he drew behind him to keep better balance. She dodged, but barely, he was obviously much faster than her.</p><p>He spun quickly, bringing the blade behind him forward and heaving his other hand down and back up and out once again, aiming a flurry of attacks at her. She dodged again and again, barely stepping out of the way, her sword meeting his in a loud clang of metal every now and again.</p><p>"Kick her ass!" Sandy let out as she began trying to get up, using Monkey as support, hopping slightly as their legs had all been bound straight and together with rope since being brought out here.</p><p>Pigsy narrowed his eyes, a guard-mask still in his hand. He pulled his hand back before pushing it forward with all his might, hurling the mask at the guard. Instead, she grabbed Font by the front of his armor and pulled him close to her before ducking, the mask making contact with the back of his head. The demon turned to the god with a glare. Pigsy frowned at him for a moment. Sandy looked at her friend.</p><p>"Stop trying to help, today is not your day, Pigsy," she hissed as she tried to hop closer to the fallen guard to get to her blade. Pigsy gave her an annoyed look before shrugging. It really didn't seem to be his day or anyone's day really.</p><p>"Be gone demon, turn to ash and rain down!" The guard said as she ran forward, blade facing him as she went at full speed. Font took a step to the side, dodging her attack effortlessly as he flipped his blade around in one hand before slashing it up and to the side, striking her first across the chest and then at her exposed stomach. Dark red bled out on her clothing on her chest and dribbled down her abdomen. Her sword clattered to the ground as she sunk to her knees.</p><p>"It's okay, shadow will befall us. You will all die soon anyw–," her voice turned to a dull whisper before she ceased to say anything at all and fell face forward.</p><p>"Font! They have Tripitaka in there, they are performing some sort of ritual!" Monkey let out quickly as he tugged at his bindings once again. The demon was swift to get to them. He cut Sandy out of her bindings. She grabbed the blade of the first fallen guard and she cut Pigsy's bindings as Font freed Monkey.</p><p>"Let us hurry then, before they can complete it," Font muttered as he began pulling slips of paper off of them. Monkey smirked at him.</p><p>"So, you make a beautiful woman," he stated. Font gave him a glare fit for the worst of enemies.</p><p>"Do you have a death wish god?" Font questioned. Monkey smirked and yanked at a strand of the demon's hair. Pigsy smiled, catching Monkey's joke.</p><p>"You'll never get a man with that kind of tone," Pigsy added, making Sandy laugh. Font let out a noise of frustration.</p><p>"This is no time for jokes!" Font muttered.</p><p>"Tripitaka could die right now and yet you all sit here making jokes!" Font added angrily. Monkey's face grew serious, his eyes becoming dull.</p><p>"If I don't make a joke and only think about what is happening, I'll go crazy waiting for you to get these papers off," Monkey admitted. Font blinked at him before frowning and trying to speed his hands up, ripping papers off as quickly as physically possible. In what felt like hours, but was really only minutes, he managed to get them all off.</p><p>"Alright, weapons?" Font asked as he looked them over. Monkey was quick to pull his from his hair, but Sandy and Pigsy frowned as they eyed each other.</p><p>"They took ours. We couldn't disguise them like Monkey's," Pigsy admitted. Font grabbed the sword of the second guard he had killed and held it out for Pigsy, Sandy still had the other scavenged sword.</p><p>"We can't go in unarmed," Font muttered.</p><p>"He's right," Monkey added as he started for the door. Pigsy took the sword from Font and stood directly behind Monkey. Sandy and Font took the backline as they wouldn't be charging in like the other two.</p><p>"Let's end this," Monkey stated as he looked back at his friends. One by one, they nodded to each other.</p><p>"Let's get Tripitaka out of here," Sandy said in agreement, Monkey threw the door open. Chanting was interrupted. Some still said their strange foreign words, but others stopped to stare at them.</p><p>Daiyu turned around quickly to glare at them, her tall and heavy hairpin bobbing with the movement.</p><p>"What is this insolence!?" She questioned, but the group of four burst in and carried on without needing to even speak. Why would they? It was almost the same plan as before.</p><p>Monkey and Pigsy charged forward at priestesses who began to stand up and draw out swords and daggers. Sandy misted right behind The High Priestess and did her best to keep her busy, misting behind her while thrusting an attack at any chance she got. Using a sword felt strange, but she weaved it back and forth, putting distance between the altar that Tripitaka was laid upon and The High Priestess.</p><p>Font teleported to the altar. Before Tripitaka could even react, he slammed his blades down on one of the irons. Tripitaka flinched against the stone, but it only busted the binding that held her left hand. Tripitaka stared up at him, her eyes wide. He brought his other blade down and bust open the one that held her right hand. He let one blade vanish as she pulled the cloth gag from her mouth and held a hand out to her.</p><p>"Tripitaka, it's time to go," he whispered and she heard him even through the havoc that sounded through the large room. Weapons clanged and voices boomed in the chaos. Slowly, Tripitaka reached her hand out.</p><p>"She-she killed a god," Tripitaka muttered as soon as her hand touched his, her eyes looking almost far away with her sorrow.</p><p>"I couldn't help him... I," She bit her lip. The demon shook his head as he pulled her to him.</p><p>"There will be time to explain it later." He muttered as he let his other blade vanish too and wrapped an arm around her upper legs and lifted her down from the altar so that her feet were steady on the ground.</p><p>He unwound his arm and stood back upright as he summoned one blade once again. Tripitaka was about to say something else, but he grabbed her forearm and began tugging her through the crowd, swinging his blade at anyone that dared to get in his way, circling around Tripitaka at anyone who tried to touch her.</p><p>"Monkey!" Font yelled, searching him out for aide.</p><p>"The Shadow Vessel is getting away!" The High Priestess's voice hissed out as she turned her head while fending off another attack from Sandy. At the words, other priestesses turned their heads towards Font and Tripitaka.</p><p>"Let us go!" Monkey's voice let out as he knocked another priestess down with his staff, trying to get towards Font and Tripitaka.</p><p>"Stop this madness! Is this not a temple? For monks?" Monkey looked around. He had thought this place looked familiar before from the outside, but now inside, there was no denying it.</p><p>"What could have turned you to such a dark path?" He added. The High Priestess smirked.</p><p>"I killed those pathetic weaklings. Why do they deserve this glorious place?" Daiyu asked as she slapped a wider slip of paper onto Sandy's borrowed blade and held her hand under her chin. Her eyes narrowed and without even speaking, the sword turned to dust. Sandy gasped as she took a step back. Such power was terrifying.</p><p>The High Priestess pulled a scroll from her sleeve and smirked further. She turned to look down at Tripitaka who had made it halfway through the room with The Font Demon by her side.</p><p>"You know what this is," she yelled as she jerked the scroll back and forth.</p><p>"Tell your friends to leave or you know what shall happen," Daiyu threatened. Pigsy pointed a sword at her from far away, having just taken out the priestess he had been attacking.</p><p>"The decision isn't hers to make!" He let out, a sweat had already broken out on his brow.</p><p>"Fine," Daiyu stated as she dug into her belt to pull out a small red glimmering object.</p><p>"Font..." Tripitaka turned to look at the demon, apprehension in her eyes.</p><p>"That scroll..." She began, but before she could finish, he spoke.</p><p>"I'll get it from her and bring it to you." He exclaimed and before she could say more, he let her go and vanished from in front of her.</p><p>"Wait!" She began to say, but he appeared at the priestess's side and grabbed at it. The High Priestess turned her eyes at him. Her grip loosened. Sandy came from behind and grabbed The High Priestess's shoulders to keep her there, trying to help Font.</p><p>"Oh no, you ruthless demon, you don't know what you're doing!" She let out as she made a show to grab for it once again, but he vanished from her sight. When he reappeared at Tripitaka's side, The High Priestess brought a sleeve up to her mouth to hide her widening smile. She steadied herself before lowering her hand and shaking herself from Sandy's grip.</p><p>The water god started towards her again, but Daiyu paid little mind. Instead, she sent a piercing glare at the Tripitaka and her demon servant.</p><p>"You pathetic girl! You do not know how to use the scroll." She spoke out. She wanted to make it seem real. She wanted it to be Tripitaka's decision. The scroll was powerful, it would never truly bend to a soul at such a beginner level.</p><p>Tripitaka took the scroll from Font before looking to The High Priestess.</p><p>"Without it, you can't kill them!" Tripitaka let out. The High Priestess smirked at her, her eyes lighting up, amused.</p><p>"Then I will settle to kill your demon then. Girls!" She said the last word as if it was a command. In unison, the crowd of priestesses turned toward the demon and from their sleeves pulled slips of paper, hurling them at Font. Tripitaka watched as they clung to him, unable to keep it from happening as it was so quick, only thirty seconds, more or less. These weren’t sealing papers… These were talismans that would crumble a demon into ash.</p><p>"Do you know what makes us priestesses, my golden disciple, Tripitaka?" Daiyu questioned with a glint of pleasure in her eyes as she spoke. Tripitaka bit her lip as her hand tightened around the scroll, she wouldn't look at The High Priestess. She could feel her intent radiating from her. Her intent to kill felt deadly and terrifying.</p><p>"Tripitaka! Pull the papers off!" Monkey yelled over and over, but he went unheard by her ears. There were too many anyway, Font was completely covered from head to toe in stupid little strips of paper. Instead, she felt the weight of the world crashing down on her shoulders. She had been given this answer on her first day here.</p><p>"We have the glorious power to vanquish demons," Daiyu answered her own question as she held two fingers below her chin and stared the Font Demon down. He groaned as pain began to race through his body, his hand went to his chest.</p><p>"No... Stop it!" Tripitaka first whispered but then shouted as she turned with her empty hand held out. Her eyes narrowed. Something dark and heavy twisted inside of her and her head felt fuzzy.</p><p>"I won't let you kill any of my friends!" Tripitaka yelled and Sandy tackled the priestess down, but then...</p><p>Darkness erupted. Shadow seeped from Tripitaka's hand, rushing forward and swallowing at least three priestesses up in darkness in an instant. Daiyu smirked as she twisted from Sandy's grasp and got up. She turned to where Tripitaka was and held a hand up.</p><p>"I must thank your friends. They have been beneficial in my plans. How else could I make you activate the scroll?" Daiyu let out coldly, but Tripitaka barely heard.</p><p>"What did you do!?" Sandy muttered as she got to her feet and took a step forward. The High Priestess narrowed her eyes at the water god before snickering. Sandy stalked forward, hands up to continue fighting, but the priestess twisted herself around and as if being covered in a cloak of shadow, she faded. With that, several other priestesses twisted around and in clouds of smoke, they were gone too, leaving only the weakest and newest members of the cult who did not know such advanced techniques to their doom.</p><p>Sandy widened her eyes as she stared at where The High Priestess had been only a moment ago before her eyes turned to Tripitaka. Girls were screaming, shadow poured out, never ending from Tripitaka's hand and weeping could be heard from every which way. The darkness seemed to have a mind of its own.</p><p>"Monkey! Help! I can't make it stop!" Tripitaka called out as she doubled over. Font grimaced at hearing her call for the monkey god, but steadied her position. His eyes swept over her.</p><p>"Tripitaka, your hand..." He stated. Her eyes followed his to see her hand that held the scroll began to wrinkle and blacken to the color of night. She howled in pain.</p><p>Monkey and Pigsy were quick to her side and Sandy was racing towards them as priestesses tried to run out of the room, some getting caught in the shadow that overtook them, their screams would die quickly as they were swallowed up whole.</p><p>"I can't stop it..." Tripitaka whispered again as she looked at her friends.</p><p>"If you guys don't leave... You'll die too." She came to the realization.</p><p>"No, Tripitaka..." Monkey muttered as he pulled Font away to steady Tripitaka himself, making the demon glare at him.</p><p>"We won't leave you here," he said.</p><p>"We will die before that happens," he added. Tears formed in Tripitaka's eyes.</p><p>"Please Monkey... Please don't make me be the reason you die..." She couldn't bear the thought.</p><p>"Tripitaka, can't you just let go of the scroll?" Pigsy questioned and she shook her head at him.</p><p>"I can't control my hand," she grimaced as she looked at her hand again, darkness now engulfed it and made its way down her wrist, wrinkling and withering it.</p><p>"It's killing you," Sandy muttered as she reached for Tripitaka's hand but as soon as she did, steam rose from the god's skin and she snatched her hand back and held it to her chest. Her skin sizzled from the burn of the evil magic.</p><p>Font watched the scene unfold in front of him. He felt... Helpless. Anger pulsed through him. They got here in time, before anything happened, but then... He caused this. He brought the scroll to Tripitaka. He didn't wait for her to finish speaking.</p><p>He looked at her withering hand, he knew that soon, her whole body would wither. Sandy was right, it was killing her. He felt his blood coursing through his veins, potential movement coaxed his body into physical anxiety. He had to do something. He wouldn't stand here as the shadow consumed all of the priestesses and then eventually found them too.</p><p>It would not be fitting for his master to wither up and die. There was always a loophole. Even now, with the magic that bound them together as master and servant, he had one loophole.</p><p>He would do whatever he could to help. She had in the past ordered him as such. He had forced her to stop talking before she could specify the order, but it still counted—even now, right? If he had to do something rash to save her life, he should do it, right? He brought his blade behind him and slowly rose it up, causing them all to turn to him.</p><p>"Font... Don't—," Monkey stepped in front of Tripitaka, blocking the demon.</p><p>"Move Monkey, I would not get in my way if I were you, there is no time!" Font practically hissed, but Monkey held his staff up and tightened his hands around it. The demon eyed him up and down before looking at Tripitaka over his shoulder.</p><p>"You must trust me, master," he spoke solely to Tripitaka who shook her head at the mention of the title.</p><p>"Font—," she began to say but then he vanished in a puff of electric blue and Monkey stepped forward with his staff pressing out with force from the shock of his teleport. The demon appeared behind Tripitaka and Pigsy stepped toward him, blocking the demon's blade just as it was heading towards Tripitaka.</p><p>"You fool! How can you do this at such a time!" Pigsy began as he threw another blow at the demon with the scavenged sword.</p><p>"Pigsy!" Sandy warned as she took a step backward, looking at something behind him. Pigsy turned his head quickly to notice shadow racing from across the room towards them. It seemed to have finished off the low-tier priestesses and now... It was only them.</p><p>Pigsy gasped as his eyes widened, he could not easily get out of its path. Font dipped down and sent a foot out, tripping Pigsy up, the god fell to the ground as the demon stepped over him and kicked him hard with his foot, sending Pigsy rolling, away from the shadow that came at them. Font stood in front of the evil scroll's killer darkness.</p><p>The others gasped in horror as shadow took him, fitted itself to his form, bringing him down to his knees with clenched eyes. Monkey stepped forward, shock on his face, and Sandy had scrambled towards Pigsy, dragging him away and helping him up. Tripitaka sobbed out as she knew that this was the end. The scroll pushed filth and horror through her being, the magic it produced tainted her bloodstream.</p><p>She stared at the demon, unable to understand why he came at her... Had he really turned on her?</p><p><em>—"Trust me,"—</em> his words earlier did not match up with his actions. She watched as the inky darkness produced from the scroll seeded into his body and she was sure he was done for within this very instant.</p><p>From his crouching position, he forced his eyes open. Both Monkey and Tripitaka gasped. His usually gray eyes were a vibrant, ice blue, his pupils shaped like that of a cat. Darkness began to smother his face and he growled from the pain as he held his blades tightly. His eyes found Tripitaka.</p><p>"Trust me to save you," He grunted before he leaped forward, using what energy he had left in this final act of his current life.</p><p>He stayed low to the ground, rushing under the withering hand that Tripitaka held to her side, the scroll in a death-clutch. His blade was quick and true and after he made his clean-cut he let his blade vanish as he turned quickly on his knees and held a hand out as Tripitaka fell forward with a loud, anguished gasp. He fell over with her weight and grunted, but was happier that she was cushioned from the ground. Already he could feel the darkness evaporating from him, it became easier to breathe and his sight became clearer.</p><p>A black, withered hand fell to the ground, a scroll clutched in its grip. Upon hitting the stone floor, flesh became fine blackened ash, only the scroll kept form, perched atop the black residue.</p><p>"Font," Tripitaka murmured as she pulled herself off of him and held her handless wrist to her silky black dress.</p><p>"Oh my god... Your hand, Tripitaka! Tell me... Tell me what to do! Tell me what to do!" Monkey panicked as he paced back and forth twice before rushing to her and grabbing her wrist.</p><p>"Monkey..." Tripitaka began to say, but her voice was weak and distant.</p><p>"I'll kill you demon!" Monkey stated as he held his staff out, ready to strike at Font. The demon gave him an unamused look.</p><p>"Monkey, it's okay, he saved me," Tripitaka muttered. Monkey stood there for a moment.</p><p>"Monkey..." Tripitaka coaxed him again and his eyes softened, he lowered his staff at his side. He turned to face the human girl.</p><p>"Tell me what to do," he stated.</p><p>"We need to stop the bleeding," Tripitaka muttered. She seemed to hover around on her knees, almost falling over. Even if she barely felt the pain, it didn't keep her from being lightheaded. Font scooted closer to her now that Monkey had lowered his weapon.</p><p>"I can cauterize it," He muttered. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p>"Tripitaka..." Sandy said her name with sorrow and Pigsy closed his eyes at the thought of it.</p><p>"That's going to hurt," he muttered. Monkey stared at Font and then at Tripitaka.</p><p>"Cauterize? What does that mean?" He asked. Tripitaka set serious eyes at him, her lips pressing together as she made up her mind.</p><p>"Monkey, step back." Tripitaka pushed at him with her uninjured arm. Monkey frowned at her as he shook his head.</p><p>"Tripitaka," he tried to make her explain it to him, but she gave him such a serious look that he backed away slowly and turned his face away, unable to take the look she gave him. Tripitaka turned her eyes to Font who came forward on his knees and gently grabbed her arm from her. Their eyes locked as he held a hand up and created a flame that burst to life in his palm. He seemed to condense it into a limited ball and it condensed and condensed as it seemed to grow hotter.</p><p>"This will be very painful," he said as he studied her with a serious look. He could see a certainty in her eyes that made him curious.</p><p>"Everything always is," she said back. He closed his hand over the ball of fire and when he opened it back up, his palm glowed with a white heat, and quickly, he grabbed her bleeding wrist, closing it over where he'd cut her hand from, her skin sizzling. She grunted from the pain, but mostly steadied herself, her eyes never left him and her gaze was hard and heavy.</p><p>"There..." He said as he pulled his hand away, slumping back as he still stared at her. Tripitaka bit her lip, holding back pain. Her eyes studied the letters on his face. It was hard for her still to make out exactly what word combinations were written, but she could tell... They were spells from the strange magic that The High Priestess was teaching.</p><p>"Tripitaka..." Monkey came to her side again, crouching down as he seemed to vibrate with unspent energy. He had to do something to help.</p><p>"Bandages... We need bandages," Tripitaka stated as she finally tore her eyes from the demon. She didn't see him take in a noticeable breath when she did.</p><p>"Tripitaka, here..." Sandy began ripping at her clothes, but Pigsy stopped her as he pulled a small box from a pocket and opened it. Inside was ointment and fresh bandages.</p><p>"Here, these were the spares," he stated. They had left most of their belongings at the last place they camped. Sandy took them from him gently before going towards Tripitaka. Monkey made to talk several times, but kept stopping himself. Tripitaka sighed at him.</p><p>"Monkey, just say it," she said. He gave her a worried look.</p><p>"This is all my fault." He said as he gazed away.</p><p>"I promised I wouldn't let you get taken again." He muttered his shame. Tripitaka shook her head and gave him a small smirk.</p><p>"It's my fault really, Monkey. I was born with this corrupt magic in me, that's what they told me. They find the people who can do magic and take them," she explained. Monkey shook his head.</p><p>"Probably lies," Sandy added, but Tripitaka shook her head.</p><p>"No, before they thought I was the vessel for their crazy goddess, they thought I'd be one of them," Tripitaka told them.</p><p>"So unless you're actually my dad Monkey, it's not your fault at all." She finished. Monkey widened his eyes as his mouth went dry.</p><p>"Your dad?" He turned the words over in his mouth, almost unable to imagine such a thing. He couldn't help but see strange images of him trying to tell her to go to bed or to put her things away and instead she would stomp around and throw a fit before using the crown to give him a headache. Then there was a chance she would turn around and tell him to put his own things away. He shook his head. The image of his father-self doubled over and wept pitifully at his misfortune.</p><p>"Also, why is Font dressed as one of the guards?" Tripitaka asked as she gave the demon a serious look. Font frowned at that and the three gods chuckled.</p><p>"He looks beautiful, doesn't he? My guess is that he wanted to look fabulous when he saw you again." Pigsy said, teasing thick in his voice. Sandy nodded her head.</p><p>"Yes, such a thin figure but a well-toned stomach, how else would his master Tripitaka know?" Sandy teased just as hard too. Font glared at the gods, but Tripitaka smirked at her friend's antics to lighten the mood.</p><p>"He does look adorable." She joked and her eyes turned curious as she watched his pale face heat up.</p><p>"Enough of this! If not for my disguise I would have never of saved you stupid gods!" He let out and Sandy gave him a warm smile.</p><p>"We didn't say it wasn't genius," she said.</p><p>"Plus, can't you believe how pretty an elegant outfit makes you look?" Monkey questioned.</p><p>"I once thought only I could be so beautiful! But now—," Monkey looked at Font as he gave his melodramatic speech, —"now I see that I have not only a new brother in arms, but one who could rival my own magnificence, we will turn the heads of all people." Monkey said as he held his hands up in a grand gesture.</p><p>"People will point at us and say, 'the hotties have arrived!" He explained for Tripitaka to roll her eyes at him. Font looked to her with a question in his eyes. She only shrugged and rolled her eyes once more.</p><p>"Okay, 'hottie,' that's enough," Pigsy stated. Monkey gave him a confused look before he covered his mouth.</p><p>"Sorry Pigsy, you're hot too, in a cute kind of way," Monkey gave him a thumbs up and pointed his fingers at him while clicking his tongue twice. Pigsy shook his head. Sandy narrowed her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips.</p><p>"And what about me and Tripitaka? We're not hotties?" She questioned. Tripitaka smirked as she shook her head now too, following Pigsy's lead. Monkey seemed speechless for a moment.</p><p>"No, no, I mean, people see you two and think... Look at those babes..." He said, sounding unsure. Sandy frowned at him.</p><p>"Right, so, they think we look like babies?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes at him and he seemed to nervously chuckle.</p><p>"No, like a babe..." He said, now confused himself.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song inspiration - Kara Remembers, Battlestar Galactica<br/>https://youtu.be/9c2ZJPKz5u8<br/>Okay, just gonna be honest here, Battlestar Galactica's music is of epic proportion. &lt;3</p><p>Also, the order of chaos was inspired by this tribal fusion dance number. Freaking breathtaking.<br/>https://youtu.be/KFC5efnnKvc</p><p>Alright, so, chapter sixteen! I love this chapter! The action, the jokes, Font dressed up as a girl, Pigsy's teasing, the teamwork! Everything! It was such a pleasure to write this chapter. Ahh. Well, the next chapter will kind of wrap this arc up and shortly after I will get into the 'Temple of the Green Dragon Sect" arc. Very excited.... Very very excited. and I will be going into canon but it will be different and not go how it goes in the show because I just feel that people don't wanna read canon over again. I wrote mostly by memory so if there are any lines word for word, its based on my memory. Like I think a few lines here and there may be the same or at least very similar, but just some of it I really feel I couldn't get away from. Otherwise though, I made some pretty big changes I'd like to think</p><p>Also, I wanted to just say thank you to Imasuckerforships. You've been supporting me since I first began this story pretty much and I love your compliments and that you enjoy my writing! I hope you know how much I appreciate you. Imasuckerforships has some good stories too if anyone wants to check them out! I enjoy reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Energy Running Through Your Meridians</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quiet, more quiet than usual. Pigsy poured over the scroll of immortality while Sandy used a bucket of fire-heated water to wash up dishes. Monkey sat by Tripitaka who had a blanket over her shoulders. She hadn't spoken much since coming back. Instead, dinner had been spent in silence and even now, the stillness was almost unbearable.</p>
<p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Monkey asked and Tripitaka turned her eyes to him. A frown lingered on her face and she fidgeted with the dirty black silk that clung to her body, they still had yet to find her new clothes or her dagger she got from Pigsy. She gazed around for a long moment.</p>
<p>"Where did Font go?" Tripitaka questioned, changing the subject. Pigsy cleared his throat.<br/>"To bathe," he said and Monkey nodded in agreement, a frown heavy on his face.<br/>"He said so a little while ago," Monkey added, worried that she had forgotten already.<br/>Tripitaka gazed downward. Things were still a little hazy.</p>
<p>"Does it hurt?" Monkey questioned and she gazed at him with wide eyes. She bit her lip.<br/>"I can't feel anything. I don't know why," she admitted.<br/>"I feel... Weird." Tripitaka added. Monkey looked her over before looking at Sandy and Pigsy.<br/>"Hey guys," he said as he looked between the two of them. They lifted their gazes from what they were doing.</p>
<p>"Does something seem different about Tripitaka?" Monkey asked. Sandy narrowed her eyes as she stood up, wiping her soapy hands on her clothes. She stepped forward towards the two as she looked Tripitaka over.<br/>"There does seem to be something different." She stated.</p>
<p>"Her spiritual energy is expanding and condensing, her meridians have opened up," Pigsy muttered as he put a hand to his head. All three looked to him.<br/>"Wait... What do you mean?" Tripitaka was quick to question. Pigsy huffed a sigh.</p>
<p>"It's like the energy in your body and the aura of your soul touch in harmony and your spiritual energy grows and flows through your meridians... Like blood vessels but for energy. Usually, your spiritual root awakens with some sort of element, maybe even more than one." Pigsy tried to explain.</p>
<p>"An aura of the soul? You don't mean like a demonic aura..." Tripitaka had only heard of auras when written about demons.<br/>"No, it's like—," Pigsy began, but Sandy interrupted him with a gasp.<br/>"That's what happens to humans who become gods," Sandy exclaimed and Pigsy nodded at her, putting down the scroll and using the tree he sat against, he pulled himself up and began to the others now too, to sit beside them around the fire that Font had made not too long ago.</p>
<p>"But not all humans who experience it become gods, it's just that you need the two energies to meet and flow through your meridians to even have a chance," Pigsy admitted. The three gave him looks.<br/>"I have always known myself as Monkey, I was never a human." Monkey stated, but Pigsy shook his head.</p>
<p>"Maybe in this life, but what about in the past? How would you know of your past life's hardships if your memories are stripped from you with each new life?" Pigsy asked. Tripitaka frowned at that. It made her think of Font. It made her think of how he lost his memories every time he was summoned, he had died many times over already.</p>
<p>"Wait, how do you know this Pigsy?" Sandy questioned and he gave her a serious look.<br/>"I've been around for a long time. We used to look for people who did have the ability to change, some have technically awakened but have far too many impurities to become a god, but others who have a more refined connection between the two, the harmony of one single soul aspect and one outside source of life energy, you instantly become a god." Pigsy finished the explanation and Sandy had wide eyes before she looked down at her own hands.</p>
<p>"What do you think mine could be?" Sandy questioned, and Pigsy chuckled at her.<br/>"Obviously something to do with water and for Monkey, I don't know, as much as I hate to admit it..." Pigsy eyed the monkey god.<br/>"He probably lived some glorious heroic life in the past and did many good deeds to be born a god in this lifetime, he has Monkey-like abilities, but you once had many more powers, did you not?" Pigsy asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Monkey nodded at that.</p>
<p>"Yeah, ever since I woke up, my powers still haven't returned completely," he admitted. Tripitaka gave Pigsy a look as she chewed on her lip although it was raw from biting it so often lately.<br/>"So even if this is happening, it doesn't necessarily mean anything," Tripitaka hoped out loud and Pigsy gave her a half-smile.<br/>"It might or it might not." He responded. Fear gripped Tripitaka. She wanted nothing to do with it if it had been caused by those priestesses. She lowered her eyes to the ground. She hoped nothing would come of it.<br/><br/><em>BoS</em><br/><br/>"Alright, so, there was two birds and only one stone, it was... I don't know this one yet." Monkey stated.<br/>"But what about the words after it? Do they give enough context to figure it out?" Font questioned. Monkey narrowed his eyes at the parchment.<br/>"It was–something–that taking them out in one strike would be best." Monkey finished and looked again to the word he didn't know. He brought a hand to his chin as he thought deeply.</p>
<p>"Understandable?" Monkey questioned and Font shook his head.<br/>"No, but close." The demon replied.<br/>"It's the word obvious," Font corrected and Monkey sighed with a frown, lowering his head.</p>
<p>"I'll never get good at this." Monkey pouted, but it only made the demon chuckle.<br/>"You're doing rather well already. That was a hard one, I gave it to you purposely," Font stated. Monkey gave a small smile at the praise.<br/>"Well, you're not too bad yourself." Monkey stated. Font gave him a light-hearted look and smirked.</p>
<p>"Get some rest, I'll wake you in three hours to take your watch." Font finally said, but Monkey shook his head.<br/>"I'm going to stay up and keep studying this." He said and Font gave him an unsure look. Monkey waved him off as he poured himself over the parchment and looked back at the list of words he had been given previously.</p>
<p>"I want to get down a couple more of these more complicated words." Monkey admitted. Font's face softened as he nodded at the god.<br/>"I know that we've not been friends for long, but I'm proud of you Monkey." Font stated and now Monkey gave a confused look.</p>
<p>"I mean, I know I'm the most handsome and the best fighter, but coming from you, it means a lot," The god smirked as the demon's sentimental face grew annoyed and Font shot a glare at him.<br/>"Oh my heart, how your anger anguishes my soul!" Monkey dramatically brought a hand to his heart and feigned hurt. Font turned away from him while crossing his arms.</p>
<p>"Forget it then, stupid god." Font muttered and was about to walk away, but Monkey got up and grabbed his shoulder.<br/>"Tell me how proud you are that I used anguish in my vocabulary though," he stated. The demon gave him a small glance and scrutinized his face before speaking once again. Monkey looked almost child-like, his eyes big and heavy on him, as if his opinion meant the world.</p>
<p>"As your teacher, I am proud. You have learned much, very quickly," the demon said. Monkey narrowed his eyes, seeming confused and shocked. He thought he'd been doing poorly. Could he really have been doing well at it?<br/>"You said before that you're no good at it, but it seems you were wrong about yourself. You seem to be gifted." Font stated as he pulled away from Monkey's grip and went to his bedroll and plopped down.</p>
<p>"Good night..." He muttered as he spread out and Monkey stared at his form for a moment.<br/>"Good night." He responded before looking back at the parchment and smiling a little at his victory. A gifted learner at reading? Had he really just been so stubborn as to hold himself back all this time? Sometimes his friends were right. They were right when they said that at times he got in his own way.<br/><br/><em>BoS</em><br/><br/>"Do you plan to sit around and mope forever?" His voice sounded cold and almost scared her, but when she turned to look at him, he looked anything but frightening.<br/>"I lost my hand, I have energy expanding in me... I... I'm powerless against the tribulations we face." Tripitaka admitted as she looked away from him. Her chest felt heavy. She was scared. Not only was she scared for herself, but she was scared of what might happen if she kept dragging her friends down.</p>
<p>"None of us see you that way." Font stated as he came and took a seat by her.<br/>"You're stronger than you think," he added. She said nothing. He held back a sigh as silence took its grip. After a few minutes had passed, he decided to try a different approach.</p>
<p>"What is this place?" He asked as he looked around. They were surrounded by woods and the rushing water of a waterfall could be heard off in the distance.<br/>"Just a spot I would picnic at with the scholar," Tripitaka admitted, feeling numb with the memory. Font frowned at her.</p>
<p>"We can go to your cottage if you want," she said and he shook his head.<br/>"The herb that enhances my dream capabilities has been removed from your person," he stated. Her eyes narrowed at him.<br/>"Herb?" She questioned. He nodded.<br/>"I placed it on you when you were having that nightmare," he explained.<br/>"Oh..." Her voice quieted and she fiddled with some grass with her good hand. She didn't know what to say now.</p>
<p>"Let me see your arm," He said as he held a hand out. She gave him a spiteful look, but found only concern on his face. Slowly, she brought her handless arm up for him to grab. He held the stub in one hand and with his other, he held it with his palm to it and closed his eyes. Blue light emerged and wrapped around her body. Specks of light danced on her skin and blue energy began to fly off of her, as if she were a cloud and rained blue light. When the magic had finished its course, Tripitaka looked at herself. She wore her normal monk robes and her hand was restored. She blinked at the demon.</p>
<p>"But—how?" She questioned. He gave her a small</p>
<p>smile at the elation in her eyes.<br/>"It's only a dream, it's not real," he explained. Tripitaka's face lost its joy.<br/>"Ahh. So when I wake up..." she trailed off, unable to say it. Font nodded at her.<br/>"Well then, that's how it goes, right?" She said, sounding defeated.</p>
<p>"I suppose you want me to tell you about what had happened there too?" She asked. Her friends had mercilessly asked her over and over, all of them except for him. Maybe she was selfish for not wanting to talk about it, it wasn't that she would keep it to herself forever. She just needed time to gather her thoughts and steady her emotions about it all. She didn't want to burst into tears and show just how weak she really was. She didn't want to admit exactly how hazy on everything she had been. She wanted to forget that her blood-innocence had been taken with the scroll. She knew what it meant now... <em>She had taken life now.</em></p>
<p>"Tell me whatever you like. I seek to simply make you feel a little better." He explained and she narrowed her eyes at him. He made no sense. why would he even care about that?<br/>"Why?" She pondered, not without annoyance in her voice though. He looked at her through the sides of his eyes and gave a small smirk.</p>
<p>"You're my master," he stated. Her face became hot as she looked away and waved her hands around.<br/>"No! No I'm not," she said. He shook his head.<br/>"You've been kind to me and in turn, your friends have been too." He gazed at her for a long moment as he seemed to choose his words.</p>
<p>"Surely, if anyone did deserve my service, it would be you," he murmured and she bit her lip as she gazed at him. Her heart thundered, but not in fear. No, not this time. She stared at his seemingly perfect face. He had a strong jaw and piercing eyes and hair that was perfectly straight and clean, looking soft to the touch. The only thing that marred his face were the evil letters that made spells upon his jaw.</p>
<p>Her breathing sped up and she felt her words get stuck in her throat. He was the only one to not ask her to explain what happened. He was the only one to suggest she should just focus on feeling better. She looked him over with her eyes and almost felt like it was the first time she truly saw him. He was—Kind. How could he be? He was a demon. He was–.</p>
<p>"How do demons become the way they are?" She asked him. His eyes narrowed at her and silence became thick between them. Finally, he turned his eyes from her, he plucked a blade of grass between his fingers and gazed at it.</p>
<p>"I'm not exactly sure. Perhaps I was born evil?" He asked and she frowned at him. He knew that wasn't necessarily true. He had memories of being a mortal child. Recollection of how he became this way was long lost and forcibly forgotten.<br/>"No. You're not evil," she muttered as she now looked away from him too.<br/>"What of my nature?" He wondered.</p>
<p>"You all act like you all trust me... But I know. As soon as I got away from the priestesses who captured the gods, Monkey yelled out that I was a traitor. Other demons call me a traitor," he explained as he gazed downwards. He dropped the blade of grass to clench his fist.<br/>"Monkey jumps to conclusions sometimes... He can't help it, he worries," Tripitaka tried to defend.<br/>"He's been through a lot, it's hard for him to trust people." She added, her voice softening.</p>
<p>"Do you jump to conclusions, Tripitaka?" He lingered at her name, turning his eyes to her. She felt frozen in his gaze, the way he looked at her. It was almost hard to breathe.<br/>"I'd be ignorant to say that I don't. I don't mean to, but it doesn't mean I can't admit my wrongs," she stated finally, turning her eyes to him, her heart skipping a beat or two as she met his gaze. His presence was so strong, almost devouring. That much she decided was true.</p>
<p>When he gave her his full attention, it was intimidating. Not intimidating in a scared for your life kind of way, no, it was something else. It made her heart speed up and her lungs had to work extra hard just to breathe.</p>
<p>"Then tell me, do you think I'm evil for what I am?" He asked her, rather he demanded an answer.<br/>"No." She stated. His face came forward slightly, his eyes on her so serious that she was sure she would either melt or burst into flames from it.<br/>"Do you think that when I killed mortals at the mercy of being commanded, was I not ruthless and terrible?" He questioned, his voice a whisper. She bit her lip. How could she answer that? Was it really even his fault?</p>
<p>"When I tried to kill you, did you not fear me?" He asked and that frightened her. She pulled away from him and looked him over, but his whole form seemed to droop with unhappiness.<br/>"I feel an anger so deep that it feels like a poison, tell me how that is not evil," his voice grew low and she shook her head at him. She stuck a hand out, to touch him maybe, but felt awkward and reeled it back in.</p>
<p>"You're kind to me and my friends. You saved us." She said. He shook his head.<br/>"You are my master, I must... You said you would free me Tripitaka, but it weighs heavily in my mind." He explained. She focused her gaze at him again, her fear melting away. She now realized that he hadn't been trying to incite fear in her. He was trying to figure himself out.</p>
<p>"What if with that freedom though... I am terribly evil? What if I were to hurt you guys? I want to fight for the innocent, I want to help... If you four are saving the world, I want to be a part of that." He admitted. There was something about it to him. It was something about glory and honor, could he ever be respected for making sacrifices for the greater good? Even a demon would be seen differently if he did such things, right? A smile unfurled from Tripitaka's face.</p>
<p>"You want to be a hero," she muttered and he gazed at her long and hard before nodding.<br/>"I must ask that you not find a way to remove our bond. So long as you're my master, I know that this path is the right one," he explained. He had felt the rage in his memories, the ones that came to him out of nowhere. Maybe he still got angry now, but it wasn't like the fury he felt in those dreaded visions. He felt calm at times now and when he was next to her and she was pleased with his work, he felt content. This small human girl was going against all the odds to make a difference in the world. This mortal girl had apparently even bested him and achieved in bringing back one of the most powerful gods. He wanted to be a part of making a better world and if they failed, he wanted to die by her side trying.</p>
<p>"I don't want to be your master," Tripitaka admitted as she gazed away. He narrowed his eyes at her before grabbing one of her hands with both of his. Red tinted her ears and her cheeks and she gave him a shocked look, her lips parting and eyes widening.</p>
<p>"Please, I will beg you to be my master if I must. I want to entrust my path in your hands. I want to be good like you." He let out quickly, unable to control himself. She had been the only one he could trust in this way for as long as he could remember, which wasn't much, but the others he could remember following all seemed to be despicable. She tore her hand away and clenched her eyes shut as she gritted her teeth.</p>
<p>"Don't you understand? I—I'm gaining spiritual energy and Pigsy said that it could make me a god..." She trailed off, scared to admit her next thought. His gaze at her looked thoughtful enough.<br/>"I can feel it in me, since the scroll. There's nothing good about it, I feel like I'm being consumed by darkness." She bit out, her voice unsteady.</p>
<p>"If gods can be made from the union of heavenly magic and your soul, what if the magic is demonic in nature? What if demons can also be made this way?" Tripitaka wondered out loud. Font's gaze widened at her.<br/>"No. You won't become a demon. That is not the path laid out for you." He said as he grabbed her hand again, but only with one, and gave it a light squeeze before dropping it.</p>
<p>"We'll find out how to fix it. It's a legendary scroll, right? Made by the gods, how can it truly be evil? If we find the scroll of knowledge, we can find a way." He said. Tripitaka softened her gaze at him.<br/>"The scroll of knowledge." She muttered. A small smile found her lips.</p>
<p>"You're right. I mean, if there is a way to fix it." She said. Font nodded at her, his own smile forming, glad to see her spirits lift.<br/>"So, tomorrow we start heading for a major city and see if we can find any rumors on its whereabouts." Tripitaka decided. The demon nodded at that.<br/>"We should see a healer too." He added, nodding to her arm. Tripitaka nodded her agreement.<br/>"That's a good idea." She said. She shifted backward, letting her back go to the grassy ground as she folded an arm under her head.</p>
<p>"Thanks for talking with me." She said after a moment of silence. The demon gave her a long gaze with high regard.<br/>"I wish I could just," Tripitaka let out a sigh, "not think about everything for a while, you know?" Font seemed to think for a moment before he stood up slowly and offered a hand to Tripitaka. She gazed at him for a moment before placing her hand in his. He drew her up, but didn't release her hand once she was standing.</p>
<p>"Did you know that you can take flight in dreams?" He asked and she widened her eyes at him.<br/>"Wait, what?" She asked and he smirked as he began to rise up, into the air, and she too floated up, her hand still firmly in his. She looked all around for a moment before a giant smile erupted on her face.<br/>"This is crazy!" She let out as she slowly slipped her hand away and twirled in the air, a laugh escaping her lips as she floated upwards and skimmed her hand along the high leaves on a tree. She took in the vast landscape with her eyes, but his eyes never left her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AGHHHH!!! ilfnliadhfidf! Guys, I've written like ten chapters ahead now, I can't stop writing this and it's making my head hurt... I wish I could just write forever and my head not hurt. I'm so excited for what's to come. I'm finally doing the actual writing part of my next favorite couple of scenes! Its gonna be crazyyyy! Okay, I just had to yammer on about it for a moment, lol. I'm just so excited! Kaedo is going to be in the story soon and a demon council meeting and their plans and Gaxin and just AGHGHGHGH! My head... And this chapter introduces such an important concept for this story. Ah, well, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!</p>
<p>If you read my other stories, I may be taking a moment to write for them because this story is burning in my mind like wild-fire. The Christmas story is already done though, I'm just working on edits, so that will be up soon. Also, I don't mean to say I won't be updating the other stories, just that they will be more weekly or every two weeks or so because my mind is consumed and all the info for this story is clouding my mind and the only way to get rid of it is to write it, if that makes sense.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A Monk and a Plant Lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"After many years in hibernation, the grand dragon emerged from his cage, to sort over his domain,"</em>
</p>
<p>- Enter Da Ninja(the black goat remix) - Die Antwoord</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was early in the morning. Birds chirped their early morning songs and the smell of bacon wafted through the air.</p>
<p>"Tripitaka, look at this," Sandy said as she held the Scroll of Immortality out, her finger pressed against the words of a specific passage. Tripitaka skimmed it over as she leaned towards the water god.</p>
<p>"Wait... This means," a smile found Tripitaka's face as she looked at her stub arm and then back to the scroll.</p>
<p>"I can get my hand back..." Tripitaka stated which made the others turn to her. Monkey wore a big smile.</p>
<p>"Ahh! See, things are getting better already," Monkey said as he scooted towards the two.</p>
<p>"Bring a bowl," Pigsy said as he turned back to the food he was making. Font did as asked, handing him one and the god drained the oil from the meat fat into it.</p>
<p>"Okay, so let's eat, and then we will try to find the herb we need," Pigsy stated and Monkey nodded at him.</p>
<p>"Did it say where to get the herb from?" Monkey asked. Sandy brought the scroll closer to herself once again.</p>
<p>"Yes," she stated, but before she could finish, someone cleared their throat. All three gods and the human and demon turned their heads to see a monk standing at the edge of the treeline to the clearing they made camp at.</p>
<p>"Hello." He began as he took an unsure step forward. His eyes went from the gods to Font and then to Tripitaka.</p>
<p>"I have been traveling to The Archive of Infinite Wisdom and well," he shifted nervously.</p>
<p>"May I offer my services of creating anti-sickness talismans for you all in return for some of your food?" He questioned. Tripitaka looked at her friends and then back at the monk.</p>
<p>"Please, join us," Tripitaka gave him a warm smile. The monk seemed to become more sure of himself as he stepped forward, inhaling deeply through his nose.</p>
<p>"It smells wonderful." He said as he took a seat and began digging for a metal bowl out of his own pack. Sandy scrolled up the scroll and put it away as she scooted closer to Pigsy.</p>
<p>"What do you think of that monk?" She questioned. Pigsy shrugged.</p>
<p>"Seems like a normal monk," Pigsy answered as he began serving food. He filled the monk's metal bowl with stew and bacon on top. The monk clasped his hands together and shook them up and down lightly, gratuitously.</p>
<p>"Thank you, thank you," he muttered as he brought the bowl to his lips and blew to cool it down. Pigsy smirked, he had forgotten how kind monks usually were. He grabbed an extra spoon and handed it to him.</p>
<p>"Please, take this," Pigsy said. The monk gazed at the spoon before clasping his hands together again and waving them up and down with his thankfulness before he took it and began to eat.</p>
<p>"So, what is The Archive?" Sandy asked as Pigsy handed her a bowl and a spoon. Font served bowls up for Monkey and Tripitaka and handed them, but intently listened, his interest piqued.</p>
<p>"Oh, it is a library with all the knowledge known to man-kind tucked away. I hope to learn to banish evil spirits from my village," he explained. Tripitaka nodded at him, giving a warm smile.</p>
<p>"A library with the knowledge of all mankind? Could a place like that even exist?" She wondered out loud. The monk hurriedly nodded at her.</p>
<p>"Yes, it is even said that a legendary scroll is there," he explained. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes, everything going in slow motion for a moment.</p>
<p>"A legendary scroll? Which one?" She asked quickly, which took the monk aback. He gazed at her for a long moment.</p>
<p>"No one really knows, there is a series of tests in order to obtain it and no one has ever achieved that feat," he explained. He placed his bowl down to give questioning looks at the group, his eyes landing on The Font Demon.</p>
<p>"What would you want the legendary scrolls for though?" He asked. As if that was his queue, Monkey stood up and puffed out his chest.</p>
<p>"Well monk, I—," he gave a grand gesture to himself before reaching to his hair to grab his legendary staff.</p>
<p>"Am the Monkey King!" He said as he transformed his staff and flipped it around trying to show off.</p>
<p>He finally stopped and brought the end of his staff down to the ground with a loud thump.</p>
<p>"It's my mission to gather the sacred scrolls and use them to defeat the demons that have taken over," Monkey stated with pride. The monk found Font once again with his eyes.</p>
<p>"Isn't he a demon though?" He questioned. Monkey followed his eyes before giving a soft nod.</p>
<p>"A reformed demon, yes," Monkey answered. The monk gave him an unbelieving look for a moment.</p>
<p>"How can a demon become reformed?" He wondered, it not adding up in his head.</p>
<p>"Ah, well, Tripitaka, our leader, is his master and he has to obey, but he really is a good guy," Monkey responded. It shocked Font who widened his eyes at the monkey god. He hadn't expected Monkey to stick up for him, not with those words at the very least.</p>
<p>"I wish no harm to any except for other demons," he decided to say which made the monk look at him with a nod.</p>
<p>"Ahh, well, then to you I am thankful. Maybe others will follow you down your path," the monk said as he looked him over. Font frowned at him. He was about to say something else, but Tripitaka butted in with her own question.</p>
<p>"What type of trials do you have to pass to get the scroll?" Tripitaka questioned. The monk turned his eyes to her, picking his bowl back up and taking a bite.</p>
<p>"I'm not exactly sure, but I think they are intellect-based," he answered. Tripitaka pursed her lips as she thought. She nodded to him in thanks.</p>
<p>"Where is this Archive?" Monkey asked, deciding that it may be a good idea to find out where such a place was. The monk smiled at him.</p>
<p>"Do you have a map?" He wondered. Pigsy put down his bowl and pulled his pack closer to him, digging through it until he found what he was looking for.</p>
<p>"Here," he handed the scrolled up parchment. The monk opened it up and narrowed his eyes at it before pointing at a spot.</p>
<p>"Right here," he said and all three of the gods and Tripitaka looked to where his finger was pressed. Pigsy nodded as the monk handed the map back and Pigsy put it away.</p>
<p>"Perhaps we could travel there together?" The monk wondered.</p>
<p>"Ah, no, we must make a separate stop first." Monkey explained. The monk gave him a smile and nodded.</p>
<p>"I understand. Perhaps we will meet there then," he suggested as he took the last bite of his stew. He placed the bowl down and took out the spoon and went to offer it back to Pigsy.</p>
<p>"Oh no, please keep it. We have many more," Pigsy explained for the monk to clasp his hands together again and bring them up and down several times.</p>
<p>"Your kindness is great. Thank you very much for your hospitality," he said and Pigsy smirked as he gave a slight bow back.</p>
<p>"I must be on my way now though. Here," he pulled out several long strips of paper with words from the human language written on it.</p>
<p>"For the food," he said as he handed them to Pigsy. Pigsy took them and looked them over, they were average talismans to ward away a cold.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Tripitaka said as Pigsy handed her one. The monk turned to bow to her.</p>
<p>"The kindness you all gave will not be forgotten. Should you ever find yourselves at The Village of Two Souls, then please, come to the Temple of the Green Dragon and I will ask my master to show you hospitality," he explained. Tripitaka bowed her head back with a smile.</p>
<p>"If we ever go there, definitely," she answered. The monk smiled at her once more and made a bow to each of them, All of them bowed back although it was a little less enthusiastically than him.</p>
<p>"May your journey bring you glory and your quest prove successful," he said as he pulled his pack back on, and after some more bowing and waving of his clasped hands, he stepped back into the woods and began on his way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, I found it!" Pigsy hollered as he crouched down and brought a fishing knife to the plant, cutting it at its stem. However, as he stood up, it wilted into ash in his hands. He stared at the dust from the plant, shaking his head. How could they heal Tripitaka's hand when this seemed to happen? Would the plant wilt and turn to ash every time they plucked it? He turned around and rubbed the back of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course it turns to ash," he muttered, feeling annoyed.</p>
<p>"Pigsy, you said you found it?" Sandy had heard him call out and promptly made her way to him. Pigsy stood there, wiping ash from his hands.</p>
<p>"False alarm, it wilted and died as soon as I picked it," Pigsy muttered.</p>
<p>"Oh..." Sandy said as she stood there and looked over her shoulder.</p>
<p>"What is it?" He asked quickly, catching her paranoid eyes. Sandy shook her head.</p>
<p>"I just—I feel like I'm being watched," she explained. Pigsy narrowed his eyes slightly before smirking.</p>
<p>"I'm watching you," he said, but she shook her head.</p>
<p>"No, like this whole time," she said. Pigsy shook his head as he went to stand by her side.</p>
<p>"Maybe the forest has eyes," he commented and it only made her give him a small glare.</p>
<p>"I'm serious, I think something is out there!" She stated. Pigsy put his hands up.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay, whatever you say—," he felt as though something walked by behind him and quickly turned around. He peered back and forth, searching.</p>
<p>"Ahh, so you feel it now?" Sandy questioned. He nodded.</p>
<p>"Something is out there," he agreed, looking uneasy.</p>
<p>"Let's get back to the others," he said as he began tromping through the woods, Sandy following closely behind.</p>
<p>"What about the plant?" She asked. Pigsy shook his head.</p>
<p>"We can find it later, making sure everything else is okay is more important," he explained, which she already knew that but was only piquing at his thoughts.</p>
<p>"You think whatever it is is dangerous?" She asked. He shrugged.</p>
<p>"I don't want to be alone when we find out."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Monkey?" Tripitaka called out.</p>
<p>"Font?" She called out after, her head swiveling around. "Pigsy? Sandy? Is that you?" Her voice lowered as she kept trodding through the forest, something being very not right about this place. When she stepped through a part of the treeline, she saw someone crouched over. Her heart thundered in her chest and blood pumped viciously through her veins, her palms felt sweaty.</p>
<p>"Who are you!?" She called out quickly, her singular hand going to where the dagger Pigsy had given her, but then she remembered that had been taken from her. The person stood up and turned slightly to gaze at her. It was a woman, a tall woman with long hair and flowers were weaved into crown atop her head.</p>
<p>"Ah, hello my dear," the woman began, but Tripitaka only narrowed her eyes more.</p>
<p>"Who are you!?" She shouted again. Being called 'my dear' only made her feel more uneasy. The woman stood there for a moment, looking Tripitaka over. Blue smoke puffed out close to where Tripitaka stood for the Font Demon to appear, blades in hand as he held them defensively. He turned his eyes to the false monk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's going on?" He questioned before his eyes turned to the woman.</p>
<p>"Who is that? An enemy?" He questioned as he readied himself for combat, bending his legs and getting into stance, holding his blades in front of him, ready to charge. The woman held up her hands, as if surrendering.</p>
<p>"Please, I mean no harm," she began. Tripitaka bit her lip.</p>
<p>"My name is Mycelia, I am only here to pick the herbs I need," she explained, introducing herself quickly as she eyed the demon. Leaves crunching behind the two began to sound and Tripitaka and Font turned their heads to see Monkey running towards them, staff in hand, eyes wide with worry.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" He questioned as soon as he made it to their sides. He saw the woman and pointed his staff at her.</p>
<p>"You trying to hurt my monk and demon!?" He questioned quickly. Mycelia gave him a strange look as she looked at the three.</p>
<p>"You mean to say that you're all together?" She asked. Monkey cocked his head.</p>
<p>"Yes, along with two other gods, why does it matter?" He asked. Her eyes widened.</p>
<p>"A five-way relationship, interesting, you must be very loving folk, please, I mean no harm," she explained. Tripitaka and Font's faces could have gone up in flames, but Monkey barely understood what the woman was getting at.</p>
<p>"Wait, no, it's not like that, we're all friends... Companions if you will," Tripitaka was quick to explain. Font looked at her as she spoke, his brain running around in circles. They were friends... They transcended now beyond master and servant, the others had called him a friend, but she herself had now explicitly stated it. His grip loosened from his blades as he brought his hands to his sides.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm terribly sorry my dear, he just referred to the both of you as his..." Mycelia shifted her weight from one foot to the other. This was awkward.</p>
<p>"Tripitaka, Tripitaka! Somethings out there!" Sandy had come running up with Pigsy now for Mycelia to gaze hardily at the five of them.</p>
<p>"Oh, I am terribly sorry!" She began as she placed a hand over her heart in earnest.</p>
<p>"My spirit has probably frightened you all," she admitted. One by one, they all turned their eyes to her.</p>
<p>"And the strange woman is?" Pigsy questioned.</p>
<p>"Mycelia," the woman answered. The group of five stood there staring at her for a moment.</p>
<p>"What do you mean your spirit?" Monkey finally broke the awkward silence.</p>
<p>"Oh, I can split up my spirit to seek out the location of plants I need. Not many come through here, I hadn't expected to scare anyone," she explained. The five gave each other looks.</p>
<p>"Well, my dears, you have made me introduce myself, but I myself have gotten no such introduction by you or a reason as to why you’re here," Mycelia stated after a moment, finding herself curious. What were five people doing here? Monkey was the one to speak up.</p>
<p>"We are searching for a plant to heal our monk's hand!" Monkey exclaimed, stepping forward as he spoke.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, about that—," Pigsy huffed a sigh and decided that even though now didn't seem like a good time, he ought to tell them about the plant.</p>
<p>"I found the plant but it disintegrated as soon as I cut it," he explained. Mycelia's eyes swept over them.</p>
<p>"The pepper bud flower?" She asked. The five turned their eyes back to her. Monkey nodded.</p>
<p>"That's the one," he answered. Mycelia smirked as she stepped forward.</p>
<p>"You must dig it up by its roots, or dig a hole under to stick the injured limb into," she told them. Tripitaka gave a curious gaze. was this woman really helping them? Even though they had acted so rashly towards her at first..? She felt bad.</p>
<p>"I'm Tripitaka by the way, this is Monkey, Font, Pigsy, and Sandy," she gestured to each of her friends as she spoke. Mycelia gave a polite nod.</p>
<p>"It is a pleasure my dears, but now, I must be off," she said as she picked up her basket and began to turn around, but stopped and looked back at them. She eyed Pigsy and Sandy before going towards them.</p>
<p>"Here, this—," she pulled a small seed from her pocket and held it up, "will save your life one day," she looked at Pigsy as she said it. She turned towards Sandy.</p>
<p>"I am entrusting it to you," she said as she dropped it into the water god's hand. She turned around and began off, leaving the five there.</p>
<p>"Wait a minute... If that is supposed to save my life, why is she giving it to you?" Pigsy questioned. Sandy gave a small glare.</p>
<p>"Well she did and that's what matters!" Sandy huffed as she turned around and began stomping off.</p>
<p>Pigsy frowned at her back. He didn't think what he'd said had been all that harsh, but Sandy's reaction proved otherwise. He looked to his other friends.</p>
<p>"Was it something I said?" He asked. Tripitaka frowned and patted his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I think she was upset that you don't trust her," she muttered. Pigsy narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>"I do trust her though," he muttered. Font shook his head.</p>
<p>"What you said made it sound like you don't," he said as he began after the water god. Tripitaka turned her eyes to him, curious as to why he cared.</p>
<p>Didn't he hate Sandy? It seemed a lot of things had changed since she'd been taken. She felt a nervousness pool up inside of her. Font didn't like Sandy, did he? Like... Like in the way of like-like? She felt frozen at the thought. Why did it even bother her so much?</p>
<p>Font was free to be with someone if he chose, but—even so, why did the thought of him being with someone else make her stomach twist up? It was like an empty void that settled in her core, making her almost feel like she would either be sick or lose her mind. She bit her lip, watching as he disappeared behind thick brush.</p>
<p>"You okay Trip?" Monkey questioned and she jumped slightly as she turned her face to him, almost forgetting that her two other friends were still there.</p>
<p>"Nothing, just lost in thought. Come on, let's find that plant," Tripitaka said as she began stepping over twigs and lush greenery as she went opposite of the direction Sandy and Font went in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just don't understand why he can't trust me," Sandy explained as she placed dirt over the seed she had put into a small, hardened sack she had been using before to keep dice in. Font picked the dice up and shook them in his hand before letting them go, dropping them at random.</p>
<p>"I think he really cares about you, he just doesn't hear himself sometimes," Font replied, but Sandy shook her head.</p>
<p>"He wouldn't say it if he didn't think it... He thinks I will cause his death or something," she sighed as she put the freshly potted plant down.</p>
<p>"I've always tried to be there for him and be honest with him," Sandy explained, her emotions coming out with her voice. Font frowned at her, picking up the dice again.</p>
<p>"Have you really been honest though?" He asked. Sandy cast him a look, angry yet confused. Font huffed a sigh as he stood up and gently placed the dice in her hand and closed her hand over them.</p>
<p>"Maybe Pigsy is an idiot and even Monkey, but Tripitaka has mentioned your closeness and I have seen it too," he began to say and Sandy took a step back, tearing her hand from his.</p>
<p>"Tell me, god, do you love him?" He asked. Sandy opened her mouth for a moment but then shut it again. She held a finger up and then put it down. She was at a loss for words.</p>
<p>"We—we're just friends!" She huffed as she crossed her arms and turned to the side.</p>
<p>"That's all," she added. Font smirked at her.</p>
<p>"You can tell me, I won't say anything," he told her and her eyes found him again and slowly softened. A big frown formed on her lips.</p>
<p>"I mean he is just... He's the rudest, most sarcastic man I've ever met!" She said as her face became fierce.</p>
<p>"But?" Font asked as he knew she wasn't finished with what she was saying. Her face softened as she felt for the first time in a long time that she could open up to someone about this.</p>
<p>"But he's also there for me when things are tough, he makes all of our food although he doesn't have to, he's saved my life more than once..." She trailed off, her face lowering.</p>
<p>"But the worst part is that he'll never want me," she finally said. Font tilted his head to the side before chuckling. He didn't mean to, but it was just so ridiculous. She glared at him.</p>
<p>"It's not funny! I'm serious," she grew sad with her last two words. Font stepped towards her again.</p>
<p>"Why on earth wouldn't he want you, Sandy?" He asked, his tone dead serious. Sandy fidgeted with her hands.</p>
<p>"I'm a freak. Look at me, how could anyone want me?" She asked. Font smirked at her.</p>
<p>"I wanted to hate you, I wanted to think you're a freak, but the problem with that Sandy is that you're not. You're a good person, even if you don't believe it, he would be lucky to have you," he told her, admitting to things he never would except that he didn't want to see her sad. She had grown on him, what with her quirks and all of the strange things that came out of her mouth. He meant what he said, she was a good person.</p>
<p>Sandy gazed at him, long and hard, shock in her wide eyes.</p>
<p>"What about you then? With Tripitaka?" She asked. He cocked his head once again before shaking it back and forth.</p>
<p>"No, there's nothing between us. She is my master," he stated.</p>
<p>"Which only makes it kinky, now come on, spill," she stated. The demon huffed a sigh as he crossed his arms.</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter how I feel about her, she's my friend and I am happy with simply that," he admitted.</p>
<p>"Plus, I've done wretched things, I've been having—," he looked at Sandy for a moment as he pondered whether he should tell her or not, "—I've been having memories of my past and I am a no-good person," he admitted, his head lowering as if defeated. Sandy shook her head.</p>
<p>"No, you're not a bad person Font, you were under the control of others, how does that make you bad?" She asked.</p>
<p>"I'm a demon Sandy, how could I not be bad? Tripitaka is the only thing I think... That keeps me apart from that, yet how could I be with someone when there is even a chance that I could one day become that evil person again? What if I try to hurt her? What if she trusts me when that day comes and she dies because of that?" He questioned darkly.</p>
<p>"No, it is best that I not share any feelings I may have for her, it's too risky," he stated. Sandy put a hand on his shoulder before pulling it back.</p>
<p>"Sorry," she mumbled for touching him.</p>
<p>"No, it's fine, I just... Didn't know you before," he explained. She gave him a soft smile.</p>
<p>"I think you should tell her those things," Sandy said. He sighed.</p>
<p>"I did, sort of. I told her that I don't want to be free, that as long as I'm under her control—I can be a better person," he admitted. Sandy frowned at him.</p>
<p>"Did you tell her about the memories?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Kind of, not really. I just," he put a hand to his forehead. His head hurt, it was a lot to think about.</p>
<p>"I just can't lead her on Sandy, I'm not even my true self, and if I was... I may have half a mind to kill her and that scares me more than anything," he admitted it all.</p>
<p>He was terrified. He was terrified of the way the human girl made him feel. He was terrified of what may happen to her should he become free. He was more than anything though, horrified at himself, at the anger he felt in his memories, at how easily he bent to the will of others. If someone gained control of him, what if they ordered him to kill her? And then he would also have no memory of her... And she would trust him too much. No, he couldn't let her trust him, not to that extent at least.</p>
<p>"Well, maybe we'll figure something out," Sandy said, sounding somewhat hopeful.</p>
<p>"Maybe," he muttered, but in his heart, he knew it was fruitless. There was no figuring anything out. It was the way things were and would always have to be. It was a risk he wasn't willing to take. It was a crime he wouldn't commit.</p>
<p>She was the epitome of innocence, even if she feared herself to be evil, she wasn't, she could never be. To him, she could have been a celestial being, fallen from the heavens, with her smile a grace to all things living and her anger a warning to all those that opposed her. She brought people together and shared her inner warmth and head-strong mind, she was as perfect as a human could possibly be.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Zhu Bao?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tripitaka sighed as she readjusted her wrist that was buried in the dirt.</p>
<p>"The monk said that the challenges had to do with intellect, why do they think they can just go off and do things on their own? I swear to the heavens that they have like a little two-person elitist club," Tripitaka finally let out, annoyance obvious in her voice.</p>
<p>"Ah, don't worry Tripitaka, I'm sure there will be enough glory for us later," Pigsy teased, but she glared at him for it.</p>
<p>"Ouch, okay, fine," he mumbled as he went back to reading the new chapters of Sandy's novel.</p>
<p>"You don't agree?" Tripitaka questioned. Sandy sat down by her.</p>
<p>"Even if Monkey isn't exactly the brightest, Font has his premonition ability, doesn't that count for something?" She asked. Tripitaka shrugged, her face growing mopey.</p>
<p>"Okay, think about it like this, they get the scroll and then your hand heals all the way, and then boom! Two birds with one stone," Sandy explained.</p>
<p>"I guess," Tripitaka muttered. She still didn't like it though. What if they got themselves into trouble? What then?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are going to let us in or else!" Monkey had taken his hair down and threatened the Archives's Keeper with his hairpin-turned-staff, but The Keeper didn't seem phased. Font stood a little behind Monkey, annoyance clearly written all over his face.</p>
<p>"I cannot permit you entry and if you can't accept that then I will be left with no choice but to subdue you," The Keeper stated as he held up a long calligraphy brush. Monkey scoffed at his 'weapon.'</p>
<p>"I'd like to see you try," Monkey muttered. Font was about to try and stop Monkey, but The Keeper wrote words in the god language, his brushstrokes sticking to the air in puffs of bluish-black smoke. Demon and god alike watched as he did it, transfixed with the strange magic they'd never seen before.</p>
<p>The Keeper finished his word and with his brush sent them rushing forward, rushing out at Monkey.</p>
<p>"Idiot!" Font muttered as he raced forward to push Monkey out of the way, but he wasn't quick enough. The letters transformed into circular spinning blades and even though Font pushed The Monkey King, they followed the god and met with his wrists. Monkey stared at his stubs for hands in shock for a moment.</p>
<p>"What are the chances?" He wondered as he looked at Font who only glared once more and shoved Monkey further against the ground before he stood back up and began brushing dirt off of himself. Monkey looked up at him, hurt in his eyes.</p>
<p>"And your name?" The Keeper now turned to the demon. Font eyed him up and down and withheld a sigh.</p>
<p>"Go back to the others, I'll handle this," Font stated as he bent over and hauled Monkey up by his shoulder.</p>
<p>"But—," Monkey began, but Font narrowed his eyes at him.</p>
<p>"I swear to the heavens, Monkey, if you keep talking, he'll probably end both of us," the demon muttered, referring to The Keeper. Monkey sent an angry look at The Keeper and then looked back to Font.</p>
<p>"I can help you," he muttered, but Font shook his head and leaned in close so that he could whisper to the monkey god.</p>
<p>"Start getting your hands healed up, I really can handle this. Trust me, just this once," he let out and Monkey took a step back to look the demon over. A frown settled on Monkey's face.</p>
<p>"I do trust you," he said, but Font began to roll his eyes before stopping. Now wasn't the time to start listing all the times that Monkey had shown him how much he really<em> 'trusted'</em> him.</p>
<p>Monkey huffed a sigh and slowly turned around. He began to walk off, back towards the forest, looking back at Font several times who didn't even send him another glare. Monkey sighed again and sagged his shoulders as he went past the brush and began stomping back towards camp.</p>
<p>"Your name?" The Keeper asked again. Font turned towards him, his eyes going over the man before he settled on staring at the book. His eyes widened with the slightest hint of confusion as the names came to him. He hadn't really meant to say it, it was a deep thought in his head that came out to linger on his lips.</p>
<p>"Zhu Bao?" He questioned and The Keeper looked at him with wide eyes as if suddenly recognizing him. He scanned over names in his tome before smiling and nodding.</p>
<p>"An immortal hero such as yourself is always welcomed," he bowed as he said it, before standing back up straight and grabbing the demon by the forearm, and pulling him in to pat his other hand on Font's back. Font pulled away, looking The Keeper over wildly. Did this man really not realize that he was definitely not Zhu Bao?</p>
<p>"It has been a long time since you had left to live with your mortal wife, has she passed?" The Keeper absent-mindedly wondered. Font looked him over. What was that supposed to mean? The Keeper seemed to get a little confused as he tilted his head when Font didn't answer.</p>
<p>"Do you not remember me? I fought by your side in the third war, we attended cultivation together," The Keeper went on. Font's eyes widened before he cleared his throat and tried to think of a quick lie.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, many years have gone by... My wife did pass, I have not desired to think much of the past because of it," he lied, trying to think of anything. The Keepers' eyes drew downward and he placed a hand on Font's shoulder.</p>
<p>"I'm am so very sorry for your loss," The Keeper said. Font pulled away from the touch, feeling a little outraged but trying to reel it in.</p>
<p>"Well, please, come in, if it is a way to speak to the dead that you wish to find, then it is here," The Keeper pulled a slip of paper from his tome and held it out, revealing an inky map. He pointed to where he had said about before handing it over. Font studied it for a moment before holding it down at his side.</p>
<p>"Actually, I am seeking a legendary scroll," Font explained. The Keeper was about to explain more, but a twig cracked. Both keeper and demon turned their eyes. Font was just about to let off some comment that Monkey should go back to camp, but it wasn't a god that stood before them. It was a mortal.</p>
<p>"You," Font pointed. The Keeper rolled his eyes, seeming to become annoyed.</p>
<p>"Your name is not on the list boy, now go! I do not wish to harm you," The Keeper bellowed out, but Font turned to The Keeper.</p>
<p>"This monk is a friend of mine, please, allow him to gain entry with me," Font requested. It was the monk they had met earlier, the one who had told them of this place. The Keeper let out a sigh, but nodded.</p>
<p>"Anything for you Zhu Bao," he said as he wrote magical puffs of words that floated through the air and pressed against the doors, breaking the seal upon them before they opened up. Font began in first and the monk was quick to follow behind. Once they both stepped in, the doors snapped shut, echoing through hallway after hallway of scrolls and books that were stacked on shelves upon shelves.</p>
<p>"He called you Zhu Bao?" The monk finally asked as he looked at the demon.</p>
<p>"But your friends call you Font, and you're obviously a demon," the monk said. Font himself was just as confused though. If that keeper had really known Zhu Bao, then surely he would know they looked nothing alike, right? Did they look alike? Was there some sort of point he was missing here?</p>
<p>"He said he even knew Zhu Bao, yet... I am most definitely not," the demon agreed. The monk shook his head.</p>
<p>"That is quite curious, doesn't it make you wonder?" The monk questioned. Font turned his eyes at him.</p>
<p>"Wonder what?" He asked.</p>
<p>"How he could mistake you for an immortal god, you, a demon," the monk looked him up and down as he said it and Font narrowed his eyes in a glare.</p>
<p>"Not that you're not the most kind demon I've ever met," he clasped his hands and bowed. Font did gain him entrance into The Archive after all. Font shook his head.</p>
<p>"I just mean, you're here at the archive, surely there must be something about Zhu Bao here," he stated. Font shook his head.</p>
<p>"A waste of time," he muttered. The monk frowned at him.</p>
<p>"Well, thank you again, I won't forget your kindness should we ever meet again. Next time I will be serving breakfast to you," the monk bowed several times while bringing his clasped hands up and down. He took his leave, traveling down the aisle as he gazed at different scrolls and tomes. Font stared at him for a long moment.</p>
<p>As much as he hated to admit it, he really was curious and as long as he was here—it wouldn't hurt to just check it out for like ten minutes, would it? He began down the hall, seeking out what he searched for in his mind, expending his energy to his ability to seek out what he deemed as treasure and when he felt its presence, he sought it out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Monkey, what are you doing back?" Sandy's voice sounded, and it made both Pigsy and Tripitaka glance up to see Monkey striding up towards the camp. His <em>hands</em> were behind his back as he walked.</p>
<p>"Monkey, where's Font?" Tripitaka questioned and Monkey sped up a little as he went towards them.</p>
<p>"He said he would take care of it," Monkey stated once he was close enough to talk comfortably.</p>
<p>"What do you have behind your back?" Sandy questioned as she decided that he looked nervous, as if he sneakily hid something behind his back. Monkey glanced at her for a moment, his face tilting downward before he spoke.</p>
<p>"Nothing, I'm holding nothing," he muttered as he went past them all as quickly as he could until he stood where Tripitaka sat, her wrist struck into the earth. He promptly sat down and brought his stubby wrists forward.</p>
<p>"Monkey, what happened?" Tripitaka questioned, her eyes wide with a startle. Sandy gasped at his lack of hands too and Pigsy looked slightly amused.</p>
<p>"Nothing," he muttered as he struck his wrists into the dirt by Tripitaka's.</p>
<p>"Monkey!" Tripitaka rose her voice.</p>
<p>"You didn't just leave him there, did you?" She followed her remark with the question and Monkey quickly shook his head back and forth.</p>
<p>"No," he said before his voice lowered, "he told me to leave or I would get us killed."</p>
<p>Tripitaka stared at him for a moment, well, they all stared really.</p>
<p>"And said that he had it covered," Monkey went on, "and to get my hands started on healing." Monkey tried to turn his face away so that the others couldn't see him. He looked beyond ashamed, like he had done them some great wrong with the way he held his regard. His shoulders sagged with his head held low and to the side. His trademark grin nowhere on his face.</p>
<p>"Well, Monkey, you didn't have to go that far," Pigsy stated, making Monkey look up at him.</p>
<p>"Go far with what?" He asked. Pigsy smirked at Monkey.</p>
<p>"Tripitaka lost a hand so you just had to go out and lose two of them," he said, trying to somehow lighten the mood, to bring back the Monkey who laughed and played instead of this brooding mess.</p>
<p>"No, I," Monkey began, but Sandy broke out in a laugh and Tripitaka soon joined in, their laughs almost mingling together. Monkey looked between the two, wondering now if they were laughing at him. Tripitaka slowed her laugh and with her good hand grabbed Monkey by the forearm.</p>
<p>"You didn't have to lose your hands just to make me feel better," she smiled at him. His heart pounded so loudly that he could hear it. He was so worried that they would scold him now and hold him accountable for his failure, but—they weren't. Tripitaka smiled at him further and then brought her hand up from his forearm to his hair, ruffling it.</p>
<p>"Now fix your hair Monkey or we'll have to shave it all off," she tried to joke. It wasn't a very good one, but Monkey seemed to slowly be catching on. A small smile found his face and he was about to lift his hands. Tripitaka shook her head 'no' at him.</p>
<p>"Your hands are healing and you can't move them Monkey," she stated. His eyes widened.</p>
<p>"But my hair!" He let out. Sandy waltzed over as he looked as though he might panic and Tripitaka smirked at him.</p>
<p>Sandy kneeled at his side and fixed the messed up strands, and he huffed at Tripitaka before smiling at Sandy.</p>
<p>"Thank you, my fellow god," he nodded his head. She smirked.</p>
<p>"But of course, fellow god," she joked back. Pigsy shook his head. Monkey cheered up easily, but when he was sad... It brought them all thoroughly down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Font stared down at a large tome. It was a book about the members of the ancient Golden Tiger Sect. Font flipped through page after page, the scent of hundreds of years lingered from the yellowing pages. He finally found the page he was looking for and as he looked it over, his eyes widened. He stared at the page, more deeply than anything he'd ever looked at. He shook his head as a million questions ran through his head.</p>
<p>A portrait of Zhu Bao lay sketched in ink on the page and it was almost like looking into a mirror. Well, it would be if the demon put his hair up into a ponytail. Right down to the strong jawline, it resembled him completely, or was it that Font resembled the immortal instead? It barely answered any questions and only made his mind rage with the need for more information.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, now bring to me the first challenge. Hurry up, I haven't got all day," the voice that spoke made Font sit up straight. He knew that voice—from somewhere. He tore the page from the old tome and shoved it into his pocket. He got to his feet quickly and began towards where the voice came from.</p>
<p>As soon as he got there, he found himself looking at a familiar-looking demon and a woman who wore long white robes, looking like a librarian with her spectacles upon her face.</p>
<p>"Davari's servant," the demon gazed at him long and hard. Font glared at him as the other demon's name finally came to him.</p>
<p>"Cranius," he spat, his eyes narrowing.</p>
<p>"Why are you here!?" Font wondered loudly, the whole spectacle catching the librarian by surprise. Cranius shook his head at Font before smirking.</p>
<p>"Isn't it obvious? I've come to collect The Scroll of Knowledge," he stated. Font gritted his teeth as he glared at Cranius.</p>
<p>"Alright... Well, it seems you know each other. Old friends?" The librarian asked.</p>
<p>"No," both answered. She gave an awkward smile.</p>
<p>"Well, let's begin then," she said before she led them to a set of double doors and left them. The two went past them, Cranius stepping in first with a smug look on his face and Font just behind him, eyes with the intent to murder staring down the demon in front of him. The librarian reappeared in the room.</p>
<p>She held up a scroll and unrolled it and read a riddle. Cranius smirked, finding it too easy. His wit was obviously much better than a simple font demon's. Font snickered, he had something better than wit. He had the equivalent of a cheat sheet, and deceive he did. He would make faces throughout all of the challenges, as if he were really thinking about them, but in truth, he just knew because he decided that the greatest treasure would be the answer to all of these questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What could be taking him so long?" Tripitaka asked for maybe the sixth time. Monkey sighed, tired of hearing the question.</p>
<p>"Why don't you just ask Sandy and Pigsy to check it out?" Monkey huffed. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes for a second before she looked at the other two.</p>
<p>"Can you?" She wondered.</p>
<p>"Tripitaka... What if trouble comes while we're gone?" Sandy questioned and Tripitaka's lower lip stuck out as she pouted, pleading with her friends. Sandy sighed as she looked to Pigsy. Pigsy huffed a sigh as well as he stood up.</p>
<p>"Come on, let's go," Pigsy said. Sandy picked her scythe that leaned against a tree up and together, she and Pigsy started off.</p>
<p>They walked in silence, wet dead leaves smushed under their feet.</p>
<p>"About earlier, with the plant, I'm sorry," Pigsy finally muttered after a while. Sandy gazed at him, long and hard, her eyes widened with a small amount of shock at his apology.</p>
<p>"I trust you, I just... Being told something will save your life implies that something is going to happen," he tried to explain his train of thought, and she listened without interrupting.</p>
<p>"It's not that I think you want me to get hurt, the exact opposite actually," he stopped in his tracks and turned to look her over.</p>
<p>"I don't want to die," he admitted as he searched her blue eyes.</p>
<p>"I've done some bad things, Sandy, gods have gotten hurt because of me," this he said with a solemn tone, his head hanging low.</p>
<p>"If I can't make up for that, what kind of god am I?" He asked. Sandy grabbed his hands, making him look back into her eyes once again.</p>
<p>"She gave me the plant Pigsy, to take care of—don't you know that I'll protect you?" She asked him. He was at a loss of words for a moment before he cleared his throat. Her eyes looked so genuine and her voice so serious. Her lips looked enticing and soft and... He tore his eyes away from her and slipped his hands out of hers.</p>
<p>"Come on, we should hurry up, Tripitaka was right, he's taken too long," Pigsy muttered as he started walking once again. Sandy watched him from behind for a moment. A small smile found her face as she looked him over, and then she jogged to his side before evening her pace to match his. The rest of the walk was spent mostly in silence and soon enough, they reached their destination.</p>
<p>In front of the doors to The Archive, a narrow tree stood. Both gods squinted at it, there was something about it. They traded looks before Sandy stepped close to it and laid a hand on its bark. Her eyes widened as she gasped.</p>
<p>"It's a dead immortal... He died just recently," she gazed at Pigsy, a frown lining her lips.</p>
<p>"You don't think Font?" She wondered and Pigsy frowned at her.</p>
<p>"He took Monkey's hands... Maybe there was no other way?" Pigsy wondered. Sandy looked back at the tree, morose feelings flowing through her, her palm still against the tree.</p>
<p>"He was scared, terrified when his life was taken," Sandy told him. Pigsy thinned his lips further before he stepped past the tree to face the doors.</p>
<p>"We won't know unless we find out," he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were at the very end of the challenges. The librarian led them to a room with multiple scrolls on display. Cranius flaunted his intelligence as he made his choice, but as Font sent his powers out, he felt something was off. He had no sense of which scroll could be <em>the scroll</em>. Cranius made his choice and as soon as he took it into his hands, Sandy and Pigsy burst into the room.</p>
<p>"A demon!" Sandy let out as she brandished her weapon and Pigsy got into position too. Cranius turned his eyes to them with a smirk.</p>
<p>"You're too late gods, I have the scroll," he waved it around before shoving it up into his sleeve.</p>
<p>"But you won't leave with it," Sandy stated as she charged, followed by Pigsy.</p>
<p>"Stopppp!" The Librarian's voice came out like thunder, booming around the entire room. Both Pigsy and Sandy froze mid-charge. Cranius smirked at the two and he laughed and Font rushed to his friends and waved a hand in front of Pigsy's face.</p>
<p>"There is no fighting in my archive," the woman said as she pushed her spectacles up her nose and Cranius chuckled once more before he waltzed past the gods and took his leave. Font settled to glare at his back until he was out of sight.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry that you have come all this way only to fail," the librarian began to say. Something pulsed. Font could feel it, he could feel the scroll. His eyes widened. It was none of the ones on display, no, it was held in her hands. He turned around and looked the librarian over.</p>
<p>"I've yet to make my choice," he stated. She narrowed her eyes at him.</p>
<p>"You think I’d trust that idiot's opinion? He'll get himself killed," Font said as he took a step forward.</p>
<p>"The scroll of knowledge is in your hands," he said. She gazed at him, her lips parting in shock.</p>
<p>"I don't understand how you could possibly know that..." She trailed off. Font narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>"I'm right, aren't I?" He asked. She still seemed confused until her eyes widened.</p>
<p>"You! You have some sort of premonition ability, don't you?" She questioned. Font stopped mid-step. How could she possibly know that? Then again, this was her archive and she made up all of these riddles, of course, she would be extremely intelligent. She tightened her grip on the scroll.</p>
<p>"You must forfeit the competition for cheating!" She hissed out, becoming obviously angry. Font shook his head.</p>
<p>"I have a better idea then... A trade," he offered and she gave him a curious look.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Enter the Grandmaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I couldn't get the scroll," Font explained. The others gave him a long, hard look. Pigsy and Sandy were at his side, nodding with him as he explained.<br/>"You lost the challenges?" Tripitaka sounded disappointed. Font frowned heavily.</p>
<p>"I cheated... I'm not the best at riddles, I used my treasure-seeking ability to answer the questions," Font admitted. Sandy's eyes widened.<br/>"Treasure-seeking ability? Is that what your premonition ability is?" She wondered. He gave her a nod. This seemed to confuse Pigsy deeply though. He held up a hand.</p>
<p>"Wait, wait, if it's an ability to seek treasure, how can you use it to answer riddles?" He questioned. Font held back a sigh at being interrogated.<br/>"If I deem something towards seeking a treasure, then I am able to know things, to an extent," he explained.<br/>"I have to be in decent proximity," he added.</p>
<p>Pigsy put a hand to his chin, but Tripitaka spoke next.<br/>"So you couldn't get the scroll, what do we do now then?" She asked. A frown formed on his face.<br/>"A demon known for his superior intelligence had shown up for the challenges as well, even he chose wrong," Font stated. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes at him, wondering where he was going with this.</p>
<p>"The Librarian agreed to make a trade," he added. Monkey and Tripitaka widened their eyes.<br/>"You don't mean—," Tripitaka began to say, but Font went on with his reasoning.<br/>"The scroll of death is dangerous! If it got into enemy hands, it could be the death of us, if we leave it here, it would be safe and we can use the scroll of knowledge to find the others," he explained. Tripitaka shook her head, not liking the sound of it.</p>
<p>"There's really no other way to get it?" She asked. Font lowered his head, upset that he had been found out by The Librarian.<br/>"I think we should go with his plan," Monkey finally gave his two cents. The others, including Font, widened their eyes at him.</p>
<p>"What?" Font asked, having expected him to be the last person to agree. Monkey nodded his head.<br/>"Yeah, we get the scroll of knowledge, and then we can find the others and come back for the scroll of death later. He's right, if someone steals the scroll of death," his tone quieted as his eyes narrowed.<br/>"I don't even want to think of what could happen," Monkey admitted. Tripitaka's gaze trailed off to the tree before she refocused it between Sandy and Pigsy.</p>
<p>"What do you guys think?" She asked. Sandy frowned, her eyes looking slightly worried.<br/>"I think they're right. The scroll of death killed so many already," Sandy muttered, although she didn't like it. They could get screwed either way really. Maybe Font was right, maybe it was better to leave it here. Tripitaka turned her eyes to the pig god.</p>
<p>"Pigsy?" She questioned. He brought his hand to his side and shrugged.<br/>"I'm all for delaying our funerals," he agreed. Tripitaka huffed a sigh before she turned her eyes to Font and mustered up a smile.<br/>"Alright, we're all agreed then. We'll make the trade."<br/><br/><em>BoS</em><br/><br/>Tripitaka looked at the blank scroll, so many questions going through her head. Her hand had finally finished healing, Monkey's had healed even quicker. Now she sat a little away from the fire, her back against a tree. Font helped Pigsy cooking, his ability to control fire being useful to create foods that they never could have made otherwise. Sandy was still gone getting water, and Monkey stood by the other two males, chattering with them. After a while, Monkey turned away from them.</p>
<p>"Hey Trip," Monkey made his way to her and took a seat at her side.<br/>"I have to go back to a village and tell them that I couldn't save their daughters," he admitted, a wide frown on his face.</p>
<p>"I have to tell them that some of the girls are safe but some of them..." He trailed off. A dark feeling twisted inside of Tripitaka. It was because of her. So many girls were dead—because of her. Innocent girls, girls who were new and forced into the cult just as the cult had tried to do to her. What choice did they get in the matter?</p>
<p>"Monkey, I—," she didn't even know what to say. Sorry? Should she just apologize? A simple word would never make up for it.<br/>"Trip, it's okay, you tried your best. You didn't know what would happen," he tried to reassure her. Tripitaka shook her head.</p>
<p>"I knew Monkey, I knew it had the power to kill," she muttered. He gazed at her long and hard.<br/>"But you didn't know it would happen like that... I wanted to kill that woman too, I don't blame you for trying," Monkey told her. She shook her head again.</p>
<p>"No, Monkey... When I saw that they were going to kill Font," her eyes narrowed with her sadness.<br/>"I wanted to kill them all," she admitted. She hated the feeling, like a poisonous rage that flowed through her body. She felt like evil infected her now, like darkness flowed through her veins just as much as her own blood. Monkey put a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Did you know, when I was younger," he held back a breath before slowly letting it out.<br/>"I found a village and I hadn't eaten for days," his eyes lowered as he began to tell her his worst regret.<br/>"I didn't know who or what I was, I just wanted food. I stole, Tripitaka and when they tried to take it away—," he couldn't finish the sentence.</p>
<p>"You killed them?" She asked, her voice solemnly low. He nodded as he turned his eyes to her.<br/>"Sometimes bad things happen, sometimes you do things you regret, all you can do is try to be better. All you can do is try to do the right thing next time to make up for it," he told her. Tripitaka shook her head.</p>
<p>"Monkey, I can never forgive myself," she told him.<br/>"I've never forgiven myself either, you don't have to, but... Knowing that what you did is wrong is a part of it. Would you ever use it again after what happened?" He questioned. She was quick to shake her head, a shudder going through her. Monkey nodded at that.</p>
<p>"See, now you know and now you'll never use it ever again and that's the lesson," he explained. She bit her lower lip and narrowed her moist eyes, she did her best to keep from letting tears drip down her cheeks.</p>
<p>"Not everything is a lesson Monkey. Sometimes people are just evil," she muttered. Monkey chuckled and shook his head. He squeezed her shoulder.<br/>"Trip, you're not evil, trust me, you're not, I promise," he told her. Font had begun towards them now and he handed plates of food to them. Monkey didn't take his, instead, he stood back up.</p>
<p>"I have to go somewhere really quick," he said. His eyes lowered to Tripitaka whose eyes were swollen and she pushed the food around on her plate with her chopsticks.<br/>"Stay with Tripitaka for me, will you?" He asked the demon. Font narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brows but nodded.</p>
<p>"You don't even have to ask," he said as he took a seat on Tripitaka's other side.<br/>"I planned to eat with her anyway," he added as he looked Monkey over one more time before his eyes found Tripitaka. Monkey nodded his thankfulness before he let out a whistle and held up a hand to motion his fingers up and down as he clicked his tongue twice.</p>
<p>"Come on, work," he muttered under his breath. A smile grew on his lips when his cloud came into view.<br/>"I'll be back soon," he stated before he leaped upwards to the sky and landed on his cloud, taking off at full speed. Font watched him for a moment before he looked at Tripitaka again.</p>
<p>"Sadness does not suit you," he said and she gazed up at him and frowned.<br/>"Font... I had a dream last night," she began to say.<br/>"That you wanted me to keep you as my servant and I just... I feel so horrible for dreaming such a thing," she admitted. She had been meaning to tell him but hadn't found the time until now. A small tear dribbled from her eye and ran down her cheek. He shook his head at her and wiped her tear away, it only served to confuse her.</p>
<p>"That was no dream, I met you there and we talked. Even if it's not real, the conversation was," he told her. She was taken aback, her eyes widened in confusion.<br/>"Wait, then... Did you enter my dreams before then too?" She asked. He nodded at her. She brought a hand to her lips as her heart thundered in her chest.</p>
<p>"You really went into my dreams to comfort me? And to stop me from having a nightmare that one time?" She asked him. He nodded, a small smile on his lips. Her face seemed to calm a little and her eyes became sentimental.</p>
<p>"Thank you," she whispered and he blinked his eyes gently before looking at her food.<br/>"Not hungry?" He asked her. She shook her head and set her plate aside.<br/>"Why?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Well, I was thinking," he began to say, his eyes hovered on her, looking serious and somewhat worried, "maybe I could show you a dance?"<br/>"Like teach it to me?" She questioned, her eyes narrowing the slightest as she asked. His lips quirked upwards, his grey eyes holding her own brown eyes in a steady gaze.</p>
<p>"Yes," he said as he made to stand up, and once on his feet, he offered a hand. She looked at his hand, her heart thundering in her chest, she shot a look at Pigsy who was making up two other plates, probably for Sandy and Monkey. She swallowed although her mouth felt like a desert before she looked back to Font who towered above her, she searched him with her gaze. She scoured his eyes as if the answers to the universe may lay within him and then she lifted her hand up and laid it in his. His fingers clasped around hers and he heaved her up, and when she stood she found herself so close to him, she could feel his warm breath on her face.</p>
<p>"Font, I—," he put a finger to her lips and his lids lowered halfway as he pondered her with his intense gaze.<br/>"Don't talk, don't think, just move," he said as he took a step back and then another and she couldn't help missing his warmth already. She couldn't help wishing that he'd pull her close to him and wrap his arms around her. She bit her lip and tried to shake the thoughts away.</p>
<p>He is a demon! He killed the scholar! He—he could be irresistible at times. Times like this when his eyes stuck to her like she was the only girl in the universe. Times like now when he knew she didn't want to think and she didn't want to talk. He was completely irresistible because he held out his hand to her and didn't care for a second what the others might think. He was kind to her, he was gentle.</p>
<p>He spread his legs wide and bent his knees and made motions with his arms while stepping around her in a circle with effortless footwork. It almost seemed less like a dance and more like a sort of martial art. She felt transfixed by him as he almost glided around her with his perfect footing, his perfectly straight blonde hair flowed with his movements, his cloak trailed behind him with the velocity catching it in a way that made it almost float around him.</p>
<p>"Hey, is that a sword dance?" Pigsy finally came towards them, his plate of food in his hand. Font came to a halt and turned to the god as he nodded.<br/>"Yes," he answered. Pigsy chuckled as he shook his head.</p>
<p>"When are you going to teach Sandy and me something?" He asked, his voice sounding light-hearted. Tripitaka turned her eyes to him, curious as to what he meant. Font himself seemed a little struck by the odd question.</p>
<p>"Oh come on, you're teaching Monkey to read and now you're going to trick Tripitaka into learning sword postures, when are you gonna trick us into something useful?" He asked, a laugh on his lips. Font smirked at him.</p>
<p>"Maybe I've already begun," he stated and Pigsy narrowed his eyes as he tried to think. Tripitaka though, she turned her eyes to Font.<br/>"You're teaching Monkey to read?" She asked.</p>
<p>"And write," he answered, turning to look at her now. A small smile found her lips and admittedly, The Font Demon felt his heart grow less heavy. He hated to see her look so sad. Tripitaka shook her own head as a laugh slipped past her lips.</p>
<p>"You're full of surprises, you know that?" She asked him. His smirk pulled upwards into more of a smile, though he tried to keep his cool. He gave a slight bow.<br/>"I try to keep everyone guessing," he stated. Tripitaka's smile reached her eyes.</p>
<p>"Guessing what?" She asked, taking a small step closer. He straightened himself up, his eyes never once leaving hers, he stole her attention like no one else.<br/>"At just how good I can be," he said it as more of a joke, but to Tripitaka it meant everything. He told her in the dream that he wanted to be a hero. He told her that he wanted to be good and that he thought she led him down a righteous path... He made her feel like she very well might be the most important thing to him.</p>
<p>"Show me again," she said, and he quirked an eyebrow, not realizing what she was getting at.<br/>"The steps, show me again, but a little slower this time," she asked and he smirked at her once again as he fixed his posture and began to move around her, at a lazier pace this time. She watched him, almost wishing she wouldn't have to learn and that she could just stand here and admire him forever.</p>
<p>Pigsy looked between the two of them. He had once told Sandy that there could never be anything between the two. He told Sandy that because Font is Tripitaka's servant, it would never amount to anything. Yet, the way they stared at each other, it was obvious. Pigsy smirked.</p>
<p>"Kinky," he muttered to himself before he found a place to sit and watched the two.<br/>Font waltzed circles around Tripitaka and she eventually tried to mimic him, but her moves were clumsy. Then he stood behind her and pressed his chest to her back as he positioned her arms on where to go and helped her move in time to the soundless beat.</p>
<p>Pigsy shook his head. As much as he'd love to tease them, he decided against it. Tripitaka had seemed so upset lately, and seeing her forget the world if even for only a moment, it warmed even his heart.</p>
<p><br/><em>BoS</em><br/><br/>"I went to check it out and gave them your tip—but you were right. Her power has been forced awake," a monk spoke to his master. The child-like immortal frowned at his disciple.<br/>"And Gaxin?" The immortal master asked. The disciple gazed downwards.<br/>"He wasn't with them," the monk replied. The immortal master clenched his fists.</p>
<p>"Everythings happening too quickly, we can't even explain what is happening to her yet, she won't understand it all, we need her here so that she can see," the immortal bit out. Everything seemed to be falling apart.</p>
<p>"The Monkey King, was he with her at least?" He questioned. The monk nodded, but looked even more nervous. The immortal narrowed his gaze.<br/>"What is it?" He asked.</p>
<p>"There were others too, two other gods and a demon," he admitted. The immortal pressed his lips together.<br/>"A demon?" He questioned.</p>
<p>"Even more curious is that The Scribe of The Archive thought he was Zhu Bao," the monk added. The immortal narrowed his eyes.<br/>"Zhu Bao?" The legendary immortal had been dead for two hundred years now. How could The Scribe of The Archive possibly not know that?</p>
<p>"What did he look like?" The immortal asked.<br/>"Blonde hair, a strong jawline, tall, and he had grey eyes, though he had the evil spell language written on his face," the monk answered. The immortal shook his head. The description matched perfectly, minus the words. What was worse yet is that Zhu Bao had once put an end to the evil spell language, so it was even more of a joke that it was written on the look-alike’s face.</p>
<p>"So a demon has disguised itself as an immortal hero, how despicable, did you end its life?" The immortal asked. The monk shook his head.<br/>"The demon didn't understand it either... He was under Tripitaka's control," the monk explained. The immortal clenched his eyes closed before reopening them, equal parts worry and anger were revealed.</p>
<p>"You've left my heir in extraordinary danger you fool," he muttered. The monk shook his head.<br/>"What could I do without revealing too much to her? All I could do was offer that should they ever come this way to stop by," the monk explained, disliking his master being angry with him.</p>
<p>"Her mother died to save her life… Her father spent what was left of his life making preparations to keep her protected. If she is overrun by her emotions, the world will end," the immortal stated, reminding his disciple what was at stake.</p>
<p>"The weapons aren't ready yet Shifu and her power is raw. I could feel it coming off of her in waves," the monk explained.<br/>"Then there is only one thing I can do," the immortal bit out.</p>
<p>"Do you have it?" He questioned finally. The monk nodded as he shoved his hands into his satchel and pulled them out with a large tome.<br/>"Here, this is it," the monk said as he made to give it to his master, but the immortal shook his head.</p>
<p>"Bring it to the blacksmith. The seal for the scroll of war is breaking. If it breaks before we have a new one ready, who knows what will happen," he knew it would be bad, and he didn't want to speak anymore on that subject. He began towards the double doors that would lead outside, his boots clicking against the shiny wooden floor.</p>
<p>"Shifu, where are you going?" The monk asked. The immortal stopped in his tracks.<br/>"Both you and Gaxin have failed me. If she is to find her way and cultivate herself to keep her power from ending everything—she'll need this until her weapons have been fully restored and until she has mastered beginner high-core level," the immortal said as he pulled a dagger from a sheath that was strapped to his leg. The monk went wide-eyed.</p>
<p>"Shifu, if you give her that, you'll—," the monk began to say. The immortal interrupted him.<br/>"I have spent my life taking in light energy and she is my heir, if she falls, all hope is lost, everything we've worked for will be for nothing," he explained.</p>
<p>"Shifu, if you yourself turn to darkness..." The monk began, worry deeply embedded in his voice.<br/>"This blade can kill me if she strikes my heart and should that happen, I'm entrusting you to make her do it," the immortal told her.</p>
<p>"Shifu—please, you're the one who's worked so hard, she's just a child!" The monk let out. The immortal turned to glare at him.<br/>"And she is the embodiment of yin and yang, just as my father was and his father, and so on. For many years the Keeper of Realms has failed to reincarnate and now that it has, we cannot let her fall to darkness," he stated.</p>
<p>"The demons will realize who she is if we don't do something... They already killed the rest of my descendants, they will take her too." He strapped the blade back to his leg and without waiting for his disciple to speak again, he left. The monk stared after him. Fear rushed through his body. His master was very wise, but since he had lost his entire family... Sometimes he acted rashly. The monk lowered his head.</p>
<p>How could Gaxin have failed? He was the most gifted disciple when he had been sent to protect Tripitaka with the other two strongest disciples, they had been sure they could not fail in their mission. The monk shifted his weight from one foot to the other. They had done so much for the girl. They had The Scholar take care of her and had her taught from a young age the god language along with the basics of many other techniques.</p>
<p>His Shifu was right though, if she fell to darkness, the world would end. The world had already almost ended when his master once proved that there was no light within him, only darkness. His weapon sealed that dark power, but if he gave it to Tripitaka, what would happen to him? He clutched the tome he held tighter in his hands as he turned around to go find the blacksmith.</p>
<p>He didn't care about the seal though. They needed to finish restoring the legendary fans of yin and yang. If they could restore them in time and bring her here to explain who she is and what her place is... His master could be spared a most terrible fate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song Inspiration: Down - Marian Hill<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DpMfP6qUSBo</p>
<p>I have finished the inspiration soundtrack for this story. If anyone would like to check it out, here it is:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-cKEYf8QYiF7AAW2OnsToRGDlpwINB3z</p>
<p>In the last chapter I referred to The Scribe as The Keeper. This is a note to myself to go back and fix that when I have the chance.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Stop Being Kinky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several demons were standing around a massive stone table. Cranius was still completely out of it and of course, he would be. His head had exploded only a day ago. Gorm stood at the head of the table. Khan and Dreglon bickered back and forth. Hagfish stood a few feet away, not being allowed at the table and Tsumori stood with her hands against the cold stone, staring at all of them.</p>
<p>"Where is Mothrax?" Gorm finally questioned as he looked around, not seeing her there.</p>
<p>"Oh, who cares where that pitiful moth demon is at, let's just begin," Khan let out, annoyance obvious in her tone. Gorm narrowed his eyes, he hated being talked to in such ways. Yet, he could do nothing about it.</p>
<p>Only by proving that he should sit on the throne could he put them all in their place. Gorm glared at her, but turned his attention to the doors that burst open. Mothrax strutted into the room, her hips swaying with her feminine charm.</p>
<p>"Hope you didn't begin with me, mon cherie," she said as she took her place at the table, her strange accent making Gorm rub at his temples.</p>
<p>"Okay, we're all here now, let us begin," Hagfish said as he took baby steps towards the table but backed away when Gorm turned his glare to him.</p>
<p>"Silence you pathetic fool, did anyone ask you to speak?" Gorm questioned, his voice coming out hostile. Hagfish frowned, but eyed the other demons who scoffed at the would-be demon lord.</p>
<p>"Okay, enough of this, General Kimora One-Eye said that The Font Demon wrecked his plans to kill The Monkey King," Khan finally said. She was tired of wasting time, she had better ways to spend it. They all turned their eyes to her.</p>
<p>"The Font Demon?" Gorm questioned as he turned his eyes to Tsumori, who huffed a sigh. She leaned further onto the table.</p>
<p>"Maya and I have been working out a plan to kill him, but our first plan went down the drain because of that stupid mortal," she stated, her eyes narrowing with hatred. Gorm shook his head.</p>
<p>"If it's just a font demon, I don't see what the problem is," Gorm stated, even more annoyed. Tsumori gazed at him long and hard for a moment before straightening up.</p>
<p>"Perhaps you haven't heard <em>which</em> font demon it is," she stated. Gorm gazed at her, his eyes narrowing as he processed her words.</p>
<p>"Don't tell me," he muttered as he realized she was referring to the original prototype. Tsumori nodded as she saw him finally coming to understand.</p>
<p>"His powers have been reduced tenfold though, so how is it still so difficult?" He questioned, becoming easily annoyed once again. Tsumori grimaced at him, trying to hold back the heat trailing through her veins.</p>
<p>"That stupid mortal has him and the gods at her beck and call, all she needs is to be there and it's nearly impossible to slaughter him," Tsumori stated. Gorm shook his head. Sometimes he felt like he was paired with a bunch of idiots.</p>
<p>"Well, how about this, if you can't take care of it, I'll butcher his sleeping body and be done with it," Gorm stated. Khan pulled her sword out and pointed it at Gorm.</p>
<p>"Over my dead body!" She let out. Gorm eyed her up and down.</p>
<p>"That can easily be arranged," he muttered.</p>
<p>Dreglon narrowed his own eyes, looking back and forth from Khan and Gorm before he drew his own blade to point at Gorm.</p>
<p>"She's right, you know why we enslaved him, he makes an unstoppable force!" Dreglon stated. Davari had managed to get the font demon for himself from the font creator, Maya, but it didn't mean they hadn't tried themselves. Gorm glared at the two.</p>
<p>"This is ridiculous. If he is so unstoppable then why wouldn't we just end his life and be done with it?" He was tired of this. Tired of arguing his point. He never liked the prototype, he had only done it to impress a stupid girl who left him for another female. His angry eyes turned back to Tsumori.</p>
<p>"Handle it or I'll follow through," he stated.</p>
<p>"If she can't do it then I will, he's worth much more alive than dead," Khan stated.</p>
<p>"And if I'm the one who manages to kill his copy, I get to have ownership!" She announced. Dreglon slammed his weapon against the table before turning and pointing the blade at Khan.</p>
<p>"Not if I kill him first!" He let out, making to slice at the opposing general with his blade, but she caught his weapon with her own. Their eyes narrowed on each other with heavy glares.</p>
<p>"I'll handle it!" Tsumori stated as she smacked her hands down on the table to garner their attention.</p>
<p>"I've gotten word of three gods, a human, and a demon traveling on my turf, and trust me when I say that his <em>new life</em> is very limited," she explained. Gorm looked at her once again.</p>
<p>"Get this taken care of soon then, I don't want to hear about The Font Demon ruining things once again," he stated. Tsumori nodded, she knew what had to be done.</p>
<p>"Now, on the matter of the scrolls," Gorm stated.</p>
<p>"They managed to get The Scroll of Knowledge, and they have two others as well," Mothrax stated in her thick accent. Gorm wore a snarl on his face.</p>
<p>"One being the Scroll of Immortality, correct?" He asked. She nodded.</p>
<p>"And the other one?" He asked. She shrugged and shook her head.</p>
<p>"No idea, I have not seen them use it," she stated. Gorm shook his head as he brought a hand to his forehead.</p>
<p>"Okay, you two," he pointed at Khan and Dreglon.</p>
<p>"What news of the resistance?" He questioned. Khan and Dreglon still had their weapons locked, their eyes narrowed at each other. Gorm cleared his throat. Khan huffed a sigh as she threw a kick at Dreglon's stomach, forcing him back a foot or two, she withdrew her weapon and sheathed it before turning to look at Gorm.</p>
<p>"Still in hiding, but my army is scouring where my sources have mentioned unusual activity," Khan said. Dreglon frowned deeply.</p>
<p>"Well, my sources have come up with nothing, there not on my turf," he muttered.</p>
<p>"Good, then you can join Khan in her search," Gorm stated.</p>
<p>"No, that's absurd!" Khan let out, but she quieted at Gorm's glare.</p>
<p>"It should have been taken care of already. Maybe when you learn to do things on your own you won't need a babysitter," Gorm stated, making Dreglon smirk.</p>
<p>"Oh, see that, I have to babysit you," he chuckled at her, only for her to land a hard punch right to his stomach, shutting him up as he held his hands over his abdomen.</p>
<p>"And what would you like me to do, mon cherie?" Mothrax asked, looking Gorm up and down, perhaps a little suggestively?</p>
<p>"Hagfish and you will attend me. If we can't defeat The Monkey King, then we will have to make him powerless," he stated. Mothrax nodded, a smirk on her face.</p>
<p>"And what about Kimora?" She asked after. Gorm shook his head.</p>
<p>"Let the healer get him back up and we'll deal with him later," Gorm stated. He was disappointed with one-eye for failing twice now, but the second time wasn't really his fault. The Font Demon was powerful, they all knew that. Things would just be so much easier if he could slaughter his sleeping body.</p>
<p>"Well, is that it then?" Tsumori questioned. Gorm looked them all over once again before nodding and gesturing them off with one hand.</p>
<p>"Finally, I thought it would never end!" Tsumori threw her head back as she spoke before she turned on her heel and was the first to leave.</p>
<p>Khan and Dreglon were glaring at each other still as one by one, the others left, except for Gorm and Hagfish.</p>
<p>"Off with you," Gorm finally said after a while. Khan finally turned around quickly, her hair whipping behind her.</p>
<p>"Come to my turf if you dare, but know that you won't be welcome," she muttered before leaving, her boots clicking against the stone floor. Dreglon glared at her retreating form and once she left the room, he finally followed, leaving Gorm there. As soon as they were gone, Gorm fell face forward on the table, a small blue bulb stuck to the back of his neck. Hagfish went around him, a smirk on his face as he brought the tips of fingers together.</p>
<p>"All of those idiots," he said with a happy tone. He was happy they were all so stupid, it made it much more difficult for them to catch on. He knew Gorm from the inside out, had watched him grow up, it was easy enough to puppeteer him.</p>
<p>He even would have the controlled-demon throw glares at Tsumori every chance he got, just for added effect. Soon enough the scrolls would be his and he would revive his queen and together, they would rule the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, what is that smell?" Monkey questioned as he pinched his nose with his fingers. Sandy chuckled at him as she stepped ahead and twirled around.</p>
<p>"It's obviously a fishing village," she breathed the air in like it was her favorite smell in the world. The others shot her weird looks. When she noticed, she stopped in her tracks.</p>
<p>"What!?" She asked. Tripitaka shook her head and smiled at her.</p>
<p>"Nothing, usually you just don't seem so excited when we start getting close to a town," Tripitaka stated. Sandy smirked at her, her eyes lighting up.</p>
<p>"Well, it just so happens that I enjoy fishing villages. They're the ones who put all the hard work into getting the fish you all love to eat so much after all," she stated, turning around to hide a sudden frown. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>"What is it, Sandy?" She asked. The god turned back around, taking backward steps.</p>
<p>"Nothing, it's just the last time we were at a fishing village..." She trailed off, her eyes hanging onto Tripitaka as if her life depended on it. Tripitaka wore a frown.</p>
<p>"Don't worry Sandy, it won't go down like that again," Tripitaka knew she was referring to when Font—old Font had captured her and brought her to Davari.</p>
<p>"I know," Sandy replied as she turned back around once again, walking normally.</p>
<p>It wasn't long after that they made it to the palisade. Monkey was the one who stepped forward and rapped his knuckles with his godly strength against the wooden gates. An eye slot was slid open for a women's eyes to stare them down.</p>
<p>"Go away, we already have a demon protecting our village, we don't need anymore," she stated. Sandy narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>"We aren't demons! We're gods," she said. The woman gazed long and hard at her and then at Font. To her, they were most definitely demons.</p>
<p>"Okay Sandy, move out of the way, I got this," Monkey said as he nudged her out of the way.</p>
<p>"Good villagers of—," what would you call this place?</p>
<p>"—This fishing village! I am The Monkey King, my companions and I wish to stay the night and in return, you can have as many autographs as you'd like," Monkey stated with his chest puffed out and head held high. The woman looked him up and down, but didn't seem phased. Font shook his head.</p>
<p>"Okay, I am a demon, but they are gods, so please, let them in and I'll stay out here," he decided to say. He wouldn't let them take the fall for him. They wanted beds and well—seeing as he was a demon, did he deserve such pleasures?</p>
<p>"Font, shut up," Sandy smacked his shoulder as she spoke, shaking her head at him. The eye slot slid shut.</p>
<p>"Go away!" They heard the woman yell. Monkey turned around to look at his friends, looking a bit perplexed.</p>
<p>"She did hear me say I'm The Monkey King, right?" He wondered. Did his own voice and ears somehow deceive him? Font rolled his eyes. Sometimes he was too much.</p>
<p>"Yes Monkey, they heard and they didn't care," Tripitaka muttered. Sandy huffed a sigh.</p>
<p>"Well, looks like we're camping tonight," Pigsy said. Sandy forced a smile onto her face as she nodded at the pig god and began to walk away from the palisade.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I guess so," Tripitaka agreed, joining her side.</p>
<p>"Well, we didn't want to stay the night in your stinking village anyway!" Monkey yelled towards the gate, obviously offended. Pigsy grabbed him by the shoulder and began forcing him away.</p>
<p>"Come on Monkey, best not waste words when they fall on deaf ears anyway," he muttered. He, himself, was annoyed, they needed to resupply and this stupid village obviously wouldn't even accommodate that. Monkey crossed his arms over his chest, huffing.</p>
<p>"It's their loss," he muttered before pulling out of Pigsy's grasp and turning back towards the palisade.</p>
<p>"You'll never get a chance at my autograph again!" He yelled out. Pigsy shook his head.</p>
<p>"Monkey, stop, let's go," Tripitaka turned her eyes to him. He sagged his shoulders as he turned towards them and began walking. Font went to the monkey god's side and patted his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I would have let you stay for your autograph," he said and Monkey smirked at him.</p>
<p>"Do you want one?" He asked. Font smirked right back.</p>
<p>"I already have ten," he stated. Monkey cocked his head. Font chuckled at him.</p>
<p>"Wait, when did I give you my autograph?" Monkey questioned.</p>
<p>"On your tests," Font answered and Monkey gave a playful glare.</p>
<p>"You tricked me!" He muttered, but Font shook his head.</p>
<p>"Oh, so I don't get your autograph for teaching you to read?" He questioned. Monkey looked him up and down before wearing an even wider smirk.</p>
<p>"When do I get to have yours?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Okay you two, stop flirting, it's time to set up camp," Pigsy said as he went by and dropped his pack. Monkey's face washed over with red, but Font only laughed at him.</p>
<p>"Wait, Pigsy, we weren't flirting! It's banter! I swear it's banter!" Monkey chased after the pig god, but Font fell in line to stand by Tripitaka.</p>
<p>"He's something else," he stated. Tripitaka nodded as she turned a smile to him.</p>
<p>"Thanks, for making it up to him," she said and he nodded at her. She had told him that Monkey's feelings had gotten hurt when he sent him back to camp from The Archive. That wasn't what he was going for, and cheesing it up to the monkey god was easy enough, if not enjoyable.</p>
<p>"It's no problem, though I still don't see why he cares so much," he said and Tripitaka turned a curious eye at him.</p>
<p>"You are aware that you and him are in a little elite club together, right?" She questioned. He narrowed his eyes, stunned.</p>
<p>"What?" His voice came out surprised.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you both act like you are the strongest fighters and try to take everything on," she explained. He chuckled at her before his eyes trailed along her face. He leaned in close to her.</p>
<p>"We are the strongest," he teased and she pushed him away, jabbing a hand at his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Yeah right, if you're so strong how did I push you just now?" She teased right back. His eyes lit up.</p>
<p>"How could I ever go against my master? Say the word and I'll grovel at your feet," he said, his voice sounding playful, not at all serious.</p>
<p>"Oh really? Fine then, grovel to me, grovel to me right now," she meant it as a joke but he went down to his knees and grabbed at her black silky dress with his hands. The others turned eyes at them.</p>
<p>"Oh please, wonderful and great Tripitaka, won't you admit just how strong Monkey and I are? Do you truly think us weak and pathetic? We would fight for you until our death, how is that not enough?" His voice was still playful, but it shocked Tripitaka. She took a step back, searching him with her eyes.</p>
<p>"Wait, what?" She was taken aback. Font smirked as he got up onto his feet.</p>
<p>"You commanded me to grovel, so I did," he explained. She pressed a hand over her mouth.</p>
<p>"I'm—I'm so sorry," she stated. He shook his head.</p>
<p>"No, it was fun, we should do it again sometime," Font answered cheekily. Pigsy chuckled.</p>
<p>"Stop being kinky you two, come and help," Pigsy let out.</p>
<p>"What!? Were not being kinky, are we being kinky?" She looked at Font who smirked at her, which answered her questioned but not with the answer she wanted.</p>
<p>"We are not being kinky!" Tripitaka was quick to say. Monkey went to her side.</p>
<p>"And I wasn't flirting with Font! It was banter!" He let out. Pigsy chuckled at the two, they got flustered too easily. He had hoped to embarrass the demon too, but it seemed he was getting used to his antics.</p>
<p>"I see, I get it, Pigsy must be jealous, he wants us to flirt and be kinky with him," Font teased right back. Pigsy turned a delighted face at the demon. He held a hand to his heart.</p>
<p>"How did you know?" He questioned jokingly. Font gave him a cheeky smile.</p>
<p>"I know it's what you've always wanted," he winked. Sandy erupted with laughter as she shook her head.</p>
<p>"Ahh, I love you guys. Try not to have an orgy while I'm getting water, save some for me," maybe she took the joke a little too far, but it still made both Pigsy and Font laugh. Monkey and Tripitaka eyed each other.</p>
<p>"Okay, if there is an orgy, I'm out!" Monkey bit out. Tripitaka nodded.</p>
<p>"Please tell me this is all a joke?" Tripitaka was almost positive it was, but there was a strange seriousness to it all. Font stepped next to her and bent down so that his lips came close to her ear.</p>
<p>"Why would we joke about such things, we both want you two soooo much," he muttered, his voice coming out seductive. Tripitaka felt frozen, her heart pounded, her head was spinning, she felt dizzy. She almost hoped it wasn't a joke if that meant that he wanted her—in that way. Font pulled back and chuckled as he shook his head.</p>
<p>"Monkey, your face is priceless," he added as he walked past them to help Pigsy unpack camp. Monkey glared.</p>
<p>"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" He started towards the two who laughed at him and they continued on with teasing Monkey, but Tripitaka stood there, staring at Font.</p>
<p>She was still breathless at the words he whispered into her ear, she was still weak in her knees. Eventually, the demon gazed towards her and narrowed his eyes. He went to her. Her heart sped up. What would he say to her? What if he just came over and closed the distance between them and—and—what if he kissed her? Kiss her though, he did not. Instead, he stood in front of her and rubbed the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Tripitaka if I made you feel weird, we were just playing around," he apologized, but it made her heart drop. She swore she could almost hear it plunge into icy cold waters where it sank to the bottom, drowning her with agony. He didn't like her, he didn't want to kiss her, he didn't want her that way. She bit her lip and gazed downward.</p>
<p>"It's fine," was all she could get out in a meek little voice.</p>
<p>"Then what's wrong?" He asked her. She didn't see his concerned eyes because she still couldn't bear to look at him.</p>
<p>"Nothing, I just," she bit her lip again, this time a little too hard.</p>
<p>"Ow," she muttered as she brought a hand to her mouth and wiped away blood. Font stuck a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up, although he was gentle. Her heart pounded once again and she felt that she could barely breathe. Her grim eyes met his and he studied her for a moment.</p>
<p>"Tell me what to do to make you happy," he muttered.</p>
<p><em>Kiss me, hold me, be with me...</em> The thoughts drifted through her head, her extremely selfish thoughts.</p>
<p>"Any command Tripitaka, I'll do it, gladly," he added. She pulled away from him, away from his warm touch and pleasant scent.</p>
<p>"Nothing, I just... I want to lay down," she said as she faked a stretch with her arms.</p>
<p>"It's been a long day, ya know?" She asked as she started towards the other two boys. He watched her walk away. She seemed anxious and—his eyes lowered before going back up. He wouldn't watch her fine lower back sway with her steps as she walked, he respected her too much, even if he really wanted to.</p>
<p>"Just tell her!" A voice whispered from behind him. Font gave the slightest jump as he turned around to come face to face with Sandy.</p>
<p>"Tell her you want her, I bet that would make her really happy," she said in a quiet voice. Font crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Maybe if I was Monkey," he muttered, but Sandy shook her head.</p>
<p>"Uh-uh, I think she has feelings for you and you have feelings for her—," she began only for him to interrupt.</p>
<p>"Shut up!" He hissed, a little too loudly. Tripitaka, Monkey, and Pigsy looked towards them.</p>
<p>"Is everything alright?" Tripitaka asked loudly. Both Font and Sandy nodded innocently enough.</p>
<p>"We're just joking around," Sandy said as she stepped past him to give them the water.</p>
<p>"Font, you gonna help with dinner?" Pigsy called and that was his queue. He went to Pigsy's side to help unpack cookware and pull out ingredients for the supper they had planned for the night. Monkey hovered around them, having decided he wanted to try and help too although he mostly got in the way. Sandy forced Tripitaka up and they sat together, playing a dice game as they waited.</p>
<p>"Monkey, why don't you come play with us?" Tripitaka asked when she heard Pigsy huff at him for probably the one-hundredth time. The monkey god seemed saddened at the notion.</p>
<p>"No, no, we need him, isn't that right pig god?" Font questioned and Pigsy frowned but nodded.</p>
<p>"Yup, we definitely need Monkey cracking eggshells into the eggs," he muttered for Font to throw a small punch at his shoulder. Pigsy cleared his throat as he finally caught the sad look that Monkey wore. He forced a smile at Monkey.</p>
<p>"Because eggshells are actually the secret ingredient," he muttered the lie but it made Monkey's face light up.</p>
<p>"Really?" He questioned. Font and Pigsy nodded together.</p>
<p>"Yup, you figured it out Monkey, you're a genius," it came out sarcastically, but Monkey didn't seem to notice. Font shook his head as he gave Monkey a new job of brewing tea. It didn't have to be perfect and he was sure he could manage at least that.</p>
<p>"Who knew?" Sandy muttered to Tripitaka as she shook the dice and tossed them down. Tripitaka smirked at her.</p>
<p>"Knew what?" Tripitaka asked.</p>
<p>"That eggshells are a secret ingredient. I always thought eggshells in the food were the worst," she explained. Tripitaka chuckled at her.</p>
<p>"I think they were just trying to spare Monkey's feelings," Tripitaka whispered as she now took the dice and shook them herself.</p>
<p>"Ohhh," Sandy finally caught on. Tripitaka dropped the dice before smirking.</p>
<p>"Ha, you have to wash my clothes tonight," Tripitaka stated as she finally reached fifty points before Sandy. Sandy's happy face faded for a moment before she smirked.</p>
<p>"Okay, fine, but this next game is for a foot rub, both feet," she stated. Tripitaka groaned at that.</p>
<p>"What? You don't want a foot rub?" Sandy questioned. Tripitaka met Sandy's eyes.</p>
<p>"I don't want to <em>give</em> a foot rub," she explained. Sandy picked up the dice.</p>
<p>"Well you better not lose then," Sandy said as she tossed the dice down and clapped her hands as she cheered.</p>
<p>"Ha! twenty-two, beat that! Only like thirty more points until your working out all the pain from my sore feet," Sandy stated.</p>
<p>"Yeah right! You'll be the one rubbing my feet," Tripitaka muttered as she rolled now. A frown formed on her face.</p>
<p>"Damn, only three," she murmured. Sandy brought a boot up.</p>
<p>"Should I start taking my shoes off now or?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something startled Tripitaka awake. She sat up quickly, turning her head from right to left as she searched. She could have sworn she heard the cry of a child. Instead, she saw nothing. At first, she was going to lay back down, but then she saw Sandy walk by. Tripitaka gazed at her sleeping friends. Sandy was there—but if Sandy was in her bedroll, how did she also see her walk by? Something didn't feel right. She pushed her blankets off and gazed again at her friends.</p>
<p>She should wake someone... But then what if it's nothing? Then she'd have woken them for nothing. She slowly drew herself to her feet, trying to remain quiet. She trotted into the woods, her eyes wide, looking for the Sandy she had seen up and walking. She walked and walked, her pace picking up the further she got from camp. She slowed down through when she reached the palisade and the gate was wide open.</p>
<p>She stared at it for a moment before taking a slow step forward, and then another, and then—someone came from the side and threw a kick at her. Tripitaka tumbled down, towards the ground. She looked up, he wore all black and came forward, stomping a foot. She rolled over, looking at his foot come down right where she was only a second ago.</p>
<p>She was quick to her feet and this time when he threw a punch, she dodged, and then dodged again before throwing a knee towards his stomach, but his hands caught her knee and pressed down, blocking her blow. She dodged again and threw a punch, one after another, to his face. He took a step back and then another, leaning away from her blows. He caught her wrist and spun around, throwing her to the ground, she caught herself on hands and knees before looking behind her to see him pull a dagger from a strap on his leg and he came forward.</p>
<p>She barely had time to turn around and when she did he was kneeling towards her, dagger almost to her throat. Her eyes widened.</p>
<p>"You're too slow," he muttered as he pulled away and flipped the dagger in his hand, the handle held out towards her.</p>
<p>"And roaming around in the middle of the night without a weapon, are you Tripitaka or a fool?" He questioned. She sat there, surprise wide in her eyes. What just happened?</p>
<p>"Take it," he said as he gestured the dagger to her again. She lifted a hand up slowly and wrapped fingers around the handle and he let the blade go. She held it in front of her eyes, squinting at it through the dark.</p>
<p>Something inside of her dimmed… The darkness that constantly trickled in her veins, it felt like it was waning. She shrugged the thought aside, she hadn’t any idea why it would suddenly stop now. She figured it was some sort of mental block she had. How this solved it? She had no idea.</p>
<p>"Who are you!?" She finally questioned as she looked up at him. He removed dark-tinted goggles from his eyes to reveal the face of a child. She couldn't help it, a laugh broke away from her lips as she looked him over. His eyes stayed serious though. She dropped her hand, dagger pressed in her palm as she shook her head.</p>
<p>"You're just a kid," she stated.</p>
<p>"Careful with that, the tip is poisoned," he stated. She dropped her gaze back to the dagger, staring at it, holding it a little more carefully now.</p>
<p>"What are you doing outside of the village? Aren't your parents worried?" Tripitaka finally asked when she looked back up at him. His eyes on her turned into a glare.</p>
<p>"I don't live here, I've been tracking you," he stated. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes at him.</p>
<p>"But—," she didn't know what to say. Why on earth was a child tracking her? How on earth did that same child manage to defeat her in a fistfight? He could have killed her if he wanted to.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't go in there, it's a trap," he told her. Tripitaka shook her head.</p>
<p>"But Sandy—," she began.</p>
<p>"Your friends are all asleep," he said. It only confused her more.</p>
<p>"Then who was that?" She finally asked.</p>
<p>"A demon," he answered.</p>
<p>"Tripitaka! Tripitaka!?" Monkey's voice calling out to her from a distance drew her eyes away.</p>
<p>"Monkey?" Her voice came out a whisper, and when she looked back to where the kid had been, he was gone. Blue smoke exploded beside her and then Font was there, gazing down at her.</p>
<p>"Tripitaka? What's going on?" He asked as he crouched down at her side, looking her over.</p>
<p>"Are you hurt?" He added as he brought a hand to the top of her head and his eyes searched over her body. It made her shiver, goosebumps crawled up her skin at how he paid so much attention to her.</p>
<p>"I'm fine," she muttered. He pulled his hand back, much to her dismay.</p>
<p>
  <em>Aaaah!</em>
</p>
<p>A scream drifted out from inside the village, making both demon and human turn their eyes to the open gate. Several women rushed out with men behind them, their eyes gazing around.</p>
<p>"That demon!" One pointed, pointed right at Font. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>"Where are our children!?" A woman spat. Font frowned and Tripitaka shook her head.</p>
<p>"Tell us now!" The same woman said.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about," he finally said. Men and women rushed forward, towards them, Font scooted in front of Tripitaka, worried for her safety, but they weren't coming for her...</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Flaming Stakes and Wilting Grass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a heads up, the next couple chapters are gonna probably be somewhat depressing and solemn. It will pick up again. Also know that nothing is permanent. Don't think what happens is permanent.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
"Release our friend at once!" Monkey commanded,  but seemed to go unheard. Tripitaka kept trying to go forward, only to get shoved back.<br/>
"Hey, don't touch her!" Sandy let out as she held her scythe forward. Rocks came forward, right at the water god who stood ready to fight them if she must. One popped her right in the head and her hand came up to rub at it.</p>
<p>"Font didn't take your children! He wouldn't do that!" Tripitaka tried to say, but a woman came forward, her dark hair in tight curls and she looked Tripitaka up and down before pointing.<br/>
"She was with him, she probably knows something," she muttered. Tripitaka took a step back as others took a step forward.</p>
<p>"No, we had nothing to do with it," Tripitaka muttered.<br/>
"Why was our gate open then and you two were standing just outside, right after our children went missing!?" The woman questioned, anger hot in her voice. Monkey stepped in front of Tripitaka, not liking where this was going. </p>
<p>"Let him go!" Tripitaka let out again, she didn't know what else to say really. Monkey held his staff so tightly his knuckles were turning white.<br/>
"Okay, listen!" He shouted.<br/>
"We'll find the kids, okay? And when we do, you let our demon go," he stated. The villagers seemed to glare at him but the woman nodded.</p>
<p>"Fine, if your friend is truly innocent and you find the person who did this, then we will let him go," she said, Monkey was about to say something else, but Pigsy put a hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention.<br/>
"Come on Monkey, let's find those kids. We shouldn't make the situation worse," he stated. </p>
<p>Monkey was about to agree, but Tripitaka tore out from behind him and pushed past people. They tried to knock her back, but she didn't care, she ducked and shoved her way through.<br/>
"Get back you demon sympathizer!" <br/>
"Whore!"<br/>
"He's ours to kill!" The things they said brought tears to her eyes, but she didn't care. She would get to him and eventually she pushed past them to break free on the other side. </p>
<p>Sandy, Pigsy, and Monkey traded looks as they stepped forward, getting ready to defend her if need be. Tripitaka rushed to Font who frowned at her. He was strapped with enchanted ropes to a large stake, piles of wood had been laid against it, ready to be lit at any time.</p>
<p>"I know you didn't take those kids, you just showed up to check on me... I'm an idiot, I'm sorry," she rushed the words out, latching her hands to one of his. He tried to readjust his stiff body, but couldn't really move. He gave her the smallest of smiles, although his eyes told a much different story.</p>
<p>"Get out of here Tripitaka, you don't need to see this," he muttered, but she shook her head. A hand grabbed her shoulder, trying to pull her away, but she tore from their grasp and turned wide eyes to the villagers. She pulled the dagger that kid had given her out and pointed it forward at the random villager who touched her. Monkey and Pigsy gasped, they knew that blade.</p>
<p>"Back off! You think I'm so much of a fool to not realize you'll light the stake as soon as we turn our backs!?" Tripitaka questioned, her voice coming out heated. It wasn't fair. They did nothing wrong. If anything the villagers had done them wrong. They denied them entry and then had the audacity to steal Font from them and accuse him of such terrible things. His only crime was that he was a demon. </p>
<p>Some of the villagers widened their eyes at her. It only proved her point further.<br/>
"Which is it that you care about? Your children or killing an innocent man?" She let out. A man stepped forward, shaking his head with some sort of rage.</p>
<p>"That is no man girl, he is a demon through and through," he stated. Tripitaka turned wild eyes at him.<br/>
"You don't even know him!" Tripitaka snapped. The man's eyes grew feral.<br/>
"Why would I want to know a demon?" He questioned, his tone serious and condescending all at once. Tripitaka glared at him, her eyes looking deadly.</p>
<p>"My friends will bring whoever did this to justice, but I won't leave his side so you can kill him while we're gone, you hear me!?" Tripitaka warned. The villagers looked at each other to her and then at what had to be their leader, the woman who had spoke up earlier.<br/>
"Fine, stay with the abomination, but if our children aren't back by nightfall," she began to say before turning to the other villagers and raising a fist.<br/>
"There will be a fire tonight!" She let out. Villagers cheered at that, agreeing with her. </p>
<p>It sickened Tripitaka, her stomach doing flip flops. Eventually, people went about their ways, though a few seemed to stick around to watch Tripitaka. As soon as it was possible to get through without a throng of people in the way, the three gods made their way to her.</p>
<p>"Tripitaka, that blade, is that Fangkris?" Monkey asked immediately. Tripitaka eyed the dagger and then Monkey.<br/>
"I don't know," she said. Monkey shook his head. There was no way.<br/>
"Where did you get it," Pigsy bent over slightly as he stared at it.</p>
<p>"Uh, some kid gave it to me, he's the one who stopped me from coming in here, he said it was a trap," she explained, now looking at the small blade herself.<br/>
"Well, some help that was," Pigsy muttered.<br/>
"Okay, why are we all talking about some stupid blade when there are much more pressing issues at hand?" Sandy wondered. Both Pigsy and Monkey gave her a serious look.</p>
<p>"The Fangkris is a legendary weapon, belonging to The Grandmaster of Dragons," Pigsy stated. Sandy narrowed her eyes and shook her head.<br/>
"Well, obviously it can't be then if Tripitaka said some kid gave it to her," Sandy muttered as she crossed her arms. Monkey nodded in agreement. It would be strange after all for some child to have it.</p>
<p>"You holding up?" Monkey finally eyed Font who was still tied up. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Font gave an unamused face.<br/>
"Peachy," he muttered. Sandy frowned at him.<br/>
"We'll get you out of this Font, don't worry," she said, but he shook his head.</p>
<p>"No, it's fine, you guys get out of here," he said, but Tripitaka turned wide eyes at him.<br/>
"Are you crazy!? Shut up, we're going to save you!" She let out and he stared at her, not a word coming from his mouth. Monkey huffed a sigh.<br/>
"Okay, Sandy, you stay here with them, and Pigsy and I will go search outside of the village for any sign of the children," Monkey decided. Sandy nodded at him, looking at him before turning her eyes to Font and Tripitaka.</p>
<p>"If those villagers try anything," Monkey gazed around before frowning deeply.<br/>
"Flood the village," he said. Sandy frowned at that.<br/>
"Monkey!" She warned, not liking what he was suggesting. He shook his head at her.<br/>
"They would burn our friend to death and you're going to stand up for them?" Monkey questioned. Sandy gazed around at the village. She shook her head.</p>
<p>"Monkey, these people are just fisherman... They don't know any better. They're scared," she told him. Monkey shook his head at her.<br/>
"Well, I'm scared too Sandy. I'm scared they'll hurt Tripitaka or Font or even you. Don't let your guard down, come on Pigsy," he didn't leave any more room for argument. He turned and began to stalk away. Sandy searched Pigsy's eyes, but he only frowned at her.<br/>
"Watch each other's backs," he suggested before he turned and followed Monkey out of the village. </p>
<p>Tripitaka turned back to Font, her eyes narrowing at him as she shook her head.<br/>
"This is so wrong," she muttered, anger seething from her voice.<br/>
"It'll be okay Tripitaka, they'll find the children," Sandy said, although she herself sounded unsure.<br/>
"Why would you tell me to leave you here?" Tripitaka finally asked, looking the demon up and down, but he said nothing. Her eyes narrowed as an eyebrow quirked up.</p>
<p>"Font?" She questioned. His eyes watched her, though he still remained silent. Sandy's eyes widened.<br/>
"You told him to shut up," she stated and a big frown sprawled onto Tripitaka's face.<br/>
"I'm so sorry, shit! I really didn't mean to, please talk, please," Tripitaka shook her head, feeling ashamed at herself. Not giving an accidental order was much more difficult than she thought it would be. Font huffed a sigh, shocking the two girls. He never sighed, even when he seemed like he wanted to.</p>
<p>"The children are in the well," he muttered, that being the only thing he had to say. Both Sandy and Tripitaka narrowed eyes at him.<br/>
"I can sense it, Sandy, please, check it out," he gazed at the water god. Tripitaka was about to question why he'd ask Sandy and not her, but he went on.<br/>
"Tripitaka can't make the jump down there, so," he said. Tripitaka lowered her head, never feeling so mortal in her life. Sandy nodded as she put a hand on Tripitaka's shoulder. </p>
<p>"Keep an eye out," she said before she turned from them and stalked towards it, circling around it a few times before pulling herself up onto its lip and she slipped down, plummeting into darkness. Font's eyes finally turned back to Tripitaka.<br/>
"Leave, please," he said as he gazed a little further, watching villagers whisper amongst themselves now that Sandy was gone. One left, looking certain of something. Tripitaka shook her head and put one hand to her hip while she stuck the pointer finger of her other hand to his chest.</p>
<p>"I'm not leaving! How can you say that!?" She asked. His eyes lowered, a frown deeply embedded on his face.<br/>
"Tripitaka, some bad things are going to happen. I don't want you here for that," he said. She shook her head.<br/>
"No, I won't let that happen, I—," </p>
<p>"See, I told you! The other demon left!" A man's voice sounded. Tripitaka turned around to see the mob had regathered, some held sickles and others held torches. Tripitaka took a step back, her back against Font's dangling legs. The mob stepped forward. Tripitaka's heart pounded.</p>
<p>"You need to leave Tripitaka," Font said again, but she didn't listen to him.<br/>
"Tripitaka, it will be fine," he tried to assure, but it only angered her more. She shook her head. The mob was getting closer. She pulled the dagger, possibly called Fangkris out again, holding it out, daring anyone to come any closer.</p>
<p>"He told you to leave and yet you don't listen," a voice sounded from next to her," Tripitaka turned her eyes. That kid!<br/>
"You! What are you doing here!?" She questioned, looking from him to the crowd and back to him. He held fists up, facing the mob.<br/>
"Saving your life, which I'm now sure you're ungrateful for," he gave her an annoyed look. She stamped a foot, only getting more pissed off.</p>
<p>"I'm saving my friend!" She stated.<br/>
"It's all a trap to get the scrolls or are you that dull?" He questioned. She shook her head, more than confused.<br/>
"The villagers want the scrolls?" She asked. He shook his head.<br/>
"No, a demon does. The villagers don't know any better," he muttered. It all made no sense to Tripitaka.</p>
<p>"Move girl, or we'll kill you for standing up for this child-killer!" <br/>
"Murderer!"<br/>
"Kidnapper!"<br/>
"Demon scum!" When the headwoman spoke, the other villagers let out their own snide remarks. Tripitaka shook her head. Everyone wanted her to abandon Font, even the demon himself.</p>
<p>"No! I—I," why did everything always seem so impossible? A villager stepped forward, their face wretched and angry and they threw a blow with their sickle at her. Tripitaka shrieked and the kid next to her stepped forward and threw a kick, sending him backward. That was all it took to rile the crowd up to the extent of no return. </p>
<p>They were upon them. Tripitaka tried to dodge but several punches were thrown to her face and torso. It shocked her almost, the pain of it threw her back, she could taste copper in her mouth from getting popped in the chin. She caught herself against Font and stared up at him before she turned her head to the side and spat blood. The kid fended off more villagers who struck out at them. Words mingled into gibberish as many villagers spoke out, yet Tripitaka held to Font's cloak, keeping herself up, her grip as hard as stone. </p>
<p>The smell of something burning entered her nose and her eyes widened. Someone had dropped a torch and the wood piled under Font began to crack and smolder. Tripitaka furiously began trying to stomp the fire out, but the wood was too dry, just begging the fire to catch to it. It was going up, rising up in smoldering heat. Flames caught onto Tripitaka's silk dress, catching easily and running up the seams. </p>
<p>She shrieked again, stumbling backward against the kid as she tried to put herself out. The kid was quicker though, he tore the outer layer of silk that had caught straight off of her and threw it on the ground, leaving Tripitaka in only one inner layer of sheer black fabric. She paid barely any mind to it though, instead, she turned back and continued to try and put the fire out. </p>
<p>"Tripitaka, stop! Go!" Font yelled at her. She barely heard him though, she wouldn't leave, she would save him. He saved her, multiple times now... She wouldn't leave him.<br/>
"Tripitaka please—go," although he said it much more quietly this time, it made it to her ears. She gazed up at him. Brown eyes met grey ones. Hers were panicked, but his only held concern.<br/>
"Go," he whispered for only her to hear.<br/>
"Font—," she was about to say she wouldn't once again, but arms wrapped around her stomach and someone pulled her away from behind with a tight grip. </p>
<p>She struggled, she struggled harder than she ever had, trying to twist out of their hold, but they were too strong. She was pulled away, away from Font, away from the flames, away from the mob who didn't really care about her. They just wanted the demon. They just wanted to end his life. Whoever grabbed her released her and she stumbled over her own feet, landing on her knees. She picked herself up quickly and turned around. The kid... How was he so strong? </p>
<p>"Why did you do that!?" Her voice came out angry, but he only gazed at her with annoyance.<br/>
"Stay here you idiot," he muttered as he turned back to the crowd.<br/>
"No, I have to—," she stated, but he gave her a threatening look, so threatening that it was shocking to see on a child's face.<br/>
"I'll save your dumb demon," he muttered, and then he stepped back into the crowd.</p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p>"Okay, we can dig a trench maybe and then should the child-snatcher come back, we can—," shouting broke out from inside the village, making both Pigsy and Monkey turn towards it. They traded looks.<br/>
"Tripitaka," Monkey muttered before both raced back inside.</p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p>"Hello? Children? Are you in here?" Sandy called out, her voice echoing through the cavernous tunnel.<br/>
"Go away, demon lady!" A small voice croaked from up a slanted tunnel that went upwards. Sandy went to it and gazed in, searching for the child that the voice belonged to.<br/>
"I'm not a demon, I'm a god," she muttered, her heart clenching.</p>
<p>"How do we know?" A young girl's voice sounded this time. Sandy finally spotted several little faces.<br/>
"I—I once lived at a fishing village. My mother used to sing to me when she was fixing my father's nets..." She didn't know how to convince them, so she began to softly sing, hoping the song would calm them as it had once calmed her.</p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p>The kid had begun back into the crowd, but the leader woman stepped towards him and threw a punch. He dodged, but then she threw a kick and it sent him backward. He straightened up and narrowed his eyes at her. <br/>
"So you finally reveal yourself, demon," he stated. Tripitaka couldn't see his facial reactions, but his words sent her into shock. The leader woman—was a demon?</p>
<p>The leader smirked at Kaedo. Other villagers stepped by her side, unhappy with what had been said of her, but she began to morph. Long black hair splayed from her head in waves and her skin became pale, her face completely changed. Villagers stepped back, staring at her in horror.<br/>
"Ahhh!" Font's voice let out. People were backing away, away from him, away from the demon, and away from the kid, fear in their eyes.</p>
<p>"First I'll kill him and then I'll take the scrolls," the demon woman stated, a smirk on her face. Tripitaka stepped forward, but she barely paid any mind to the demon woman, instead her wide eyes were fixed at Font. Flames engulfed him, covered him completely. She could barely make him out through the fire that licked up at the sky with furious aptitude. </p>
<p>"Font!" She yelled and the demon woman chuckled at her for it.<br/>
"It's useless girl, he's dead already," she said, her smirk reaching her eyes.<br/>
"I'm not dead!" Red flames blazed higher, becoming blue with their unbearable heat. His arms had come loose, fire burning away the rope. He landed on his feet, stepping away from the crackling stake, blue fire radiating off of him. </p>
<p>Tripitaka and the demon woman stared at him. The kid however took the opening, he went forward to strike at the demon woman, but she looked at him just in time. Black gunk came out through her mouth to land on the kid's eyes and he grunted as he tried to wipe it away from his vision. </p>
<p>"Give me the scrolls or I'll kill you girl!" The demon pulled a blade from a sheath at her waist and held it forward. Tripitaka looked at the small blade in her own hand. She compared her own to the much longer blade. How could she fend it off? She had little to no reach.</p>
<p>"Tripitaka, run!" The kid spat out while still rubbing gunk out of his eyes. Tripitaka took a step back. <br/>
"Tripitaka!" That was monkey's voice, she looked upward to see him and Pigsy running towards her, but there wasn't enough time. The demon woman lunged forward, her blade reaching out, straight towards Tripitaka's heart. Her eyes clenched shut, waiting for the inevitable. </p>
<p>There wasn't time, she couldn't make her legs work, she couldn't—someone rushed in front of her and she was wrapped in a warm embrace, she knew that scent, she knew the feeling of his skin, she knew... She peeled her eyes open just the slightest to look into his eyes.<br/>
"Font..?" His grey eyes stared down at her, a small smile was on his lips.</p>
<p>"In my bag," he muttered and she didn't have the slightest clue of what that even meant. His hand reached up and touched her cheek, the back of his fingers tracing her skin. She didn't understand. She didn't understand what his words meant or why he looked so sad and then—he burst into ash, his remains rained down in front of her, landing at her feet. Her heart stopped, terror filled her body. The villagers had tried to kill him but he turned out to be immune to fire. Such a thing should have been obvious... </p>
<p>He ended up dying because of her. Why couldn't she listen? Why didn't she trust him and leave? Maybe he would still be here, maybe he would—tears filled her eyes and she dropped The Fangkris. Her mouth opened as she stared at the demon woman who at first looked surprised but then a smirk found her face once again.<br/>
"Well, one problem fixed, only one to go," she stepped forward, readying to attack once again. Monkey and Pigsy were close, the kid had finally gotten the black stuff out of his eyes, but none of that mattered. </p>
<p>They were too late. They didn't care, not like she did. Something in her broke, something in her revealed itself and poured out of her. <br/>
She screamed—but this was no ordinary scream. The scream that lurched from her mouth was filled with a gloomy darkness that escaped past her lips. Darkness tainted that air left left her lips.</p>
<p>The demon woman took a step back, her eyes trailing over Tripitaka, and something settled on her face that Tripitaka had never seen on a face that looked on at her before. Fear. The demon woman was scared and she should be. Tripitaka's scream didn't end, it almost seemed to go on and on forever, she stepped forward, her arms extending on either side. </p>
<p>She could feel it in her veins and in her blood, she felt powerful. She felt unstoppable and this demon woman, she would pay. The whole world would pay. All that ever wronged her, they would die. She would cover the world in darkness and—when her scream ended, she reached her hands out. </p>
<p>Darkness rose from her body, escaping from her aura and pouring out into the sky. The grass beneath her feet began to turn brown and wilt away. Monkey and Pigsy stepped back, the touch of the darkness burned them as soon as it even got close. Villagers gasped and shrieked as they ran for the safety of their homes, but the kid didn't seem to be phased. </p>
<p>He came forward, grunting at the burn of her aura, but he grabbed The Fangkris and did his best to reach Tripitaka and when he did, he placed The Fangkris in her hand and clenched her fingers around it. The darkness that erupted from her began to subside, little by little, though the earth around her was still sucked as dry as bone, brown and dead. Monkey and Pigsy were quick to her side as she fell to her knees and then she fell face forward, her head to the side and her eyes slipped shut.</p>
<p>"No, no, Trip! Don't die on me now, don't—," Monkey began to say, but the kid scoffed at him.<br/>
"She isn't dying, she is only weakened," he muttered as he eyed the demon again. The demon woman glared at him. </p>
<p>"Tripitaka, Font was right, the kids were..." Sandy misted with several children only to widen her eyes at the scene.<br/>
"Tripitaka!" She ran forward before her eyes drifted upward to see a child and a demon woman in a duel of glares.<br/>
"What happened?" Sandy questioned quickly.</p>
<p>"That demon tried to kill Tripitaka and Font sacrificed himself and then darkness came out of Tripitaka's body until that kid over there put this dagger back in her hand," Pigsy said bluntly as he placed fingers against Tripitaka's neck to check for her pulse. Sandy's heart pounded. Font sacrificed himself? As in sacrificed-sacrificed? As in he was dead now? </p>
<p>She narrowed her own eyes at the demon woman as she stepped behind the kid. Her grip on her scythe was tight and then she lobbed it forward with more force than she'd ever thrown anything.<br/>
The demon woman's eyes were wide, she looked surprised. She hadn't been paying attention to Sandy, she had been locked in a glare with the child, but Sandy didn't care. That woman could have turned her back and Sandy would still slaughter her. The demon turned to dust and she was no more. </p>
<p>The kid turned his eyes to Sandy, but Sandy barely noticed him, she was quick to go to Tripitaka, crouching next to Monkey and Pigsy.<br/>
"What happened to her?" Monkey questioned as he turned her over so that she was on her back. Sandy shedded her knit overcoat and folded it up before pushing it under Tripitaka's head, placing it under for cushioning.</p>
<p>"My master has sent me to bring her the sealing blade, Fangkris, and begin her training," the kid finally said, still facing away from them. One by one, the three gods gazed towards him.<br/>
"What do you mean training? Why does she need training?" Sandy questioned. Monkey and Pigsy traded looks.<br/>
"So it is the Fangkris, that makes your master..." Monkey started to say.<br/>
"The Grandmaster of Dragons," Pigsy finished as he narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>"But you're just a kid!" Pigsy let out, how could a wise sage such as a grandmaster be so foolish as to send a child to do an adult's work? The child turned to face them.<br/>
"I am a successor disciple, none of the others can match my strength. That is why I've been chosen," he stated, although it was all mostly lies.<br/>
"I still don't understand what you mean by training!" Sandy let out. Pigsy and Monkey gazed at her.</p>
<p>"She is undergoing cultivation and becoming a god, a powerful one at that. If she can't learn to control her power, she'll be lost to darkness. Now, do you understand?" The kid asked as he came forward to gaze at what had once only been a mortal girl.<br/>
Sandy narrowed her eyes now too.<br/>
"Who are you?" She asked. He gazed at her for a moment.</p>
<p>"I told you, I am a sucess—," he began, but she cut him off.<br/>
"No, your name? You have a name, right?" She asked. His lips pressed together.<br/>
"Kaedo Zef," he stated. This time, it wasn't a lie. Few knew his name, so it was safe to tell them. It was only too bad that things turned out this way. It would be more difficult to do as he needed. </p>
<p>He needed to make the demons believe that Tripitaka wasn't who she is... Without Gaxin, it only made it much more difficult. Having to tell this even to the three idiot gods only made it worse. They were but children... Perhaps the pig god could be seen as more of a teenager and Monkey as a child, but the water god was but a baby. </p>
<p>How could he make them stand out of the way and follow another to create a new decoy? Such things would probably prove impossible seeing as how they all surrounded her with their worry. Kaedo clenched his fists. Things were never easy for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't be mad at me. TT.TT This had to happen and trust me, I found it painful to write. 💔💔💔</p>
<p>Song Inspiration: Elegy - Battlestar Galactica Ost</p>
<p>This is a piano piece I find solemn and beautiful. Bsg music is the best. ❤<br/>Here's the link.</p>
<p>https://youtu.be/YuVh3BVJCmo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Drowning in Your Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her eyelids rose slowly and everything around her was extremely blurry at first, but slowly, things came into focus.<br/>
"Tripitaka? Guys, she's waking up," Sandy's voice sounded from beside her. Tripitaka sluggishly turned her head to see the water god, her eyes wide with worry and her lips pursed in a thin line.</p><p>"Tripitaka, hey, listen, drink this tea, okay?" That was Pigsy's voice from the other side. She didn't have the chance to turn to look before her head was tilted up and a cup was brought to her lips. Luke-warm liquid slipped past her lips and she did as told, drinking until she couldn't anymore and she sputtered some out. The tea was taken away.</p><p>"Way to go, make her get it all over herself, why don't you!?" Sandy snapped.<br/>
"She needs to drink it, Sandy, what am I supposed to do!?" Pigsy snapped right back.<br/>
"Enough! Both of you! This is no time to be fighting!" Monkey's voice sounded now. Tripitaka lazily pushed herself up to be sitting up. Her head felt weird, her body even weirder. She felt like energy pulsed through her and into her head, making every small noise ring as if an unbearable shriek.</p><p>"Quiet down, the noises are hurting her," a voice she couldn't quite place stated. She turned her head, looking through uncertain eyes. The kid stood there, the kid that was there when—a gasp left her lips, making them all look at her. Her eyes became warm and blurry, her lips formed into a marred frown.</p><p>"Pigsy," her voice was a quiet whisper, if they hadn't been paying attention to her, they wouldn't have even heard her.<br/>
"What is it Tripitaka, I'm here," he began, but now Monkey rushed to her other side.<br/>
"I'm here too Tripitaka," he stated as he grabbed her hand, but she tore it away.<br/>
"Pigsy, give me... Give me Fon—, his bag, just give me his bag," she couldn't bring herself to even say his name.</p><p>He was dead. He was dead and it was all her fault. She should have left. She should have ran. She should have moved when the demon woman lunged for her. She did none of those things although she had been told to do otherwise. Why!? Why couldn't she have just listened? Why did she think she could save him? She couldn't even save herself...</p><p>"Here, Tripitaka," Pigsy handed it to her. She grabbed it from him and placed it in her lap while wiping away loose tears from her eyes. She opened the bag and began going through it.<br/>
"What are you looking for?" Sandy asked as Tripitaka laid his belongings out.</p><p>"He said, 'in my bag,' so I'm looking through his bag," she muttered. She found a folded up piece of paper. When she unfolded it, it looked like a portrait of him but with his hair up. She set it aside with the other things and continued searching. Sandy picked the paper up and stared at it.</p><p>"This—saids Zhu Bao on it, do you think that's the name of the artist?" Sandy questioned. Tripitaka ignored her, not really caring. If Font left something for her in his bag, she was going to find it.</p><p>"No, that's not the artist and that picture isn't of your demon friend," the kid finally said.<br/>
"Wait—I mean look at it, it's him," Sandy explained. The kid shook his head.<br/>
"That portrait is of an immortal hero, Zhu Bao, he died two hundred years ago," the kid stated. Pigsy's eyes widened.</p><p>"Zhu Bao... He's a war hero, but could he really look like Font?" He wondered. The kid turned to look at the pig god.<br/>
"You know of him?" He asked. Pigsy nodded.<br/>
"He fought in the third war, but since he was a mortal born god, he wasn't under my regime," Pigsy explained. The kid nodded, standing near Sandy to stare at the face on the portrait. The face that looked so similar to their demon friend.</p><p>Throughout the whole conversation, Tripitaka barely even heard one word of it. She found another folded up piece of parchment and her fingers fumbled as she opened it. She knew she found what she was looking for as soon as she read the first line of his handwriting.<br/>
*<em>'Tripitaka,'</em>* he had addressed it to her. Her eyes ran over it, hot tears brimmed making it almost impossible to keep reading.</p><p>"Tripitaka, calm down, what is it?" Sandy asked as she caught her friend's saddening face. Tripitaka handed it to her.<br/>
"I—I can't read it... Sandy, please, read it for me," maybe she would have felt embarrassed about it before, letting someone read out loud a confession meant for her, but it didn't matter. At least it didn't anymore.</p><p>She felt numb. Her heart felt like stone. She felt like maybe she would be sick and at the same time like she could crawl into a ball and hide away from the world until her tiny, pathetic life was over.</p><p>"Tripitaka, I know that the way we met, or rather the way I met you," Sandy began after clearing her throat. Monkey and Pigsy's eyes landed on the water god, waiting for her to go on. The kid didn't seem like he could care less and turned away to stare past the treetops at the last light of the glimmering sunshine that flitted through leaves here and there.</p><p>"Was less than adequate, but I find my thoughts..." Sandy's eyes widened as she read in her head for a moment. She cleared her throat again.<br/>
"I find my thoughts always drift to you. When I sleep at night I think of what it would be like to hold you in my arms. I think about how life could be if things were different. We, ourselves, are completely different. You're a mortal girl, good and sweet, and I'm an evil demon..." Sandy took a breath before going on.</p><p>"Even so, I would die for you. If you told me to go to the ends of the earth for you, I would. Not because you're my master, but because your smile makes me happy and your laugh is music to my ears," Sandy took a sharp inhale and brought a hand over her mouth to keep her lips from trembling. She handed the letter to Pigsy and shook her head. She couldn't keep reading, she would end up weeping on the paper and ruining it.</p><p>Pigsy took it with a large frown and read over what Sandy had already read and picked up where she left off.<br/>
"I care about you. I care about you more than life itself, more than the air we breathe, more than the land we live on. So that is why, in the case of my death, trust that I could become your enemy," Pigsy narrowed his eyes at the paper. What was that supposed to mean?</p><p>"If you are reading this, then I am dead. I will never be returning. Should another font demon approach you, don't trust them. Don't think that because of me that they could be worth trusting, they're not. I say this because my heart belongs to you and as sure of this I am, I am also sure that we can never be. I know that you have no such feelings for me yourself, but I like to think that you trust me, at least somewhat.<br/>
If you do, then trust this last request, trust no demon who comes near you. Slaughter them all and keep yourself safe. Tell Monkey to keep studying the parchment I gave him. You should try to continue on with teaching him to read and write. You can ask him where we were and go from there," Pigsy looked at the monkey god who turned his head downwards, looking solemn.<br/>
"Tell Monkey that if ever I could have had a brother, he was enough to be that to me," Monkey's first pounded into earth, making Pigsy look up at him again. Monkey hid his face, he hid his tears.</p><p>"Tell Sandy to trust herself and that she isn't scary or freaky or whatever it is she thinks she is. Tell her she is strong and she should be prideful. One day she will grow strong, her water abilities are coming into her own and if she were to just focus a little more, she could become deadly," Pigsy turned his eyes to her. She stared back at him, a tear slipping down her cheek.</p><p>"Tell her that she doesn't have to be alone and to trust you and Pigsy and Monkey," Pigsy paused for a moment, he had sworn to himself that he could hold himself together, but was finding it harder to do than in theory.</p><p>"Tell Pigsy he puts a little too much pepper on the pork and that if he added a little less pepper and some more ginger, it would take it to the next level. Also tell him to open his eyes and see what's in front of him because sometimes the things in life, you take them for granted, and sometimes the things you take for granted are the very things that would go to the ends of the earth for you," Pigsy narrowed his eyes for a second before gazing upwards for only a moment, his eyes catching Sandy who was looking at Tripitaka. He cleared his throat one more time to read the last bit of what Font had wrote.</p><p>"Most of all, tell everyone to stick together. There is strength in numbers and all of you together are so much stronger than if you were alone. Lastly, I have one last request of you, my dearest master," Pigsy looked to Tripitaka who had her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Her eyes were clenched tightly and silent tears streamed down her face.</p><p>"When you think of me, please don't think of the me that tried to kill you. Don't think of the me that killed the scholar, the one that Monkey killed. Remember me as the one that pulled you away from that explosion. Remember me as the one who spoke to you in dreams. Remember me as the one that served you and only you. Remember the version of me that you saved, the one that you changed the path of and made better. You made me better in every way and even if nothing lasts forever, I'm happy that I was a part of your life, even for only a little. Your servant, your friend, yours forever, Font," Pigsy folded it back up and leaned forward to place it onto Tripitaka's leg before he sat back up.</p><p>He gazed at the other two gods and then at Tripitaka before he patted his legs with a sad nod.<br/>
"Well," his voice came out gruff, "I'll just make that pork with—um—less pepper and more ginger and see how that comes out, right?" He questioned as he started to get up.</p><p>"Pigsy," Sandy's voice stopped him.<br/>
"Don't worry about making food for me, I'm not hungry," she muttered.<br/>
"Same," Monkey said. Pigsy eyed the two.<br/>
"Me either," Tripitaka's voice came out quietly.</p><p>"No! Do you hear yourselves!?" The kid turned around to glare at them all. Tripitaka lifted her head to narrow angry eyes at him.<br/>
"Okay, we get it, you didn't like our friend, what are you still even doing here!?" Her voice came out hot now. She wouldn't hear anyone say anything badly of her friend, of her servant, her demon...</p><p>"Being a demon besides the fact, don't you think he would've wanted you to at least take care of yourselves? Even if I thought demons were the worst, how could I deny the sincerity of such a letter? He cared about you guys, the least you can do is act stronger. He was prepared to die for you, would you really just mope around over the sacrifice he made?" The kid questioned as he stepped towards Tripitaka.</p><p>"Now isn't a time for crying. There are people dying out there, people are suffering. Would your demon friend want you to sit here and cry or keep your strength and fight for what's right?" He questioned, making very reasonable points. Tripitaka couldn't help her glare though. She said nothing and instead plopped her head back down so she was laying on her bedroll. She turned to her side and pulled her blankets over her head.</p><p>She felt she didn't deserve to eat. She didn't deserve anything. He loved her and denied being with her out of an obligation to fulfill a duty to her... She loved him and never said anything because she was too weak. There was no letter she wrote for him if she were to die. Nothing. She had nothing to show for all of it.</p><p>He loved her and she was the reason he died. How could she deserve anything? She shut her eyes tightly and tried to forget the world. She tried to not think. Instead, she sunk into herself, into darkness, numbness filled her soul and her mind went blank. She wanted to sleep. Only sleep. She wanted to sleep forever and never wake up.</p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p>"Tsumori is dead," Mothrax's accent came out a little harshly. It made the news seem a little funny, although maybe it was to *<em>Gorm</em>*. The demon gazed up at her and a smirk widened on his face.<br/>
"Have my horse prepared immediately. It's time to end his life," he muttered, a smirk growing on his lips. Mothrax put her hands on her hips and swept her eyes over him with annoyance.</p><p>"That is not what I said," she stated. Gorm gazed back up at her eyes.<br/>
"I said Tsumori is dead, I did not say she failed in her mission," the way she said mission was increasingly amusing, but at the same time, the words stoked a wave of anger from within him. He had hoped Tsumori would fail and he could just end the original's miserable existence.</p><p>"He is now under the control of Maya, back where he started, hm, mon cherie?" Mothrax smirked at him, knowing it got under his skin. Gorm clenched his fists.<br/>
"Well, get Hagfish then. It's time we went on a little trip," Gorm stated. Mothrax's smirk receded as she gave a curt nod.</p><p>"It will be done," she said before she turned around and sashayed out of the room, his eyes watching her as she left. As soon as she was out of sight, he sat there, eyes wide with a face to his palm. If someone had come into the room, they would find his unmoving body eerie. However, had someone entered the room, he would easily come to life once again. There was no part to play though if there was no one was around.</p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p>"Why did you write me a letter?" Her voice questioned as she looked him over. He sat with his back to her.<br/>
"What else was I to leave?" He questioned.<br/>
"Maybe nothing? Maybe you could have not been an idiot and jumped in front of me... I mean," she didn't know what to say, all she knew is how terribly upset she was.</p><p>"And let you die?" He asked. She bit her lower lip.<br/>
"If you could have just said—," she began to mutter, but he interrupted her.<br/>
"Said I love you and we could have held hands and skipped through fields? How do you think love between a demon and a mortal would work? With people hating you and killing me, Tripitaka? Things only turned out quicker than I thought they would," he muttered.</p><p>"No, that's not fair," she murmured as she stepped closer to him.<br/>
"I didn't even get to be with you, we didn't even get to have a moment where we were really together," Tripitaka tried to explain.<br/>
"We were together all the time. You made me happy. I tried to make you happy. Do we really need to put a label on it?" He asked.</p><p>"Why won't you look at me?" She finally asked. No answer came.<br/>
"Font?" She questioned as she got a little more closer and placed a hand on his shoulder.<br/>
"Why won't you say anything now?" She asked and she went to tug at his shoulder.</p><p>His head lulled back to reveal dull-looking eyes. There was no life to him. His lips were a pink-grey color, his skin looked saggy and began to wrinkle more and more before her eyes. She shrieked as she took a step back. His body wilted and petrified into something similar to black stone before it collapsed into a fine ash. She stared at the pile. She went to her knees and her hands gathered handfuls of it.</p><p>"He's dead because of you, the scholar is dead because of you, all of those innocent girls... Dead. Because of you!" The voice of an evil High Priestess echoed in her head. Tears leaked from her eyes as she tried to hold back a sob. She felt someone place their hands on her shoulders.<br/>
"How much longer until they're all dead?" Daiyu's voice whispered in her head.</p><p>Purple covered her field of vision, turning into black, and stars shot across the dark canvas of the world, bringing the world with them as if yanked by invisible tails that hooked to them like streamers. As the world was tugged along, she watched images of her friend's silhouettes. They fought valiantly only to be struck down by opposing forces who only won by sheer numbers.</p><p>"How much longer, longer, longer, longer," the voice echoed so much so that it seemed to bounce off of every corner and back into her head, serving to drive her insane.<br/>
"Until the world is covered in darkness?" Images of flies buzzing around an unidentified carcass filled her vision, followed by bloody teeth, followed by a man sitting in a rocking chair, he looked so much like Font but his hair was pulled up into a ponytail. He pulled a knife out and brought it to his throat and—.</p><p>Tripitaka woke up screaming. She didn't know where she was at first or what was going on or that she had even been asleep. When her screaming calmed down, loud sobs left her lips as her body shook and she brought her knees up to wrap her arms around as she tried to breathe. One by one, her companions sat up, but it was Sandy who made it to her side first.</p><p>"Shh, it was just a dream," she whispered as she took Tripitaka into her arms and rubbed at the prickly hair atop her head.<br/>
"No, no, Font died and it was all my fault and the scholar died—and you guys died, and it was all because of me and," Tripitaka let the words all out,  having to stop and suck in a breath.</p><p>"Shh, shh, it'll be okay. Pigsy, Monkey, and me are fine, it was just a dream," Sandy whispered, bringing her hand to trail down her friend's back, rubbing the small of it, trying to calm her down. Tripitaka pulled slightly away to look into Sandy's eyes.</p><p>"But Font is dead," she muttered, the cursed memories filling her head once again. Sandy said nothing as she stared into Tripitaka's sad eyes. Tripitaka's lower lip trembled.<br/>
"I should have-I should have listened. I'm such an idiot, I'm such a—," Tripitaka began to curse herself, but Sandy pulled her back into her arms.</p><p>"No, it's fine. It's all fine Tripitaka. You did just fine, it wasn't your fault," Sandy told her. Tripitaka bit back words. Maybe Sandy didn't want to admit it, but Tripitaka knew it was true. She buried her face into the water god's shoulder and cried until she could cry no more and when her sobbing subsided, Sandy gently laid on her side with Tripitaka still in her arms.</p><p>They both fell asleep like that, with Sandy trying to keep Tripitaka calm and keep her from being alone. Sandy knew what it felt like to be lonely. She knew what having terrifying nightmares were like. So long as Tripitaka needed a shoulder to cry on and a warm hand to comfort her, she would be there.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: so for the next chapter, I'm trying something a little interesting. So we shall see how it goes. I really didn't want to rehash parts of canon that are basically staying the same, so hopefully it will work out.</p><p>Song insp: tsumugiuta - vocaloid, hatsune miku append</p><p>https://youtu.be/maAaY4U5TDQ</p><p>"Life cuts across time<br/>And while becoming calm,<br/>Cuts eternity's records<br/>Into two overlapping spirals and dies" - some translated lyrics.</p><p>Anyway, if you check the song out, when the singing comes to an end and you see there is still like almost a minute or something, don't click away if your down with the instrumental. The instrumental does an outro with with beauty! My favorite part actually. </p><p>Guys, the stuff coming up... With Kaedo and Gaxin, I'm so excited to be getting there!!! Djiejbebejsjwnnenenejs!!!! Rahhhhhhhh! Okay... I shall now attempt to contain myself.</p><p>Have a beautiful night or day everyone! ❤ thank you for reading thus far. See you all in a few days.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Reflections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several weeks had passed. Tripitaka took several steps outside of the camp, looking back once more before she crept towards where horses that were tied to a horizontal pole. She began to unwind the reins to one before gazing upward at the sinking moon. If she wanted to get away without suspicion, it would be best to leave before first light. </p><p>She finally managed to untangle the reins and when she did, she began to lead the horse away. Her heart thudded. This was it. She was leaving. Leaving her friends. Leaving what she thought was her life. She was leaving it all behind. She looked back one more time.</p><p>"Goodbye Monkey, Sandy, and Pigsy..." She whispered before climbing up onto the horse. With a toss of the reins and a kick of her foot, the horse began to take off at a medium gallop, twisting between trees until they hit open fields. As soon as she was far enough, he met her on his own horse, pulling up to her side in a trot.</p><p>"You've decided to join me after all?" Kaedo Zef questioned, looking her up and down.<br/>
"Well, you were right after all," she muttered, her voice grim.<br/>
"I have no place here," she stated, sounding rather cold. </p><p>He frowned at her, but instead of saying anything else, he flicked the reins of his own horse and sped up. His horse took off at full speed ahead of her. She sped up too, doing her best to keep up. Her eyes lowered and all of the thoughts consumed her. Robbing her of present mind.</p><p>—Tripitaka was stuck in the body of a puppet and her body was... Her mind was being defiled by that old man! Or was he a demon?</p><p>He had told her he had no use for her, but then when he had begun to pull the puppet apart, making to kill her, Kaedo Zef had shown up to save her... </p><p>Things didn't go according to plan. Still under the control of the puppeteer, she stabbed Fangkris into him and he fell. She killed him. Even if it wasn't her, her body killed him. </p><p>Everywhere she went, death followed. No matter how hard she tried to be better, people died. Then when Gorm had shown up, he did a number on Pigsy and took Monkey's staff and the Scroll of Immortality. </p><p>Luckily, Sandy had stuffed the Scroll of Knowledge in her own pack since they had been looking at it before-hand, or rather she had via the puppeteer and Sandy took it from her to put away. They were left with very little, but at least they had that.—</p><p>"How long will it take to get there?" Tripitaka questioned loudly as she tried to speed up to make it to his side, but it seemed his horse was slightly faster. She yelled her question out again, louder this time. Kaedo gazed at her and tugged at the reins of his horse, slowing down to ride at her side once again.</p><p>"Two days at most, one if we are hasty," he explained. She nodded at him, her eyes trailing behind her once again.<br/>
"Thinking of the gods?" He asked her. She was quick to shake her head. </p><p>"No, just the long road ahead," she lied. Really, she couldn't stop thinking of them. She wished they would have followed her. She wished they would have cared more... She wished... Things could have been different.</p><p>—"Just let him rest now my dears," Mycelia had said it warmly enough.<br/>
"You too," she said to Tripitaka who hung back. Tripitaka gazed at her with tear-brimmed eyes.<br/>
"What is it dear? Tell Mycelia what's wrong," she suggested as she held her arms open for Tripitaka. Tripitaka ran into them, tears running down her face. </p><p>"A boy died because of me, someone I cared about died because of me. The person who raised me is dead and I couldn't do anything to help them. I couldn't even think of anything to help him," her voice came out weepy.</p><p>"I can't stop thinking about it, dreaming about it. I can't even sleep anymore," Tripitaka wept out. Sometimes it was all just too much to deal with.<br/>
"You know my dear, there is a temple that has water, talisman water, that can make you forget all of your bad memories," Mycelia explained. </p><p>Tripitaka pulled away to gaze up into her eyes.<br/>
"Forget bad memories... Or forget all of your memories?" She wondered. Mycelia frowned at her.</p><p>"Does it matter if forgetting the bad ones makes you forget the good ones too? You don't have to do it, I only say about it so you can feel a little less alone," Mycelia explained. Tripitaka tilted her head. What did she even mean by that?</p><p>"Every year, hundreds of people go to The Temple of the Green Dragon and drink the water to forget the deaths of loved ones, to forget children being hurt, being taken advantage of, you name it, they can make you forget it," Mycelia explained. </p><p>Tripitaka shook her head. The name of that temple sounded awfully familiar. She shrugged it aside. It wasn't like it really mattered. She wondered really if anything Mycelia had said was true. Trying to get The Scroll of Creation from her had been like pulling teeth... But they managed.— </p><p>They stopped when it was about midday. Kaedo gave her some jerky that she chewed on while he refilled their water-skins. She wondered what the temple would be like. She wondered what it would be like to lose her memories. She knew it was wrong to deceive the kid, but he didn't need to be none the wiser of her true intentions. </p><p>She didnt want to feel like this anymore. She didn't want to hurt anymore. She didn't want to see the look of the scholar's eyes fading, the life in them receding. She didn't want the memory of Font's sad smile at her before he crumbled into dust and became nothing. Absolutely nothing. She wanted to forget it all. </p><p>She wanted to forget the faces of the girls that were taken by shadow. Many of the girls who were killed were the same ones that were forced to learn magic alongside her. They haunted her memories.</p><p>'Why did you kill us? Why? We had families. We had siblings and loved ones. We had a life until you took it from us, you took it from us! Why do you deserve to get to live?' The voice in her head would repeat what she was sure they would say. She deserved half as much, that much she had decided.</p><p>—"Well, if we break into their camp, then maybe I can get my staff back," Monkey suggested. Tripitaka shook her head and crossed her arms.<br/>
"And what makes you think they will even have it? The armies are run by Khan and Dreglon, not Gorm," Tripitaka tried to talk reason into him. Monkey huffed. He didn't want to listen.</p><p>"Tripitaka?" A voice sounded, catching her by surprise. She turned to face him, her eyes wide. The others were surprised as well, but Tripitaka had been the one to stick the blade into his side.<br/>
"Kae-kaedo?" She looked him up and down, shock only growing. He smirked at her as he stepped into camp.</p><p>"No, but I killed you. You should be..." she began to say, but he interrupted her.<br/>
"Dead?" He questioned. She nodded her head quickly enough.</p><p>"I sent a shikigami to my master and it reached him in time. He saved my life," Kaedo explained. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes.<br/>
"Your master, The Grand Master of Dragons?" She questioned. He nodded. She widened her eyes even more.<br/>
"Is he with you?" She wondered. He shook his head.</p><p>"He had business to attend to," Kaedo explained, hoping it would be enough to fend off questions.<br/>
"It makes sense that The Grand Master of Dragons could heal even a legebdary dragon blade's poison," Monkey decided for them all, deciding that it all made complete sense to him. One by one the others agreed.</p><p>"I came to find you guys. I found the resistance," he explained. The others gave him curious looks. He smirked at them.<br/>
"And they want to meet you guys," he added.—</p><p>Tripitaka put the jerky down. She wasn't feeling very hungry after all. She felt numb. Her insides twisted. She couldn't wait to forget everything. She couldn't wait to stop feeling this way, to stop wishing she were dead. She deserved death. The others should have lived, but instead she did, and she didn't deserve it. Her eyes narrowed and she bit her lower lip as her hands clenched into fists.</p><p>—"Trip-Tripitaka," Tripitaka's eyes widened as she looked the monk over and said the name. She had watched him die, she had watched him... His eyes looked her over, almost looking sorrow-filled until a look of certainty reached his face and his eyes became cold.</p><p>"I have waited a long time to finally be united with my companions," he said as he looked the gods over. Tripitaka swallowed a lump in her throat. Her mouth felt dry. Monkey narrowed eyes at the monk and stepped forward.<br/>
"Meaning exactly what?" He wondered. The monk smirked at him.</p><p>"I am the real Tripitaka," he began and just like that, her friends became awestruck. He was Tripitaka and she was reduced to just being... A girl. That's all they saw her as. Monkey even told her he liked the sound of it. </p><p>Her heart shattered into pieces. Everything she cared about was taken from her. She knew she deserved it, but she had thought at the very least her friends would be there for her. It turned out she had been wrong. She didn't notice the sad glances the real Tripitaka sent at her when she looked away or the way Kaedo elbowed him hard when his eyes lingered too long.—</p><p>"Here, are you thirsty?" Kaedo finally made it back and handed a waterskin to her. She pressed the opening to her lips and took a long draught as she stared at nothing in particular. Eventually her eyes settled on him.</p><p>—"You knew..." She muttered as she looked Kaedo up and down. He frowned at her long and hard before crouching beside her.<br/>
"I'm going to be honest with you, girl, this is no place for you. At the side of gods? Your in way over your head," he explained. Anger seethed through her veins. She was about to pull back a first and throw a punch, but his next words stunned her.</p><p>"I had to bring the gods to their rightful place, and now it's time for you to learn the truth about your past," he explained. Her hand lowered as her eyes widened.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" She asked him.<br/>
"Your parents Tripitaka. Haven't you always wondered who they were and why they had to give you up?" He asked her. She bit her lip as she stared at him.</p><p>"They gave me up, that's all that matters. They didn't want me," she muttered as she crossed her arms and looked away.<br/>
"Listen, I'm going home tomorrow. If you change your mind and decide to come with me, meet me with a horse in the outside field at first light," he said as he stood up and began to walk away.</p><p>"Wait... Where are you going?" She asked him. He gazed back at her.<br/>
"The Temple of the Green Dragon," he told her before he stalked off. She stared at his back. The Temple of the Green Dragon. Her mind ran wild. Mycelia had spoke of that place, before she turned on them... </p><p>If what she said had been true, she could slip away with Kaedo and then... She wouldn't have to remember killing anyone, she wouldn't have to remember Font dying or her friends turning away from her. Her mind was set, a decision was made. She knew what she had to do.—</p><p>"We should get going," Kaedo said as he began to put the jerky away and slumped the strap of his waterskin over him. Tripitaka gazed at him with sad eyes before she slung on her own waterskin. Kaedo stood up and climbed back onto his horse. Although he was small, it didn't seem to hold him back in the slightest. </p><p>He looked back at Tripitaka to see her get on her own horse and when she did, he started off. He felt bad. He knew her heart was broken. He knew he had broken it, but it was the only way. The resistance thought that a demon army was coming, but he had intel that said otherwise. He knew what was coming was much worse and if they got their hands on Tripitaka, things could be over. </p><p>He had to hope his plan would work. If they saw the gods side by side with Gaxin, maybe they would think he was the real Tripitaka and his life would be taken instead, a small sacrifice to save the world... Even if he was his successor disciple, he had to keep his mind straight. </p><p>Tripitaka was his heir, Tripitaka was the reincarnated Keeper of Realms. Only she could bring back the balance and if she couldn't, darkness would rise up and strangle the world until there would be nothing left...</p><p>—Kaedo was laid against stone. Several people, possibly creatures in black and beaked masks stood over him, fighting over gear that they pulled off of his person. When his eyes opened, there was no color, only black pools set behind his lids. He sat up quickly, scaring the people around him for a second before they stepped forward to do something about it. </p><p>His mouth opened up and steam exited his nostrils. From his mouth, fire the color of onyx spewed from his lips as a pained shout left his throat. He rose his hands up, dark energy rose from him. It sucked the moisture out of the grass and made trees shrink in on themselves as his aura pressed further and further. A snarl formed on his lips. </p><p>He could taste death, smell its essence in the air. The people who had gathered around him became undone, molecules pulling apart as they became nothing but energy that was absorbed into the immortal child's body. Something pressed against his pouring aura, something beautiful, something sweet and good. </p><p>He gazed upwards, pools of black gazing out. A figure that glowed with light stepped forward, two fingers held under their chin as they muttered words over and over again. Kaedo snarled, a noise left his lips, an inhuman shriek as the light burned his eyes and pushed against his aura. Slowly his eyes began to dim and color returned to them as they gently shut and he passed back out.—</p><p>Kaedo rode along. He gritted his teeth. If Gaxin hadn't have shown up when he did... He'd have fallen into darkness, never to return. He would have had to die. Death itself didn't really scare him, but how could he guide Tripitaka if he did? He still had things to do. </p><p>His will was too strong. When he had come to to find his disciple had brought him to a sacred space so that he could pull light energy back into his body, his mind had been made up. He would do whatever it took now to bring her back with him and reveal to her his secrets.</p><p>—"Gaxin..." Kaedo muttered as his eyes slowly came open. He glanced upwards at the leaves that trailed down from trees, statues of gods were placed in a circle and he was laid in the middle of them.</p><p>"Shifu!" Gaxin had sat in meditation, but as soon as he heard his master's voice, his eyes peeled open and he scooted towards the immortal being.<br/>
"What happened?" Kaedo asked. Gavin frowned at him.</p><p>"You seem to have lost the Fangkris and darkness poured out of you. It's lucky that I found you in time," he began to say, but Kaedo shook his head as he sat up.<br/>
"No, what happened to you? I heard you were dead," he said as he gazed at the monk. Gaxin frowned as he looked his master over and huffed a small sigh.</p><p>"I did die and then... I woke up somehow. The leader of the resistance found me and took care of me," he explained. Kaedo shook his head. If Gaxin was alive, then...</p><p>"There's no more time left. Darkness is filling her up, the world is losing balance. Drastic measures must be taken," he explained. Gaxin narrowed his eyes as he listened, nodding his head.<br/>
"What's the plan then?" He asked. Kaedo frowned as he gazed at him. He knew that his new plan would hurt Tripitaka more, but what else could he do? </p><p>She was headstrong, like him. It was only logical that she would be, his blood surely ran through her veins just as the sky was blue.<br/>
"This leader of the resistance, do they trust you?" He questioned. Gaxin tilted his head, his lips pressing into a thin line as he nodded.<br/>
"Yes, I was able to help heal many of the injured, Monica trusts me," he explained. Kaedo turned a critical eye at him.</p><p>"The new plan is almost the same as the old plan. We must make the demons think you are the real Tripitaka. You have to woo the gods that protect her so that I can convince her to leave with me," he said. Gaxin frowned. <br/>
"Shifu..." He muttered.</p><p>"You must act cruel towards her Gaxin, do you understand?" He asked. He shook his head slightly.<br/>
"But she is—," he began to say, but Kaedo spoke over him.<br/>
"There will be time for apologies later. This must be done. I don't know how else to make her go to the temple, and if she doesn't, I can't get my sealing weapon back," he said. Gaxin widened his eyes.</p><p>"You gave her your Fangkris?" He had wondered why his master no longer had it.<br/>
"Her power has been awakened. I had no choice. They have been working to restore the weapons, but until she enters the temple, they will never be complete. Only she can take them from their resting place and once she touches them, they will become one with her and the twins will awaken to teach her how to use them," Kaedo explained. Gaxin frowned but nodded solemnly.</p><p>"I understand. I'll do what must be done to save her," he said as he eyed nothing in particular.<br/>
"Thank you, Gaxin. I'm sorry that you have to do this, but in the end, it will be the right thing."—</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: so many secrets beginning to be revealed. I'm so excited! I can't wait to get further. What will happen at the temple? Is it a trap? Something else?Find out soon enough...</p><p>So I will post chapter 25 tomorrow, for the new year! Happy new year everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. When Answers Only Lead to More Questions; The Past is the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sandy rushed through the camp. People walked around, some aimlessly. Some with a purpose. The atmosphere was smoky, a mist of smog seemed to settle in the camp.</p>
<p>The only blacksmith there worked at an anvil and furnace that pumped smoke into the sky. If that wasn't enough to make the air smell smoky, then the scent of rice gruel being made in mass proportions over large cooking fires at the other end of the large camp. A lot of the food seemed to come out burnt.</p>
<p>Sandy didn't like it here. They had been chopping down trees and clearing forest out. The bare land was covered in tents made of scrap fabric and leather, stitched together loosely and the people here looked miserable. Where was the resistance she had heard about? These people were close to giving up. They were tired.</p>
<p>This was no army. The only thing they could do now... Is turn and run. She had just come back from seeing the resistance leader and the memory of it lit her veins on fire.</p>
<p>—"It really is you, Monica?" Sandy had entered the cave where the supplies were stored and a room had been carved out as a war room, a place where battle tactics could be spoken and plans marked on maps. Monica stood at the seatless stone table, her eyes pouring over maps, her hands pressed against the cold stone slab as she looked deep in thought. She gazed up when Sandy spoke though and looked her over. At first, she almost smiled, but then her face grew fierce with a grimace.</p>
<p>"Shouldn't you be with the monk?" She questioned. Sandy gazed at her, a little dumbstruck.<br/>"I've missed you," Sandy tried to say, but Monica didn't even look at her.<br/>"And I wanted to thank you," she added. Monica closed her eyes and seemed to hold back something, but Sandy couldn't read her all that well.<br/>"For everything," Sandy added. Monica was silent for a few moments before she seemed to change her tune.</p>
<p>"I wasn't going to let you starve and... You scared too many of my customers off," Monica stated, a smirk tugging at her lips. Sandy smiled back and she went closer to stand on the opposite side of the table.<br/>"Now tell me, why are you following that girl?" Monica finally questioned. Sandy found herself stunned quiet for a moment, her smile wiped from her face.</p>
<p>"Tripitaka?" Sandy asked. Monica nodded.<br/>"I've met her and I know that girl. She is in no way holy, little deceiver is what she is," Monica muttered. Sandy shook her head. How could she say that? She knew Tripitaka, longer than her even.</p>
<p>"She has led us down the right path so far..." Sandy murmured.<br/>"She's left, is what she has done," Monica muttered. <br/>"And lied to me about having no family," she added. Sandy narrowed her eyes, questioning Monica with her looks.</p>
<p>"That kid, her brother, came in saying that she thought this resistance was a waste of time! Asked Tripitaka if they could leave," Monica remembered Kaedo coming in and requesting such a thing grimly.</p>
<p>Sandy shook her head.<br/>"Wait, what?"<br/>"I thought she cared about everything with the war going on. She told me she was raised by The Scholar, but I doubt she even was," Monica let out, sounding bitter. Sandy smacked her hands on the table.</p>
<p>"Monica!" Sandy shouted. The middle-aged woman stopped her chatter to stare at Sandy.<br/>"Kaedo isn't her brother. Did he say where they were going?" Sandy asked.<br/>"And she really has you fooled too," Monica stated. Sandy closed her eyes in frustration.<br/>"Where did he take her, Monica?" Sandy asked. Monica widened her eyes in annoyance.</p>
<p>"I gave him the keys to my inn! To give to her," Monica said as if obvious. Sandy narrowed her eyes again. She didn't get her right now at all. What had happened since they left to make Monica unravel so badly?</p>
<p>"Why would you?" Sandy wondered out loud. Monica shook her head, her lips thinning as she looked at Sandy.<br/>"You stupid kids think you can run off whenever you want, right after that demon attacked the town, and then I heard you all got captured and almost killed by Princess Locke," Monica explained.<br/>"And traveling with Pigsy of all people! He is in it with the demons! Okay? Do you understand, Sandy?" Monica let out angrily.</p>
<p>"He's not..." Sandy began to say, but Monica's eyes began to worry.<br/>"You were—," Sandy didn't get to finish her sentence.<br/>"I was really worried," Monica bit out. Sandy frowned. Monica had taken her in when she was a child.</p>
<p>She had tried to work at first, but she was just starting to come into her powers at the time and well... Liquids acted really loopy around her for a long time. Monica had to get her inn blessed three times just for people to stop thinking it was cursed. Which... Monica herself had spread the rumor that it was cursed just to protect her. To keep people from knowing that she is a god.</p>
<p>Monica had helped Sandy find the sewers and they had fixed it up together. Monica fed her and made sure she was provided for... She even...</p>
<p>"You and Tripitaka are like daughters to me, Sandy... I thought you were both dead!" Monica bit out. Sandy widened her eyes at her. Monica was a hard-ass woman, she never admitted to her feelings, ever, usually. She must have been worried sick to admit these things.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry..." Sandy let out. She wished she had written a letter or something. She wished she had at the very least found a someway to tell Monica they were safe. The worst of it all though was that Sandy had barely even thought of her for a long while now.</p>
<p>"Monica... These people," Sandy finally said. Having so many gathered as a front to fight demons was dangerous. Monica was apparently leading them, being a leader was the unsafest of all.</p>
<p>"You need to get them out of here. They're not fighters," she said. Monica's face grew serious and a grimace overtook her face.<br/>"Go back where, Sandy? They have nowhere to go. Are you going to go out there and tell them that they can't fight in the retribution of their loved ones?" Monica snapped. Sandy gazed downward. Eventually, they would be found and when they did—it would be a bloodbath.</p>
<p>"Monica, it's like a farm of people gathered for a slaughter. You can't let them fight," Sandy muttered. Monica shook her head.<br/>"They know the cost, Sandy. Maybe you don't, but we are all here because there is no cost we wouldn't pay to bring the demons to their knees," Monica muttered. Sandy frowned. She didn't like this. Not one bit.</p>
<p>"At least consider trying," Sandy tried to convince.<br/>"I think it's time you leave me to my plans," Monica muttered, ignoring her question. Sandy stared at her, feeling pain in her heart. <br/>"Monica, please,"<br/>"Go!"—</p>
<p>Now Sandy was tromping through camp, the conversation on loop in her head. Her heart was pounding, her blood pulsed heavily through her veins. To make matters worse, her thoughts went back to Tripitaka. There was something about Kaedo she couldn't put her finger on. He said he was Tripitaka's brother? Had he kidnapped her? How could Monica believe such a thing?</p>
<p>Her eyes were wide as she gazed back and forth, searching. Pigsy came into view, leaning against a tree, arms crossed over his chest, looking annoyed.</p>
<p>"Pigsy, when did you last see Tripitaka!?"  She went to his side and posed the question. He narrowed his eyes at her.<br/>"Saw him not too long ago. He's somewhere around here," he began to say, but she shook her head.</p>
<p>"No, not him. Our Tripitaka," she stated. His eyes narrowed as he now gazed around too.<br/>"What do you mean?" He wondered and she placed a hand on his shoulder, her eyes serious with her gaze at him.</p>
<p>"She's not in camp, Monica said that Kaedo asked if they could leave... And pretended he was her brother," she explained quickly. Pigsy's eyes widened.<br/>"I think he took Tripitaka, why else would he make up such a lie? and Tripitaka, she—," she clenched her eyes tightly. They failed Tripitaka again, when she probably needed them the most. Pigsy tilted his head as he tried to think.</p>
<p>"I mean—," he began to say, but Sandy talked over him.<br/>"Pigsy, she would never leave of her own accord! She has always been a fighter. What if Kaedo is a part of that cult that took her before? She isn't safe," she explained. He nodded. He didn't disagree.</p>
<p>"I need to find Monkey," she said as she turned around, but Pigsy caught her shoulder.<br/>"No, Sandy, I'll find Monkey. We don't know where she went and you can secretly mist yourself well enough," he began to explain a quickly formulating plan. She turned back to look at him, a question in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Get the Scroll of Knowledge," he stated. He didn't know how else they would find her, but if they had the scroll, it would be no problem. Her lips thinned but she nodded.<br/>"Okay, find Monkey then and if he tries to stay here—," she narrowed her eyes with a frown,</p>
<p>Monkey's words had been obliviously hurtful, she knew that much and couldn't help wondering if it somehow connected with the reason for Tripitaka's disappearance, "then smack him up until he agrees," she said it seriously enough, but it made Pigsy chuckle.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'll talk some sense into him," Pigsy answered. She shook her head.<br/>"Okay, well smack him once for me anyway, I'm still pretty pissed at him," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest. Pigsy smirked and nodded.<br/>"Noted, will do," he answered.</p>
<p>BoS</p>
<p>They had finally reached the village. People came out to stare at them as Tripitaka and Kaedo's horses trotted side by side, towards the mountain path that led to what looked like an extravagant temple at the top. Tripitaka gazed up as she took in the giant statues of two moss-ridden serpent-like stone dragons that crawled over the roof of the pagoda-like building and twisted up and around two massive marble pillars that stood on either side.</p>
<p>"This is it then?" Tripitaka questioned. Kaedo shot her a look and nodded his head before picking up pace with his horse and riding ahead. Tripitaka grabbed the reins of her own horse and worked to speed up, trying to keep up. It wasn't long until they reached the entrance. Kaedo was getting off of his horse as Tripitaka gazed at the temple's magnificence.</p>
<p>The stone archways reached up and up, threatening to enter the heavens. The stairs that led to the vast double-doors in the center seemed to go on for what might have been forever... She slid off of her horse. Kaedo gazed at her for a long moment.</p>
<p>"Are you ready?" He asked. She slowly nodded, barely hearing him, but what he said made sense in her head after a moment. He began to climb up the stairs and she started up as well, just behind him.</p>
<p>Admittedly, it took a while to reach the top. Half an hour may have very well passed just to reach the doors. Kaedo stepped forward and placed a palm on each handle before pulling the grand doors back. If Tripitaka thought the outside was magnificent, then it paled in comparison to the inside.</p>
<p>A grand garden was kept in the center of the room with a roofed walkway wrapping around it in a square. Tripitaka took an unsure step forward, gazing around. She noticed a couple of monks who immediately bowed lowly. She threw a glance at them, confused. Why were they bowing?</p>
<p>"Shifu! You've returned!" A familiar-looking monk stood straight from his bow and started towards them. Tripitaka turned her wide eyes to the child, or what she thought was a child.</p>
<p>"Did he say shifu?" Tripitaka questioned as she watched the monk clasp Kaedo's hands and bow his head several times. Kaedo smiled at the monk before he pulled his hands away and turned to Tripitaka.<br/>"I am pleased to finally truly meet you, Tripitaka, I am Kaedo Zef, Grandmaster of Dragons," he said with a nod of his head. Tripitaka gasped and took a step back.</p>
<p>"Wait, but you said—," she began to say, but he turned forward and began to take steps across the garden. He turned his head to look over his shoulder. His eyes seemed happy and a small smile ran across his lips.<br/>"There is much to explain, please, follow me," he said. She stood there, stunned silent.</p>
<p>She shook her head as she took everything in again. She watched his back as he went to doors that stood on the opposite side of the garden. He opened them and threw another look at her. He held out a hand and gestured her forward.</p>
<p>"Let's go, I mean no harm, that I can promise you," he said, deciding maybe she was frightened. He didn't wait any longer though, he slipped past the threshold of the doors. Tripitaka didn't know how to make sense of it all, but eventually, she forced her legs to work and she took a step forward.</p>
<p>BoS</p>
<p>"Monkey!" Pigsy called as soon as he saw his friend. He sat in a chair, chugging ale down, his face looking upset. A wooden staff was held in his hand, most likely a crappy replacement for the golden one that had been stolen by Gorm. Monkey looked up at the pig god as he came to stand by him.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Pigsy finally asked. Monkey huffed a sigh.<br/>"Tripitaka said that Trip—the girl is going to stay at Monica's inn," he slammed his cup down on the table, looking more than unhappy.<br/>"I don't want her to leave," he gazed up into the other god's eyes.</p>
<p>Pigsy brought a hand up and smacked the other god, hard. It was shocking to the monkey god, that's for sure, and even sobered him up some. Monkey stared at him through narrow eyes as he brought up a hand to rub at his cheek.<br/>"What was that for?" He whined.<br/>"Sandy's pissed at you for how you treated Tripitaka," Pigsy muttered. Monkey frowned at him, huffing slightly. Pigsy smacked his other cheek.</p>
<p>"What the hell!?" Monkey asked, getting annoyed as now his other hand held his other cheek too.<br/>"That ones from me for pissing Sandy off," Pigsy crossed his arms and smirked cheekily. Monkey frowned at him, his eyes narrowing.</p>
<p>"So you coming or what?" Pigsy asked. Monkey's eyes softened as he lowered his hands.<br/>"Where to?" He asked.<br/>"To get our Tripitaka back and finish this quest together, like it should be," Pigsy explained. A small smile found Monkey's lips as he nodded.</p>
<p>"Let's go get our monk," he agreed. Pigsy started for the woods. Monkey followed behind.<br/>"Monkey King, Pigsy, where are you two headed?" The voice of the *<em>real</em>* Tripitaka sounded. Monkey gave wide eyes at Pigsy. Pigsy faked a cough.</p>
<p>"Follow my lead," he said through his cough as he turned around. Monkey turned around as well. Pigsy made to look super uncomfortable, his legs becoming antsy and his hands over his stomach. Monkey copied him.</p>
<p>"Ughhh, have your cook check the food, aghhh," Pigsy doubled over.<br/>"Oh, the pain! Ack!" Monkey said as he doubled over too. He hammed it up just a little too much. Pigsy shot him a secretive glare. When Gaxin was looking Pigsy up and down, Monkey gave the other god a quick smirk and wink.</p>
<p>"So if you excuse us, ahh—!" Pigsy doubled over again.<br/>"Ackk!" Monkey doubled over too.<br/>"We'll be using the woods over there," Pigsy pointed as he turned around and began to walk out of camp as if he held something between his knees. Monkey nodded as he turned around and attempted to walk away just as awkwardly. The monk watched them for a moment, a frown on his face.</p>
<p>"Right, the cook then," he muttered as he turned around and started off.</p>
<p>BoS</p>
<p>Kaedo had brought her to a hall. Tapestries hung along one wall, depicting scenes that she didn't quite understand.<br/>"What is this place?" She wondered.<br/>"Well, Tripitaka, I thought that the best place to start, would be at the beginning," Kaedo explained as he went to stand by the first tapestry. On it was different creatures. There was a golden monkey, a blue phoenix, a red nine-tailed fox, among other creatures she had never seen before. Behind them all, a green, serpent-like dragon twisted around the canvas.</p>
<p>"Once upon a time, there was a council of eight wise, celestial creatures the ruled over the entirety of the world," Kaedo began. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes and tilted her head.<br/>"Wait, you're just going to start telling me a story?" She questioned. His eyes hovered over her, waiting for her to finish so that he could go on. She put her hands up as if surrendering.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay, go on," she muttered. He looked back at the tapestry.<br/>"The council of eight ruled with a mighty fist, seeking justice when need be, until one day, a meteor crashed into the earth. It was foretold that the day would come and with it, the world would crumble into ash," he stated. He went to the next tapestry. It depicted the different creatures, all fighting each other, but the dragon coiled by itself in a corner of the fabric.</p>
<p>"They turned against each other, one by one. With the fear of an imminent demise, they sought to end the others, thinking that perhaps if they rose to the top, they could be strong enough to take on whatever threat had been posed," Kaedo explained before walking to the next tapestry. This one depicted seven of them, minus the dragon, holding scrolls and powers rushed out of their hands to meet in the middle. The dragon was still curled in its spot on the corner.</p>
<p>"So they poured their powers into vessels, and what vessel is greater than that of the mighty quill and paper?" Kaedo questioned. He stepped to the next tapestry. This one showed the dragon circling around the others and they turned their powers at it.</p>
<p>"However, The Great Green Dragon did not see any wisdom in what they had done. He went to them, hoping to save them before it was too late. He told them to put down the legendary scrolls they had created, for they were the end that the prophecy had foretold. They did not listen though, and instead, they turned on him, he who tried to bring them all back together. They tried to end his life," Kaedo explained.</p>
<p>He went to the next tapestry. This one showed an injured serpent-like dragon, half in water and half on land with a boy next to it, petting its fish-like scales.<br/>"The Great Dragon fell from the heavens, plunging into the mortal world where he plummeted to the ground and it was there that he waited to die.</p>
<p>Instead, he was found by a mortal who looked upon his greatness and shed a tear at the cruelty of the heavens. He spent weeks, months, and years tending to it. He hunted its food and washed away its blood and did his best to sew up its many wounds," Kaedo said as he gazed at the tapestry, a smile widening on his face.</p>
<p>"Through all this time, The Great Dragon did not once speak to him, yet the mortal went about tending to him anyway. Time went on and eventually, the boy became a man," Kaedo stepped to the next tapestry. This one showed a farm wilting away, the sun was covered by darkened clouds and the color red rained down from the sky.</p>
<p>"The heavens rained down with blood, the light began to recede. Crops wilted and plague was widespread. The man went to The Great Green Dragon. For the first time in his life, he pleaded to the dragon. He said, 'Oh wise one! I have tended to you since I was but a boy, but now my crops have died and my parents are dead. I have never asked anything of you, not once. The others in my village believe you are cursed, but I know you are not.'</p>
<p>'Many years have gone and you have stood by, but no more can you do this. Now is the time to rise back into the heavens and fight!' And the dragon gazed upon him long and hard," Kaedo explained.</p>
<p>He went to the next tapestry. In this one, the sideways face of the dragon and man touched forehead to forehead, the center where they touched glowing a vibrant green color.</p>
<p>"The Great Dragon told him, 'you are right. Not once have you asked anything of me, but I am no longer strong enough to fight them. So, instead, I will impart my knowledge to you and then, with my death, I will bestow my power to you and this power will take the form of a balance that will maintain the earth and heavens.'</p>
<p>'You must gather the seven sacred scrolls and keep them from the heavens, for should they fall back into the hands of the council of now seven, the stars will tumble and the sun will fade and there will be nothing left to fight for. With my death, I grant you the boon of balance, may one thing not exist without the other and may you have the power to tip the scales,' and the dragon pressed his head to the man's head and blinding green light poured from his mind into the mortal's mind."</p>
<p>"The power promised was bestowed, but as a thank you for his many years of servitude, he granted him a secret technique that only a most powerful immortal, that of a golden deity level, could achieve," Kaedo explained before going to the next. This next one showed the man beginning to morph into a dragon.</p>
<p>"The newly made immortal knew what he had to do. He used the secret technique to become a dragon and he flew into the heavens. He stole the seven sacred scrolls," Kaedo stepped to the next. It showed the seven creatures being encircled by a green dragon that flew in a circle, eating its own tail.</p>
<p>"They say that the legendary green dragon circles around them, keeping them imprisoned for all of eternity, but if I'm being honest, since they had poured all of their powers into the scrolls, they were pretty powerless," Kaedo turned around to smirk at Tripitaka who tilted her head. What was he talking about? How would he know that?</p>
<p>"Unknown to most people, the legendary green dragon came back to the mortal realm and became his manly figure once again and found himself a beautiful woman and they had many, many children," Kaedo explained.</p>
<p>"And with every generation, the power of yin and yang would be reborn again in a new vessel. Each Keeper of Realms would have to learn to control this awesome power and keep the world from falling out of balance, for if they failed, the world could once again fall into darkness or light, but both are just as bad as the other. Because, there really needs to be a balance between the two. This is both a blessing and a curse," Kaedo explained as he made it to the end of the hall now, there were no more tapestries.</p>
<p>He smirked at Tripitaka and she narrowed her eyes at him. None of it made sense still. How did he even know the ending if it wasn't known to most people?</p>
<p>"What?" She wondered at his look, his eyes danced with happiness as he gazed at her with what might have been longing?<br/>"You don't know how long I've waited for this," he said as he opened the door at the end of the hall and pushed it open all the way before stepping in. Tripitaka followed him in and gazed at the walls. It looked to be some sort of genealogy tree.</p>
<p>"That was my great, great, great, great grandfather. All of my forefathers had yin and yang incarnate within them, but, not me," he stepped towards the center of the tree on the wall and pointed at his name. He was a direct descendant of the first son that the man who became the green dragon had had.</p>
<p>"Instead, I was born with only yin, I can take in yang to quell it and the fangkris keeps it sealed, but I was not born with yang, and thus, the world was thrown into a dark age... Dark magic was used to unseal my powers which can only be sealed with Fangkris," Kaedo explained. She pulled the dagger out, staring at it and then him. He nodded.</p>
<p>"Five hundred years ago an accident happened... The world fell into chaos, that was the day that The Master died," he turned around to stare at her. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes and shook her head.</p>
<p>"Okay, but what does this have to do with me?" She asked him. His smirk widened. He went down a trail of descendants in his family. <br/>"The demons knew of this. They forced my powers awake with demonic cultivation for a second time and killed every single person in my line... All except for one," he said. Tripitaka's heart sped up. There was no way.</p>
<p>"Your mother, Tripitaka, she made the ultimate sacrifice. She hid you in a barrel for wine with only a blanket wrapped around you," Kaedo gazed at her long and hard. Tripitaka bit her lip. Maybe it was dumb, but she felt tears welling up and she scolded herself for it. She had hated her parents ever since the fishing village. Yet... Did they really sacrifice themselves for her?</p>
<p>"And when they found you, you were brought to me and you were all I had left..." His regard dragged down as he gazed at the floor and turned around. He trailed his hand against the wall, against the lines of all the descendants he had who were no more.</p>
<p>"So I knew I couldn't lose you—I knew that you were the one who could one day rise up and take the mantle and save humanity," he explained as he stopped and gazed at a name on the wall, at the very end to the very furthest side towards the right.<br/>"So I sent you to the scholar to be raised and chose my best disciple to take your place, just until you were old enough to take the place yourself," he said. Tripitaka shook her head. He didn't mean that the other Tripitaka—.</p>
<p>"You would have been brought here by Gaxin himself on your twentieth birthday, but it seems that like me, your powers have been forced awake by demonic cultivation. We can no longer wait," Kaedo gazed at her as he pulled away from the wall.</p>
<p>"Take time to think about it all. It's a lot to take in, I know that, but please understand that everything I have done is to protect you, but I can't anymore. Your not a child anymore, you're a woman. The first woman to ever have yin and yang incarnate within her, so please think it over seriously. You wanted to be Tripitaka, well, you got your wish and it's your duty to bring balance to both the heavens and the mortal realm," he walked past her and left the room. The sound of his boots clacking against the wooden flooring faded over time.</p>
<p>She couldn't even think. Her eyes were wide at the wall and finally, she stalked over to where he had pressed his hand against the wall for so long. Her eyes widened and she gasped. There on the wall, it was written.<br/>*<em>Tripitaka.</em>*<br/>*<em>Female.</em>*<br/>*<em>Keeper of Realms</em>*<br/>And underneath, scrawled in different calligraphy, 'our only hope.' She gazed upwards, looking at the names of her parents.</p>
<p>Her mother's name was there with no titles listed underneath, but where her father's name was, it only listed his gender and title. It had no name, instead, it only said, 'Master of the Sacred Scrolls,' and under that,   'Keeper of Time.'</p>
<p>BoS</p>
<p>"You got it?" Pigsy questioned as Sandy misted in front of him. Monkey gazed between the two. Pigsy had said nothing to him about Sandy getting something. She nodded and held out a scroll. Pigsy took it from her and rolled it open.<br/>"Wait, why are we taking The Scroll of Knowledge?" Monkey questioned. Pigsy gave him a cheeky look.</p>
<p>"Now that *<em>Tripitaka,</em>*" he made air quotes, "said that our Tripitaka was going to Monica's Inn. Let's see just how true that is, shall we?" Pigsy suggested. Monkey tilted his head. He hadn't even thought of the possibility that the monk could be lying. Pigsy gazed at the scroll.<br/>"Where is the Tripitaka that we know and love?" He asked.</p>
<p>*<em>'The Temple of the Green Dragon,'</em>* was the scroll's written reply. Pigsy scrolled it back up as he nodded.<br/>"I knew that monk was up to no good," Pigsy muttered. Monkey felt worry rush through him.<br/>"Why do you think she was brought there?" Monkey wondered. Pigsy shrugged.<br/>"I don't know, but we're going to find out," he stated.</p>
<p>"Well, let's get a move on, we don't have all day," Sandy said as she began to walk.<br/>"The last time she was taken to a temple..." Monkey didn't even want to think of it, but the thought still ran through his head.</p>
<p>"Well, let's try to get there fast then, shall we?" Sandy asked as she threw a look over her shoulder. Monkey nodded as he began behind them, but he picked up his pace so much that he was soon much further ahead. He wouldn't let anyone harm Tripitaka. Never again. She had already been hurt too many times. She wouldn't have to face trials and tribulations on her own, so long as they still breathed, she would not face her hardships alone.</p>
<p>BoS</p>
<p>Kaedo strolled through the garden, on his way to his study. He had only told her half of the legend. She was a part the other part of it and he was too. Any of his family born with the incarnate of yin and yang had become part of a self-fulfilling prophecy.</p>
<p>The Scholar had been the one to suggest the theory, and Kaedo had taken to it easily. It made a lot of sense as to what had happened to his grandfather.</p>
<p>The prophecy that the celestial council had predicted was not talking about a literal meteor. The meteor was a metaphor. The meteor was the dragon that fell to the earth. The war of the celestials had literally caused an opening between The Mortal Realms and *<em>The Otherworld</em>*. Had they went on, surely the world would have ended.</p>
<p>When the green dragon bestowed his powers and became one with his forefather, it began to mutate. A dragon's mind is flowing like water and wise like the calm of a storm. Its body is strong like the earth and as wild as fire. His father had been the only one to ever once again reach golden deity level. When he took his birthright and became that of the dragon-race, he had become enlightened. He discovered how other mortals could cultivate into godhood, and the teachings required one to revoke evil and work towards enlightenment in the form of spiritual and physical practices.</p>
<p>Kaedo himself was so close. He had been struck by lightning three times now, his testament to his dedication. He was finally strong enough to redirect the energy out of his body and use it to become even stronger. He would soon reach his nine-hundred and ninety-ninth iteration of silver deity level. Then it would take maybe five years at most to achieve golden deity.</p>
<p>He hoped he would become enlightened when he became a dragon. Such a feat was still mythical as only the original and his father had managed to do it. He practiced the art of the dragon every day. He would go through the steps, practicing and perfecting them. He learned the accompanied breathing technique and he had achieved breathing out steam  The fighting style itself was lethal, bringing an extension of legs, the swiftness of water, the nimbleness of a snake, and the tactic of surprise of the unexpected.</p>
<p>Using your surroundings was always good. Kicking someone in the face, well, just as good if the situation called for it. Now he would have to teach her the techniques, but it was more of a way of being. Try as you might to teach it to anyone, there were always some people who could not understand it. It was not an understanding in your mind, it was an understanding in your heart and in your soul.</p>
<p>He was sure Tripitaka already had an inkling of it. If anything, her time with the three gods had probably opened her eyes at least a little bit. The scholar's letters had always described her as gifted for her age and a sponge for knowledge. He had also mentioned her strong morals which was always something that you needed in order to cultivate and become a true immortal master.</p>
<p>Kaedo stopped for a moment. Looking at a particularly beautiful flower on a bush. He started at its petals, studied the color and shape.</p>
<p>Sometimes it felt like too much. He missed his father and his mother and The Master, and even his sister. Now he was alone. Well, not alone. He had the monks he trained, who he helped cultivate so that one day they could achieve immortality.<br/>Yet there was no longer anyone above him. He had no one to look up to. No one to ask questions. He was on his own and it was terrifying.</p>
<p>Some of his monks were strong on their road to cultivation, but a few were cocky. Being sure of yourself is one thing, starting fights for the sake of winning was another. He frowned as anger simmered through him, heating his breath and increasing his heart rate. He breathed deeply and slowly and focused on his breath. He needed to remain neutral.</p>
<p>He wished things were better with Gaxin. The last time they had spoken, nothing was said of the argument they had had and things... Felt different. It felt like there was an unfamiliarity to it.</p>
<p>Gaxin was the furthest along, cultivation-wise, of all of his students. He had raised him since birth. Gaxin had always seemed like a son to him in a way. Gaxin was all alone and so too was he, but they had each other to navigate the world with. Gaxin had been a wonderful disciple, diligent and wise beyond his years</p>
<p>Yet, Gaxin always had a hesitancy. Sometimes he was too cocky and other times he was extremely humble. Kaedo shook his head.</p>
<p>Gaxin could take care of himself. The day he had been elected successor disciple was the day he decided to take his life into his own hands. Kaedo had always treated him as his own, as the son he could never have, but Gaxin and him had an argument...</p>
<p>Gaxin told him he could never be his father and that he could make his own decisions. Kaedo felt like he failed him. He failed him as a master as he could not teach him the way. Gaxin was stuck and could not figure out how to work out the kinks of his next level after many years of iterations and physical discipline by way of the art of the dragon.</p>
<p>Yet Kaedo couldn't help him, not anymore. Every person's cultivation is unique and there are some things you must learn for yourself. When Kaedo couldn't give him the answers he wanted, he decided that he would start taking The R.L.E's, that's what they called a form of training where someone takes missions outside of the temple to gain real-world experience.</p>
<p>Ever since the argument, things were different. Not long after, Gaxin offered to be the decoy for Tripitaka and Kaedo couldn't refuse. If Gaxin wanted to do what was right for the greater good, he would allow it. He had wanted him to be shouldered from this sort of thing, but if Gaxin was ever to become a master himself one day, he would need to learn these lessons himself.</p>
<p>Sometimes there are no good or bad decisions. Sometimes there is a gray area that only exists between the middle. Sometimes you have to give up bits of yourself to save the lives of others. When you reach into the heavens and take a gander at the possibilities, everything changes and you begin to question your own existence.</p>
<p>Why are we here? What is our purpose? Is there no purpose? If not, what then? Is it all for nothing? Did darkness covering the earth only happen by freak chance? Who were the prophets who cursed them with ill-fortune? Where did they go? Or was it all a bunch of stories to explain why things existed as they are? What if in reality there was no context? What if the celestial beings didn't really exist?</p>
<p>That's why he needed to become a dragon. His father had done it. He had seen it with his own eyes. When he became a dragon... He would go in search of the celestial heavens. His fears would forever be quelled and he would know he had a place in this world. That he has the right to exist with the wretched power that existed within him.</p>
<p>He couldn't have dark energy within him for nothing? Right? He was literally incapable of bringing light to this world. He would cover the world in darkness and kill it if his soul was released. Tripitaka though, he needed to make her understand.</p>
<p>Under no circumstance should she release her power and she needed to control her emotions with the patience of an owl. She would need to remain calm and study her surroundings at constant and process all things to deduce the most balanced and positive of outcomes.</p>
<p>Even if she could control the power to spread balance over the world that would magically correct any wrongs, it could bring darkness and wilt the world dead and into nothing, or light could by itself reach out and burn the world asunder, purifying everything to the point that free will would no longer exist. The power was tricky. Trickier than that was that it was a one-time use skill.</p>
<p>Releasing the energy into the world, and surely it wanted to leap out all on its own already, would kill it's user once over. Whether she brought light or dark or balance to the world, the magic running through her body would sever the connection of her mind and soul and pull apart her molecules until she would no longer exist.</p>
<p>Even if going by legends, the other celestials had made the scrolls into their vessels. The Great Dragon made a whole mortal bloodline into his. Obviously, there was a reason that the others chose a scroll as their vessels. Surely a human was no good as one. That is why there were drawbacks.</p>
<p>Tripitaka was the only chance of his family line continuing. Tripitaka was by right Master of the Scrolls now. If she died, who would be charged to guard them? How would she begin her edition of studies from them? Once she gathered them, she could rejoin him and he could train her more long-term, after she had also gotten a little more real works experience. Then she could write her own teaching and findings in her own research and deduction of The Seven Ancient Scrolls.</p>
<p>Then in five or six years, he would become a golden deity and hopefully reach some sort of enlightenment and they could come up with a better plan to bring peace between humans and demons. She wouldn't have to sacrifice her life. He wouldn't let her.</p>
<p>She had been forced awake and now her powers would ripple out of control. There wouldn't be much time before that. If she didn't take up the weapons of her forefathers and wield them herself, she would be given no options. The awesome power of yin and yang would eat her alive and more than likely destroy the world as they know it. The faster she got to beginner formation level, the better.</p>
<p>He tore his eyes away from the flower. Deciding that it didn't have any answers for him. He went on his way, down another hallway into the furthest room where he cheated with his powers. He pressed heat into a kettle of water with simply the touch of his hand while performing the correct physical discipline to produce a heating source from his fingertips. He settled it in the center of the table and made the cup opposite of him in line with his own. Now he waited.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright guys! This chapter! Is another lovechild of mine. Idk, I just love Kaedo as a mature immortal master trying to deal with a terrible world and navigate who he is while trying to do right for his family's honor and survival.  Some more hopefully shocking secrets are coming soon. And also being trapped in the body of a child which I will explain more later.</p>
<p>The next few chapters were such a joy to write. This song represents more than one chapter. This song is epic! In my opinion. No words, just pure instrumental music from Battlestar Galactica. If you listen after reading at all(its okay if you don't. I always enjoy suggested music in fics so I like to share my inspirations too,) I just mean to say that I hope it comes out like an epic training montage! </p>
<p>Song Inspiration: Blood on the Scales - BSG ost<br/>https://youtu.be/VpydYV2NIHM</p>
<p>So excited! Trip will finally be on her way to learning to be more capable in a fight and get some weapons, and I guess one teaser and two headcanons. One head canon goes with the teaser.</p>
<p>So one of my headcanons in this story is that gods are dubbed personalized sentient weapons when they come of age but there is a certain god who hasn't been dubbed and will also get a cool new weapon, though same type, just like an upgrade</p>
<p>The other headcanon goes with the beginning of this chapter. I feel like Monica and Sandy's relationship runs deeper than acquaintances. Monica left food outside for Sandy, but even trip thought sandy was a demon and sandy is a pretty young god with no elder gods to guide her at all. What if she was kept in hiding in order to keep her safe and what if Monica was the one who helped her and that's why she feeds her? Also Monica is the leader of the resistance. </p>
<p>Maybe she tried to help sandy because there are few gods now and the whole plan originally was to revive the dead gods to fight. Any gods on monica's side is better than none. But after all those years and watching sandy grow up, maybe she got a little soft for her like I felt she kinda did with trip too. I think she cared for them to a certain degree. Okay, I just wanted to explain this in case anyone is curious. I might add flashbacks of sandy's childhood if I get to the presequel I want to write eventually. </p>
<p>Alright, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and had a happy new year! I had a lot of fun writing this one. Have a beautiful day or night and I hope everyone had fun on the holidays!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Master is What!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tripitaka went down the large hall. Her eyes lingered on the tapestries that Kaedo had shown her so very recently. She walked and walked, reaching the other end and stepping back into the gardens. She pressed her lips into a thin line, and glanced around. She didn't see him. Instead, a familiar-looking monk went to her and bowed his head. She looked him up and down.</p>
<p>"I know you..." She muttered, unable to quite place his face. He gave a warm smile.<br/>
"You shared your breakfast with me, kind Tripitaka," he said. Realization came to her eyes. He had been the one to tell them about The Archive of Infinite Wisdom. She bit her lip.</p>
<p>"I'm looking for Kaedo," she said while crossing her arms over her chest. The monk looked her over before nodding and turning, leading her to a different doorway that led to a hallway with many other corridors branching off of it. The walk was silent. She didn't have much to say to him.</p>
<p>She felt betrayed in a way. All of these people had tiptoed around her while pretending to be something they're not. At the same time... He said he did it all to protect her. Protect her from what though? Why would demons kill his entire line, kill her own mother? Why didn't her father have a name? Nothing made sense.</p>
<p>The monk opened a door at the very end and Tripitaka entered. The floors were made up of lacquered wood, Kaedo sat in an ornate chair with his back facing her. She could see two handleless teacups set down and a porcelain teapot sat in the center of the table in front of him.</p>
<p>"So, are you ready to talk?" Kaedo asked. She took one step forward and jumped at the sound of the door closing behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see the monk hadn't stuck around. She looked back at Kaedo, her eyes going over his mussed hair.</p>
<p>"I have questions," she muttered as she shifted her weight. She watched his hand grab the teapot and he steadied the other side with his opposite hand as he poured the steamy golden liquid first into the cup opposite of him and then in the one set in front of him.</p>
<p>"Please, sit. I will answer any questions you may have," he told her. She took several steps to reach where he was. She stared down at his young-looking face. She bit her lip again before running her tongue over the coppery tasting flesh.<br/>
She knew she'd been chewing on it too much lately, but things were constantly making her blood run cold and her heart pounded so hard that it might just tear right through her chest.</p>
<p>She didn't take a seat, but she did start to question him.<br/>
"Who are you?" She asked first. His eyes shifted to gaze up at her.<br/>
"Kaedo Zef, Grandmaster of Dragons, your distant uncle," he explained. She narrowed her eyes at him.</p>
<p>"Grandmaster of Dragons... Does that mean that you're actually a dragon?" She asked. A small chuckle left his lips as he shook his head.<br/>
"No, not at all. It's a technique. My sect's ultimate and most secret technique," he explained.<br/>
"So you can turn into a dragon though?" She wondered. His eyes lowered.</p>
<p>"Not yet," he said. She gazed at him, long and hard although he averted his gaze. She finally took the seat opposite of him.<br/>
"What do you mean not yet? How can you be this so-called grandmaster and yet you can't even do this supposed secret technique?" She asked, her eyes hardening at him. His eyes lowered as he brought his cup to his lips and gently tilted it upwards, taking a sip.</p>
<p>"Only a golden deity level of immortality can achieve such a feat," he stated. She narrowed her eyes.<br/>
"Golden Deity level, Demon Lord Deity level, I don't get what all of these levels are, and I don't like them," she muttered, crossing her arms and turning her face to the side. She didn't see the slight downturn of Kaedo's lips.</p>
<p>"Where did you hear that?" He asked her. Her lips parted slightly as she looked at him once again. His face had become dead serious.<br/>
"What?" She asked him, she wasn't exactly sure which thing he was referring to, though it should have been obvious, but her mind only ran a blank.<br/>
"Demon lord deity level," he muttered.</p>
<p>"I-I was taken by women—a cult and they forced me to learn magic using the god language and I..." Her voice lowered as her eyes turned downward.<br/>
"They tricked me into using The Scroll of Death," she murmured. Kaedo's eyes softened on her, a deep frown on his face. His hand reached out to lay the pads of his fingers to the back of her hand.</p>
<p>"Tripitaka, I know what it's like to have your meridians forced awake by demonic cultivation, but you're so much stronger than their weak shortcuts to power. You hold true power, in your blood, in your veins, in the very essence that makes you up as a person," he told her. She shook her head.</p>
<p>"That still doesn't explain the levels of immortality," she muttered. She bit her lip again, it stung this time and she quickly ran her tongue over it again.<br/>
"I am at the nine hundredth and ninety-eighth iteration of silver deity level. Two more iterations, and I will be able to perfect the technique," he told her.</p>
<p>She narrowed her eyes. Iterations and levels, she still barely understood what it all meant.<br/>
"You would be a simple beginner core level, you've barely absorbed any energy, instead it seems to push out of you without a sealing weapon," he stated.</p>
<p>"A sealing weapon?" She wondered.<br/>
"Yes, The Fangkris seals my abilities away, but until you at least reach foundation core level, you can't even activate your own sealing weapons, which is why I have given you mine," he told her. Tripitaka frowned at him.<br/>
"Wait, but don't you need it if that's the case?" She asked. He nodded at her before taking another sip of tea.</p>
<p>"But you gave it to me because... I can't—is that what happened back at the fishing village?" She asked. He nodded again.<br/>
"Yes, your powers poured out of you because your at no level to control it, how can you? Weak as you are," he muttered, looking her over. She wore a large frown at him.</p>
<p>"I'm not weak," she stated, but he shook his head.<br/>
"You misunderstand. You are strong Tripitaka, but your willpower must be stronger. You must find balance in yourself. If you let go of it, the power will unleash itself. It could cover the world in darkness, in light, bring balance back, who knows, because you can't control it," he explained. He set his cup down, it clanked against the table.</p>
<p>"Should that power unleash Tripitaka, it would end your life," he told her. She gasped at him, shaking her head. Her heart pounded. Was he saying that she had no choice in the matter? So basically to bring balance back, she had to die no matter what?</p>
<p>"I don't-I don't want to die," she kept slipping on her words, but it was hard to talk with so many thoughts crippling her mind.<br/>
"No, the world is being covered in darkness as we speak. Your abilities want to spew out and fix that, but should we use the scrolls to fight the demons until they are reduced at the very least to an equal level to the gods, then that power would close back up. It wouldn't be so tempted to consume your life and fill the universe," he said. Tripitaka shook her head before placing her elbows on the table and stuffing her head in her hands.</p>
<p>"I know, it's a lot to take in," he said softly.<br/>
"A lot to take in?" Her voice came out quiet as she slowly lifted her head a little to glare at him.<br/>
"A lot to take in!?" Her voice came out angry this time.<br/>
"You're basically saying that no matter what, I'm going to die!" She still wasn't seeing the big picture.</p>
<p>"No, Tripitaka, I'm trying to save your life!" His voice came out sterner than he had meant it to. She narrowed her eyes at him.<br/>
"You're my last descendant," he muttered. Her eyes began to soften if even only by a little.<br/>
"You're my heir... I cannot allow you to die, so that is why you must train and you must increase your soul level and take up the weapons of yin and yang and fight to bring the world to balance, fight with your weapons and your mind, not your soul," he said, gazing at her long and hard, his lips pressed thinly as he spoke so seriously.</p>
<p>"I-I think I understand," her voice lowered and she rubbed one of her shoulders softly, itching a little from her own light touch.<br/>
"If we can help the gods come to at least equal ground with the demons using the scrolls, the power sealed inside me doesn't need to be released?" She asked. He nodded.<br/>
"Precisely," he said as he brought his cup to his lips once again and drank the rest of the tea.</p>
<p>Tripitaka rested her arms on the table and brought her hands around her own cup. She fingered the upper rim of it, looking down at the golden liquid.<br/>
"There was one more thing that I was really curious about," she said after a long moment of hesitation. Kaedo's eyes drew back to her.</p>
<p>"Ask away," he said and she gave a nod so slight it barely went noticed.<br/>
"My father has no name, but instead seems to have two titles," she said. A smirk found Kaedo's lips.<br/>
"When he took on being the guardian of the scrolls, he gave up his name," he said. Tripitaka huffed a small sigh.</p>
<p>"What does Keeper of Time mean?" She asked. Kaedo shook his head, holding back a small chuckle.<br/>
"It's a joke—kind of. You were born in a different timeline than his existence, Tripitaka. The scroll of time-space is no toy. You can touch it and have nothing happen, but you can also touch it and vanish forever without a trace. It can send you into a different timeline, into a different pocket of space, it's very random and unpredictable," he said.</p>
<p>She tilted her head, still unsure why that had anything to do with a title given to her father.<br/>
"He knew, Tripitaka, that's how we were able to find you in time... He has been the only one to come back to his own timeline and reveal some of what the future has in store," he explained. Tripitaka shook her head.</p>
<p>"You're saying he knew... Demons would take over?" She asked. Kaedo nodded.<br/>
"Yes, he knew and I knew and that's why we spread the rumor of Tripitaka being a boy monk, it seems to have worked decently enough, until now that is," Kaedo said. Tripitaka gritted her teeth. If her father had been to the future, how could he let these things still come to pass after returning to his rightful timeline? Why didn't he stay with her? With her and her mother to protect them?</p>
<p>"If he knew the future, why wasn't this all prevented? Why weren't the demons stopped?" Tripitaka's voice rose as she felt a pit in her stomach, wallowing throughout her entire core.<br/>
"Time doesn't work like that Tripitaka. He knew how things would turn out, he had no idea how they would come to be that way," Kaedo said.<br/>
"But... But," she muttered, shaking her head, tears welled up and threatened to spill from her eyes, but she held them back the best that she could.</p>
<p>"Most of the gods were dead, are dead... Now. He could not even return to Jade Mountain at the time, how could you possibly expect him to know how things came to be?" Kaedo asked. She held back a noise that threatened to let loose from her lips and she sniffled and rubbed the moisture out of her eyes.<br/>
"So he abandoned my mother and I," Tripitaka muttered.</p>
<p>"No, he messed up, there's a big difference. It's like I said, you never know what will happen when you touch the scroll and sometimes it can be a complete accident," Kaedo explained. Tripitaka shook her head.<br/>
"Did-did he ever try to return?" She asked. Kaedo lowered his eyes.<br/>
"He was the master of his own sect Tripitaka, he had a duty to the other gods," he said. Tripitaka's eyes narrowed, anger apparent in them.</p>
<p>"What about a duty to his family, to his child?" She asked.<br/>
"That's why he chose Monkey to be your guardian. He always thought there was no one stronger than him, even if he's an idiot at times it would seem," Kaedo stated. Tripitaka lost her words, her mouth went dry. Monkey... Her father knew Monkey? And liked him, possibly even cared for him?</p>
<p>"Wait... The Master of the Seven Scrolls," her eyes widened, her heart pounded, her head spun around in circles that made her mind ache.<br/>
"And when he died—Monkey scattered the scrolls and..." She put a hand over her mouth to keep from gasping. She tried to even her breaths and when she was sure she had a handle on herself, she lowered her hand.</p>
<p>"The Master that cared for Monkey is the same person as—my father?" Nothing about it made any sense. How? How could that be?<br/>
"Yes," Kaedo said.<br/>
"No," Tripitaka bit back.<br/>
"That can't be right, it's not," she shook her head.<br/>
"I know that the concept of time-travel is hard to wrap a head around, but-," Kaedo began, but she interrupted him.</p>
<p>"No, it's just, how can it all be connected like that? It's too much," she muttered. Agony filled her up. If her whole life had been planned and the secret about who she, herself, was kept for so long, did that make her whole life a lie?<br/>
"It's no mistake that all of these people are connected, but-," he tried to explain again only for her to cut him off once more.</p>
<p>"What about Pigsy and Sandy and... Font?" She asked. Kaedo shook his head.<br/>
"Sandy was tended to by The Scholar and I know he told her of your coming, he told any god he could. Pigsy, you happened on him by chance, and the demon, that's quite out there Tripitaka. I would never send a demon to care for you," he said. Tripitaka shook her head.<br/>
"I—," she didn't know what to say, so instead she hung her head down low.</p>
<p>"He was a demon Tripitaka, nothing more. He was a mindless slave," he tried to tell her, but it brought upset to her face.<br/>
"Shut up! You didn't know him... He gave his life to protect me and I—I did nothing for him," her voice came out soft and sad and even the immortal who sat in front of her felt his heart twist. She had seen too many hardships and the truth of who she was only added to all of this.</p>
<p>"You really think he was a good person Tripitaka? Do you know how demons become demons?" He asked. Tripitaka gazed at him, her eyes wide, waiting for him to go on. She had wondered this for a long time now.</p>
<p>"There are three ways, demonic cultivation in which you absorb the souls of others and do horrible deeds, being born of it for being such a treacherous person in your past life, or being corrupted by the magic of an <em>otherworld </em>demon," he stated. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes as they lowered, becoming deep in thought.<br/>
"And what if it was the third option?" She finally asked after a long moment.</p>
<p>"Demons from the <em>otherworld</em> have been extinct for thousands of years, the last one to exist created Queen Hakuru, and she turned on her master and then Monkey killed her, so that was the end of that," Kaedo stated. Tripitaka shook her head. She refused to believe that Font was really a bad person.</p>
<p>"Tripitaka, you have to let it go," he suggested. Her eyes snapped at him with a glare, her eyes were wild and angry.<br/>
"No, you don't understand, not all demons are bad, they can't be. Even Raxion wasn't that bad... What Monkey had said about him... Even—," she could think of no other examples really.</p>
<p>"Tripitaka," Kaedo softened his eyes at her.<br/>
"What you don't understand is that Font wanted to stay under my control so that he could be good, so that he could be a hero, so that he could stand for something better than what this world has to offer," she muttered.<br/>
"You're in love with him," Kaedo finally realized. It should have been obvious before, but he wanted to not believe that.</p>
<p>Demons were evil, that was that, but her being in love with one, that only complicated things at a much greater point.</p>
<p>"And so what if I do?" Tripitaka's face turned serious. She wished she told him. She wished that he could have known that she cared about him at the very least instead of dying thinking that she didn't. He said as much at the beginning of his letter.</p>
<p>Even if what she felt for him wasn't love, she knew at the very least how much she cared about him. How much she wished she could have spent more time with him, just the two of them, talking, laughing, joking, everything. She wished she would have appreciated it more when he was still there. Now all she could do was look back at memories turned bitter, because she knew that he would never get to be in another memory of hers ever again. Because she knew that if she had just listened to his pleading, he might still be here.</p>
<p>"The leader of the cult told me to forsake all love and if I forget about him, wouldn't that be forsaking it? I can't, I... I won't let his memory die," she said. Kaedo wanted to grumble, but held it back. He could figure what happened to her precious demon simply based on the markings on his face, but to tell her would completely take her mind off of the task at hand.</p>
<p>"He's dead Tripitaka," Kaedo stated. Her eyes lowered as she became terribly quiet and her lower lip trembled. He wanted to tell her to forget him, he wanted to tell her that loving a demon would never work out. Anything he said about that though, he knew would be met with resistance. He needed to get on the same level as her, at the same wavelength.</p>
<p>"But you can have your revenge," he decided maybe that would be a better tactic to gain her understanding. Her eyes widened on him before softening and she nodded.<br/>
"Tripitaka, I must ask that you let me begin training you. It won't be the best, I won't be able to teach you everything or give you all the years as you deserve, maybe a week, maybe a week and a half at most until your friends get here, but until then, let me teach you what you deserve to know. Let me hand over my legacy to you, so that you can fight, truly fight, for what you believe in," he said.</p>
<p>He knew a week would never be enough, she would have to train by herself on her journey and he would have to try and trust that she would, but the world was crumbling. There could be no more waiting.</p>
<p>"My friends?" She asked, wondering if he meant the gods. He nodded.<br/>
"Gaxin will bring them here in a week or so, to meet back up and we will reveal this all to them," Kaedo explained.<br/>
"I just felt it better to tell you first, alone, and let you come to terms with it first. Knowing Monkey, he'd make you all storm out of here," Kaedo said. She shook her head.</p>
<p>"You don't know him, he wouldn't,—" she began.<br/>
"Train with me or not Tripitaka, you must make the choice. You can train and become stronger and eventually cultivate into an immortal being and let me pass on my teachings, even the secret technique of our sect, or you can sit here forever and let the world fall to darkness. It's up to you, but if you choose to abandon the world, you may as well drop Fangkris and let your powers unleash, that's what will end up happening anyway if you can't learn to control it," he said as he finally stood and turned. He pushed in his chair and began to walk away, leaving her to think once again, but she made her decision.</p>
<p>"I'll do it, I would be honored," she finally said as she looked him over. In all of her anger, she forgot. She forgot that he wasn't just some kid, he was an immortal master. He was apparently her distant uncle. He was the only family she had left. What other immortal master was going to come down from their lavish temple and offer to train her? What choice did she really have?</p>
<p>"I would be honored to have you teach me. Please, accept me as your student," she got up to her feet to go towards him and dropped to her knees, bowing her head. Kaedo shook his head and put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her up.<br/>
"You don't even need to ask. I want to teach you, I want... I want you to bring glory back to our name, restore the balance to the world, become the god you're meant to be. I want you to take your place in legends Tripitaka, I want to be there for you when you need it. You're all I've got left," he admitted. Tripitaka straightened her posture and gazed into his eyes.</p>
<p>"So... When do we start then?" She asked. His lips quirked up into a smirk.<br/>
"As soon as you've had dinner, ask someone to bring you to the back courtyard," he told her. She eyed him for a moment.<br/>
"When's dinner?" She asked.<br/>
"Soon, very soon. You may wander should you choose until then, to get used to this place a little," he said. She gazed around at the large room she sat in again.</p>
<p>"This temple has housed your forefathers for thousands upon thousands of years Tripitaka, and now it shall be your home too, whenever you want it to be," he told her. She gave him a soft smile and bowed her head again.<br/>
"Thank you," she said. However, her thoughts were going a mile a minute. She was scared and infuriated, but at the same time... Something about it felt true and right and she knew. Deep down she always knew she was different.</p>
<p>She could never place a finger on it, but when other kids were out playing, she was studying. When other teens began courting, she was writing essays on the history of the gods in the heavenly language. She knew she hadn't gotten to live a life similar to that of the other children who lived in the villages anywhere near them. She never really questioned it either, but now that she knew...</p>
<p>Everything started to make a little more sense. Why would the scholar teach a random orphan all of these things? Why did the scholar insist she serve the fake Tripitaka on his travels? Why did he tell her that the hope of humanity basically rested in her hands? It all began to fall into place, it all began to make sense, even if it hurt her head.</p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p>"Okay, according to the coordinates on this map based on what the scroll said," Pigsy was really guessing the coordinates really, there were no coordinate measures listed on the map. He had spent a good portion of his life staring at maps and coming up with plans though, so he pressed his finger to his best guess.</p>
<p>"Somewhere around here," he said. Monkey huffed a sigh as he put his hands on his hips.<br/>
"But it took us two whole days—," he pointed where they started, Lionheart Rock, and then pointed to where they were now, somewhere in the forest, "—just to get here,"<br/>
"Two more days Monkey, three at most," Pigsy muttered. Sandy huffed a sigh, she was setting out the bedrolls as the boys tried to figure out what route to take.</p>
<p>"What if we don't have that long to get to her?" He questioned.<br/>
"I mean, I could take my cloud and—," he began to say. Pigsy huffed a sigh.<br/>
"Monkey, be my guest, but that thing hardly ever works," Pigsy muttered as he rolled the scroll up and put it away before going towards Sandy to start helping. Monkey stared up at the sky and motioned his fingers while clicking his tongue. He did it over and over, at least ten times before he lost all hope he had of it. His shoulders slumped and his head was hung low.</p>
<p>"Monkey, come help us, alright? We'll start off at first light tomorrow and try to make haste, but we need to rest first, okay?" Sandy called out to him. He slowly turned to look at her before starting towards her.<br/>
"Why does it always feel like I'm failing her?" He asked. Pigsy frowned as he pulled out cookware and Sandy gave him a solemn look.</p>
<p>"We might be gods Monkey, but that doesn't always make it easy to save our loved ones," she said before looking back down at the last bedroll that she smoothed out. She almost went to grab at another, but her eyes narrowed at the extra two bedrolls shoved in the bottom of Pigsy's pack. Her heart felt like it was breaking into two.</p>
<p>Two bedrolls... Two people gone. People who were like family to her. One dead and the other missing and possibly kidnapped. Sandy shook her head as she tried to shove the thoughts deep down. Now wasn't the time to be sad. No, she needed to hold it together, at least until they made it to Tripitaka.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you see any of these '*' it's because the app I write in, that is how you italic. I think I've missed some here and there. I do plan to fix it eventually. Note to self to do that.</p>
<p>And bam. Well. I hope it's not too confusing. Kaedo is a immortal master who is on his way to learning the technique that will let him turn into a dragon. Kaedo is Tripitaka's great great uncle. Kaedo has yang energy, trip has yin and yang. The master is her father because he accidentally went to the future with The Scroll of Space-Time. Monkey was chosen by The Master and trained by him to protect his daughter. Tripitaka was sent to stay with the scholar to train the basics of what she needs to know as a future immortal(like the god language) and to keep her safe and away from Kaedo so no one would suspect. Trip has basically been lied to her whole life.</p>
<p>Demons can be made by demonic cultuvation(like Daiyu the high priestess,) being evil in your last life, or being forced into corruption by an otherworld demon. The otherworld is where demons cone from and otherworld demons are a hundred times stronger than normal demons. The demons they create are also as powerful as them. Hakuru was a girl forced to become a demon by an otherworld demon and she was the last to be so in 'recorded history', hint hint. I've said too much probably. Lol.</p>
<p>Hope everyone enjoyed this. Hope it's not confusing. Have a beautiful night or day everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Immortal with the Seven Scrolls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first scene is the past, but keep in mind that the second scene comes back to present day of the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Twenty-Seven Years Ago</em>
</p>
<p>A man sat on his knees in the dark, staring up at the night sky, a scroll clutched tightly in his hands. He looked around, seemingly baffled before his eyes went to the scroll in his hand. He dropped it, staring at it like it was death.</p>
<p>He pulled a piece of cloth from an inner pocket and grabbed the scroll back up with the fabric barrier. He carefully rolled it in the cloth, covering it completely and making sure it was secure before slipping it into it's case that was strapped to his back with six others. He looked back up and began to stand onto his feet.</p>
<p>"Where am I?" He wondered to himself as he brought a hand to his chin. He stalked forward. There was air suitable for breathing, so it was at least livable here. There were two choices of exactly where he could be.</p>
<p>He could be in a different dimension, a subspace, or space-pocket his great uncle liked to call it. It could be that, or it could be a completely different time. It could be far into the past or yesterday, or it could be far into the future. For now, he had no way of knowing.</p>
<p>He kept moving. He hoped that life existed here, it would make it much easier to know what time he was in. If not, he would have to spend years building tools to research the properties of this place. He could eventually try to date back or forward or if certain laws of space were different, he would know he is in a subspace.</p>
<p>He walked and walked, until finally, he could smell thick smoke coming from the distance, campfire smoke. He started towards it until he could see a small flicker of red light in the distance. He went to it, praying that this would be someone who could help him rather than some sort of demon. He reached the thicket and brush that lined the small campsite and stepped through. He gazed around to find another man staring at him, wide-eyed.</p>
<p>"Are you a monk?" He asked, judging him by his clothing. The other man nodded.<br/>"Thank the heavens," he muttered as he sat down and resettled the straps of the seven long, tubular cases he wore on his back.<br/>"Tell me, monk, what is the name of this land, and what is the year?" He asked. The monk eyed him up and down.</p>
<p>"It's the Year of the Demons. Is that not enough?" The monk asked, looking him over warily. The man who broke into his camp frowned.<br/>"Year of the Demons?" That was a legend. A legend told from his childhood, that one day the gods would come to an end and demons would reign.<br/>"Where are we?" He repeated his other question.<br/>"Edge of Pallawa," the monk explained. The other nodded.</p>
<p>"I see. So, your name mort—my fellow human?" he slipped up. If it really was The Year of the Demon, then it was unwise to reveal his heavenly immortal status. It was already too late though. The monk gave him wide-eyes and gaped at him.<br/>"Are you a demon?" He asked. The immortal narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>"You insult me," he stated.<br/>"You can't be a god," the monk replied.<br/>"And why not?" He questioned. The monk narrowed his eyes while averting them.<br/>"Because all of the gods are gone and the ones who still exist are forced to work for them," the monk explained. The immortal frowned.</p>
<p>"Have you a name monk?" The immortal asked. The monk's face seemed to harden.<br/>"Haven't got one," he muttered. The immortal cast him a curious gaze.<br/>"Ah, so, No Name is what I shall call you," the immortal smirked. The monk gave a small glare.</p>
<p>"He took it away, okay!?" The monk burst out. The immortal frowned at him.<br/>"How can someone take a name away?" He asked.<br/>"My shifu, he took it away and cast me out from the temple," he finally said. He seemed like he needed to tell someone. The immortal shook his head and tsked, a smirk still heavy on his face.</p>
<p>"So you're a trouble-maker then, No Name?" The immortal asked.<br/>"Stop calling me No Name!" The monk let out. <br/>"I feel so ashamed. I mean, I don't have a home, a master, or even a name," the monk muttered as he threw his face into his hands.<br/>"Where do I even go from here?" He asked. The immortal shook his head.</p>
<p>"Trust me, friend, your troubles should be a mile away. Your free now, to do whatever you want. You know what you do from here?" The immortal explained and then questioned. The monk stared at him and waited for him to go on.</p>
<p>"You get drunk and bang women, that's the secret," he stated. The monk's gaze became a glare.<br/>"I would never tarnish myself with drink or women," he muttered. The immortal laughed.<br/>"Virgin then?" He asked. The monk's cheeks burned. The immortal laughed at him.<br/>"Shut up! Who are you anyway?" The monk snapped, disliking being made fun of. The Immortal suddenly became a little more serious.</p>
<p>"Like you, I have no name, but I relinquished mine. Instead, it makes me strive harder for my goal, the people in my family line are care-takers of ancient artifacts and now it is my turn with them. Each family member has learned a little about each, but never learned any of the true secrets or power from them," the immortal explained. The monk gaped at him.</p>
<p>"Artifacts? Magical artifacts?" He wondered.<br/>"Yes, and I will be the one to draw knowledge from all seven and become their master," he explained. <br/>"And then I will be known as The Master," the immortal said all matter of factly.</p>
<p>"You sound so sure of yourself. Do you really think you can master an understanding of not only one, but seven ancient artifacts? Such a thing is unheard of," the monk explained. His temple had tried to gain an understanding of a holy object, yet they could barely even conceive it's meaning.</p>
<p>"Ah, but that's the thing mortal, I'm kind of amazing. I have legendary boots and weapons, I'm the heir of my family, and as of now, a time traveler," the immortal explained. The monk gave him a look.</p>
<p>"Time-traveler... But... That means," the monk shook his head. The immortal frowned.<br/>"Tell me, I'll help you solve your problems with your temple if you help me first with my own problems," the immortal offered. The monk became wary again.</p>
<p>"You're trying to make a deal with me?" He asked.<br/>"That's how this works, right? With mortals. I offer something and ask for something in return," the immortal thought him rather dull for that.<br/>"But you haven't told me what your problem is yet," the monk stated.<br/>The immortal smirked.</p>
<p>"Well, it's simple really. One of the artifacts deals with time-space. You will help me study it so that I may find a way home," the immortal explained. The monk gaped at him yet again.<br/>"You want me to help you fix your time-traveling mess?" The monk questioned just to make sure he was hearing him right. The immortal cheekily nodded.</p>
<p>"Even if I thought I could help you, which I can't, I don't see how you could help me with my temple, you don't even know the situation!"  The monk stammered. The immortal smirked further.<br/>"Ah, my friend, that is even more simple. I am an immortal cultivator, back home I run Jade Mountain, a school for gods. I myself was once human, I know the process of cultivation well enough," the immortal stated.<br/>"Wait..."</p>
<p>"So you can forget about that dumb temple, they didn't want you anyway, and who needs them!? Join me! And become the first disciple of my new cultivation sect, and we'll call it... The blue dragon sect, as a sister sect of the green dragon sect," the immortal explained. The monk looked exasperated.</p>
<p>"I am still not even sure if you are a god," the monk muttered. How could he agree to some sort of cultivation process from a possible demon?<br/>"Okay, okay, watch this," the immortal said as he stood up.</p>
<p>He took a few steps back and drew his blade, a skinny looking thing. He pressed his fingers to the flat end of the blade at the base and slid them along the blade as he drew it in front of his body. Light blue and dark blue energy began to rise up, drawing a circle around his body.</p>
<p>The blade seemed to form little cracks that bits of white and black bled out of. His clothing whipped from the energy that was let off by his blade that he wielded.</p>
<p>"I look to heaven<br/>and weep sorrowful tears<br/>Let heaven reign down,"</p>
<p>Glowing blue symbols began to light up on the blade and whisps if its color shot into the sky like sparkling firecrackers.</p>
<p>"Gray clouds gather now<br/>With tears of a thousand lies<br/>And expel their grief,"</p>
<p>Dark clouds formed overhead. Thunder cracked and rolled from the distance and then it began to sprinkle. <br/>"Could a demon do that?" The immortal asked as he flicked his blade to his side. The monk frowned.</p>
<p>"It's raining..." Lightning ripped through the sky, thunder following behind it in a loud boom.<br/>"Oh, let me fix that..." The immortal rolled his eyes and held his blade up.</p>
<p>"Clear skies and soft winds,<br/>Warm the night with kind delight,<br/>A nice gentle breeze," he stated and then, just like that, the clouds cleared and the air warmed up, and a gentle breeze passed by. The monk shook his head.</p>
<p>"So, you're telling me that you can teach me to control the weather with half-assed haikus?" The monk asked. The immortal narrowed his eyes.<br/>"Weather magic is some of the easiest magic. Watch this. But what about this? This will surely blow your mind," the immortal stated and changed the position of his blade.</p>
<p>"Lift me into air<br/>Let me glide with intention,<br/>Controlled with intent," <br/>The immortal lifted into the air to float,  but this spell took a lot more energy as it was almost too advanced for even him. It did make the monk widened his eyes at him as he flew around though, tapping the high branches of trees. He came down for a landing and stop pressing energy into it.</p>
<p>"Okay, so maybe you are a god," the monk stated.<br/>"There is no maybe about it. Now, are you in? Help me with the scroll of time, how many people even get to mess around with that?" The immortal stated.</p>
<p>"And you'll teach me to cultivate into a god?" The monk asked.<br/>"Exactly. Now, tell me, do you have any food in that pack of yours?" The immortal asked. the monk frowned.</p>
<p>"Not at all. Didn't think of it when I left," he explained. The immortal huffed a sigh.<br/>"Alright, well, here is the deal, becoming my disciple, that's a pretty big thing. So, in order to be sure you're working material, I'm going to need you to do like a little test," the immortal explained.<br/>"Wait, but I'm going to help you with your time thing!" The monk let out.</p>
<p>"Yes, but do you even have the fortitude to cultivate?" The immortal asked. The monk seemed huffy and annoyed at this point.<br/>"Okay, great master, what is this test I must do?" The monk asked.</p>
<p>"Food, let's see what lengths you would go to for your new master to eat?" The immortal questioned. The monk became even more baffled.<br/>"Something nice, definitely something with rice and maybe fish. We will need a decent amount of vegetables. Alright, make it happen monk—oh, and tea and ale. Get both just in case. If you meet any cute chicks, see if you can get them to come back with you," the immortal instructed. The monk glared at him.</p>
<p>"You think I'm an idiot! Don't you?" The monk questioned. The immortal smirked.<br/>"Bring me these things and I will begin to show you your first technique," the immortal stated. The monk glared again.</p>
<p>"Tell me what you'll teach me first," the monk demanded. The immortal smirked.<br/>"Okay, but it's more fun when it's a surprise. It is a pattern of movements that allow the energy in your body to flow so that you may begin learning the basic foundations of cultivation," the immortal explained. The monk huffed a sigh.</p>
<p>"I'll get everything but the girls, okay? I have a little coin still, can go to the inn at least," the monk muttered as he began to get up and gather his things.</p>
<p>"Snuff out the fire," he stated. The immortal nodded and stomped it out with a boot. He followed the monk through the woods and into town. He brought him to a rather shabby inn. It was not at his usual standards in any regard, but he supposed when in Rome. The monk had told him that there would be no girls, but there were plenty of pretty girls here.</p>
<p>Their server was one such pretty girl. <br/>"What can I get you?" She asked them.<br/>"What is your favorite thing here?" The immortal questioned cheekily. He admired her lovely brown hair and eyes, the way she blushed already at his small comment.</p>
<p>"Well, all we have is rice porridge and stew. Personally, I always get the stew. Much tastier," she explained. The immortal frowned.<br/>"This is not what I asked for," the immortal turned a look at the monk, seeming annoyed.<br/>"You want a hot meal in Pallawa, this is what you get," the monk explained.</p>
<p>"Nope, we're just gonna have to get dinner ourselves, come on," the immortal stood immediately, leaving, the server looking deeply upset at his sudden outburst.<br/>"What's going on?" Another young girl, though slightly older than the current server came over.<br/>"Nothing Monica, they don't want our food is all," the server girl muttered. Monica glared at the monk.</p>
<p>"I'm—I'm terribly sorry about this," he said quickly before running out after the immortal.<br/>"How could you do that?" The monk questioned.<br/>"Me? How could you!? That place was disgusting," the immortal grimaced.<br/>"They have the best food in town!" The monk replied. The immortal grimaced again.</p>
<p>"It really must be The Year of the Demon if that's what passes for good food these days," the immortal muttered.<br/>"Come now, we must catch our own fish and get some rice, a rice cooker, tea, a teapot, and some ale," the immortal explained.</p>
<p>"But wait... I don't have money for all of that!" <br/>"Well, change of mission, make some money for these items," the immortal replied.<br/>"What!? How do you expect me to get money just like that?" The monk questioned.</p>
<p>"Ah, here is the thing. I will help you. Just come up with a plan. I'm sure you can think of something to suit my talents," he stated.<br/>"Wait, what are your talents?" The monk questioned. The immortal smirked.</p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p>"Breathe in and breathe out, feel the energy flowing through your body, feel it drifting through you," Kaedo said as he moved his body in flowing movements, reminding Tripitaka almost of water if it could be personified. She tried to copy his movements, but whatever he was saying about feeling the energy in her body, she just wasn't feeling it.</p>
<p>"It's not working," she huffed as she brought her hands to her sides and shifted her weight from foot to foot. Kaedo narrowed his eyes on her before sighing lightly too.<br/>"If you can't grasp the feeling of the energy flowing through your meridians, then there's nothing I can teach you," he muttered. Tripitaka frowned. They had been at this for hours. Day had already turned to night, crickets sang songs and the moon greeted them with its silvery half crescent.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," she mumbled. He closed his eyes with a scowl on his face. Her face fell forward, she felt that he was disappointed with her.<br/>"Don't be sorry. Don't ever say sorry, Tripitaka. Don't show anyone weakness," he told her as he reopened his eyes to give her a look of assurance.<br/>"Do everything with certainty, don't ever question yourself," the rest came out in a mumble as he seemed to think.</p>
<p>"There is one other way to try and get you to sense the energy..." He closed his eyes and shook his head. He had been taught a different way than this. Tai chi wasn't enough to stimulate his senses at first either which had led to more unorthodox teachings, but they worked for him none the less.<br/>"Well, tell me and we can try. Maybe it will work," Tripitaka sounded hopeful, but he shook his head at her.</p>
<p>"It won't be fun, it will be painful and I doubt you'll feel so keen on it after we begin," he told her. Her eyes narrowed. What exactly did he have in mind?<br/>"Tell me," she said, she couldn't make a decision if he didn't tell her.</p>
<p>"I can send large amounts of energy out through my body through a series of blows and when it surges through your body, you try to hang onto the feel of how it moves through your meridians. Once you can successfully negate the energy of the blow out of your body, we will have achieved something here," he explained. She looked at him.</p>
<p>He was basically saying he would beat her up until she figured it out. She took a deep breath in. What did she have to lose? She could stand here forever trying to making her body move like water, but it seemed like a much longer process.<br/>"Let's do it then, there's no time to waste," she stated. He looked her over for a moment.</p>
<p>"Are you positive you want to do this?" He asked her. She nodded.<br/>"I mean, after we do this, I won't have to do it again, right?" She wondered. Now he nodded. She sighed softly as she tried to prepare herself, she bent her knees slightly and brought her hands up in a position to one of the postures that Font had taught her.</p>
<p>"I won't take it easy on you," Kaedo stated. For this to work, he would have to blast as much energy as he could through her over and over again with it also not being so much as to kill her.</p>
<p>"Just get it over with already," she muttered back, not wanting to waste any more time. The sooner this was over, the sooner she could move onto something else. Kaedo positioned himself. He moved his hands through the air, gathering his energy from the core of his being and pushing it out into his fingertips.</p>
<p>When he finally moved forward, it was with poise and grace, a speed and prowess unlike anything Tripitaka had ever seen. He moved beautifully, like water and fire in one, sweeping towards her and his fist came out to meet her straight in the stomach. The blow pushed her back several feet where she landed on her rump and threw her arms over her stomach, grasping it tightly as she tried to catch her breath.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Kaedo questioned as he looked her over seriously. She gazed up at him as she made to stand onto her feet. Once she was upright, she nodded.</p>
<p>"Again," she muttered. His eyes narrowed with understanding. Maybe she finally understood what was at stake. Maybe she didn't. Either way, she was taking this training seriously, and so he would too. He charged at her again, his speed and velocity catching her off guard once again. His fist came forward, making contact with her shoulder this time. A groan left her lips this time, her feet being swept under her as she fell once again and clutched her arm.</p>
<p>"We can go back to trying the tai chi again," he suggested, but she shook her head and got up again.<br/>"No, again!" She bit out. He frowned at her. He hated this. He didn't want to do this. He wished he wouldn't have suggested it. Her eyes closed for a second and when she reopened them, they looked a little softer.</p>
<p>"Please, hit me again. I think I felt something in that last one," she told him. He let out one more soft sigh. Even if she was lying, she had every right to. She wanted to succeed and if this would help accomplish that... Who was he to say no? He had suggested it after all.</p>
<p>He danced forward again, his posture changing as he struck at her this time with a foot, hitting her chest. This time she held her hand out. She didn't catch his foot, but the contact he made was with her hand. She was pushed back several feet but managed to stay on her toes. She moved one hand away and clenched her first, as if coming to some sort of realization. She gazed back into his eyes.<br/>"Again."</p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p>Tripitaka was laying in a real bed. It had been a long time since she had laid her head down on a real mattress, with thick blankets and soft pillows. It was too bad that her entire body felt crippled. Her muscles were all so sore that it crawled up her legs and down her arms and made her neck and shoulders ache.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes. Her head was pounding. The tension of her muscles settled on making her head kill. She knew she would be covered in bruises tomorrow, probably from head to toe. Even if it was painful though, a small smile made it to her lips. She had managed to feel the energy flow through her body and even got it to flow into one hand and out of the other.</p>
<p>So even if it hurt, she was glad of her accomplishment. A loud sigh exhaled from her lips. It was hard to think. She had learned too much today. Information swirled around her head and the pounding caused by the tension of her headache threatened to make her head burst if she kept letting thoughts be entertained in her head. She tried to turn her brain off, but it was more difficult than one would think.</p>
<p>She kept wondering how on earth she could continue training, she was positive she twisted her ankle and she would barely be able to move tomorrow, that much she decided. She clenched her eyes as she tried to gently bring a hand to her head. She rubbed her eyes and her forehead before placing the inner of her elbow over her eyes, applying pressure to her forehead. A groan left her lips.</p>
<p>Her shoulders ached so much that it was almost unbearable. She heard a door open and moved her arm to look. Her eyes narrowed at a monk holding a candle.</p>
<p>"What are you—," her heart raced. If he was here to do something bad to her, what could she do? Her body hurt so much and she could barely make herself move. The monk came forward, it was one she had never met yet. He bowed several times, his hand holding a thick linen bag of sorts. He went to her side and placed the candle on the end table at the side of her bed.</p>
<p>"Did you hear me!?" She questioned. The monk gave her a warm smile.<br/>"Shifu sent me, he said you got pretty dinged up," the monk explained. Her heart calmed. Maybe it was nothing bad after all.</p>
<p>"So, this tea should help," the monk pulled out a gourd and a cup and poured the mahogany-colored liquid into the cup.<br/>"It isn't hot, but it doesn't have to be to work. It's supposed to be drank at room temperature," he explained as he brought the rim to her lips. He tilted the cup up and she took soft sips.</p>
<p>He didn't lift it too high as to force it down her throat, he was rather gentle about it actually. When she drank it all down he removed it from her lips.</p>
<p>"It makes you drowsy as well, so don't be alarmed," he explained as he now pulled other things from the bag.<br/>"These herbs and salts, you should soak in Shifu's private bathing room tomorrow and use these. It will help you heal faster and strengthen your meridians," he said as he set the items on the end table.</p>
<p>"And this is an ointment to put on after, on anything that still hurts. The bath should take care of it, but shifu swears by this mortal remedy. Oh, but wait at least half an hour after bathing to apply it or it'll burn," he explained. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes at it.</p>
<p>"Tiger balm?" She wondered. The monk smirked at her and nodded.<br/>"You've heard of it before?" He asked. She nodded. She had used tiger balm before, Kaedo was right to swear by it, it was some good stuff.</p>
<p>"Can I just get some now actually?" She asked as she attempted to sit up. The monk went to her side and helped her up and handed the ointment over. Tripitaka uncapped it, it's strong scent wafted out immediately and she wrinkled her nose.</p>
<p>She dipped a finger in, scooping some out. She shoved a hand under the new robes she was given, rubbing it into her skin as hard as she could muster to touch herself.</p>
<p>"Well, that is all, would you like me to wait for you to finish before I leave?" He asked her. Tripitaka's eyes lingered on him.<br/>"You can go-oh-wait, yes, please let me finish before you go," she realized that the only light in her room was the candle that he used to get here. She assumed he would be taking it back with him.</p>
<p>She finished rubbing tiger balm over the rest of her throbbing muscles before she closed it up and wiped her fingers on her clothing. Her nose twitched again at the strong smell, but she could already feel it working. She nodded at the monk.<br/>"Thank you," she muttered. He gazed at her with a strange sort of joy and bowed lowly.</p>
<p>"Anything for you, Great Tripitaka," he said as he took his candle and empty bag and turned around. She stared at him as he left. She had now been called kind and great... It made her wonder why all of these monks held her in such high esteem. Deciding that she would be able to learn nothing more until tomorrow, she rolled onto her side and groaned from the pain.</p>
<p>She pulled her blanket up and put an arm over her head to put a little pressure on her still agonizing mind, and she slipped her eyes shut and tried to let the night take her.</p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p>The warm water was better than anything she had ever felt. The warmth seeped into her still aching bones and soothed her bruised skin. A small, content sigh left her lips as she closed her eyes and let herself drift further into the water until it came up to her chin.</p>
<p>Steam rose from the water and flower petals gently drifted over the top. She felt it was something she would never get used to, but it sure was nice. She stayed in until the water began to get cold and even then it was with much regret that she got out and patted herself dry with a white linen towel.</p>
<p>Once she was clean, she tested her arms, working them back and forth. Her eyes narrowed. It almost felt like she had maybe moved something heavy rather than being punched and kicked half to death. She gazed down at her bare body and gasped.</p>
<p>Going into the bath she had been purple and blue, now her bruises had mostly diminished with only small yellow and brown spots here and there where the worst of them had been. She shook her head. Impossible. How could a simple bath do such a thing? She looked back at the water with wide eyes.</p>
<p>What could be in it to cause such a thing? She had put the herbs and salts in it that she had brought here. Monks had already filled it halfway with boiled water and half with normal temperature water, and the flowers had already been placed on top. Was it the flowers, the herbs, or the salts that miraculously healed her up? Or was it the mixture of the three?</p>
<p>She knew damn well it wasn't the tiger balm, sure, the stuff was a miracle balm for sore muscles, but not to this extent. She shook the thoughts away, it was just another thing she would have to ask Kaedo later. She went to the folded up robes that had been left for her with yet another note on top. She picked the note up and gazed it over with her eyes.</p>
<p>'<em>When you are finished, these robes are for you. Meet me in the dining hall for breakfast,' </em>she placed the note down and grabbed the robes. She had mostly seen people wearing robes similar to Gaxin's, although there did seem to be different variations of them based on the level of cultivation you had achieved.</p>
<p>The robes she held in her hands were unlike those though. Instead, these ones were green with a dragon embroidered with silver thread running up the back, spewing out fire made of red thread. She pulled the robes on along with the rather comfortable pair of fitted pants underneath.</p>
<p>She gazed down at herself and turned quickly on her feet, stomping a foot down as she lifted her hands up in a posture similar to one she had seen Kaedo use yesterday. She smirked. The new clothes had more give, she could move freely without any restriction from the garment. She stood up straight and rubbed her neck. Although the bath had seemed to magically heal her at an accelerated rate, there was still an achy pressure pressing on the back of her neck and shoulder blades.</p>
<p>She grabbed the tiger balm she brought with her but then pocketed it. She just got out and moist skin didn't mix with it too well, she decided it would be best to rub her leftover sore muscles after breakfast. She grabbed a comb that stood on a countertop and ran it through her short hair. Although it was still ridiculously short compared to what it once was, she had gained at least an inch of growth.</p>
<p>When her hair was groomed enough to her standards, she placed it down and turned towards the door. She started out, walking at an even pace. She couldn't help thinking of what they would do today. With so little time to work with, he had already told her that as soon as she could feel the energy flowing through her meridians, they would move onto something else.</p>
<p>He hadn't exactly said what they would be working on, but if it was anything like last night—she rubbed her shoulder roughly—then it would be painful. She shook her head. Even if it was, it wouldn't matter. She could just take another one of those amazing baths tomorrow and she would be good to go, that she was sure of.</p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p>"Alright, I'm sorry for being late," Kaedo said when he entered the dining hall. Tripitaka had already started to eat. The only monk she knew, the one she had shared breakfast with before, served her food to her and kept her company.</p>
<p>The food was okay, it was nowhere near the level of taste or comfort that Pigsy's food provided, but it was enough to fill her up and it didn't taste bad for that matter either. It was just that she'd been spoiled with food made by a would-be chef.</p>
<p>Kaedo seated himself by her and the monk that served her began to pile his plate with bread and a mixture of vegetables and filled his bowl with a thick, richly made rice porridge. Kaedo dug in, taking large bites of rice porridge as if he hadn't eaten in days. Tripitaka watched him. "So, what's the plan for the day?" She asked. He wiped his lips clean and took a nibble of his bread as he seemed to think for a moment. He put the bread back down on his plate.</p>
<p>"Now that you have at the very least figured out how to push energy willfully through your meridians, we'll focus on a series of postures and movements to increase your fighting prowess, and you'll be weighted down in order to become more light," he told her.</p>
<p>"Wait, being weighed down sounds like the opposite of making someone more light," she muttered. That made no sense to her. He smirked at her.<br/>"If you can manage to get used to the weights, imagine when you take them off though. Everything will seem lighter and you'll be much faster than you are now," he explained. She nodded. She supposed that made some sense at least.</p>
<p>"And then after dinner, I'll teach you how to absorb energy in order to increase your total spirit power so that you can pass through the first ten iterations of beginner core level," he explained. She frowned at him. Beginner core level, with only ten iterations? How could that be so? Didn't he say he had to go through a thousand iterations just to pass into the next level of immortality himself?</p>
<p>"Can you explain how the iterations work? Why do you need a thousand and I need only ten?" She wondered. He gazed at her, swallowing down more porridge after he'd finished talking. After he swallowed down his bite, he spoke again.<br/>"Beginner core level is the weakest level, it is quite literally the beginner stage of cultivation. The higher your level, the more iterations. You're a beginner core, so it's ten, then once you achieve that, you'll be at a beginner low-core level."</p>
<p>"Then you have to go through forty more iterations to achieve beginner mid-core level, then in order to reach the highest level of beginner cultivation, beginner high-core level, you must do one hundred iterations, then you need two hundred more to reach foundation core level. That's where you need to be in order to unseal your weapons from their resting place," he explained it all, with her eyes glazing over. So many different levels and so many iterations...</p>
<p>That meant she had to go through three hundred and fifty iterations and she didn't even know how to do it yet.<br/>"Then it's the same amount to get through foundation core, then you would go through four hundred iterations to go onto the next stage of cultivation, beginner copper-core level, and from there it would reset back to ten, then forty, then one hundred and so on.</p>
<p>The higher stage you get, the more levels there are, the more levels there are, the more iterations you must complete in order to advance. However, for now, you should just focus on becoming a beginner low-core level before you start rushing on to the others," he said. She stared at him, long and hard.</p>
<p>"I've completely lost you, haven't I?" He asked. She nodded.<br/>"Kind of, it's just kind of confusing is all," she explained.<br/>"As I said, beginner low-core level, that's all you need to know for now," he explained. She nodded. That wasn't too bad to focus only on the one. She could worry about the others later. Her mouth opened slightly though as she wondered where exactly golden deity level stood on the scale of it all.</p>
<p>"So... Just out of curiosity, how many stages does it take to get to golden deity level?" She asked. He said he was silver deity level, working towards golden deity, so how many stages and iterations had he done? He said he was more than a thousand years old and if he'd spent his whole life working towards it... It kind of blew her mind. He chuckled at her and shook his head.</p>
<p>"Too many to list all at once," he said as he went back to his porridge. Tripitaka stirred her own around a little as she thought.<br/>"Also, one more question, why isn't there any meat?" She asked as she stared down at her food. Kaedo couldn't help chuckling again.</p>
<p>"Meat is only consumed if our energy has become dangerously drained, otherwise, why harm the innocent life of animals?" He asked. Tripitaka gazed at him, that wasn't the answer she had expected.<br/>"Then why eat it after your energy is drained?" She asked. Kaedo frowned.</p>
<p>"Meat is definitely more sustainable, I mean, we will eat it, but it's just not important if we're only training. If you eat all of your vegetables we've provided you, it will have all of the nutritional benefits you need. Meat has more life force energy than plant-life and is, therefore, more sacred, only to be eaten in dire circumstances," he stated.</p>
<p>"But the jerky..." She thought of their trip here.<br/>"It did seem like the real thing, didn't it?" He asked her. Her eyes widened.<br/>"You're saying it wasn't?" She asked. He shook his head.</p>
<p>"It was mushroom jerky, the consistency comes out like a soft beef jerky," he explained. Tripitaka widened her eyes. How could that have not been meat? She'd eaten meat all of her life, it almost seemed impossible.<br/>"Now eat up, we have a long day ahead of us."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: so, as three quick notes, epsom salts are awesome for baths. If your ever really sore, I really recommend an epsom salt bath. Then tiger balm is also awesome. Think icy hot but more natural I think, also it is basically a ancient Chinese remedy that is still used a lot to this day. I love tiger balm. I can't count how many times I've used it when my muscles have ached. Also, what I said about it burning if you put it on wet skin is also true. So if you ever use it, it works but don't out it on moist skin or on open cuts or wounds.</p>
<p>The last note is on mushroom jerky. I tried some a week or so ago and it was actually pretty good. It tasted like soft beef jerky. If someone had just given me a piece and not told me, I think I would have thought it was really soft beef jerky. So yeah, that's that.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading, I hope this chapter was enjoyable.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Arrival of Three Gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaedo stood in front of her again. They were in the back courtyard. Decking lined the back temple entrance, but they were out on the grass. Kaedo stood in posture and Tripitaka stood a few feet away from him, copying his form.</p>
<p>Kaedo took a step, changing his posture, and Tripitaka did so as well. Maybe she wasn't perfect at doing it, but she was happy that she could follow along, and keep up at that. He went through all of the motions, and Tripitaka decided it was beautiful, similar to a dance which made sense since the martial art was called The Dance of the Dragon.</p>
<p>His body moved like water, yet the moves were fierce and strong. He glided around her and she stumbled in a circle. Her biggest difficulty was in one move, he would raise his foot over and around, taking it up into a standing split, of which she couldn't do.</p>
<p>She fell over at that part, but he seemed to pay no mind at it. He offered a hand to her, stopping the motions for a moment. She gave him a big frown as she took it and he hoisted her up.</p>
<p>"I don't think I'm getting this," she muttered. She always tripped up at that part, it was her third time now.<br/>"Raise your foot only as high as you can, you don't need to put yourself down for having not achieved a split," Kaedo told her, but she only sighed.</p>
<p>"It's not just that though, I lose my footing every time," she mumbled. She hated it. She wanted to think she could be some crazy badass, but she wasn't. Kaedo smirked at her.</p>
<p>"Come on, if you really want that split, we can make it happen, but it's going to hurt," he told her. Her eyes narrowed.<br/>"Most things do," she said. His eyes lit up and found her, a small smile dancing on his face.<br/>"To live is to suffer," he said before he went on, with her following behind him.</p>
<p>*<em>BoS</em>*</p>
<p>It should have taken longer, that much they knew, but Monkey had been a good 'coach,' if not an annoying one.<br/>"Come on guys! We'll get there by tonight!" He let out, although he wasn't exactly deemed keeper of the map.</p>
<p>"Actually, I think a village is just past this hill and then the temple is up the mountain path," Pigsy explained as he unrolled the map and stuck his nose in it. Monkey looked semi-wide-eyed as he turned his gaze forward.</p>
<p>"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" He burst into a half run. Pigsy and Sandy exchanged looks before forcing themselves into a run too, trying to keep up with Monkey who gained more and more speed with every step he took. It wasn't long until they were passing the village and having to slow their steps as they hiked up a sloped incline.</p>
<p>"Wow, that has to be it," Sandy muttered as she gazed up at intricate statues of dragons atop a temple that made it's home somewhere close to the top. Pigsy took out The Scroll of Knowledge.<br/>"Is the Tripitaka we know and love in that temple on top of this mountain were climbing?" Pigsy questioned to receive a pretty straight-forward answer. He nodded at the other two.</p>
<p>"This is it, guys. This is where Tripitaka is," Pigsy stated.<br/>"Let's get our monk back," Monkey muttered as he clenched the wooden weapon hard and power walked. Sandy and Pigsy traded looks once more before they both held their weapons defensively.</p>
<p>Soon enough, they made it to a long set of stone steps leading up. They climbed and climbed and climbed and—"look, there are no guards," Monkey mumbled once at the top.</p>
<p>"Well, that's good at least," Pigsy said, feeling a little weary. As there were no guards, something seemed a little off, a little suspicious.<br/>"Let's find Tripitaka, you guys," Sandy mumbled as she held her scythe ready to slice through opponents.</p>
<p>Monkey nodded and went up to the grand double doors and made to push them—they wouldn't come open. He pushed and pushed, and pushed some more.<br/>"Guys! It must be sealed with magic or something!" He began as Pigsy took a place by his side. He grabbed the handle and pulled, the door easily coming open.</p>
<p>"You pull not push," Pigsy muttered. Monkey flushed, but quickly made up an excuse.<br/>"Haha! Yes, I knew it did but I wanted to see how long it would take for one of you to figure it out," he tried to say, only for Pigsy to roll his eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh, come on, will you! Let's go," Pigsy muttered. Monkey held a hand up as if to say, 'man, okay, I'm going,' as he passed him and went in. Sandy and Pigsy followed just behind to see Monkey charge forward. He brought his weapon forward at what looked like a monk who dodged the blow.</p>
<p>"Where is Tripitaka!?" He let out as he thrust his wooden staff forward again. The monk once again side-stepped him before grabbing the end of his staff and giving a forward push, sending Monkey backward a few feet. All three gods stared at the monk.</p>
<p>"Who comes here asking for such knowledge? We will not let you harm her if that is what you intend to do," the monk muttered as he bent his knees and brought up his hands in posture, getting ready. Monkey narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>"Where are you hiding her!? She's mine to protect!" Monkey said as he charged. The monk tilted his head, confused.<br/>"What?" He wondered, but didn't have much time to think about it. He ducked as Monkey swiped his wooden staff up high, towards his head, and then jumped back as Monkey made to jab at his stomach. Monkey sent a relentless flurry of attacks, but was surprised at the spryness of this monk.</p>
<p>"Wait a second, you say you are here to protect her... Who are you exactly?" The monk asked. Monkey narrowed his eyes before looking to Sandy and Pigsy to gauge their reaction. Pigsy nodded and Sandy gave a thumbs up. Monkey turned his face back to the monk and jabbed the end of his staff to the wooden flooring.</p>
<p>"They call me The Monkey King, destroyer of evil, ender of all things vile, champion of The Jade Mountain!" Monkey puffed out his chest as he spoke. The monk looked him over from head to toe before seeming to relax. He bowed lowly.</p>
<p>"It is an honor to meet you," he said before he turned to bow at Sandy and Pigsy.<br/>"And you two must be Pigsy and Sandy, please, all of you, welcome to The Temple of the Green Dragon, you are our most welcomed guests," the monk stated. Now the three gods exchanged looks.</p>
<p>Pigsy shrugged and Sandy gazed around nervously. Monkey scoffed and pointed one end of his staff at the monk.<br/>"Stop trying to distract us, where is Tripitaka!?" He bit out. He was in no mood for games. The monk straightened back up.</p>
<p>"She is training right now, but she can join you for dinner," the monk explained.<br/>*<em>"Ahahhhhhh!"</em>* a scream let out, coming from somewhere deep in the temple. Monkey's eyes on the monk became a glare and he began past the monk, Sandy, and Pigsy behind him.</p>
<p>"Wait, wher—," the monk began.<br/>"Stay out of our way or I'll kill you!" Monkey let out as he turned a critical eye at the monk for only one more second before he sped up, pushing past a door into a hallway, searching for where the noise came from. Pigsy was already fixing the wire to his pitchfork and putting the correct end into his ear to take a listen.</p>
<p>*<em>BoS</em>*</p>
<p>"I told you it would be painful," Kaedo shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Tripitaka's face was red and she held her lower lip between her teeth.</p>
<p>"I-I know, I just didn't expect it to be this painful," she bit out. She was tied to a wooden contraption. Her hands were lashed to a horizontal plank of wood that attached to an even longer, broader plank that stood vertically. One leg was tied down to the vertical piece and her other ankle was held up by a rope that had been pulled through a pulley system to bring her leg all the way up.</p>
<p>She could feel the muscles in her thighs and knees shaking, feeling hot. Tears threatened to spill but she held them back.<br/>"After this... Can I take another magical bath?" She questioned after a moment of dealing with agonizing pain. Kaedo's lips turned upwards as he nodded.</p>
<p>"Yes, that would surely heal your torn muscles, but your split will be achieved at the very least," he told her. She nodded and dug her fingers around the wood that they were bound to. Tripitaka eyed the child-like immortal for a moment.</p>
<p>"Did you?" She began to question. His upturned lips turned into a full-on smirk.<br/>"Learn my splits this way too? Yes. After two years of trying to get myself into it, I visited the master... Your father, and this is how he got me to achieve it," he explained. Tripitaka stared at him for a long moment.</p>
<p>"My father trained you?" She questioned. He chuckled at that.<br/>"Only a little. Only to help with the techniques I couldn't get down, and I did the same for him." he said. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes.<br/>"The way that I learned to feel the energy?" She wondered, and he nodded.<br/>"Yes, he beat me to a bloody pulp too, and also taught me about the herb-salt baths," Kaedo said. Tripitaka went quiet for a moment.</p>
<p>Her heart thundered against her chest as a warm feeling spread through her, though it was barely distracting enough from the pain that tore through her legs.<br/>"What was he like?" She finally asked. Kaedo gazed at her, his eyes softening as he looked downward a little.</p>
<p>"He was wise and honorable... And quite the troublemaker in his younger days," he explained. A small smile lined Tripitaka's face. Monkey had basically been raised by The Master. She couldn't help wondering if there were some similarities.</p>
<p>"Honestly, he changed a lot when he came back from the future, or the past now, but you know," Kaedo didn't know how to explain The Master's trip.<br/>"It really matured him I think. He really missed his wife and... He spoke of you constantly to me for years. I know that hearing about him not trying to go back upset you, but he adored you Tripitaka. He always knew you would be someone someday, and he knew he didn't exist anymore in this timeline..." Kaedo's voice trailed off. A frown now formed on Tripitaka's face.</p>
<p>He knew he would die. He knew... How horrible that must be, to know you will never see the people you love again.<br/>"But he knew that The Monkey King was sealed in stone and heard of how powerful he was... He went in search of him Tripitaka, for you. He wasn't sure at first if it was a good idea, but in a world where most gods are dead... He at the very least knew that Monkey existed," Kaedo said.</p>
<p>Tripitaka gazed downward. Her father took care of Monkey and raised him and had hoped he would guide her one day. Monkey may be mischievous, but he was a good person and he always tried to do the right thing.<br/>"Kaedo," she said his name as she sent a hard gaze at him. The immortal answered with his eyes, waiting for her to go on.</p>
<p>"When we see Monkey, don't tell him, please... I-I want to be the one to explain it," she said. Kaedo nodded his head in understanding. It was a personal thing, that much he knew. Kaedo smiled warmly at her.</p>
<p>"The Master had adopted him Tripitaka, I don't know if you know that, but—," Kaedo explained and a small smile fitted Tripitaka's lips once again.<br/>"So in a way, Monkey is like a brother to me," Tripitaka said and Kaedo nodded at her.<br/>"That's not so bad, big brother Monkey," a chuckle left her lips as she thought of it. It was crazy to think of how they were bound to each other by destiny.</p>
<p>The door was pushed open very suddenly, for Monkey, Pigsy, and Sandy to burst in, weapons in hand, looking ready to fight. All looked in place except for the particularly average-looking wooden staff in Monkey's hands.<br/>"Tripitaka!" Monkey's eyes settled on her before he looked at Kaedo and without asking any questions, he charged.</p>
<p>"What are you doing to Tripitaka!?" He shouted the question as he thrust his staff at Kaedo, who dodged effortlessly, flowing away like water and then throwing a foot to hook the staff with his inner knee when Monkey came at him again. With a twist of his leg, Monkey lost the grip on the wooden staff and it clattered on the floor. He eyed Kaedo as he got his hands into position, but stopped when he heard Tripitaka's voice.</p>
<p>"Monkey, stop!" She yelled. He turned to look at her, gazing at her body that was tied into some sort of wooden contraption.<br/>"But he's torturing you..." He didn't understand why she wanted him to stop. Was there more at stake? Was there something he didn't know? Tripitaka shook her head.</p>
<p>"Yes, maybe it feels like torture, but he's helping me get my splits down," Tripitaka muttered. Monkey looked her over again, realizing that one of her legs were indeed pulled up into a split.<br/>"Wait, so your scream..." He tried to think.<br/>"Was because the splits hurt, okay?" She tried to convince him.</p>
<p>His eyes narrowed on her, but he nodded. Now that they knew she wasn't in any immediate danger, Sandy stepped forward.<br/>"Trip, I'm sorry for what happened, I—," Sandy began to say but then glared at Monkey, "Monkey, you better apologize," she muttered.</p>
<p>Monkey lowered his eyes for a moment before gazing up at Tripitaka.<br/>"I'm sorry for calling you 'girl' and I'm sorry for hurting your feelings..." He looked ashamed as he turned his head down and slumped his shoulders, looking defeated. Kaedo and Tripitaka traded looks and smirks. Pigsy stared at the two, his interest piqued. What were they smiling about?</p>
<p>"Surely Gaxin explained it all on the way here?" Kaedo asked. He would admit to being annoyed, Gaxin should have waited longer, but—...<br/>"Who's Gaxin?" Monkey asked. Kaedo eyed him up and down.<br/>"Gaxin, the monk posing as Tripitaka to keep her safe?" Kaedo answered, confused as to how they didn't know. The three gods traded looks.<br/>"We left because we thought Tripitaka was in trouble," Monkey finally said after a long moment of silence.</p>
<p>Kaedo's eyes brushed over them, displeasure becoming clear on his face.<br/>"He was a decoy and you three were to be with him as to make it more convincing," he explained as he turned away, facing his back to them.<br/>"Wait... Why is he so..?" The last time Monkey saw the kid, wasn't he more–well–kiddish?<br/>"Kaedo is an immortal master," Tripitaka finally said.</p>
<p>"And my uncle for that matter," she added. The three gods shot looks at her.<br/>"Uncle?" Pigsy looked Kaedo up and down.<br/>"My distant uncle," she added.<br/>"Wait, if you're an immortal master, what was with all of the sneaking around!?" Monkey pointed a finger. Kaedo turned his face to him though his back was still to them.</p>
<p>"Tripitaka is the incarnation of yin and yang, so I'm training her," he muttered. Pigsy's eyes went wide.<br/>"Wait... No, not Tripitaka," he looked her over. Tripitaka had never seen such worry in his eyes. Kaedo finally turned to face them again.</p>
<p>"That's why you must get the scrolls. If we can manage to take the demons on without the use of her abilities—," he was going to explain it all, but Pigsy interrupted.<br/>"Then she won't have to die..." Pigsy gazed downward. It all started to come together. Why there was even a decoy in the first place, who Kaedo was and why they were at a temple that had to do with dragons, and why they were sent to find the seven legendary scrolls.</p>
<p>"Wait, die? Why would Tripitaka die?" Monkey gazed between all of them, his anxiety easily seen in his eyes. Kaedo held back a sigh and he walked toward the monkey god and put a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Please, allow my disciples to give you rooms and get settled. Stay here for a week at least so that I can teach Tripitaka basic form and posture. Tonight at dinner, we can talk more in-depth. I haven't time to waste right now, there is very little time to accomplish the things I need to get done," Kaedo said. Monkey shook his head at first and was about to disagree.</p>
<p>"Monkey, please listen to him. We'll talk at dinner," Tripitaka stated. Monkey gazed at her and so too did Pigsy and Sandy. Pigsy sighed and nodded.<br/>"Come on you guys, it is probably best that we don't interrupt her training. The techniques he's teaching her are probably secret," Pigsy said. Both Monkey and Sandy shot him a confused look.</p>
<p>"Why would it be—?" Sandy asked, but Pigsy placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her to turn around.<br/>"Come on guys, let's go and I'll explain about the sects that used to exist," he stated before he threw a look over his shoulder at Kaedo.<br/>"The Temple of the Green Dragon... Is it the Green Dragon Sect?" He wondered. Kaedo nodded.</p>
<p>"And those monks?" He asked. Kaedo nodded again.<br/>"My disciples in cultivation," Kaedo explained. Pigsy nodded again. Cultivation had seemed to vanish when everything happened. It was already a sore spot back in the day. Some immortals believed that humans who didn't have a perfect union of their soul didn't deserve to become gods, but Pigsy had never thought much of it.</p>
<p>There were plenty of legends revolving around humans turned gods and he honestly had always thought that the legend of the green dragon was just a myth... But if Tripitaka really was the incarnation of yin and yang... He had a lot to think about.</p>
<p>*<em>BoS</em>*</p>
<p>Three days had passed with the gods nowhere to be found. Yet he stayed. News of an ambush sounded. Perhaps it may not seem like an ambush when their scouts had come back with news, but the demon army was advancing so fast that they would be upon them by nightfall.</p>
<p>Gaxin wouldn't leave them. Even if the gods weren't with them, they still had the scroll of creation and the scroll of immortality.<br/>"Alright, I gave the weapons to everyone, what's next?" Monica asked as she reentered the cave-like room.</p>
<p>Gaxin felt like his head was exploding. He couldn't think. Instead, fear dripped through his insides and strangled his breath away. He tried to get a grip on himself and breathe. He had been through things, had fought demons, and even almost died, but this was different.</p>
<p>Other people's lives were at stake. One screw up could lead to everyone dying.<br/>"Gaxin?" She questioned as she went to his side. He gazed at the middle-aged woman with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"What if everyone dies? What if they get the scrolls? What if—," she cut him off before he could say anything more.<br/>"Then we retreat to save who we can," she said. He frowned at her.</p>
<p>"But where to? Where do we go? They know we're here," he said. She gazed at him, her eyes harsh.<br/>"We take the pass through the mountain and try to make it for your temple," she said. He shook his head.</p>
<p>"Traveling there on foot takes at least three days. Going through the pass will add another two," he muttered as he thought of all the young faces he had seen.<br/>"What about the children and their mothers? The elderly?" He asked. Monica frowned. She knew he worried about everyone's safety. This was supposed to go much differently. They were supposed to have three gods on their side.</p>
<p>"Tripitaka was right, we'll lead people to their death," he frowned as he spoke. He would really die this time. He would never get to apologize. He would never get to bow to her and tell her how long he had waited to finally truly meet her.<br/>"If you let yourself believe it, then you will," she stated.</p>
<p>He gazed downward. He was no leader. Kaedo was a leader. Even Tripitaka proved her salt when she was here. She led so well that even the gods followed her when there were people in need.<br/>"So, what are you thinking?" She asked. He shook his head.</p>
<p>"Send the young and their mothers and the elderly down the pass and we stay and fight," he finally muttered, though he didn't like that plan either.<br/>"How do you expect them to find the temple?" She asked. They didn't exactly know where it was.</p>
<p>They had maps, but with so many people, what if they lost their way or had a disagreement over direction?<br/>"No," he shook his head.<br/>"They'll find it," he tried to hope. She shook her head as she looked him over.</p>
<p>She knew his whole life had been spent trying to give it up for someone else. He was so young. Her heart ached. She remembered when she was younger, when she had been on her own adventures, that was before... Before her betrothed died and she was left with nothing but the grit on her fingers and the clothes on her back. And then her sister died and that was even worse.</p>
<p>"Take the scroll of immortality and go, I'll keep the scroll of creation, in case we need something more. If we fall back, we'll meet you at the temple. If we somehow succeed, I'll send a scout to bring word," that was her decision. He shook his head over and over.</p>
<p>"No, I can't," he wouldn't abandon them. She gave him a serious look as she grabbed his wrist tightly, making him look at her.<br/>"Do you want everyone to die or for at least some of them to make it out of this?" She asked. He gazed downward, her gaze becoming too much for him.</p>
<p>"If you won't do it for me, do it for that master of yours, for that girl you want to protect. Do it for the children who have already seen enough death to last them a lifetime," she stated. He gave her a long look before huffing and his head dropping.<br/>"Alright, I'll do it, but I'll tell Kaedo to send disciples here to help as soon as he can," Gaxin stated. Monica shook her head.</p>
<p>"By the time you get there, it'll be too late. Just get to safety, get the innocents to safety, give them something to believe in," she told him. He shook his head again, guilt snaking its way into every fiber of his being.</p>
<p>"I—," he wanted to reject it all again.<br/>"If you can't do that then I'll be the one to call you a failure. Are you a failure, monk? Do you really wish to condemn us all to death!?" She knew she was being harsh, but she wanted him to understand what was at stake here. He frowned as he <span class="u">shook</span> his head again.<br/>"No, I—I'll do it, okay? Just..." A frown was deep on his face, but what else could he do?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Few Things Left to Offer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<em>Twenty-five years ago</em>*</p><p>It had been two years since the fateful day that the nameless monk had met a nameless immortal master. They had begun to build a house in the forest, closer to nature, closer to a source of magic. Already the immortal master had marked spots on a big map that sat on a table in the center of the main room. The spots he marked were areas that may have a potential god.</p><p>Although the monk had already explained that there was a god who betrayed the others in Pallawa, the immortal was sure there was another. Then at the cliff in the forest, somewhere around there lived yet another god, apparently. The monk was baffled and decided it impossible.</p><p>The monk stood at the table in the room, pouring his eyes over the map. He couldn't help thinking that humans had ultimately been betrayed by the gods. How could any still exist anywhere, and not do something to help? How could they stand idle as demonic corruption ran rampant through the lands? People were killed for their amusement, all villages and towns were forced to pay tribute for protection—From the demons themselves.</p><p>The monk heard the door swing open and shut and turned around to stare at the immortal who held flowers in one of his hands and was busy fixing his hair that had grown to reach his ears over the past two years. The monk always kept his shaved.<br/>
"How do I look?" He asked as he posed for the monk. The monk shook his head.</p><p>"Where are you going tonight?" He asked him.<br/>
"Well, I'm off to sweep Adra off her feet, wish me luck," the immortal winked as he said it. The monk rolled his eyes.<br/>
"That sister of hers is going to kill you," the monk muttered. The immortal chuckled.</p><p>"I welcome her to try," he said as he went to a cabinet and went through the different bottles of wine kept there until he pulled one out, one of the nicer ones. He turned and grabbed a throw blanket from a pile of blankets and pillows in a corner.</p><p>"Wine and a blanket? Being mighty fancy tonight, I see?" The monk asked as he tried to look back to the map but his eyes kept going back to his master. The immortal gave a cheeky smile.<br/>
"You think she will like it?" He asked. The monk finally smiled back.</p><p>"I think I should maybe leave for the night to let you guys have the place?" The monk wondered.<br/>
"No, no, I don't do that when courting. I respect her," the immortal's face became serious.<br/>
"Plus, I promised Monica she would be back before it was too late," he added. The monk shook his head.</p><p>"How did you get the go from her?" The monk asked. The immortal shrugged.<br/>
"Helped her out with a pest problem," he said. The monk tilted his head.<br/>
"Pest?" He wondered. The immortal smirked once again, his eyes looking ever-so amused.<br/>
"Yes, yes, she had a snake decide to make its nest under her inn," he explained.</p><p>"A nest of snakes? How did you take care of that one?" He asked quickly. The immortal closed his eyes before opening them with a glint of playfulness in his eyes.<br/>
"I relocated them," he said. The monk smiled with a nod.</p><p>"How very kind," the monk said.<br/>
"Yes, how very kind indeed. You're still not asking the right questions though," the immortal said. The monk narrowed his eyes slightly. Was this part of a lesson? Was he teaching him something new? He always grew excited to learn something new, although his master always seemed to go at greater lengths of unorthodoxy with every new lesson.</p><p>"The right question? Why you are—no I know that, Adra... Who, what, where..." He listed the different approaches to questions trying to figure out the puzzle.<br/>
"Where are the snakes?" He grew a little worried as he said it. His master wouldn't... No. He wouldn't do that, it would just be cruel.</p><p>"Right question, indeed. I'll tell you the truth of it, No-Name, we now have a pest problem, under our house," the immortal placed his hands on his cheeks and gave the most sarcastic, fake expression of shock ever.</p><p>"Oh no! Whatever shall we do?" The immortal added as he played further into his joke. The monk huffed a sigh and rolled his eyes at his master's theatrics.</p><p>"What is it that you're suggesting I do?" The monk asked. The immortal stopped his playing as he looked the monk over and smirked so hard that he gave a slight chuckle. He regained his composure and stood up tall and became serious before speaking in a soft melodious tone.</p><p>"We built a home out here in the woods, but every now and again there will be pests, there will be snakes," he began. The monk listened intently. It was not to be taken literally, he knew that, but figuratively.</p><p>"How do we remove pests from our homes and if we cannot, how can we still win against them even in death?" His master asked. The monk sat there for a long moment, thinking.<br/>
"Is there more?" He asked. The master smirked and gave him a small wink.</p><p>"You know me so well my student, well, here is the rest then," he said.<br/>
"We are only the force of our will and even beyond our control, what we put into the world has the potential to push forward with never-ending momentum." This gave the monk even more to think about.</p><p>"Well, apply that to the snakes, good luck, I'll be back," the immortal said as he pulled his boots back on and started out of the door. The monk stood up to find paper and pen and ink to write down his words. The immortal popped his head back in.</p><p>"And don't die, the snakes are poisonous," he added before shutting the door again, gone for good this time. The monk huffed a sigh. How could his master just expect him to take care of a bunch of poisonous snakes in a way that forced his will onto the world? It didn't make any sense.<br/>
His eyes drifted to his master's scrolls, sitting there amongst his things. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it.</p><p>Sure, he could ask The Scroll of Knowledge anything he wanted to, but it would gain him no true comprehension of what his master was trying to teach.</p><p>His will... His will. What did snakes not like? Noises? He supposed. He huffed a sigh before standing up and bending his legs and sticking his arms up. He jumped in stomps around the room, shouting like a madman as he did so, trying to make a lot of noise. He grabbed two metal pots and clanged them together. For at least an hour he did this, becoming less enthusiastic with his every step.</p><p>Maybe he should go check that they were gone now? Yet, at the same time, the thought of them not being out and going under to look and getting bitten... He wasn't crazy. No, not at all. He was reinvigorated to jump around the room, clanging his pots about for at least another half of an hour before the door reopened. Over the commotion he made, he heard nothing.</p><p>"No-Name! No-Name! What on earth are you doing?" His master asked. The monk turned to him, stopping the banging clatter of bashing metal against each other.</p><p>"Trying to scare the snakes," the monk replied.<br/>
"That is not the lesson at all, though an amusing guess," the immortal told him. The monk dropped the pots, annoyance on his face.<br/>
"What should you do to face an opponent even if you will die?" The immortal asked.</p><p>"I don't know, make sure to have your will written?" The monk asked. The immortal scoffed.<br/>
"Your written will cannot win a fight against enemies," the immortal stated.</p><p>"You must inform others of your plans, and be willing to sacrifice yourself," the immortal stated. The monk looked horrified.<br/>
"I don't want to die..." The monk said.<br/>
"Do any of us?" The immortal responded.<br/>
"Yet, there are some things that you should do no matter what," the immortal said.</p><p>"Which is?" The monk asked.<br/>
"To do what's right," the immortal said.<br/>
"But master! If I crawl under, surely one will bite me!" The monk stated. The immortal scoffed at him.</p><p>"Fine, then this shall conclude our lessons. You are no longer my student," the immortal said as he turned and began to pull the scroll cases onto himself.<br/>
"Wait! Shifu! You can't be serious!" The monk grew quickly upset at his master's sudden change of heart. Two years now! How could he turn his back now?</p><p>"You do not trust me monk, so how is it that I am supposed to teach you? You have failed this exercise, an important one," the immortal said.<br/>
"I'll do it! I'll do it!" The monk stated. The immortal shook his head as he started for the door.</p><p>"I never even put the snakes under the house, it was a test of faith and trust," the immortal said.<br/>
"Please, let me try again, a new test, please! I will do better next time!" The monk pleaded. The immortal turned with a serious gaze at him.</p><p>"I have learned of a monster that lives in the sewers, a terrible monster, one that could kill you in one swipe without even meaning to," the immortal stated. The monk widened his eyes.</p><p>"I want you to teach it the god language and document its behavior and power. You must treat it with utmost kindness for this monster will become divine if treated well and evil if treated poorly," the immortal said. The monk gave him a wary look.</p><p>"What if it tries to attack me first?" The monk asked. The immortal smirked and pointed at the door.<br/>
"Go, let us test your faith and humility," the immortal said. The monk sighed and left, heading for Pallawa, unhappily at that.</p><p>All of this nonsense of a monster that will become good if treated nicely or bad if treated poorly. Why did he want him to teach it the god language? Why document it's behavior and power? Then it all dawned on him. Gods were taught the immortal language. Gods were documented at birth by other gods supposedly to create profiles for their training.</p><p>Was his master saying he found the other god in Pallawa? And if so, did that mean its soul energy was at a crux of morality? Caught between good and evil, threatening to meld and become god or demon at any moment? Such things had just been theories, but if this was true, it would be the first evidence of any such type of god. He still had a long way to go to get to Pallawa, but he was more excited now to see what he would find.</p><p>*<em>BoS</em>*</p><p>"Focus on your breath. Breathe in through your nose, feel the energy and draw it in and hold it," Kaedo lifted his hands upwards at his sides, up and up, reaching for the sky. Tripitaka copied him and was shocked at first by the feeling of energy loading into her. It was like electricity that shocked her entire being, but not in the singeing, stingy kind of way, but in a way that felt like a current of electrical water that flowed through her breathing.</p><p>"Draw it into your core and once you have, exhale through your mouth," Kaedo continued explaining as he brought his hands down in front of him, straightening them. Tripitaka did as he said and when she exhaled, she felt a little dizzy.<br/>
"And that is how you increase your cultivation level," he smirked at her and she smiled back before bringing a hand to her head.<br/>
"It feels weird," she admitted and he nodded at her.</p><p>"It usually does at first, but you'll get used to it," he said.<br/>
"How do you know when you're done with your iteration?" She asked. His smirk widened.<br/>
"Trust me, you'll know," he said. She frowned at him.</p><p>"You say that, but that explains nothing," she muttered as she crossed her arms.<br/>
"You'll get a boost in energy, every day you will wake up feeling more vibrant, you'll feel better and healthier," he explained. She gazed at him long and hard.</p><p>"But trust me, you'll feel your energy rise for a surge and that means it's complete," he explained. She nodded once more as she went to do it again.<br/>
"I must warn you though, Tripitaka, and perhaps it is fate that you've met Pigsy as his power negates this effect, but sometimes when you reach a new iteration, if you have done too many, it can attract lightning," he explained. The color drained from her face as she widened her eyes at him.</p><p>"Wait, you're telling me this now after I've done it a few times?" She wondered. Kaedo shook his head and held back a chuckle.<br/>
"Tripitaka, you would need to do around five hundred energy drawing exercises in a row for that to happen. Just try to do fifty to one hundred a day until you get to where you need to be and if you ever think you're going to be doing a lot more, have Pigsy with you," Kaedo explained. Tripitaka shook her head. She still didn't understand where Pigsy fit into all of this.</p><p>"What can he do about it?" She asked.<br/>
"He has already learned his first power attack, which summons lightning and absorbs it," Kaedo explained.</p><p>"Or he can hold it all in and wait to release it all at once for something rather extravagant," he explained. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes, waiting for him to finish his explanation.<br/>
"So when the lightning comes to strike you, he can subvert it and absorb it into his pitchfork instead," Kaedo said. Tripitaka nodded. It did seem to make sense.</p><p>"Well, Tripitaka, I'm going to leave you to it. You need to try your best to reach beginner high-level core so that you can take your sealing weapon and give Fangkris back to me," he told her. She nodded.</p><p>"Well, I'm working at it," she said.<br/>
"Seven days Tripitaka, that's all I'm giving you. If you can't manage it by then, you'll have to kill me," he said, so blatantly too like it was normal chatter. Her eyes widened.</p><p>"Wait, what!?" She questioned. He sighed at her before turning his face away.<br/>
"The darkness is rising in me. I reckon that soon I won't be able to hold it in anymore, maybe eight to nine days at most," he explained. She unsheathed Fangkris and looked at it before holding it out to him.</p><p>"Take it," she muttered as she stared him down. There was no way she was going to kill him. Kaedo shook his head.</p><p>"You need it more. It's taken every ounce of control for me and that's with thousands of years of discipline. How do you expect to control your own power? Something more ultimate than what is even tucked into me," he looked her over, pushing her hand back to her, meaning for her to strap the dagger back. She gazed downward and bit her lip. Did he really expect that she kill him?</p><p>"In the heart, make sure you stab me there. It's the only way to really kill me, otherwise you could only.mortally wound me," he said. She thought of saying something about him surviving the poison before, but decided against it.<br/>
"Promise me," he said. She shook her head. She wasn't willing to promise something like that. She already lost two people, she wouldn't lose another.</p><p>"No," she muttered. His eyes became more serious than she'd ever seen.<br/>
"This is no joke Tripitaka, I'll fill the world with darkness and destroy everything," he whispered. She shook her head.</p><p>"I'm not kidding either, I won't kill you... I'll—I'll get to beginner high-core level. Find Pigsy please, and send him to me," she stated. Kaedo shifted his head to gaze at her.<br/>
"I'll explain what he needs to do when I find him," he said. Tripitaka nodded as she closed her eyes and inhaled as she brought her hands up.</p><p>"And Tripitaka," he said. She peeked one eye open at him in answer to his question.<br/>
"Don't forget to practice the dance of the dragon. I've scheduled a sparring match for you tomorrow," he explained. She dropped her arms.<br/>
"I'm not ready for that!" She let out, but he shook his head.</p><p>"Is anyone ready in the heat of the moment? When a battle happens, are you truly ever prepared?" He asked, a frown formed on her face. Memories ran through her head. Gray eyes had stared into hers, Font had been there, alive, physical, real—and then he was nothing but ash. He became such a fine ash that the wind picked him up soon enough and swept him away. Her eyes watered as she bit her lip.</p><p>"You're right. I wasn't ready," she whispered. His eyes lingered on her, confused as to what she meant. He went towards her to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.<br/>
"I believe in you Tripitaka," he told her.</p><p>"You can do this, your The Master's child, my great-niece, the last of my line. You were meant for this," he said. She nodded solemnly.<br/>
"What are you thinking of?" He asked. She bit her lip and he huffed a sigh.</p><p>"The world has no balance and so long as you don't either, it will make it that much more difficult for you. Find harmony within yourself and the rest will follow," he explained. She shook her head.</p><p>"How can I?" She bit out. Her heart hurt. Like physically hurt, she felt an emptiness inside of her that drowned out everything that was good and nice and happy. Kaedo softened his eyes.<br/>
"This is about that demon?" He wondered. Her eyes narrowed.</p><p>"He had a name," she stated quickly and he frowned at her.<br/>
"He's gone Tripitaka. There is nothing you can do," he explained only to see tears drip down her cheeks and her hand came up to wipe them away.<br/>
"I know you seem to hate demons, but Font was good. He was kind... He was," she shook her head as she thought.</p><p>"He was my friend, my companion's friend. He was a part of the group," she hated it. She hated thinking about it and she missed him. She missed him dearly. He used to enter her dreams at night and keep her company. Now the only company she had at night were her own nightmares. Sometimes it was about him melting away and other times she dreamed of being taken again and killing innocent girls who had nothing to do with all of it. Sometimes she dreamed of him being covered in hundreds of death sutras and crumbling in front of her eyes from the power of the evil priestesses.</p><p>"Don't let his death be in vain," Kaedo said. She nodded slowly and sniffled, trying to keep herself from really crying. Kaedo wanted to sigh so badly. He had hoped she would eventually forget about him, but it was obvious how wrapped up in guilt she was over it. It was obvious that she was in mourning.</p><p>He got up and started out of the room. He would find Pigsy and fill him in on their plan, but after he would have to find a book. An old book, one that had been locked away to hide its evil from the world... Yet he knew with it, Tripitaka would learn the information she needed and she would have hope.</p><p>She was the hope of the world and if hope didn't have hope, what could it be anyway? He knew something and to do nothing would be wrong. Sure, he didn't want his only descendant messing around with a demon, but it was already too late.</p><p>He should have intervened sooner. As it was too late for that, he could only help her to be happy. He closed his eyes as his brows furrowed. Why was everything always so much more difficult than it needed to be?</p><p>*<em>BoS</em>*</p><p>They had walked for two days now. Gaxin was tired but he knew if he was tired, then the women and children had to be exhausted. They couldn't rest though. Not for long anyway.</p><p>They would stop to rest for maybe an hour every four hours. That was all he was willing to give other than six hours of rest at night. He had doubled back the previous night... The demon army followed them, and they were gaining.</p><p>He didn't pay attention to anything in particular. A baby wailed a few feet away, coming closer and closer. Women were chattering and a few kids darted ahead playing tag, seemingly oblivious to the impending doom. The wailing got louder and louder and he rubbed his head from an oncoming headache.</p><p>"Monk, please, my baby won't stop crying," a woman reached his side and held her swaddled child for him to see. He frowned at her and she handed the child to him, forcing it into his arms. Gaxin stared at the baby's red face, it's wailing sounded more like screaming. He laid the back of his fingers to its forehead before he stopped in his tracks.</p><p>"Your child has a fever," he explained as he handed it back. She frowned at the child and shook her head.<br/>
"How am I suppose to take care of it? We've no food, no supplies. We barely stop to rest..." She was a young mother, that much he could tell by her appearance. He understood her frustration, but there wasn't much he could do.</p><p>"You must do the best you can," he said. She shook her head and gazed around before falling behind him. He trudged on but when he saw the woman pass him by a few minutes later, with no crying baby in her arms, his heart stopped. He could still hear the child's wailing.</p><p>He turned around to see she had simply placed it on the ground and... Left it. His eyes widened and he almost felt like he would be sick. His eyes watered. He took fast-paced steps to the child and crouched down, others passing him by as he took the crying child into his arms.</p><p>"Shhh," he whispered as he held it close, his heart clenching with pain.<br/>
"I was abandoned too and my shifu always took good care of me. He will take care of you too," he whispered as he stared at the fussy child. He felt anger surge through him. How dare that woman!</p><p>How dare she leave her child. He had half the mind to go after her and—kill her? He was a monk. He took a vow to keep innocents safe. Was she really innocent though? Was anyone who abandoned their child out of frustration innocent? He shook his head. He couldn't murder the child's mother in cold blood. What kind of story would that be to this child one day?</p><p>"Shhh," he whispered again, but it did nothing to calm the child. He turned around and began to trudge again. They would be there soon, a day or two at most. He only worried about when the army reached them. The disciples had thinned out over the years.</p><p>Many had died in the fight against demons. New students hadn't been taken in generations due to Kaedo wanting to hide. He only took him on as a disciple fifty years ago when his mother had left him on the temple's doorstep. He had cultivated for many years and reached a lifespan now of at least three hundred years. If he kept on with his training though, he hoped one day to achieve immortality. Maybe this child too would become immortal and they could be... Brothers?</p><p>At the same time, should Kaedo be discovered by the demons, what if things didn't end well? And yet here Gaxin was, leading them to the temple. But what could he do? Let the women and children die? He couldn't. He refused to do that. Maybe Kaedo would be angry at him, but it was their best chance at survival. Even so, the last time he spoke to Kaedo, besides the time that he found him without his fangkris, the time before that...</p><p>They had argued. They had a terrible fight and Gaxin... Gaxin blamed him, for everything, for all of his own faults... And it was wrong. He was wrong. And now he led a demon army to his master's home.</p><p>*<em>BoS</em>*</p><p>Monkey watched as Tripitaka matched Kaedo's movements. Sure, she was a little slower, a little clumsier than him, but for someone who had just picked it up, she was doing quite well. A natural he decided. They circled around each other.</p><p>Tripitaka managed to almost do a standing split twice without messing up her footing. Monkey was impressed. After they went for several more rounds of the movements, Kaedo stopped.<br/>
"Get something to drink. Spend the rest of the time doing energy work, get Pigsy," Kaedo explained for Tripitaka to frown at him.</p><p>"I can do this more, I mean—," she began to say, but he interrupted her.<br/>
"You're doing really good Tripitaka. Take a break. You'll be sparring again tomorrow," he said. Tripitaka frowned at that.</p><p>"But—,"<br/>
"No buts, I wanna see where you're at in a real fight," Kaedo explained. Tripitaka huffed a sigh, but turned and began off, probably to find Pigsy. Kaedo's eyes found Monkey. He started towards him.</p><p>"Any luck on your powers returning?" He asked as he walked towards him. Monkey widened his eyes.<br/>
"How do you... Know about that?" Monkey asked. Kaedo frowned at him as he sat on the decking by him.</p><p>"It's obvious," Kaedo said. Monkey gazed downward. How long until demons caught on too?<br/>
"You have a restriction," Kaedo finally said after a moment of silence.<br/>
"A restriction?" Monkey furrowed his brows as he looked at him again. It sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it.</p><p>"When a god is imprisoned in stone, they usually seal their abilities," Kaedo stated. Monkey shook his head. It didn't make sense.<br/>
"But what does it mean?" Monkey asked.<br/>
"It means that the only way to break it is with a really large burst of energy, but the restriction keeps that from happening," Kaedo explained. Monkey gazed at him long and hard,  it was difficult to wrap his head around it.</p><p>"So, you're saying that my powers will never return?" Monkey asked. Kaedo gazed at the setting sun instead of looking at Monkey.<br/>
"I'm saying that I'm working on finding a mana stone for you," he said.</p><p>"A mana stone? What is that? And how do you know so much?" Monkey didn't understand. He was a god too, why did Kaedo know so much? Why didn't The Master teach him more? How didn't even Pigsy know more?</p><p>"I'm the master of my own sect Monkey and the Master of the... Your Master, was also a leader. Leaders know the secrets and it's our job to protect them," he explained. Monkey shook his head.</p><p>"Then why tell me?" He wondered. Kaedo turned a smile to him.<br/>
"The Master was my..." Kaedo shook his head with a smirk. The Master was Tripitaka's father and Monkey had loved The Master like a father as well. He felt that it wasn't his place to tell that to Monkey. Tripitaka may need longer to come to terms with it. She had already asked if she could be the one to tell him.</p><p>"Was my friend," Kaedo stated.<br/>
"A really, really good friend. He loved you Monkey, like a son. He cared about you and... He wanted to see you ascend one day. He believed you had the power to do so," Kaedo explained. Monkey narrowed his eyes. The Master had gone really far as to show him that he would never be a master.</p><p>"It's just you need to be more mature... You need... To protect Tripitaka, that was his dying wish," Kaedo said as he pulled a scroll from his sleeve.<br/>
"This was the last letter he wrote me," Kaedo explained as he unscrolled it to stare at the letters.</p><p>"The Master knew he was going to die eventually Monkey," Kaedo explained. Monkey frowned, shaking his head. What was Kaedo getting at?<br/>
"You were supposed to leave Jade Mountain to train with me... He had hoped I would whip you into better shape," Monkey narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"He wanted you to be his successor. He wanted you to someday take over Jade Mountain when he was gone," Kaedo finally finished explaining. Monkey was at a loss for words. The Master wanted him... To be his heir?</p><p>"Everything he had, he left to you and to Tripitaka," Kaedo explained.<br/>
"How did he know though, about Tripitaka?" Monkey asked. Kaedo gave him a solemn look.</p><p>"We all knew about Tripitaka, for a long time. She is so important Monkey. The balance of the world is shaken up and she... It could kill her. She will be dubbed with weapons as will Sandy, but it's imperative that should she ever drop her weapons, you get them back to her," Kaedo explained. Monkey frowned at that.</p><p>"Why?" He asked.<br/>
"Do you remember the fishing village?" Kaedo asked. Monkey nodded.<br/>
"She has power within her Monkey. We have to keep that power sealed... Or she will die. Only one person has released that energy and lived. And if that energy releases, the world as we know it will end," Kaedo explained. Monkey frowned and tilted his head.</p><p>"The world will end?" Monkey asked. Kaedo frowned.<br/>
"No... But we will and she will. It will pull apart every atom and molecule and kill anyone who is either too good or too bad, only those with balance will live. I'm going to be honest with you Monkey, balance barely exists anymore. It will be like the world restarting. We used to spread our word of balance, of the dao, but ever since..." Kaedo gazed downward, biting his lips, strangely reminding Monkey of Tripitaka.</p><p>"It's my fault. I was forced awake with demonic cultivation, just like her," he admitted.<br/>
"And when that happened, it turned out I had lots of yin, but I had no yang," he admitted.</p><p>"I ruined the world Monkey. I turned the world evil... I can't let her die for my mistakes, I can't let the world end because I'm a freak of nature," he said softly, his voice solemn. Monkey shook his head.</p><p>"I almost died that day, my father... Died instead, to save me. He did the secret technique and released the power into a singular blade to seal the yin in my body," he explained as he held up his Fangkris.</p><p>"Wait... So you are... The Master's great uncle..." Monkey had heard this story before from The Master. The story of how his great uncle almost died and his great-great uncle sacrificed himself to make the Fangkris to seal evil in the body of his child.</p><p>"But that didn't destroy the world," Monkey muttered.<br/>
"But it almost did. Monkey do you understand how long it takes to get to a golden deity core level of immortality?" Kaedo asked. Monkey made wide eyes at him. Kaedo rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You don't even know what level of deity you are, do you?" He muttered the question as he narrowed his eyes at Monkey. Monkey shook his head though. This was the first time he had ever heard of such a thing. Kaedo glanced back down at the letter in his hands.</p><p>"I can't believe how much he didn't teach you," Kaedo ran a hand through his hair as he shook his head and blinked before looking at Monkey.<br/>
"Well... I know how to read now," Monkey stated.<br/>
"Well, more than I did," he added quickly. Kaedo gave him a good and long gaze.</p><p>"Just learning to read now? Really Monkey?" He sighed. Sometimes he wondered if he was cursed. His life was much too difficult. Everything always seemed to present itself at it's most difficult to him. Every time he thought he'd get some sort of slack, he was proved otherwise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so I think I screwed up. Yin is dark energy, yang is light energy. I think I got them mixed up at one point? Like an idiot. Lol. So kaedo has dark energy, yin. I will go back to fix it soon. </p><p>So, I write quite a bit ahead and wanted to be excited for a moment. I figured out exactly how many chapters this will be, right down to the prologue of the next story. I only have fourteen more chapters to write! This story will be done soon! I'm so excited! </p><p>I might take a short break afterward with this alt universe. I want to create a detailed outline of what will happen in the next story. I have two sequels I plan to write, but I've also had some other ideas too that I want to at least outline. I will also try to update some of my other works a little when this story is done.</p><p>Anyway, I wanted to just explain it a little. The first sequel will be hea taking place one thousand years from this story, and the one after that will be a presequel, set somewhere between three hundred to five hundred years after this story. </p><p>The third story that is centered between the two others, I admit, will probably be tragic, the second one makes up for it. It's more to show what happened that led to some of the events in the second one, but also for fluff between the group and to explain about the heavens, where as the second one will explain about the *otherworld* and the demons there a bit better.</p><p>I'm so excited! I really hope everyone enjoys this story. I also am working on outlining a shadow monkey/trip story that will take place spanning multiple universes I'm creating(i want to create diverse settings in it) and another font/trip story, something likened to edge of tomorrow. So, I guess I just wanted to ramble about my projects and also put pressure on myself to do them as I've explicitly said I would now.</p><p>Anyway, I'm so excited! I may or may not throw in like a f.a.q or just like behind the scenes silly things that went into this story, ideas I had that didn't make it in, things I changed, inspiration, etc. How would everyone feel about that? You can hate the idea if you want, but I still may do it. XD but it would be cool of someone liked the idea of that. </p><p>Well, okay, I will shut up now. I hope this chapter was enjoyable! We will be leaving the temple soon enough and getting  to the font origin arc part two very soon, I'm so excited to share what exactly goes down and I hope it comes out as badass and epic as I've seen it play out in my head.</p><p>Well, have a beautiful day or night! Thank you for reading.</p><p>Oh, also, if anyone has questions obtaining to anything in the story or wants something explained more in depth by the end(if it won't ruin something for the next two) then I will gladly answer it in the f.a.q I may or may not make. If you don't think of a question until the end, that's fine, I don't mind adding more into that after this story is finished.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The Arrival of the Grandmaster's Golden Disciple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few more days had passed with Kaedo teaching Tripitaka and Tripitaka working on absorbing energy into her body. She finally reached the stage she needed to be at. At such beginner levels, it wasn't all that hard. Kaedo planned on taking them to The Vault later, though none of them had any idea what that even was, just that Tripitaka's sealing weapons lie there.</p>
<p>They were eating. All of them sat in the dining hall, eating rich rice porridge and bread and vegetables. It all seemed rather bland too. Tripitaka had noticed how the food was only *<em>okay</em>* compared to Pigsy's.<br/>"Okay, so then you would double back from your tracks and then take to treetops to travel," Sandy stated.</p>
<p>"I mean, if you snap a branch though," Pigsy tried to argue, but she shook her head.<br/>"Even so, traveling by the trees will leave a lot fewer tracks than by foot," she explained. Monkey nodded.</p>
<p>"She's right, I've done it too before. It really works pretty well. Some demons can be pretty stupid," as soon as he said it though, his mouth thinned out and his eyes gazed downward before he looked to Tripitaka. She wasn't paying any mind to them though, not really. Instead, she was shoveling vegetables into her mouth between mouthfuls of porridge.</p>
<p>"Slow down Trip... Or you'll choke," Monkey began to say when his eyes caught Kaedo who ate just as quickly, just as savagely. Tripitaka swallowed her mouthful before turning her eyes to Monkey.<br/>"I'm so hungry Monkey..." She muttered before ripping off a piece of her bread to chew on. Kaedo clapped and a server came towards them.</p>
<p>"Could you serve us more porridge?" He questioned and the monk bowed.<br/>"Of course Shifu, anything for you and the great one," he muttered. Tripitaka dabbed her mouth with a napkin. She realized she was eating like a monstrous pig, but she felt weak. She had been doing so much lately and it made her feel weak and empty in the sense of having energy. She felt so hungry before this that she had begun to shake.</p>
<p>"Why do they keep calling me the great one or the kind one?" Tripitaka finally asked. Kaedo smirked at her.<br/>"They know the story. Not many are born by someone of a different," he eyed the others and remembered that she didn't want him mentioning her father, "historic value..." He hoped that didn't give too much away.</p>
<p>"Then that you are my heir and the Keeper of Realms. You are great. And you have been kind, so," he explained it to her for her to nod.<br/>"It's just weird," she muttered. Monkey threw an arm over her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Not really. They called me The Fierce back at Jade Mountain and even here, I've been referred to as The Fierce or The Savior multiple times. I kinda like it. These monks sure know how to treat a god," that made her laugh and so too did Sandy. Pigsy only eyed him.</p>
<p>"The savior? Really? Uh, why?" He looked to Kaedo. Kaedo cleared his throat.<br/>"Well, that is not for me to say," his eyes went to Tripitaka.</p>
<p>"Perhaps you should have a good long talk with the great one here, hmm?" Kaedo asked as the monk came back finally and began to refill Kaedo and Tripitaka's bowls. Pigsy held his up too and he was obliged. Tripitaka stared at her food for a moment and bit her lip.</p>
<p>"My father... Was The Master," she finally said. They all stared at her. Monkey had a smile on his face at first, but then his entire expression was replaced with shock.</p>
<p>"Wait... No... But he died five hundred years ago!" Monkey concluded. He couldn't wrap his head around it.<br/>"Monkey, tell me his full title," Kaedo stepped in to help. Tripitaka had had a hard time wrapping her head around it too. Monkey gulped.</p>
<p>"The Master of the Seven Scrolls..." He said.<br/>"Now, list me the scrolls," Kaedo said. Monkey tilted his head, quite confused, but did as asked.<br/>"Immortality, knowledge, creation, love, war, death, and... Time-space," his eyes widened as Kaedo nodded suggestively when he said 'time-space.'</p>
<p>"Wait, but he said that one was really dangerous!" Monkey states. Kaedo smirked.<br/>"It is, he knew first hand. Did no one ever tease and call him The Keeper of Time at Jade Mountain?" Kaedo wondered. Monkey narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>—*"so you finally found your monkey god, 'Keeper of Time," the way the title was said was in a mocking tone. Monkey clenched his fists and shoved the door open. He was intent to force whoever spoke to his master to show respect. When he went in though, no one was there. The Master gazed at him.</p>
<p>"Who was just here?" Monkey wondered. The Master shook his head and smirked.<br/>"I'll show you something Monkey, come here," he said and with that, Monkey closed the door behind him and stepped forward.</p>
<p>"This is called a Shikigami," he held up a small paper that was cut into the shale of a person. <br/>"With a piece of your hair, it can become your clone. Sometimes people use them as a weak form of defense, but what they are really good for..." His smirk widened.</p>
<p>"Is communicating over long distances. It goes off and can converse just as you would and then when it is destroyed, its memories transfer back to you," he offered the paper doll to Monkey who took it and studied it with his eyes.</p>
<p>"So you were talking to someone from far away?" He wondered.<br/>"Yes, my great uncle actually," The Master stated.<br/>"Your uncle? You have... Relatives?" Monkey wondered. The Master nodded as he patted the spot next to him for Monkey to come and sit.</p>
<p>"Yes, he also leads gods and immortals," The Master explained.<br/>"Why did he say you've been waiting for me?" Monkey asked. The Master gave a small smile.</p>
<p>"Because I have been Monkey. You're strong, but you know that. What I really know though... Is that you'll try to do the right thing," he nodded as he said it and looked him over.</p>
<p>"Remember to always protect the things in this world that are good and kind and righteous on the path of light," he added. Monkey shrugged.<br/>"I'm just Monkey," he muttered.</p>
<p>"You are, but you will become my son too," The Master stated. Monkey widened his eyes at him.<br/>"That is if you want to," he added. Monkey gazed at him long and hard before giving a curt nod and bowing.</p>
<p>"I would be proud to have you for a father," Monkey muttered and The Master smirked and placed a hand atop his head.<br/>"No, you would make me a proud father,"*— the memory made Monkey gasp quietly to himself. He had forgotten that...</p>
<p>That The Master took him into his own family... Kaedo was the uncle, that much he already knew now. The Master sometimes referred to a child, saying he wished he could have been a better father. He would say that he was making it up by caring for him...</p>
<p>Tripitaka was that child and if what Kaedo said is true—the Master must have used the time-space scroll and he had a child in the future, now the past, but the future back then. He eyed Tripitaka and then couldn't help it. He threw his arms around her.</p>
<p>"He loved you Trip, and missed you so much,' he whispered in her ear before pulling back and taking her hands in his. Tripitaka smiled at him with a nod.</p>
<p>"I was worried you would be angry about it," she admitted. He tilted his head.<br/>"Why?"<br/>"Because you were chosen to protect me since the beginning. That's why they call you a savior," she explained. His lips parted as he processed the information, but then he smiled brighter.</p>
<p>"I'm happy that The Master chose me to keep you safe. I'm glad to have met you," he pulled her into another hug, but this time it was tighter. It held everything for him. She was connected to The Master, his adoptive father, the man who trained him and took care of him. She was a part of that. She was what was left of him. He cherished her more than ever now.</p>
<p>"Wait, that makes us... Siblings by law!" He stated excitedly when he pulled back again.<br/>"Okay, wait, what?" Pigsy asked. He had let them have their moment, but that confused him.</p>
<p>"I think that Monkey means that he is also somehow related to the master by law," Sandy said as that's what siblings by law meant. The doors suddenly burst open and three monks rushed in.</p>
<p>"Shifu, the villagers are coming and resistance refugees and..." One let out quickly.<br/>"Gaxin has returned but an army follows behind them, only a day behind," another stated. Kaedo traded looks with the others. He wiped his lips and stood up.</p>
<p>"Kaedo," Tripitaka said his name as she began to stand too, but he motioned for her to sit back down.<br/>"Finish eating. I will go and see what's going on and then when I return from that, we shall go to the vault," he said before following the three monks out, closing the doors behind them. Tripitaka sat back down with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>"An army following them?" she muttered the question. Sandy gave big eyes.<br/>"Resistance refugees. You don't think..." She dropped her spoon. When they left... Did they only leave many to die?</p>
<p>*<em>BoS</em>*</p>
<p>"Shifu," Gaxin spoke over the screaming baby as he nodded his head. Kaedo widened his eyes as he came towards his disciple, eyeing the child, and then the random women and children behind him, followed by many of the villagers from down the road.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Kaedo immediately asked. Gaxin eyed the folk behind him nervously. Kaedo stood there waiting. Gaxin went to speak, but the baby fussed in his arms and he tried to calm it by swaying from side to side for a moment. Kaedo held out his hands. Gaxin frowned, but handed the child over.</p>
<p>"Ahh, it's okay little one," he whispered. The child seemed to gaze at him for a moment as if confused by him.<br/>He gazed at Gaxin after a moment.<br/>"When we are finished here, I suspect you will take this child to the infirmary?" He questioned. Gaxin nodded. Kaedo swayed with the child.</p>
<p>"So?" He asked. Gaxin took in a deep breath. <br/>"Tell him," some random woman whispered behind him. Gaxin cleared his throat.<br/>"The resistance has fallen. I got the women and children out and... They have followed us here," Gaxin finally explained. Kaedo's eyes looked so disappointed and Gaxin felt his heart shatter. He disappointed his master. As always. Kaedo shook his head.</p>
<p>"Go to the infirmary. Zhang, find some rooms for these people," he muttered as he looked to one of the monks who had come to get him. He nodded his head and started for the women. Kaedo handed Gaxin the child.</p>
<p>"I expect to see you in my study very soon," he stated. Gaxin gulped, but nodded.<br/>"I will Shifu," he muttered. Kaedo waved him off before turning on his heel and stepping away. Gaxin looked down at the now calm child.</p>
<p>"He is a really good guy. When he gets angry... It's not that bad. Just a lecture. Just a long lecture," he muttered more to himself than anyone. He knew his master had been stretched thin already. Now war was upon them and all they had was a few monks with a handful of very minor powers.</p>
<p>None of them were all that far in cultivation, his master was literally the only master in the entire sect. Gaxin began towards the infirmary. He wished he'd been wiser. All his years of studying tactic and he still came up short. It had never been his strong suit. But Shifu already knew that.</p>
<p>Shifu had expected him to follow his plan involving the gods. Yet here he was. The gods had abandoned him, his shifu was disappointed with him, and he couldn't even get this child to calm this entire time although his master had calmed him in an instant.</p>
<p>He had nothing to show for all of it. He was supposed to be a successor disciple, but he felt more like a failure. He had wanted to prove his worth, make Kaedo proud, but he couldn't even do that. He had went against what Kaedo wanted because he felt that his master thought him weak. The worst of it all though was knowing that he was right. If that is what he truly thought of him... Gaxin gazed downward. It was true.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Arise Anew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four gods and two cultivators stood in a vast room. Gold coins and jewelry were every which way. Strange glowing blue crystals were scattered in piles, and multiple weapons and pieces of armor littered the ground, some bit into the surface of the ground with the handles sticking out, but other weapons were just lying there.</p>
<p>Kaedo stood in front of the five of them, looking them over. Four of the six glanced around, curious and awestruck at the same time. Gaxin who was the sixth didn't seem too shocked and wooed. It was obvious that he had been here before.</p>
<p>"This is the vault. We keep our riches here and legendary items," Kaedo explained. The four who didn't know gazed at him once again as he spoke.<br/>"So, to aide your journey, I will give you each a gift," he explained.</p>
<p>"To Pigsy," he started and held up a decent sized satchel.<br/>"I give you a space-pocket bag," he handed it to him. Pigsy eyed it for a moment.<br/>"Go ahead, open it," Kaedo stated. Pigsy gave him an uneasy look but did as told. He opened the bag up only to take at the black pit inside.</p>
<p>"It does have a limit, but you can hold a lot and it will always feel empty by weight, even if it is full," Kaedo explained. Pigsy smiled. This had the potential of being a game-changer. At first, he was going to make some bullshit comment, but this was something he would actually gain use out of.</p>
<p>Kaedo now turned to Monkey.<br/>"To you Monkey, I gift you this blade for now, until you can reacquire your staff," he said as he held a thick curved sword out. Monkey grasped it gingerly and then stepped back and turned, swiping the blade a few times, testing it while staying somewhat away from the others, as to not accidentally harm them. It felt strange in his hand, he wasn't used to the weight of a sword. It was very much, unlike his staff.</p>
<p>"It is called metal-biter. It has the ability to break through the weakest of weapons and carve stone with a simple swipe," Kaedo explained. Monkey nodded as he stared at it. He decided that it was nothing like his staff. The Master had handpicked that staff to go along with his signature style, fighting and otherwise. He supposed that this would do for now, however.</p>
<p>"Gaxin," Kaedo turned towards his disciple.<br/>"You once believed you knew better than me," he explained. Gaxin gazed down, feeling guilty.<br/>"So in order for you to reap what you sow, I must ask that you take the child you took in with you, to raise it and teach it," Kaedo explained. Gaxin widened his eyes.</p>
<p>"But what if it gets hurt!?" He questioned. Kaedo shook his head.<br/>"War is upon us, it could very well get hurt here, especially with no one to watch over it. This is the responsibility I give to you," Kaedo stated. Gaxin clenched his fists and glared before quickly turning and leaving them, not a word more. Tripitaka, Monkey, Sandy, and Pigsy stared at his back until he went out the door, slamming it.</p>
<p>Kaedo huffed a sigh before turning to Sandy.<br/>"Sandy, every God is celebrated at the cornerstone of learning the earliest of their abilities. Gods have always been gifted a weapon, hand-chosen and selected for them. I see that you use something very average and that changes today," Kaedo explained. Sandy turned her eyes on him.</p>
<p>"I gift you the eye of the storm," he held up a handle that had misty looking gems encrusted into its base that seemed to gleam and change color with how it hit the light.<br/>"Please kneel," he added as she stood there, gaping. She dropped down, staring at Kaedo as he went on.</p>
<p>"Your emotions make you stronger. You spent so very long in the dark, biding your time, but now that time has come to an end. To your friends, you are called Sandy, but what you will become is the master of this weapon. Rise now and take your place among gods, bring peace to the lands, and relish in the delight of the glory you shall bring us!" Kaedo said everything in a commanding tone and something inside of Sandy was seemingly moved.</p>
<p>She had never even known of such a tradition, but as he handed her the weapon handle and smirked at her, acceptance washed over her. She was a God. A part of the gods. She was one of them now too. There was no more hiding in the dark. Now all she had to figure out was... What does one do with just the handle of a weapon?</p>
<p>"You must master your weapon to become stronger and it will teach you how to fight with it. Listen well," he explained. Sandy stared at the handle for a moment. What did that even mean?</p>
<p>"Now, Tripitaka, it is your turn," Kaedo said as he turned around and headed towards the furthest wall. The three gods and one cultivator stepped forward, following him. He placed a hand on the wall and as he did, a sort of symbol seemed to glow before the wall in front of him gave way to sink down and reveal a secret entrance.</p>
<p>"Wait, there's a vault to the vault?" Pigsy asked. Kaedo smirked at him.<br/>"This is the vault that contains family heirlooms," he stated as he stepped inside. The others traded looks, but stepped forward, Tripitaka in the lead. When they entered, all of them except for Kaedo were shocked.</p>
<p>In the center of the room stood what looked like a block of glass. Black and white energy danced and glowed and shimmered within, bouncing around like some sort of contained cosmic energy.<br/>"Step forth Tripitaka and take your weapons," Kaedo stated.</p>
<p>Tripitaka wet her lips before taking a step forward and then another. Her eyes narrowed on the block. It seemed strange.</p>
<p>"How do I?" She questioned.<br/>"Simply touch it and it will meld into what is meant for you," Kaedo explained. Tripitaka frowned and went forward further and pressed her hands out. She drew closer and closer until her hands pressed against the glass.</p>
<p>She expected it to be cold, but it was warm to the touch and smooth until—many small cracks began to form, the energy seemed to bounce around inside at greater strength and speed. Tripitaka gasped at it.</p>
<p>Energy pulsed through her hands and the glass completely shattered. Light energy ran up her right hand and dark energy up her left. She held her hands up and gaped up then. The light energy running up her arm shot down the other way and began to outline a triangular shape while the dark energy did the same, except forming something long and narrow.</p>
<p>The energy began to condense and condense until they became solid. She held the weapons and gazed at them curiously. In her right hand was a bladed fan and in her left, a long, thin sword.</p>
<p>"Kneel, Tripitaka," Kaedo commanded. She got down on her knees almost automatically, staring at the two weapons, her mouth agape, her eyes wide.</p>
<p>"Here stands Tripitaka, my heir, my pride. May her weapons strike true and her will be done on earth as the will of balance has been done in the heavens. These weapons are twins, and yet not. As the first woman to ever be a keeper of realms, you have shattered all preconceptions of what we thought could become."</p>
<p>"Even your weapons do not appear as twins to each other, proving yet again the uniqueness of your mutation. You have power unforetold that bring the world to a halt, but you too can have the inner strength to control it. With time and dedication, listen to the song your blades whisper and dance an ancient dance of secret techniques."</p>
<p>"Arise and take your place, be one with heaven and swear now to take the oath of balance," Kaedo announced and when she did rise to his words, she met his eyes in an intense gaze.</p>
<p>"Repeat after me," he stated. She nodded.<br/>"I Tripitaka," he said. She cleared her throat.<br/>"I Tripitaka," she repeated.<br/>"Promise to defend the honor of those in need," <br/>"Promise to defend the honor of these in need."<br/>"To stand for the natural order of nature,"<br/>"To stand for the natural order of nature."</p>
<p>"The wind is my sister, the air is my brother, the water my mother, but fire is my father, and his flame burns in me with the passion of a million suns,"<br/>"The wind is my sister... The air is my brother... Water my mother, but fire is my father, and his flame burns in me with the passion of a million suns."</p>
<p>"I, Tripitaka, vow to do whatever it takes to restore balance to the world and learn what I can from my boone, the seven scrolls, born of celestial power, for I now become their keeper,"</p>
<p>"I, Tripitaka," her eyes narrowed slightly. He hadn't said before that she was supposed to guard the scrolls.<br/>"Vow to do whatever it takes to restore balance to the world," her mind raced. Is this really what she was meant to do? But how..?</p>
<p>She trained for maybe a week or so, that did not equivelate her in any way to being as amazing of a person that it would take to do that.<br/>"And learn what I can from my boone, the seven scrolls, born of celestial power, for I now become their keeper..."</p>
<p>"Some people think that the world would be good if only filled with light,"<br/>"Some people think that the world would be good if only filled with light."<br/>"But with this vow I acknowledge,"<br/>"But with this vow I acknowledge."</p>
<p>"You can never have one without the other." He finished the vow and now she only needed to treat the last few words.<br/>"You can never have one without the other," she stated. Kaedo wore a proud smile on his face as he looked her over. Tripitaka caught the faces of her friends, who all smiled warmly at her. Pigsy took a kneel.</p>
<p>"I never thought I would see something this important," he muttered. Sandy, Monkey, and Tripitaka eyed him.<br/>"You may not know this yet, but you will be a legend Tripitaka, every Keeper of Realms has done something worthwhile," Pigsy smirked and nodded his head.</p>
<p>Sandy took a knee now too.<br/>"Already you have been a good leader and my friend... Tripitaka, I will follow you wherever you go," Sandy stated. Monkey stared at the two before he also took a knee.</p>
<p>"The Master was the one who found me and took me in and taught me what it means to be a god... Then you found me Trip, and you taught me what it means to be a good person." Tripitaka felt her eyes moistening. No one had ever pledged loyalty to her, why would they really... Except for Font.</p>
<p>Even if she hated it, his unwavering loyalty to her had meant the world to her. Even if at first it was forced, she knew he cared about her, to some extent. He said he would go to the ends of the earth for her. Now, her friends kneeled before her and promised to stay by her side forever.</p>
<p>"Use me as a weapon. Put my force behind your intent, and we cannot be beaten," Monkey smirked at the last part. Tripitaka held a hand over her heart as it pounded mercilessly.</p>
<p>"Tripitaka," Kaedo took a knee too. Tripitaka widened her eyes. She expected him least of all to pledge to her.<br/>"I now pass on my will in life to you, train hard, never give up. I will soon reach enlightenment, and far in the future, you will too. Come to me with any help you need. If there is something you don't understand, a technique you're trying to create, or even to simply visit your old uncle, then come to me whenever," he smirked at her and she smirked back while wiping the moisture from her eyes.</p>
<p>"I don't know what to say, I—," she was at a loss for words.<br/>"You don't need to say anything," Pigsy chuckled at her before eyeing the others and then beginning to chant.<br/>"Long live Tripitaka, long live Tripitaka, long love Tripitaka." Soon enough, the others joined in and chanted it a total of ten times before rising to their feet.</p>
<p>Sandy wrapped a hug around her and Monkey threw his arms over the two. Pigsy went towards them and wrapped his big arms around them all the best he could in a big group hug.<br/>"Get over here, you,"  Monkey smirked at Kaedo.</p>
<p>Kaedo huffed a sigh and stepped forward. With a frown, he joined the hug, but secretly, he relished it. Kaedo pulled away after a moment.<br/>"Go and gather your things, you leave tonight," he stated. The others gave him confused looks.<br/>"Your business is not here, it's elsewhere, so go," he said.</p>
<p>"Get ready," he added.<br/>"But," Tripitaka began.<br/>"Go," he commanded. She huffed a sigh and began to start out and the others began to follow her.</p>
<p>"Monkey, hold up for a moment," Kaedo called out. Monkey looked back at him and slowed to a stop before turning around. The others had already made it out of the room.</p>
<p>"I have one other thing for you," Kaedo said. Monkey questioned him with his gaze but stepped forward.<br/>"This is a mana stone," Kaedo held up a blue crystal that gleamed different hues of blue as the light hit it.</p>
<p>"What you do is charge up with your energy. Over time it will gain enough power to release, and that burst of energy should destroy your restriction," Kaedo explained. Monkey stared at it and Kaedo held it out for him to take. Monkey took it in his hand and turned it over, it felt smooth to the touch.</p>
<p>"And my powers will return?" He asked. Kaedo nodded.<br/>"Yes," he stated.<br/>"How do I use it?" He asked.<br/>"Just like how you use your weapon when you release its power," Kaedo explained. He had seen Monkey do it, extend his energy to make it extend or break in half. Monkey nodded.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Kaedo," he said. Kaedo nodded with a small smile.<br/>"Now go," Kaedo said. Monkey nodded as well before turning and leaving, feeling giddy at the prospect of his powers returning.</p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p>Gaxin sat there, the child in his arms. It had been treated for its fever, so now it did not weep.<br/>"Golden Disciple," a fellow monk bowed his head slightly as he walked up to where Gaxin was seated at a wooden table. Gaxin looked up at him.</p>
<p>"Yes?"<br/>"The Grandmaster would like to see you," he stated. Gaxin frowned. He still wanted to see him? Even after his outburst earlier? He slowly stood and nodded his departure to the other monk before he began for Kaedo's study.</p>
<p>He knew the temple well and took shortcuts to get there. There was a room with a second door leading to the hallway that led to the gardens. From the gardens, there was a room that connected straight to his study instead of taking the winding normal passage. When he entered, Kaedo was packing books and papers into a satchel.</p>
<p>"I already packed the space-pocket bag with food, but you should take these too. For you to learn more and you must teach Tripitaka the basics," Kaedo explained. Gaxin looked him over. They still hadn't talked about what happened. And now they probably never would.</p>
<p>"Why do you think I'm weak master?" He finally stammered out. Kaedo looked back at him, eyes narrowed.<br/>"I've never once said that Gaxin," he muttered.<br/>"But you think it, I know you do. You think I'm weak. You're going to send me away with them because you think I'm too weak to fight, as always," Gaxin replied, emotion hot in his voice.</p>
<p>Kaedo gave him an annoyed look.<br/>"Are you really that dull? How can you be so oblivious?" Kaedo questioned? Gaxin was silent for a moment, dumbfounded.</p>
<p>"What?"<br/>"I'm sending you because you are my most gifted disciple. You always have been. I said before that you are like a son to me, I'll say it again. You have to survive Gaxin because if I die, who will teach others how to cultivate? Who will start a new school and teach Tripitaka? Who will even care about unifying balance if not you?" Kaedo asked.</p>
<p>Gaxin didn't speak for a moment. Did Kaedo just basically say he understood the dao better than his fellow monks? Something else bugged him though.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about if you die?" Gaxin questioned. Kaedo frowned.<br/>"I don't expect I'll make it when they come tonight," Kaedo explained. <br/>"No, you can't..." Gaxin muttered.<br/>"Don't worry about the others. I'll send them through the tunnels in the vault and seal the vault entrance," Kaedo explained. Gaxin shook his head.</p>
<p>"Why won't you go with them?" Gaxin asked.<br/>"This is my home," Kaedo stated.<br/>"For over a thousand years I have lived here, so too has my father and his father. If this temple crumbles, I go down with it," Kaedo explained. Gaxin shook his head <br/>"Shifu, you can't..." He muttered. Kaedo frowned at him.</p>
<p>"That is my will Gaxin, so leave tonight with the others, honor my last requests," he asked this of him. Gaxin's eyes became sorrowful.<br/>"I'm sorry for what I said, what I did," Gaxin stated. Kaedo shook his head.</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter now. In the end, you were the best student one could have, I could never wish ill intent upon you," Kaedo stated. Gaxin gazed downward.</p>
<p>"I only ever wanted to stand on my own feet to make you proud," he said. Kaedo gave him a warm smile.<br/>"And you have," Kaedo stated. He grabbed one more book and held it up.</p>
<p>"This is for Tripitaka, when you're out of here, give it to her and tell her to look at page two-hundred and twenty-nine," Kaedo stated. Gaxin looked it over.</p>
<p>"This is a demonic spellbook..." He muttered.<br/>"Yes, and to keep her from coming back, you'll give that to her and tell her. I'm sure she'll run off quickly enough to save her demon friend," Kaedo stated.<br/>"Demon friend?" Gaxin asked. Kaedo nodded.</p>
<p>"Can you believe it? My niece has fallen for a demon. How cursed I am!" He played around although Gaxin felt like this was no time for jokes.<br/>"Then why are you..?" Gaxin began to question.</p>
<p>"If he is as she says he is, then she has my blessing," he left the end open for a moment.<br/>"But, I think she will soon discover the true nature of demons," he added.<br/>"But one must always learn things for themselves," Kaedo said, his eyes lowering.</p>
<p>No one could ever seem to listen to advice. It wasn't until their heart was broken and their soul drowned that they would learn something new. Experience. You had to experience it for yourself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: You mean there's a vault to the vault?..... Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountains! Secret, secret, secret, secret TUNNEL!!!!!!!!</p>
<p>Ah, okay, I just adore that song so, any chance I have at singing it even in writing, Im'ma take it.</p>
<p>Also, I know blah on the repeating part. I couldn't figure a better way to do it, but I didn't want to just throw the oath part away. Sometimes you just gotta repeat some words that someone is telling you.</p>
<p>Okay, and just a note on if you're wondering why the hell this update has been taking forever and why I've been m.i.a the past few days... Blah! I'm so tired! I had to babysit three days in a row(for four kids and one is two and he is always either super excited to see me or cranky and tired. Either way, it takes all my energy. Then I found out some person is coming to my family's house to look at it(owner is selling it? Idk...  But hopefully, things work out. Maybe they will lower the rent. That would be nice. Our current landlord just upped the price and it's not worth current rent now and we were planning on moving if things don't get better.) But yeah, I've been trying to clean it so it looks nicer. Ya know?</p>
<p>Anyway, hope this chapter and the next are good and enjoyable. Have a lovely day or night, whichever it is for you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. A Monk and His Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>"One has to pay dearly for immortality; one has to die several times while one is still alive."</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>-Friedrich Nietzsche</em>
  </strong><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Five people walked, with one of them holding an infant in their arms. There was a cool breeze crossing the landscape that rose up in brisk steps of mountainous terrain.</p>
<p>They were finally reaching the top of a hill that had a sheer dropoff at the other side, becoming a cliff overlooking the valley of the village. A little in the distance, you could see the grand temple settled halfway up the mountain.</p>
<p>As soon as Tripitaka was almost to the top, she broke into a jog to look over it, to see what came for the temple. Her eyes widened.</p>
<p>"Guys... We have to go back," she muttered before they could even see. Monkey and Pigsy shared confused looks as they still walked, but Sandy sped up to look as well. Gaxin's heart fluttered in nervousness. He went forward and held the child in his arms away from the edge as he peeked over with Sandy. Gaxin gasped and Sandy narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>"Really that bad?" Pigsy asked as he and Monkey reached the top just behind the others by a few feet. They looked out at the valley.</p>
<p>"They'll never survive," Monkey muttered.<br/>
The Valley was dotted with a wave of red and blue, a sea of armor and weapons marching towards the village.<br/>
"Why would they send so many?" Sandy asked.<br/>
"I don't know, but we have to go back!" Tripitaka said.</p>
<p>"Alright, so let's all go die," Pigsy muttered. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes at him.<br/>
"I'm serious!" She murmured.<br/>
"Yeah, and so am I. If we go down there without even a plan of what to do, then we'll just be killing ourselves," Pigsy said. Tripitaka softened her eyes.</p>
<p>"Then what do you suppose we do?" She asked him. He frowned at her.<br/>
"I need to think," he said as he turned around and tapped his foot against the ground while putting a hand to his forehead.</p>
<p>"He—he said he would get the others through the tunnel in the vault and seal it off, but he also said that he was staying behind," Gaxin explained. He was nervous. He was betraying his shifu by telling them, but he didn't want him to die.</p>
<p>Tripitaka widened her eyes.<br/>
"That idiot!" She spoke up.<br/>
"Why would he do that?" Sandy asked.<br/>
"He said he won't leave the temple..." Gaxin said before looking at Pigsy.</p>
<p>"There is a back entrance to the inside. If we could just get in, somehow convince shifu to leave, then maybe no one could get hurt at the very least," Gaxin said.<br/>
"Okay, better than nothing I suppose. Maybe we should split up too, to cover more ground," Pigsy said.</p>
<p>"Okay, Tripitaka and me and you guys and Gaxin," Monkey quickly decided. Pigsy nodded.<br/>
"And we all meet back up at the back entrance?" Pigsy offered.</p>
<p>"Wait, Gaxin should stay here," Sandy said, looking at them like they were completely crazy. They gave her looks of confusion.<br/>
"I'm not going to ask him to bring that baby to a bloodbath!" She muttered.</p>
<p>"But we don't know where the entrance is," Pigsy countered.<br/>
"One of us has to stay here with the child," Sandy stated.<br/>
"No, it's okay, I'll stay here with him," Gaxin offered.</p>
<p>"No, I'll stay," Tripitaka offered. They all looked at her.<br/>
"Are you sure?" Monkey asked.<br/>
"Yeah, you guys are all better fighters than me anyway. Go, save him," she stated. Monkey nodded and needed no more encouragement.</p>
<p>Sandy stayed back while waiting for Gaxin who was handing Tripitaka the baby and Pigsy waited on Sandy. Then they were walking away as Tripitaka cradled the child in her arms, praying for their safety. She prayed that they would be able to save Kaedo in time.</p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p>"Come on, everyone this way, don't push and shove!" Kaedo directed the people from the village and the refugees from the resistance into the vault and other monks guided them into the tunnels.</p>
<p>The thundering of marching could be heard, drums were beat upon, signaling the coming of the demon army. People cried out in fear and whispered and panicked as they tried to slip past. When all of them had made it into the tunnel, one monk held back, looking to his Shifu.</p>
<p>"What if they follow us, Shifu?" He asked. Kaedo looked him over.<br/>
"Go, I'll seal the entrance," he stated. The monk looked him over.<br/>
"No, but that would mean..." The monk trailed off, worry apparent in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Go, get the people away from here!" Kaedo let out, a little more aggressively than he had meant to. The monk looked hurt, but backed away and slowly turned around before leaving, going into the tunnel.</p>
<p>Some explosion sounded from far off and Kaedo turned his head towards the direction of the noise. Soon enough, it would begin. He held up his Fangkris and drew his middle and forefinger down its length as he spoke.</p>
<p>"Release unto me,<br/>
Show me your secret power,<br/>
Shadows fall from night."<br/>
As he spoke and drifted his fingers down his dagger, it began to glow with darkness and extend more and more until it became a massive sword in his hands.</p>
<p>He took steps to exit the vault and then turned around and swiped crisscross, sending out blasts of blackened energy that collided with the vault's entrance. Stone came tumbling down, crushing the doorway and stacking up until the entrance was no more and it looked more like a part of the mountain. Kaedo turned back around and began to walk, flicking his blade to one side.</p>
<p>"Now to meet destiny," he muttered to himself. He held his blade up and looked to the heavens.<br/>
"I look to heaven<br/>
and weep sorrowful tears<br/>
Let heaven reign down,<br/>
Gray clouds gather now,<br/>
With tears of a thousand lies<br/>
And expel their grief,"  as he spoke the words, his sword glowed with dark symbols, the sky began to darken and thunder could be heard cackling in the distance.</p>
<p>He took several fast steps before he leaped into the air, jumping many feet up and almost gliding forward until he stood atop of the temple. He went forward, rushing to the entrance where the sun's shine began to fade from the garden. Once he reached it and he looked out into the horizon, his heart practically stopped. There they were, in massive numbers, marching up the steps to the temple.</p>
<p>He jumped down, gliding gracefully as he came to land on his feet, landing in the gardens that stood inside the entrance. He turned around and began to hurry to his study. There were a few things worth destroying before the enemy was upon him. Things that should not fall into demon hands.</p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p>"Shh, shh, it's okay," Tripitaka rocked the crying child from side to side gently, trying to calm him down.<br/>
"Are you hungry?" She asked after a moment. She went to Gaxin's bag and slipped her hand in. She knew he had a skin of goat's milk in there somewhere. The bag fell and with it, many of its contents fell out too.</p>
<p>"Damnit," she grumbled as she crouched down and set the baby down against the grass for a moment. She began to put his things back into the bag, but stopped when her fingers brushed against the cover of a leather-bound book. It looked different from the others. It was decorated in small jewels with a metal clasp that would have held it shut if it wasn't broken.</p>
<p>Something seemed strange about it and she flipped it open to some random page only to gasp. It was a book about demonic cultivation spells. She quickly slammed it shut. She looked away for a moment and then looked back. Why would Gaxin have this?</p>
<p>She opened just the cover this time to search it over once more. At the top, there was something scrawled in different hand-writing.<br/>
'<em>Page two hundred and twenty-nine,' </em>it said. She bit her lip and flipped through pages until she found the page. Her eyes poured over it only for her to gasp again.</p>
<p>Her heart thudded against her chest. She felt dizzy, like her head was spinning.<br/>
"Font..." She whispered softly as her eyes narrowed at the words. On the page was something she found shocking.</p>
<p>'<em>So that is why, in the case of my death, trust that I could become your enemy,' </em>the words from his letter suddenly dawned on her. He meant that he could be resummoned yet again. She had destroyed all of the papers at Jade Mountain that could summon him, but now she realized that that wasn't how it worked.</p>
<p>There had been a word on either side of his jaw and this book told her exactly what they meant.<br/>
'Copy, clone, reproduction.' It meant that the demon they controlled was not even the original, but only a mirror of what he truly was. She frowned deeply as she recognized the feat of her failure.</p>
<p>
  <em>"What if with that freedom though... I am terribly evil? What if I were to hurt you guys? I want to fight for the innocent, I want to help... If you four are saving the world, I want to be a part of that."</em>
</p>
<p>Memories of the words he had told her came pouring out both in her mind and down her cheeks. She bit her lip harder. She failed him. Completely and totally.</p>
<p><em>"I must ask that you not find a way to remove our bond. So long as you're my master, I know that this path is the right one,"</em> he wanted her to be his master to keep him from doing terrible things. Now that he was dead, he could be brought back to do those terrible things again.</p>
<p>Another realization dawned on her though. If he was only a copy, that meant that his original self was somewhere out there and had made him into a font demon from that body, wherever it was. That gave her a whole new chance at redemption. That would give her another chance, period.</p>
<p>She did fear of how he would be after recollecting all of his memories. The book said that upon the death of every copy, it's memories would become part of the originals. At the same time, even if he hated her, she would still set him free. How could he hate someone if they freed him from his bindings?</p>
<p>The child had been calm for a moment after she set it down, but it began to fuss again. Tripitaka cooed to it as she picked it back up and grabbed the waterskin filled with goat's milk and began to feed him. However, her eyes narrowed as she stared into the distance, into vast fields of rolling hills and the demons who marched up the temple steps, and the darkening horizon.</p>
<p>Black clouds gathered over the temple and thunder began to strike every now and again. Tripitaka looked so serious with her resolve, for she could not afford to fail. First, though, she must wait for her friends to return.</p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p>Kaedo was throwing things into an iron bucket that he had lit a fire inside of. He rushed, pulling open doors and cabinets, sticking paper loosely in the bucket to assure that the fire wouldn't be smothered out. He did it all so frantically that he didn't hear the door burst open.</p>
<p>"Ahh, so we find at least one," he heard someone say and turned to see a demon with an eyepatch over one eye. Kaedo gripped his released Fangkris tightly and held it up. The demon tsked.<br/>
"You think you can do anything against all of us? Give up and surrender, we'll take you as our prisoner," the demon stated. Kaedo flung the blade from the center to up, over his head, a wave of energy coming out and sweeping the demons back several feet. He quickly shoved what was left of the papers into the fire-lit bucket.</p>
<p>"Prepare to die, demon scum," Kaedo muttered as he watched the last page burn and then he turned his eyes back to the demon and the men behind him.</p>
<p>"Get him," the demon muttered as he backed up through them, turning to leave. Kaedo narrowed his eyes and spat. What a coward! He turned his glare to the others who began to close in and the tiniest of smirks found his face.</p>
<p>As soon as many were only a few feet away from him, he began to spin around wildly, several times, his blade weaving outward, up and down, up and down, throwing dark energy at them all. The demons who had been at his nearest were shredded into unrecognizable bits that rained down before crumbling into dust.</p>
<p>Kaedo lowered himself down into a crouch by the end of his twirl, his Fangkris extended out and his other hand holding palm posture above his head, waiting for them to close in again. They seemed to stare down at him uneasily.</p>
<p>"Get him, he can't fend us off all at once!" A demon from the back yelled and then they began to descend upon him. They closed in, wave after wave, and Kaedo did his best. He threw counter-attacks and blocked and parried, but the impatient demon was right. He couldn't fend them all off... Eventually, he would get tired, and then he would make a mistake.</p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p>Gaxin rushed them in through the back of the temple. Demons came crashing into the front, but they had snuck by going the back way.<br/>
"Okay, we just climb up this wall and we're in," Gaxin muttered. Monkey nodded as he laced his fingers and Sandy went up first.</p>
<p>She got up onto the tall palisade and held her hand down for whoever was next. Next went Gaxin, Monkey boosted him up and Sandy caught his wrists and pulled him up.</p>
<p>Next would be Pigsy. He stepped up into Monkey's clasped hands for Monkey to huff as he held his weight. Pigsy glared at him.</p>
<p>"I didn't say anything," Monkey muttered.<br/>
"Well now you won't," Pigsy muttered as he reached up to grab Sandy's hands. She heaved him up as Monkey pushed his foot up. Sandy reached her good, old scythe downward, for Monkey to grab so she could heave him up, but he chuckled at her and crouched down before springing up.</p>
<p>He jumped into the air as he would to get on his cloud and he landed gracefully atop the wall and held his hands up with poise.<br/>
"And the crowd goes wild, ahhhh," he mimicked the sound of an audience cheering. Pigsy rolled his eyes and Sandy smirked. Gaxin applauded.</p>
<p>"Wow, you must be so far in your level of immortality!" He stated in awe. Monkey winked at him. Pigsy crossed his arms.<br/>
"I'm further along than him," Pigsy muttered with a dismissive wave of his hand. Gaxin turned his eyes to him now.</p>
<p>"Really? What powers do you possess?" Gaxin asked him innocently enough. Pigsy smirked.<br/>
"I have mastered the first release of my pitchfork," Pigsy said as he smirked only for Gaxin to laugh. Pigsy narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>"What's so funny?" He asked.<br/>
"If you have mastered the first release of your weapon, then how do you not even know its name?" He asked. Pigsy gaped at him.<br/>
"Its name?" He asked.<br/>
"Yes, you all have legendary weapons now, well, I know Monkey has a better one more fitting for him than that sword, but all legendary tier god weapons have souls. Mastering the first release is when its soul is released and then you must both find harmony and it will teach you its fighting style," Gaxin explained. Pigsy gaped yet again.</p>
<p>"I have never heard that once in all of my years of life," Pigsy muttered. Gaxin shook his head.<br/>
"I've been passed on much of my Shifu's knowledge. That is normally a secret, but I am to teach you all to become better. Though, I, myself, am nowhere near your level, I have books that explain it and I comprehend it," Gaxin explained.</p>
<p>"Okay, this stuff is cool and everything, but we need to go in, demons have already gotten inside," Sandy interrupted. Gaxin bowed.<br/>
"I apologize," he said.<br/>
"No, it's fine, just that we're wasting time, you two," she looked at Pigsy now who rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Let's go," Monkey said before they could continue arguing and he jumped down onto the other side. The other three traded looks before they went too, jumping down.</p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p>Tripitaka had just gotten the baby to fall asleep in her arms. It had taken at least thirty minutes of cooing and trying to feed it, but she managed.</p>
<p>Either way, she had bigger things on her mind. The possibility of Font being alive. Being alive and forced to do someone's evil bidding, it spun her mind around in circles. She had to save him. She had to!</p>
<p>"What do we have here?" A voice sounded from beyond the brush. She pulled out her sword and turned, facing it. Out from behind the tree stepped two demons covered from head to toe in thick leather armor.</p>
<p>"Thought you could hide, sweetheart?" One asked, making her furious at his words. Her new robes clung to her body better, revealing her gender a little easier. She decided she didn't like people knowing immediately, not anymore at least.</p>
<p>"Stay away!" Tripitaka bit out as she set the child down behind her and stood back up quickly, facing them. They both smirked at each other.<br/>
"Or you'll what?" One asked.<br/>
"Now put down the little sword and maybe we'll be gentle," the other looked her up and down. A grimace found her face.</p>
<p>"You're sick," she muttered, making them both chuckle.<br/>
"I think this one might be too much of a fighter," one said.<br/>
"Oh, well I like them better that way anyway," said the other. Tripitaka adjusted her stance, trying to put all her weight into her feet, trying to predict what move they would make. One drew a sword and smirked at her.</p>
<p>"You could have made it easier, but suit yourself," he said and then he came at her. Tripitaka barely blocked with her blade, catching his only just in time. She pushed against him until he pulled back and she tried to hesitate herself again. He was stronger than she had suspected.</p>
<p>"And look, a little baby, even more fun," the other said. Tripitaka felt knots in her stomach and she felt like she would hurl. Could they really say that? About a little baby?</p>
<p>"Let's kill them together, these disgusting animals," the mature voice of a woman spoke next to her, confusing her. Tripitaka was quick to turn her head. A woman in all white stood before her, layers of lacy white fabric whisping off of her figure and even her hair and eyes were as white as void.<br/>
"Who—?" Tripitaka began to ask.</p>
<p>"Quiet now, they cannot see me. I implore that you to give me control and I will dispatch of our enemies in mere seconds," her eyes never left the two opponents. And then Tripitaka was struck at again and had to fend off another attack, which she barely managed to do and it was all done with great difficulty.</p>
<p>"Fight with me Tripitaka, give me control, for only a moment," the woman in white said again. Tripitaka was in a daze, listening to this woman who just appeared from thin air and then staving off one of the demons, all the while knowing that the other would join in soon enough.</p>
<p>She clashed blades with the one she fought now and stumbled to the side. That single misstep costed her. The demon's blade sliced down her leg, tearing open her pants.<br/>
"Ack!" She bit out as she jumped back and looked at the cut.</p>
<p>"Fight with me! Please!" The woman stared at the other demon who had taken the time to inch towards the child that began to stir and cry again.<br/>
"Do not let him touch this child!" The woman wailed at the unfairness of it. Tripitaka caught her white eyes.</p>
<p>"Yes, do it then, do it!" Tripitaka bit out. She didn't know what to do, but she didn't want the baby to get hurt either.</p>
<p>Then, something came over her. It was a tranquility she had never felt, a beauty in her soul, something she knew that she would never be able to quite put into words. Everything felt slow as she sheathed her sword and pulled the fan from her belt. She flicked it open.</p>
<p>The demon that still came at her made a stab with his blade and she caught it with the fan and closed it and tore the weapon from his hand. She caught his own blade by its handle in her other hand and too quickly for him to keep up, she stabbed it forward and let go, leaving it in his neck until he turned to ash.</p>
<p>She ran at the other who thought she was too distracted to notice. She swiped him several times with the open fan, and with each strike, he flew several feet back. She ended it with a slice to the throat and he looked strangled for only a moment until he was gone.</p>
<p>Slowly, the feeling began to disperse and Tripitaka looked down at her hands and turned the fan over. How had she done that? Who was that woman? Why did everything always seem to make no god damn sense?</p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p>It didn't take long for them to run into someone. Demons ran through the halls unchecked, throwing bombs down that burst the inside into fire. Smoke wandered in thick whisps down the halls. They had split up. Sandy was with Monkey, Gaxin with Pigsy. Not much thought had been put into it. Gaxin wanted to check the study and told Monkey and Sandy that they should check at the vault.</p>
<p>"Ahh!" Pigsy caught a demon's blade with his pitchfork and fended off an attack. Gaxin had uneasily taken a few steps away, but then regained his composure.</p>
<p>Sure, he wasn't a god, not yet. Maybe he wasn't even immortal. Being immortal was having a life span that didn't end naturally, and he only had a life span of five hundred years, but that would change eventually.</p>
<p>So sure, he had no dubbed weapon to call his own, but he had his wits. He pulled something out from his inner robe, in his hand were several papers, cut into the shape of a person. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a few hair trimmings from his last haircut. He closed his eyes as he began to say the words that would bring them to life. Just in time too as two other demons showed up.</p>
<p>Pigsy was still caught up in his current fight, he didn't have the time to keep them from passing him and going towards the monk. Gaxin tossed the papers to the floor and took another step back. One of the demons smirked at him from ear to ear, obviously thinking him easy prey. Gaxin narrowed his eyes though.</p>
<p>The paper dolls began to grow and grow and grow some more, and change, morphing into human-like creatures. The two demons stopped for only a moment to watch.</p>
<p>Then, four copies of himself stood there, staring down the demons. They gazed from the dolls and then to him before both smirked again and inched their way forward.</p>
<p>Even if he didn't gloat about it, he was almost as good as his master at The Dance of the Dragon. It had really been what made Kaedo teach him about cultivation. When he was a child, Kaedo had only meant to care for him, and that of course was understandable.</p>
<p>In this day and age, the lives of most immortals were cut short. Sometimes it seemed better to be human simply for the fact that you weren't perceived as a threat.</p>
<p>Yet, as a child... He worshipped Kaedo. How could he not? Kaedo who could fly when he wanted, who could leap across the sky and land gracefully and gently on his feet, Kaedo who spent every morning going through the martial art. He had watched for a long time, from behind the slats of the gardening shed.</p>
<p>Then... He started trying to do those same exercises. When Kaedo had caught him, he had been scared that the immortal master would get onto him, but that was the opposite of what happened.</p>
<p><span class="u"><em><strong>—</strong></em></span>Gaxin threw a foot out, followed by a fist, just as he had watched his master do on countless occasions.<br/>
"Gaxin, it's time for," Kaedo hadn't knocked as it was the room that Gaxin took his studying in.</p>
<p>When Kaedo entered, his gaze went to the young boy of only twelve.<br/>
"What are you doing?" He asked after a moment and Gaxin had dropped his arms and straightened up as he finished.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry shifu, I–," he didn't know what to say, but waited for Kaedo to start lecturing. Instead, Kaedo smirked.<br/>
"Your posture is all wrong, it leaves your whole left side open, that is no good," he muttered as his eyes went over him. Gaxin looked a little younger than him, though not by much. Even so, Gaxin knew he was over one thousand years old and respected him greatly.</p>
<p>"I–," Gaxin was at a loss for words. This lecture was a little different than the one he expected.<br/>
"I must ask that you not practice on your own," Kaedo stated and Gaxin would swear! He felt his heart break into a million pieces, that is, until Kaedo spoke again.</p>
<p>"So tomorrow, at the crack of dawn, you will meet me in the gardens and we can fix that posture," the hardened face of the immortal softened with a small smile and Gaxin wanted to jump for joy. He wanted to run around in circles of victory. Instead, he kept his cool and gave a nod to the immortal.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Kaedo," he said. Kardo shook his head.<br/>
"Ah, my newest disciple, do you know how disrespectful it is to call your master by name?" He asked. Gaxin blinked at him. What was he saying? That he would take him as a disciple?</p>
<p>Gaxin dropped to his knees and gazed up. He had dreamt of this since he could remember, being taught to cultivate, becoming immortal, becoming a hero, saving the world.<br/>
"You would take me as a disciple... Shifu?" He asked, using the title he would use if he were a disciple. Kaedo smirked at him.</p>
<p>"Hm, no," Kaedo said. Gaxin frowned, his heart breaking. He wanted to be an immortal so badly, just like Kaedo.<br/>
"But I," Gaxin began to say.<br/>
"You can be my student for now. How would I know if you even have the aptitude to become immortal?" Kaedo asked and Gaxin gazed down and frowned.</p>
<p>His lips pulled into a tight frown and he went down to his knees and clasped his hands.<br/>
"I will have great aptitude for cultivation shifu, I can feel it in my bones! Please, accept me as your student!" Gaxin let out. Kaedo gazed him over.<br/>
"We'll see," he said as he turned around and began back to the hallway.</p>
<p>Gaxin frowned at him. He thought of saying something more, but he was sure that it wouldn't really help his situation.<br/>
"Crack of dawn, tomorrow, don't forget," Kaedo said before he was out of earshot.</p>
<p>Gaxin faced downward. He knew the other disciples were strong and had much willpower. Yet... He would prove that his own willpower was great. He would learn martial arts and prove to his master that his aptitude was tremendous, it had to be. He wasn't willing to accept it if it wasn't.</p>
<p>He stood back up and stared at the open door. He had expected Kaedo to berate him for not doing his studies, but instead... He would learn The Dance of the Dragon starting tomorrow. He smiled. It was better than nothing.<span class="u"><em><strong>—</strong></em></span></p>
<p>The paper slips had grown into representations of himself. His other-selves and himself traded looks before they all rushed forward. One threw a punch, another threw a kick, the onslaught of the five Gaxin's was relentless.</p>
<p>His master had taught him this technique. It was only to be used in times of great need, as when making multiple shikigami of yourself, each one grew weaker the more you summoned. Even so, with how many demons poured out from the study, his stomach twisted. He had a really bad feeling.</p>
<p>One of the shikigami took a blade through the stomach and burnt into ash, becoming no more. Gaxin grimaced, but continued fighting on. One thing about Shikigami we're that they were weak, but it still helped either way. Another one was killed and then another and now he was left with only one more and himself.</p>
<p>Pigsy finally overpowered his opponent, but two came to replace the one he defeated. Gaxin twisted his body, dodging a blow, but then three more demons ran at him and... His last shikigami was killed and now it was down to him once again.</p>
<p>Pigsy tried to pull back from his fight to retreat to Gaxin's side and help him, but his two opponents were relentless and full of energy, and Pigsy and Gaxin, well, fighting for your life wasn't exactly the easiest task. Gaxin was already growing tired, by the way Pigsy breathed heavily, he knew he was too.</p>
<p>Gaxin took a step back. How would he fight four of them at once?<br/>
"Pigsy! Gaxin!" A voice called from down the hall. He didn't even have time to look back before the Monkey King was at his side, weaving his borrowed blade between the demon's weapon, and in not even a minute, Monkey had killed one. Sandy ran to them as well, she was the one to call out their names.</p>
<p>"He wasn't in the yard, have you checked—," she gazed up to the entrance of the study. Demons poured out. If he was there... It was probably too late.</p>
<p>"Gaxin..." She mumbled with heartbreak. He shook his head. Monkey had gotten one of the demons into an armlock from behind and nodded to the monk to give a helping hand. Gaxin kicked the demon in the gut several times and then Monkey threw him to the ground and gave a finishing blow. Gaxin turned to Sandy.<br/>
"Shifu is very difficult to kill. Even if he is gravely wounded, there could still be a chance to save him," Gaxin stated.</p>
<p>His master and Tripitaka both had dragon blood that ran through their veins. The dragon himself had been a celestial being of the heavens. It made it hard to kill them, it could be done, but it was extremely difficult. Being stabbed in the heart by your own weapon, beheaded, or killed with the legendary demon blade forged by the late demon queen, Hakuru. Dragon's Bane, the same blade that had been run through The Master of Jade Mountain.</p>
<p>Those were the only ways to kill them. To truly kill them... Or the scroll of death, but that was highly unlikely in this situation.</p>
<p>They pushed forward, little by little. Sandy took one of Pigsy's opponents and in simple one on one, easily defeated them. Monkey was the one who rushed forward. His hand moved with such speed, his sword tearing through flesh, ending demons before they could even parry, and Gaxin stood there, gawking.</p>
<p>They were amazing. They fought so well, and turned to each other for help when needed. He did his best to keep up, he tried fighting when he could, but compared to them, he was weak. Sure, Monkey would toss a demon back at him to take out every now and again and he could manage, but the point was that they were true gods.</p>
<p>They were gods born as gods, or so he believed. He knew for a fact that Monkey was. Eventually, they passed the threshold of the room. The others kept fighting, but as soon as he entered, his eyes widened. His master laid on the floor, his eyes open and head to the side. Blood collected all around him, his usually pristine robes were stained with blood and ripped to tatters by all the blades that had been stabbed through him.</p>
<p>Gaxin ran forward, kicking a demon who came near and pulling a dagger from his belt, he thrust it forward as the demon came at him again. His dagger plunged into its stomach and he pulled it out as he continued forward. When he made it to Kaedo, he dropped to his knees.</p>
<p>"Shifu!? Shifu! Answer me! Kaedo!" His eyes grew wider even with his fear and soon enough, Monkey made his way to him from across the room, carving a path of ashed demons as he went.</p>
<p>"Gaxin, is he?" Monkey gave a grave look. Gaxin held a breath as he stuck his first two fingers to Kaedo's neck.<br/>
"No, he's alive," he muttered. He couldn't understand the dead look to his master's eyes, but his heart was still beating, although weakly.</p>
<p>Pigsy made it over, but more demons followed him. Monkey helped him to dispatch them. Sandy was still fighting against two opponents. She was skilled though and soon enough, her opponents fell and she ran to them.</p>
<p>"Is he?" She asked, having not heard them when they checked just recently.<br/>
"He's alive," Gaxin muttered. Sandy nodded. They just needed to scoop Kaedo up and get the hell out of here.</p>
<p>"Ah, my most esteemed guests," Gaxin didn't recognize the voice, but the way the other gods looked shocked, they did. A woman stood in the threshold of the doorway. Her hair was pulled tightly into a large golden ornament, her robes were exquisite, and on her face was plastered a wide smile.</p>
<p>"You!" Monkey yelled as he pointed a blade at her. She pulled out a slip of paper, smirk widening.<br/>
"Uh, uh, uh, you know what this is, don't you?" She twisted her fingers to reveal that it was not one slip of paper, but three.<br/>
"Guys," Sandy muttered.</p>
<p>"I expect that you've taken good care of my golden disciple? She must be near," the woman said, the hint of a laugh in her voice.<br/>
"You will never touch even a hair on Tripitaka's head ever again!" Monkey yelled.<br/>
"Perhaps. Or perhaps I will send my girls out to find her, she can be brought in once this place is finished being remodeled," now Gaxin looked up at her. What did she mean by remodeling?</p>
<p>"Do you think she will like it?" The priestess smirked, vileness showing up on her face.<br/>
"With the walls painted in blood and the floor covered in your guts?" She asked.<br/>
"Guys, come here!" Sandy muttered. Pigsy gazed at her and took a small step toward her. Sandy clutched one of Kaedo's hands and held her other out for Gaxin to take.</p>
<p>"Take Pigsy's hand," she said. Gaxin gave her a questioning gaze, but did so.<br/>
"I should kill you where you stand!" Monkey was saying.<br/>
"Ah, but you're weak, are you not? Even so, I will tell you my name," she said. Monkey knew her name, but she went on.</p>
<p>"Monkey!" Sandy tried to quietly get his attention but he didn't even seem to hear her. Pigsy widened his eyes as he realized what she was going to do.</p>
<p>"Sandy, you've never done this many people at once before!" He muttered. She turned a small glare at him.<br/>
"Well, even if it doesn't work, I have to try!" She hissed out. This was no time to deny their best escape plan.</p>
<p>"I am Daiyu, high priestess to the order of chaos, and I will be the one to end your life," she said.<br/>
"Monkey!" Sandy yelled a little louder this time. He turned just a little to look at her. Pigsy reached his arm out and clasped Monkey's hand tightly. Monkey looked confused for a moment.</p>
<p>He looked back to the priestess to see that she threw her paralyzing charm, but it never made it. They began to fade in front of the evil woman's eyes and then—they were gone, becoming mist.</p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p>Tripitaka sat there, baby in her arms, eyes narrowed at the ground. What was that? Who was that woman? Where did she come from? Why did she disappear as soon as she said yes? How had her body been, well, not in her control? Was she going crazy in all actuality and imagined the whole thing?</p>
<p>Her thoughts were cut short though by her companions plus Kaedo suddenly appearing in front of her. Her eyes widened as she stood up quickly.<br/>
"Monkey?" He was the one most in front of her. His face looked weary and he gazed at her with sad eyes.</p>
<p>"Is Kaedo?" She began to ask.<br/>
"He's alive, but very weak," Gaxin said. Tripitaka finally saw him as Monkey moved while turning around. Sandy rushed away from them on hands and knees, making them all look at her. She wretched onto the ground, the contents of her stomach coming out as she threw up.</p>
<p>"Sandy!" Pigsy started towards her, but Monkey got there first and he rubbed and patted her back. Pigsy narrowed his eyes.<br/>
"Sandy, what's wrong? Are you okay!?" Tripitaka went to her other side and pulled her hair back as she still threw up.</p>
<p>When she was finally done, she sat back and wiped her mouth. She gazed at Tripitaka who let go of her hair from her hands and patted it down gently. Then her eyes turned to Monkey who still rubbed a comforting hand against her back.</p>
<p>"I've never misted so many people," she muttered her explanation. It strained her powers and made her feel sick. Even so, she wouldn't go back and change what she had done. Feeling a bit sick was nothing compared to death.</p>
<p>She slowly turned to look at Kaedo but caught Pigsy's disappointed eyes. She looked downward. Maybe she had been harsh earlier in the study, but it was a matter of life and death. How could he question her at such a time?</p>
<p>"We need to stop his bleeding," she muttered. Tripitaka began to rush, looking for anything to use to help, and Pigsy helped her as most of the first aid things were in his pack and he knew where they were more easily. Gaxin had stripped his outermost layer of robe and laid his master's head upon it.</p>
<p><span class="u"><em><strong>—</strong></em></span>Gaxin punched out a fist and then another and then threw a kick. Five years had passed since he began his training. He had gotten better and better. He practiced constantly. He would practice at any chance he got, he would become the best.</p>
<p>"Gaxin!" His voice was called and he turned his head. Kaedo stood there with some woman. She looked beautiful. Her robes had multiple layers, pink and red flowing around her figure like water. Her eyes were the lightest brown and he felt his breath taken away just the slightest. He had never seen anyone so beautiful, yet... When he looked at his master's face, he saw sadness.</p>
<p>He put his arms to his sides and began to walk towards them. It wasn't long from there that they sat in the dining hall, sipping tea.<br/>
"So, what's going on?" Gaxin asked. Kaedo didn't speak, he seemed upset, but hid it well, if you l knew how he portrayed his anger that was.</p>
<p>The woman was oblivious, but Gaxin could tell. His master was too quiet and forced a smile one too many times.</p>
<p>"I am your mother," the woman finally said as she looked him over. His eyes narrowed as he looked back at her.<br/>
"What?" He was sure he misheard her, but she grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze.<br/>
"I'm your mother," she said with a warm smile on her face.</p>
<p>"No, you..." He shook his head. Even if she was his mother, why would she be here now? She left him! Left him!<br/>
"And I'm here to take you home," she said. He ripped his hand away and looked to Kaedo.<br/>
"Shifu, tell me this woman is crazy!" He let out.</p>
<p>The woman frowned with sad eyes and Kaedo crossed his arms, not meeting Gaxin's gaze.<br/>
"Shifu!" Gaxin said, trying to get him to say anything.<br/>
"Don't call me that. I hereby relinquish you as my student. Go live your life, with your true family," Kaedo muttered as he stood up and began away. Gaxin turned his eyes to the woman who gave him a sad smile.</p>
<p>"Come on, the carriage is waiting," she said. An hour or two later, and there he was, with this woman in a carriage. She chattered away about mostly nonsense and finally, he couldn't take it anymore.</p>
<p>"Why did you leave me?" He snapped as he gazed her over. She gazed downward and then back at him.<br/>
"Well... It's difficult to explain. A woman is expected to stay a virgin and had I... Had I kept you, I would have been stripped of my title as lady and been forced from the royal estate to live with the other commoners in the village," she said as she shook her head.</p>
<p>She gave a warm smile.<br/>
"I'm sorry you had to live like this for so long. Being forced to learn to fight, how barbaric," she said. His eyes narrowed.<br/>
"I wanted to fight!" He bit out. Her eyes widened and she seemed a little taken aback.</p>
<p>He shook his head. The temple was his home. The monks were his family. His shifu... Kaedo—he was his idol. He huffed a deep breath and gazed at the woman.</p>
<p>"Please..." He began to say.<br/>
"If you truly do care for me, at all, you'll let me go back. You will let me go back and forget about me!" He said. Her eyes turned sad.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," she muttered. He shook his head.<br/>
"Please," he begged. She gave him a slight look of understanding.<br/>
"Every day, I was worried for you. I wondered if you hated me and... I wanted to show you that I'm not such a terrible person," she mumbled.</p>
<p>"I had you when I was fourteen... And, it was difficult. I was no mother then, I–," she shook her head again.<br/>
"I understand if you don't want to see me or know me," she admitted her biggest shame to him. The shame she felt for leaving him.</p>
<p>"I won't force you to go with me, but please... Forgive me?" She asked. He stared at her long and hard.<br/>
"I can't," he muttered.<span class="u"><em><strong>—</strong></em></span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song inspiration</p>
<p>Palladio - Escala</p>
<p>Famous classical song with a back beat. What's not to love? Total epicness.</p>
<p>https://youtu.be/qn_wlkzW1ds</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. A Safe Haven; The Archive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaedo had been passed out for several hours. They didn't know what to do. Tripitaka had stuffed gauze into his wounds and used the rest of the bandages that Pigsy had, along with shredded pieces of Gaxin's robes. Gaxin had already ripped strips of his robe off before anyone else could tear their clothes for the cause.</p>
<p>Gaxin was holding one of Kaedo's hands tightly, not leaving his side. Sandy was on baby duty, rocking the child in her arms and Pigsy softly played his flute until the child fell asleep. Monkey paced around, trying to figure out where to go from here. Tripitaka pondered the same task, but she sat on the ground with a sorrowful look etched upon her face as she thought.</p>
<p>A sudden gasp, an intake of breath was heard. They all looked to the noise to see Kaedo open his eyes.</p>
<p>"Shifu!" Gaxin said immediately. Kaedo stared at him for a long moment, pain coming over his face.<br/>"The Archive," he muttered weakly. Monkey and Tripitaka rushed to his side now too. Pigsy's flute-playing came to a sudden halt.</p>
<p>"Take me to The Archive of Infinite Wisdom," Kaedo said between shallow breaths, and then his eyes closed and he was out again. Tripitaka and Monkey traded looks.</p>
<p>"The archive?" She wondered, "why there?" <br/>Gaxin looked towards them.<br/>"Shifu is good friends with the librarian there and she has all knowledge, including that of treating wounds," Gaxin stated, immediately understanding his master's reasoning.</p>
<p>"Well then," Sandy said. <br/>"What are we waiting for?" She asked as she began to stand up. Gaxin made to stand quickly and he turned to Sandy with pleading eyes.<br/>"I know that misting us all here took a lot out of you, but please, can you take my shifu there quickly? We can meet you there," Gaxin pleaded with her.</p>
<p>Sandy gazed at him for a moment. She still felt awfully tired, her power drained, her stomach twisted up into knots, but... What if Kaedo died?</p>
<p>What if he died and she had this one chance to get him there quickly enough to save him? She gave a nod as she handed him the baby.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I can do it," she said as she went to Kaedo and kneeled by his body. She looked to the others.<br/>"Stay safe," she said. Her eyes lingered from Monkey, to Gaxin, to Tripitaka, and then landed on Pigsy.<br/>"Keep out of trouble," she added as she stared into the pig god's eyes. Then she tore her eyes away and looked down at Kaedo's beaten and bruised,  ow bandage-covered body.</p>
<p>She laid her hands atop him and closed her eyes, focusing, and then they were gone. Tripitaka got up to her feet now and offered a hand to Monkey and he took it, letting her pull him up.</p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p>It took them several hours to make it to The Archive of Infinite Wisdom. When they did get there, they were surprised to find spiked vines and what looked to be poisonous ivy crawling over the outside of The Archive.</p>
<p>"What do you think happened here?" Tripitaka asked. Monkey shrugged. Gaxin had no answers either.</p>
<p>"Obviously, a bunch of plants took this place over... Or someone who can control them" Pigsy muttered. It made him think of when they had seen Mycelia in her perfect little forest village. Tripitaka frowned and took a step forward.<br/>"Well, hopefully, Kaedo and Sandy are okay," she muttered.</p>
<p>Fear seeped into her heart. What if they got here and got attacked or something? She tried to shake the thoughts off as she went past the tree that stood in front of the doors. She pulled out her blade and slashed through ivy and vines, from in front of the doors. She took another step forward as she resheathed the blade, and then pushed with all her strength until the doors came open.</p>
<p>Pigsy rushed to her side and helped her and soon enough, the doors were opened enough for them to go in. One by one, they all stepped into The Archive.</p>
<p>"Ahh, hello my dears," they knew that voice. All of them. Monkey had his curved blade drawn in a second, Tripitaka was pulling out her thin saber, taking a moment longer as it was still new to her. Pigsy pointed his pitchfork threateningly.</p>
<p>Mycelia stood before them, her hands held in front of her, a graceful smile on her lips. Gaxin looked at his companions, seeming confused. He stepped forward, past them, holding the baby close in his arms.</p>
<p>"Mycelia," he bowed his head. Her eyes flickered over him and lightened up, as if seeing an old friend.<br/>"My, you've grown, just like a weed," she said as she went towards him too. Monkey widened his eyes, Pigsy was even caught off guard. Tripitaka glared at Mycelia.</p>
<p>Why would Gaxin treat her so nicely? Tripitaka wouldn't trust her as far as she could throw her. Perhaps she was pretending to be familiar with Gaxin? But then why would Gaxin act like he knew her too?</p>
<p>"Ah, well, by the looks on your faces, I have some explainin' to do," Mycelia said as she looked past the monk to the others.<br/>"But first," her eyes darted to the child and she held her arms out.</p>
<p>"Tell me who this little cutie is," she said. Gaxin wore a big smile as he handed her the child. Tripitaka put her hand up, meaning to tell him to not let her, but it happened too quickly. However, Mycelia did nothing wrong.</p>
<p>She swayed the child back and forth and cooed at it as the baby blew spit bubbles out of its mouth.<br/>"Are you a father now Gaxin? Ah, how time flies," she said. Gaxin flushed as he shook his head.</p>
<p>"No!" He quickly said.<br/>"I'm still celibate," he muttered as he gazed down and rubbed his other arm nervously. Mycelia smirked at him and finally handed the baby back before stepping past him, towards the others.</p>
<p>"I must apologize for the confusion at the forest village," she began to say. Pigsy thrusted his pitchfork forward, towards her.<br/>"Is that what you call trying to kill us!?" He asked. She gave a sad smile as her eyes drifted downward.</p>
<p>"You're not the first you know, to come for the scroll," she said. Pigsy lowered his weapon just a little as he started to piece it together. She was a guardian of a scroll. If she truly did think they weren't the rightful owners, she was only doing her job, right?</p>
<p>"Kaedo has told me now though... But before, I really thought Tripitaka would be a boy..." She said as her eyes went over the false monk. Kaedo had mentioned something like that. A rumor that his heir, Tripitaka was male.</p>
<p>"I also thought you would be further in your training. I never expected a mortal to turn up on my doorstep," she said. Monkey looked from Tripitaka to Mycelia.<br/>"So you tried to kill us though?" He asked, sheathing his sword and putting his hands on his hips, a testy mood on his face. Mycelia frowned at him.</p>
<p>"What would you have me do? Would you be complaining had it been demons who came instead?" She asked. Monkey furrowed his brows.<br/>"But we're gods," he said.<br/>"Yes, who kept chattering about some dead demon guy," Mycelia muttered.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay, enough of this, here, obviously you have all met before," Gaxin looked them all over.<br/>"And obviously there has been a really big misunderstanding," Gaxin said.<br/>"Oh, you can say that," Tripitaka murmured. Pigsy nodded in agreement.<br/>"Wouldn't exactly call it a misunderstanding," Pigsy added.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay, but at the end of the day, we're all on the same side, so can you all forget about what happened and start over, start fresh?" Gaxin pleaded them with his eyes. Pigsy was now shaking his head and Tripitaka crossed her arms.</p>
<p>Monkey was the one to step forward.<br/>"You say you would kill demons to keep them from the scroll?" He asked.</p>
<p>Mycelia gave him a serious look.<br/>"It is my duty to protect it until Tripitaka comes to take it," she stated. Monkey narrowed his eyes.<br/>"But Trip is Tripitaka, so why—," Monkey began to interrogate.<br/>"I've seen imposters before. I was given false information on who she is," Mycelia explained. Monkey frowned at that.</p>
<p>"Okay," Monkey said. Mycelia was taken aback by that, as was Gaxin.<br/>"Okay?" Gaxin wondered.<br/>"Yeah, okay, we can start over. Only one more chance though, "Monkey gave a very serious expression as he spoke with a sort of authority.</p>
<p>Gaxin looked to the others. Pigsy shrugged at Tripitaka. Tripitaka slowly uncrossed her arms and sighed.<br/>"Okay, one more chance then," Tripitaka agreed.</p>
<p>"Okay," Gaxin said as he gazed at them and then at Mycelia.<br/>"So, guys, this is Mycelia, the guardian of The Scroll of Creation," he looked to the group and gestured at the earthly woman. Then he turned to Mycelia.</p>
<p>"Mycelia, it is my greatest honor to formally introduce you to Tripitaka, soon-to-be Master of the Seven Scrolls, Keeper of the Realms, heir to the legacy of the green dragon," he said. Tripitaka blushed at how he spoke of her, like she was this legendary hero of sorts.</p>
<p>Her head fell forward, her eyes lowering. She was no hero. She would never be a hero. She was weak and she knew it.</p>
<p>"This, is Pigsy," he gestured to the pig god now.<br/>"Best cook in all the lands, trust me, it's true," he said with a smirk. Pigsy nodded in acknowledgment.</p>
<p>"And of course The Monkey King," he now gestured to Monkey.<br/>"Who doesn't need any introduction I think, he is, of course, legendary," Gaxin said. Monkey puffed out his chest and held his head high. He was happy with Gaxin calling him legendary.</p>
<p>Mycelia smiled warmly at them all.<br/>"It is a pleasure to truly, officially meet all of you," she said. Her eyes narrowed though.</p>
<p>"Well... Charming as this all is, perhaps you would like to see Kaedo now?" She asked, trying to break the tension.<br/>"Please, bring us to him," Gaxin said.<br/>"Wait, Sandy made it here, right? Is she okay?" Pigsy quickly asked. Mycelia nodded.</p>
<p>"She is resting. She was completely exhausted, it seems her teleporting ability had weakened her completely," Mycelia explained. Gaxin frowned. He had asked her to use her powers to get here more quickly. He felt bad for it and truly hoped she would be okay. Pigsy gazed at Mycelia for a long moment.</p>
<p>"I would like to see her," he said, and then when he realized what he said, "you know—to um, check on her!" He said quickly. Tripitaka held back a smirk. Leave it to Pigsy to cheer her up. Surely they both liked each other, but both were as stubborn as an ox. Tripitaka shook her head.</p>
<p>"Of course," Mycelia said before turning.<br/>"Right this way," she said as she turned and began to a door. She opened it and went past and they all followed her until they reached another door halfway down the hallway, and she opened it and led them in.</p>
<p>Kaedo laid on a cot that was set near the wall. The librarian sat over him, fixing his bandages and rubbing some sort of green paste all over him.<br/>"Shifu!" Gaxin rushed to his side, but slowed down and steadied himself, not wanting to slip with the baby in his arms. Kaedo slipped his eyes open and his face wore a weak smile.</p>
<p>"Gaxin," he muttered as the monk went to his knees next to him.<br/>"We were all so worried!" Gaxin said and Tripitaka went to the side of the monk, down to her knees as well.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling?" She asked. Kaedo looked from Gaxin to her and then back to Gaxin.<br/>"Extremely angry," he said weakly. Gaxin and Tripitaka shared shocked looks.</p>
<p>"Never have I taught such ungrateful, stubborn, and ignorant disciples," he muttered with an unamused face. Gaxin gazed down, feeling upset with it all. Tripitaka was about to tell him off for being so mean.</p>
<p>"And also thankful," he said, the tiniest of smiles reaching his lips as he looked them over.<br/>"I told you idiots not to come back, but you did anyway," he whispered.</p>
<p>"Gaxin, look at me," he said, as Gaxin still gazed at the floor, looking terribly upset. Slowly, the monk lifted his head to look at his master.<br/>"Thank you," the immortal said and Gaxin sat there, wide-eyed, shock clearly displayed on his face.</p>
<p>"Shi—fu..." Gaxin had not once ever been thanked by his master and those two words... Meant everything. Maybe he wasn't a disappointment. Maybe he wasn't pathetic. Maybe in truth, his shifu really did care about him, like a son, like he had said before.</p>
<p>"Will you be okay though?" Tripitaka asked. Kaedo nodded.<br/>"All I need is time to recuperate," he said. Tripitaka nodded and watched as his eyes fluttered shut. <br/>Mycelia cleared her throat.</p>
<p>"Would you like to see your other friend now?" She asked. Pigsy was already ready to go, but it took a moment for Tripitaka and Gaxin to get back up, onto their feet, but then Gaxin looked back to Kaedo.</p>
<p>"You guys go, I'm going to stay here with shifu," he said, his admiration in his voice. Tripitaka gave him a soft smile and a nod and then with Monkey and Pigsy, she followed Mycelia out and into a different room, further down the hall. Mycelia let them in and then turned, leaving them on their own.</p>
<p>Pigsy was the first to Sandy's side. He looked her over and as if sensing his eyes on her, her lids fluttered opened for blue irises and black pupils to be revealed.<br/>"Guys?" She said as she looked them over one by one. Monkey smirked as he went to her side as well.</p>
<p>"Hey, how are you doing he asked?" Beating Pigsy to the question who held his mouth open, having been about to say something along the same line. Tripitaka leaned against the doorway, her arms still crossed over her chest. Her heart was beating wildly.</p>
<p>Now that they were together again, just them, no Gaxin, no Kaedo, she knew it was her chance to tell them. Yet, she felt she needed to wait a moment as they fawned over Sandy. She would be fawning over her too if not for the troubling thoughts running through her head, suffocating her, making it hard to breathe.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm fine, I fainted when I got here though. I think I need to not mist for a little, but I also think it's getting stronger!" She said the last bit excitedly, making Monkey and Pigsy smirk at her.<br/>"Hey, Trip, are you okay?" Sandy asked as her eyes found her.</p>
<p>Tripitaka looked her over and then at Monkey and Pigsy who tossed questioning looks at her from over their shoulders. Tripitaka gazed around before gently shutting the door behind her and stepping forward.</p>
<p>"Font is alive," she said.<br/>"Wait..." Monkey seemed confused.<br/>"And likely under the control of other demons," she went on.<br/>"Wait," Monkey said again.<br/>"And I promised I wouldn't let anyone evil control him ever again," she said. Monkey held up his hands.</p>
<p>"Wait! How do you know this!?" He huffed out. Tripitaka gazed at him, her grief and guilt showing in her eyes.<br/>"I found a book among Gaxin's things, hey! Don't look at me like that! Everything fell out when I was looking for the milk," they had thrown worried glances at her, worried that she was so untrusting of the monk that she went through his things. Yet, it was nothing like that.</p>
<p>"See, look at this," she pulled a torn page from up her sleeve for them to look at. Pigsy took it from her first and looked it over.<br/>"He's a..." He muttered. What the witches had said making more sense. What the demon's letter had said, becoming more comprehensive.</p>
<p>"He's a what? Let me see," Sandy snatched the paper. Her eyes widened too. How could she have not realized it by that old witch leader's words? Monkey looked at them all and then grabbed it from them. He looked it over and squinted.</p>
<p>"Too many big words," he mumbled, unable to read most of what was written. Tripitaka snatched it back and shoved it up her sleeve once again.<br/>"He was a copy, a clone, not the real him. The real him is probably being held and weakened," Tripitaka stated. Monkey's eyes widened.</p>
<p>"Wait... So that means, he is alive though?" He asked. Tripitaka nodded. A smile broke onto Monkey's face. Things were becoming less and less hopeless.</p>
<p>"What are we going to do then?" Sandy asked as she began to sit up. Tripitaka gazed at her.<br/>"So we're going to save him," she said. Monkey nodded, liking the idea. Pigsy glanced at Sandy, still worried about her. She said she had even fainted just recently.</p>
<p>Monkey stood up and stretched though, seeming antsy with the new information.<br/>"Well, what are we waiting for!?" He asked.<br/>"Wait—before we go—The Librarian said that there are books on techniques and I..." Sandy gazed at them.</p>
<p>"Would like to at least try to see if I can find out something about my weapon," she said. Tripitaka gave her a long gaze, but nodded.<br/>"Perhaps we all should," she said. Memories filled her head of the strange woman who appeared when she was attacked. She still had told no one. How could she? What would she say?</p>
<p>'<em>Hey guys, I think my weapon turned into a person and then possessed my body,' </em>it was a rather strange thing to tell someone.<br/>"Then it's settled, we see what we can learn here, and then we will go," Tripitaka said.</p>
<p>Sandy peeled the blankets on her off and sat up more fully. She rubbed one of her eyes before stretching her arms upward.<br/>"Alright, well, I'm going to ask the librarian where to look for what I want then," she said as she got up, onto her feet, Monkey pulling her up before Pigsy even had a chance to move. He slowly got up too, grumbling under his breath.</p>
<p>"What did you say, Pigsy?" Sandy asked as she turned a look at him. He shook his head.<br/>"Nothing," he muttered. Monkey had already started out of the room.<br/>"Good idea Sandy, we can waste less time that way," Monkey said, referring to her idea of asking The Librarian. They went out of the door.</p>
<p>Tripitaka gave Pigsy a look and he gave one back, seeming annoyed. He was about to follow the other two out, but Tripitaka stopped him.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" She asked.<br/>"Nothing, just want to go study some stupid books," he muttered, too down to come up with something better. Tripitaka raised one eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Some stupid books? God, something really is wrong, tell me what's up," she said. He huffed a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, debating if he should tell her or not.</p>
<p>"It's just Sandy and Monkey... They've seemed pretty close lately," he muttered. She frowned at him.<br/>"I mean, we're all friends Pigsy," she didn't know what to tell him. She wished she had something better to say.</p>
<p>He gazed away from her, seemingly finding the wall extremely interesting.<br/>"Yeah, I know," he said. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes at him.</p>
<p>"You know, I've always suspected that—," she gazed him over for a long moment, "—you and Sandy have like a thing," she said. He shook his head almost immediately, chuckling as he did so.</p>
<p>"Us? A thing? Look at me Tripitaka, do you think anyone wants this!?" He held his arms up to his sides as he gestured to himself.<br/>"I'm nothing, compared to Monkey I look like shit, all the time, Sandy would never be interested in someone like me," he said, hurt lingering in his eyes as he said it.</p>
<p>Tripitaka shook her head. She could say a million things, tell him he's wrong, but her heart ached for him. She understood his pain of not feeling good enough, but in the end, who cares. Who cares if you think you're good enough or the other person does. If someone cares about you... If someone loves you, you should do yourself the favor of at least trying.</p>
<p>She stepped forward and threw her arms around him, pulling him in for a comforting hug.<br/>"Don't say those things," she said softly.<br/>"They're not true, and you know that," she added. Slowly, his arms went around her too, hugging her back, as really, he did just need a good hug. Tripitaka pulled away to give a serious look to his eyes.</p>
<p>"You might think Sandy doesn't like you, but I know she does. Did you know she stayed up all night by your side when Gorm almost killed you?" She asked. He stood there, looking a little shocked.</p>
<p>He gave a slow shake of his head.<br/>"I didn't know that," he admitted.<br/>"Yeah, she was worried sick. And when you're not there, she's always talking about you," Tripitaka said. He narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>"She talks about me?" He asked. He was unsure how to feel about that. what did she say? Was it anything bad?</p>
<p>"Yeah, she's always like, 'oh, Pigsy would find that hilarious,' 'oh, Pigsy would get so angry about this,' 'Pigsy this,' 'Pigsy that," Tripitaka mimicked Sandy, not in harshness, but in honesty. They were both so thick-headed about it, it seemed. Why wouldn't they just kiss already and get it over with?</p>
<p>She regretted... Not doing that. Why didn't she tell him when she had the chance? Why didn't she kiss him when she desired his lips against hers so badly? And now he was dead. Him, a demon... A demon! It was crazy, it was insane, and yet—yet she couldn't help it.</p>
<p>Being a demon shouldn't define who a person is. Actions should, words, hopes, and dreams... She once said that memories make you who you are, and maybe memories are a big part of that, but what you choose to do with your own free will, isn't that really what made a person who they are?</p>
<p>"I think she's been angry at me—about the plant thing," he muttered. Tripitaka gave him the most baffled of looks, her lips even parting in her bewilderment.<br/>"She is not angry with you!" Tripitaka let out. Pigsy shook his head.</p>
<p>"How can you be so sure? She's barely talked to me lately, she's been hanging out with Monkey a whole lot more," he said. Tripitaka shook her head and placed her hands on his shoulders.<br/>"Pigsy, Monkey is Monkey. You really think Sandy likes him more than you?" She asked him.</p>
<p>It was unbelievable to her. Pigsy said nothing, he seemed to become annoyed with her. He frowned a thin-lipped frown and narrowed his eyes in distaste.</p>
<p>"Trip, I don't appreciate being talked to that way," he muttered and she put a hand to her lips and shook her head.<br/>"I'm sorry... I—," she had sounded rather harsh with her tone and even if Pigsy could normally take that kind of thing if they were joking around, this was serious.</p>
<p>She lowered her head.<br/>"I regret not," she didn't know how else to say it. Pigsy stared at her for a moment, he still seemed upset with her and although he was rather proud of himself for standing up to someone, she looked so grieved.</p>
<p>"Regret not what?" He asked.<br/>"Not saying I even cared about him, for him, for being who he was..." She shook her head.<br/>"And I'm sorry for taking it out in you, I just, I feel so angry at myself... And sad, and sometimes," she bit her lip as her voice went low.</p>
<p>Not one tear fell from her eyes though. She was done crying. He was alive. He was alive and she could save him and then—he very well might not be him anymore. The him that she knew. The him that cares about her. He would have all of his memories, *<em>all</em>* of them.</p>
<p>"Trip," Pigsy stood there, feeling wordless for a moment. If ever there was a formal apology for anything, that was it, but also an admission and confession of her own anguish. How could he stand here and complain that Sandy could never like him when she watched someone she cared about die in front of her eyes.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Tripitaka," he muttered with a sorrowful breath. She shook her head.<br/>"No, just no, don't be sorry. Just listen, Sandy doesn't like Monkey, not like that. Plus, maybe you think we're all stupid, dumb idiots, but we're not that dumb, alright?" She said with a sad smile.</p>
<p>He gazed at her for a long moment. Tripitaka, his leader, his friend, and the worst of it all is although he didn't know much, he knew the legend. He knew the legend of how the grand dragon who stole the scrolls from the celestials in the heavens, the energy had poured out of him in paradise. That energy killed him.</p>
<p>It. Killed. Him. It tore his body apart molecule by molecule. No one really knows how he came back, but it wasn't something to brag about.</p>
<p>Pigsy looked Tripitaka over. When he had met her, all he had seen was some stubborn kid who wouldn't let go, and now... She had grown so much.</p>
<p>She wasn't a girl anymore, she was a woman of extraordinary quality. Through all of this, she was there, never forgetting her friends.<br/>"We'll find Font and we'll save him," Pigsy said after the long silence. Tripitaka's eyes softened at him. She gave a single nod.</p>
<p>"I know we will," she said.<br/>"Let's go," she said before starting out of the room to the hallway. He stood there for a moment longer, his thoughts buzzing around his brain.</p>
<p>Tripitaka said that Sandy wasn't interested in Monkey. Pigsy frowned. Yet it still ate away at him.  He shook his head. There would be time to figure it all out later, right now, it was time to research.</p>
<p>When he found The Librarian, The others, besides Tripitaka had already been guided to where they wanted to go. Pigsy wanted to look into how to do the second release of his weapon, a prospect he had only just recently learned about.</p>
<p>Tripitaka had waited for him to be helped first and she waited until it was just her and The Librarian.</p>
<p>"And what are you looking for?" She asked. Tripitaka chewed on her lip. How could she describe it without sounding crazy?<br/>"Do you have anything on weapons that become people or?" She asked and The Librarian gave her a curious look.</p>
<p>"A weapon can't become a person, not unless it is the person that is the weapon," she said. Tripitaka frowned and brought a hand to her chin. Well, that was a dead end.</p>
<p>"But perhaps your thinking more of the sentient soul of a weapon?" The Librarian asked after a moment of thinking. Now it was Tripitaka who gave an inquiring gaze.<br/>"What is that?" She asked. The Librarian smirked at her.</p>
<p>"It's the ancient soul that resides in a weapon. A long time ago, well, actually," she began to lead Tripitaka through various aisles of scrolls and tomes until she stopped abruptly and pulled a tome off of a shelf.<br/>"It would make much more sense if you just read about it," she said as she handed Tripitaka the book.</p>
<p>Tripitaka took the leather-bound book, it was heavy in her hands, but she nodded her thanks and started for a table. She sat down at a random one and began to clear away books that had been leftover, but then she stopped when she saw an open book, a page torn out. She gazed at it for a moment.</p>
<p>She held the page it was at and flipped through it for a second. It seemed to be some kind of manifesto of members to The Fierce Tiger Sect, whatever that was. She went back to where she placed a finger, where a page had been torn out.</p>
<p>Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dry. This couldn't be... She reached into her pocket and fingered a folded up piece of parchment. She pulled it out and carefully unfolded it before holding it to the book, comparing the seam of the rips... It was a perfect fit.</p>
<p>She sat there, stunned, for a few long moments. This was from when he was here. It must have been, and he must have torn this page then too. She frowned as she gazed at the table.</p>
<p>She wondered if he sat here. Did he sit here and pour his eyes over this text until he found the mirror-image of himself? Was this who he was? His secret identity? At the same time, how could it be? How could he be an immortal-turned-demon? It really made no sense.</p>
<p>She shook her head and refolded the page, stuffing it back into her pocket, and then she turned her eyes to the tome she had brought with her.</p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p>Monkey had tried to read what he could about restrictions, but he still had quite a few restrictions when it came to reading itself. When he tried to read, eventually there was always some word that he didn't understand, and it was frustrating.</p>
<p>He was the first to give up and find Tripitaka, who poured over a book she had found. He sat near her while wistfully sighing.</p>
<p>Next, Sandy joined them. She had tried to find out more about the weapon handle, but she just couldn't really find anything except for things saying that the gift to use one is rare and of element, whatever that meant.</p>
<p>Then Pigsy joined them. When they all said how they had little to no luck, he hid his bursting smile and agreed that he found nothing, although that wasn't particularly true. Tripitaka had closed her book and decided that they had spent enough time looking through books. Now, it was time for action.</p>
<p>"Alright, let's get going then!" Tripitaka said with certainty.<br/>"Going where?" Kaedo's voice sounded from down the hall. Their eyes all turned in shock to see him limping towards them from the other end of the hallway.</p>
<p>"Kaedo! What are you doing up, shouldn't you still be lying down?" Tripitaka asked as she rushed to his side before he fell over or something. He gave her a small glare.</p>
<p>"I'm not so weak as you would think. Besides, I grow weary of this place. So, I am hoping that you're talking about a town?" He asked, referring to the closest town to them. Tripitaka traded looks with the others.</p>
<p>"Yeah, town, that's where we're going," she muttered. Kaedo raised one brow.<br/>"Is there someplace else?" He asked. Monkey gave a nod at Tripitaka and she gave an irritable sigh.</p>
<p>"I found the book that Gaxin was hiding, about demon magic... I'm going to save Font and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Tripitaka stated. Kaedo looked her over and chuckled.<br/>"You are free to make your own choices," he said. Apparently, Gaxin had not enticed her with the book as he had requested?</p>
<p>"But we can still take you to town first," Tripitaka added, a little taken aback by his reaction. She expected him to talk her down from it, but instead, he basically told her to exercise her free will as she saw fit. She bit her lip. She would... She would do what must be done.</p>
<p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p>
<p>A girl with bright blonde hair sat upon a chair made of stone in a darkened room. Only the glow of a carved-out vessel with symbols engraved upon it brought the softness of light to the otherwise dim room. The glowing outline upon the vessel met on the other side and a line ran across the floor into another room that held a crystal vessel of power.</p>
<p>Her brother had always been so much stronger than her. Yet, he never even sought to do anything with it. He had no wish to be strong or great, but to live a simple life playing pretend in the abandoned town they had grown up in.</p>
<p>She had spent twenty years trying to figure it out. To figure out what that monster was, to find out what it did, what it tried to paint upon her own face.</p>
<p>She knew those things now. She found them out for herself and knew at that moment how the powers of the *<em>otherworld</em>* were wasted upon her pathetic, simpleton of a brother.</p>
<p>She jotted writing down onto a piece of paper and pulled a second slip from her sleeve, and a pinch of hair from a pouch attached to her belt.<br/>"Arise Font Demon, I command that you awake!" She spoke loudly as red fire skewed from her hands and ignited the spell.</p>
<p>The copy of her brother stepped forth from his resting platform, that was part of a line of platforms that housed all the other font demons she had created.</p>
<p>"Well, it's been a long time since you've been in my control," she muttered as she clenched her hand. His eyes stared blankly at her. She smirked at him.</p>
<p>"Do you know who I am?" She asked him, hoping that Davari or The Shaman, or even that girl hadn't somehow messed him up in some way.</p>
<p>"You are my master," he said. She smirked and she brought the tips of her fingers together.<br/>"Good, and now tell me, who you are?" She asked. His expression did not change, and still held blank.</p>
<p>"I am no one," he said and she nodded at that.<br/>"Very good. Now, tell me, you know the person who killed Tsumori?" She asked him.<br/>"Yes," he said. She nodded again, her eyes deepening as a maddened look crawled upon her face.</p>
<p>"Then I command you to end their miserable life," she spoke between clenched teeth. Tsumori had been hers, her one and only. Not even Gorm could take that away.</p>
<p>The Font Demon's features finally gave into emotion. On his face sat a deadly desire for bloodlust, a longing to end the white-haired god's life a will to bring forth death.</p>
<p>"And kill the others of their group too, end them all," she added. <br/>"It will be done," he said with a bow before he straightened up and disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song Inspiration</p>
<p>Three wishes - Asadi and d-sharp</p>
<p>https://youtu.be/kG4_HIJtcHM</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Dreams Come to Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they had gotten to the closest town, Kaedo stayed there and Gaxin and the baby stayed too, as Gaxin wanted to watch over Kaedo to be sure he didn't overstrain himself. It took a whole day of traveling to reach the coordinates of the scroll, but when they arrived, it wasn't what they had expected. They stood in a graveyard.</p><p>The graves were not even marked in stone, but with thin planks of wood. Some of them were even snapped and cracked from the weather eroding them over time. The clearing of graves was surrounded by forest. Although this was a solemn place, birds whistled away and butterflies pranced in the sky. The wind came in with a cool breeze every now and again.</p><p>"So the person who made him is dead," Sandy muttered as she looked at the graves. Tripitaka gazed around. Something about this place, about these woods and the mountains in the background seemed familiar to her.</p><p>"I think I've been here before," Tripitaka muttered as she stepped towards the woods. Pigsy traded looks with the others, worried about her before they followed. Tripitaka walked and walked, going forward past trees until the outline of houses began to come into view. She stared blankly at the other houses.</p><p>"I don't remember this," she muttered, but then her eyes fell to a certain cottage.<br/>
"That cottage—is the one Font brought me to in a dream," she said as she went towards it.<br/>
"Woah, woah, woah, in a dream?" Monkey asked.</p><p>"Yeah, he can go into people's dreams," Tripitaka said as she continued on. Monkey gave Sandy and Pigsy questioning looks. Did they know that? Pigsy shrugged. Sandy feigned innocence.</p><p>"He mentioned it to me," she muttered. They heard the sound of a door coming open and shutting and looked up to see that Tripitaka had gone into the cottage.</p><p>"Wait up, Trip, what if it isn't safe!" Monkey called as he chased after her. Pigsy looked to Sandy and she looked at him.</p><p>"What do you think we'll find in there?" Sandy asked him. Pigsy's gaze hardened as he looked towards the cottage again.</p><p>"Honestly? I hope we get some god damn answers," he said before stepping forward, Sandy behind him.</p><p>When they entered, Tripitaka was looking around. There were long dried up bloodstains on the floor and all over the kitchen table. Monkey stood over the stains, staring down, wondering where they came from.</p><p>Tripitaka went straight to a shelf where she began to rifle through scrolls. Pigsy looked through the rooms and Sandy was looking at the pictures on the wall.</p><p>"Guys," Sandy muttered as she was gazing up at a painting on the wall. Tripitaka went to her side, eyes still stuck in the scroll she was skimming.<br/>
"The picture of that Zhu Bao guy, it has to be his father," Sandy said as she pointed.</p><p>Tripitaka gazed upward, at the painting Sandy pointed at. It was a family portrait. It showed someone in the likeness of Font with his hair pulled back, though in this painting his jaw looked a little stronger than Fonts, then a blonde-haired woman, and then there were two children, a boy, and a girl.</p><p>The boy had to be Font. Tripitaka stared at the picture. She would have thought him adorable as a child if not for the ache it brought to her heart.</p><p>"Wait a second," Pigsy muttered as he now met by their sides and looked up at the painting too.<br/>
"Maybe the scroll didn't bring us to who made him into a font demon, but to his literal creator," Pigsy wondered.</p><p>"His mother," Tripitaka muttered what he was thinking. Sandy nodded at that and now Monkey joined them too. They all stared at the painting.</p><p>Then the door was shoved open and they all quickly turned. Tripitaka's eyes went wide as her eyes ran over him. His face, his eyes, his body, his everything, standing before them in the doorway, except this wasn't their Font. She knew that.</p><p>She could tell by the murderous look in his eyes. She could tell by the way he clenched his blades. More than likely, he was summoned and sent to kill them.</p><p>"Font," she still couldn't keep his name from her lips. A horrible feeling spread throughout her body, spewing into her from the center of her stomach. She knew what she would have to do, but she didn't like it.</p><p>He said that should they meet again, he would be her enemy. That should they meet again, she should kill him.</p><p>The demon in front of them stared them down in a heated glare and he took a step forward, flames igniting his blades as he looked almost ready to charge.</p><p>"Font, you don't have to do this," Sandy let out, looking him over. His gaze settled on her, looking baffled.</p><p>"My will is that of my master, and my master has commanded that I end you, all of you," he stated as if so obvious, a look of disgust coming over his face at the white-haired god. Sandy took a step back, thrown off by the horrible look he gave her. Pigsy put a hand on her shoulder, steadying her, comforting her.</p><p>"So I do have to do this," the demon muttered. Monkey stepped forward and waved his arms a little, as if trying to get the demon to snap out of it.<br/>
"Don't you remember us? Come on Font, you can do this, re-mem-ber us," Monkey said the last bit slowly, as if it was trouble speaking that the demon was having. Monkey meant well though.</p><p>"Oh I remember you alright, you killed me," he pointed one blade at Monkey.<br/>
"And you woke him up with the crown you stole from me," he pointed the other at Tripitaka.<br/>
"So I will take quite a pleasure in ending all of your lives," he said.</p><p>Monkey narrowed his eyes with a heavy frown. Tripitaka lowered her head. Sandy went to Tripitaka's side to place a hand on her back, looking just as sad. Pigsy gripped his pitchfork tightly, adrenaline pumping through him as it always did just before a fight.</p><p>"No, you idiot! We're past that, you forgave us for that!" Monkey bit out, taking a step forward.<br/>
"You're teaching me to read and you help Pigsy cook and even you and Sandy are friends... And you have this thing with Tripitaka... And we're a family," Monkey let it all out, begging the heavens to come to his aid.</p><p>Begging the heavens to make him remember. Begging them for anything. He didn't want to fight their old friend. They were coming to rescue him, not to fight him.</p><p>"It's no use Monkey, it's not really him," Tripitaka finally found her voice. Her heart was beating so rapidly and she tried to lock away all of the precious memories she had of him. He remembered her stealing the crown and Monkey killing him. That was what he was deemed to keep in memory. Tripitaka took a step forward and drew her sword, pointing it at him.</p><p>"He has no memory of us, he isn't the one we're trying to save," she tried to get the point across, but saying it broke her into pieces. She hardened her face, refusing to let her sorrow show. Refusing to let her eyes water. She wouldn't dare cry, not now.</p><p>Maybe this would hurt her. Maybe it would be painful to watch him die all over again, but it would be worth it just to see him smile again. Just to see the him that knows her once again.</p><p>The demon in front of her stepped forward, flaming blades at his sides, looking her over with a smirk.</p><p>"Come at me, demon," she muttered, her eyes unreadable as she attempted to numb herself. He took another step forward, and then another, and then with the last three, he rushed at her.</p><p>Tripitaka held her blade steady, in wait, and swept her foot to the side and took a long step to the side as soon as he reached her, dodging his blow. His eyes found her as he turned, and then he threw another blow at her, no mercy in his tactic. She was thrown back several times as their weapons met.</p><p>His onslaught came to a sudden stop and he spun around, gaining velocity before striking once again. She went to sweep herself back, but he grazed her side and she grabbed at the small cut with her free hand, doubling over at the burn of it, the pain flowing through her body and shocking her mind like jolts of electricity.</p><p>She watched a nasty smirk rise upon his lips and he held his blades over his head as he came forward, bringing them down to end her, only his blades never met her. Instead, they clashed against a pitchfork. Pigsy had stepped in front of her and caught Font's weapons with his own. He had waited, not wanting to steal Tripitaka's fight, but enough was enough.</p><p>The Font Demon was seemingly caught surprised and Pigsy smacked him across the face with his pitchfork's end. The Font Demon released his blades to disappear and held the cuts on his face. He glared at Pigsy.</p><p>"How dare you," he muttered before spitting blood. A fit of anger grew in his eyes, the anger of a thousand suns and the heat of sizzling brimstone that burned in hell. Blue fire erupted from his hands and crawled up his arms to his shoulder and then his entire body burst into flames, flaring up all around him.</p><p>Pigsy backed up, forcing Tripitaka back a bit. The flames rose more and more, catching onto the walls, the ceiling, even the floor.<br/>
"Guys... We have to get out of here!" Monkey yelled as he started towards the other end of the cottage where a small window was. There was no glass, so he gestured his friends to hurry over as the demon continued erupting flames all around him.</p><p>Pigsy pushed Tripitaka towards Monkey as he started for Sandy who stood there, seeming shook by the intensity of the flames.</p><p>"Sandy, it's time to go," he muttered as he tugged her towards the window. Monkey had helped Tripitaka out and now he guided Sandy's body through it. The Font Demon seemed to finally notice their escape. The flames coming off of him had been so thick that he hadn't been able to see them.</p><p>He came forward, a scowl on his face. Monkey pushed Sandy fully out the window.<br/>
"Okay Pigsy, your turn," Monkey stated. Pigsy glared and gave him a push on his shoulder.</p><p>"Go," he said. Monkey gave him a serious look.<br/>
"But," Monkey tried to say.<br/>
"You know I won't fit," Pigsy grumbled. Monkey knew that, but there was no way he was leaving Pigsy in here alone with Font.</p><p>The demon finally met them and struck out at them with his blades. Monkey shoved Pigsy out of the way and caught a flaming sword with his borrowed sword.</p><p>"Go, out the door Pigsy! Hurry!" Monkey shouted. Pigsy gave him a wide-eyed look. Monkey mimicked his look with a portion of added annoyance.</p><p>"Go!" He shouted. Pigsy narrowed his eyes but nodded as he headed out of the door, running out, jumping over flames that rose up and swept over the entirety of a rug, catching onto a rickety old wooden bench.</p><p>"How noble of you to sacrifice yourself," Font snickered after saying it. Monkey closed his eyes for a second, trying to focus, trying to remember that this demon wasn't really the demon he knew. He reopened his eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, noble," Monkey muttered as he quickly slipped a bracelet off of his wrist and stepped forward. The bracelet wrapped around the Font Demon's wrist and then he stepped away quickly before the demon could send a slice at him with a fiery blade.</p><p>Font stared down at his wrist for a second and realized a tiny thin chain that connected from the bracelet and extended as Monkey continued stepping backward. His eyes widened in outrage and he rushed towards Monkey. Monkey quickly threw the chain around something charred and black, but it looked strong enough to hold the chain for now.</p><p>It connected and Monkey continued his retreat, backing away from the demon. Font looked furious at him as he still rushed, but then was yanked back by the chain and Monkey was just out of reach. Monkey stared at him for a moment. Font snarled at him and launched one fist out, fire spraying forward and Monking took a lunging step backward before turning and running outside to find the others.</p><p>Pigsy was by the door, looking like he was getting ready to run back in. Sandy sat with her back to a tree, Tripitaka crouched next to her, rubbing her shoulder, saying everything would be okay.<br/>
Monkey gave Pigsy a pat on the shoulder as if to say everything was okay before stepping towards the girls.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" Monkey asked. Tripitaka gave him a look.<br/>
"Sandy is having like a panic attack or something, Monkey, I don't know what to do!" Tripitaka was frightened. Sandy sat there, whispering things about fire being dangerous and no matter what Tripitaka said, it didn't seem to get through to her.</p><p>Monkey crouched down in front of Sandy.<br/>
"Sandy, come on, Sandy," he clapped his hands in front of her face. Monkey huffed a sigh before wrapping his arms around her and pulling Tripitaka in too.<br/>
"Listen, Sandy, it's okay, we're all here and you're safe and we're safe and everything is okay," he muttered. She stopped whispering, but tears began to drip down her face.</p><p>"Shh, Sandy, it's okay, what's wrong?" Tripitaka whispered, hoping she would respond now. Pigsy walked towards them, his hands fumbling as he wasn't quite sure what to do in this situation.<br/>
Monkey pulled away from the hug. Sandy shook her head as she looked at Tripitaka.</p><p>"I just had a memory go through my head, and I didn't remember it before, and it was like I was there," she finally said after a moment of heavy breathing to reel in any sobs that wanted to escape.</p><p>"Do you—do you want to talk about it?" Monkey asked. She stared at him for a moment, uncertainty in her eyes. Then, before anything else could be said, the cottage near them exploded and the Font Demon turned his eyes to them and started stomping his way over, fire flaring from his entirety and his eyes had the intent to kill.</p><p>Monkey stared at him in shock and awe and his eyes went to his bracelet on him to see it wasn't there, but streams of oozing metal stuck to his wrist. Had Font somehow... Melted it?</p><p>Pigsy gave Monkey a furiously annoyed look.<br/>
"I thought you were saying you took care of him!" Pigsy let out. Monkey frowned at him.<br/>
"I chained him to the inside with an unbreakable legendary item! Unbreakable!" Monkey let out with a wave of his arms.</p><p>The Font Demon stopped just in front of them and summoned his blades again.<br/>
"But not resistant to being melted," he muttered as he gave an amused glare at Monkey. Monkey closed his eyes in frustration for a moment. Font got in position and was about to strike.</p><p>"Stop!" Tripitaka let out. They all looked to her and The Font Demon didn't know why he stayed his hand for a moment, but he did.<br/>
"You can take me, if you leave them," she muttered. Sandy grabbed her shoulder.</p><p>"Tripitaka no!" Sandy warned. Monkey gave an annoyed groan.<br/>
"Don't be an idiot Trip!" Monkey huffed. Tripitaka pulled away from Sandy and took a step forward.<br/>
"Take me," she stared at him as she said it and he wore a slightly surprised look. She took another step forward and then another.</p><p>'<em>Be certain in everything that you do,' </em>Kaedo's words drifted through her mind. She closed her eyes for a moment, closing in with her slow pace. She reopened them, more certain than ever.</p><p>The demon smirked down on her and readied a blade and then she dipped the entirety of her upper body down as she spun and brought a leg up into a split and landed a kick right across his face.</p><p>She knew she seemed like the weakest of her group, so she had the advantage of surprise. She would have to do something unexpected. She would have to throw out rules to end this, because she didn't know what else she could do before he rained fire upon her.</p><p>As he stumbled back from her kick, she straightened quickly and rushed at him, tackling him hard against the ground. She pulled her sword out and his eyes gazed up at her. She held her blade at his neck, her eyes glazing over and she watched his face go from one of shock to that of spiteful rage.</p><p>She was hesitating. She didn't want to kill him. She didn't want to be the reason he died again. Fire began to erupt from him, licking at her robes and just beginning to heat up to the point of burning her. She thrust her hand downward and watched him fade away into ash, and she caught herself as she fell just the slightest from his physical body beneath her disappearing.</p><p>She sat there for a moment. Her cuts and burns stung and her head was aching for some reason, but what really destroyed her was the pain in her heart. Killing him was the hardest thing she'd ever done, but she did. She did... She bit her lip and held back a breath.</p><p>"Trip, you okay?" Monkey asked as he started towards her. She held up a hand.<br/>
"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get back and find out where to go next. We have to save him before they make another copy, I don't think I can do that again," Tripitaka muttered.</p><p>"You should have let me fight him Trip!" Monkey spoke angrily.<br/>
"Monkey... I'm the one who promised him I wouldn't let him serve others," she felt it was her duty to do as he asked. When he had told her those things.</p><p>Those beautiful things. That he wanted to be a hero and be a part of something great, she couldn't let him be like that. He spoke of boundless rage and being afraid of himself for that. Was this the him with that hatred he spoke of?</p><p>"Let's just go, Sandy, are you alright?" Tripitaka turned to her. She nodded.<br/>
"Yeah, just caught me off guard," she muttered. But they had no time to waste. They needed to get away from here. They could talk more when they were safe and not out in the open.</p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p>It had taken them a little to get halfway back to the town, so they ended up making camp. It was an odd day. Tripitaka made rice porridge so that Pigsy could take a break. Well, that was the official reason anyway.</p><p>"No, I'm making dinner, go talk to Sandy," Tripitaka muttered. Pigsy huffed at her.<br/>
"You and Monkey should talk to her, she opened up to you guys earlier," he said back. Tripitaka put her hands on her hips.</p><p>"I know you were still caught up with what just happened. Go to her Pigsy, stop being an idiot," Tripitaka said. Pigsy gave a small glare to her.<br/>
"You're the one who makes her laugh and stuff. She is always really serious to me, and Monkey can be silly, but I think she just needs someone to talk to and cheer her up," Tripitaka explained, becoming very serious as she spoke. Pigsy pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"And why do you think I would be best for that job?" He asked. Tripitaka smirked.<br/>
"Anytime I'm upset and talk with you, I could tell you all of it, but you get my mind off of it. I don't know, get her to play the what-if game," Tripitaka suggested.</p><p>That is what they did. She would complain some, he would say what if this and that, and then the scenarios would branch out to the point of being ridiculous. It was some of the best fun they had at times. Pigsy finally conceded with a nod.</p><p>"Fine, but you better wash whatever you use when you're done," he muttered. Tripitaka nodded back.<br/>
"I will and thank you," she gave a reassuring smile. He grumbled as he turned.</p><p>It wasn't that he was upset at having to talk to Sandy about it. He was nervous. Lately, something was different between them. She barely spoke to him anymore, not like they used to. Ever since he got mad about the plant thing, it was like she still hadn't really forgiven him. He took a seat by her.</p><p>"Hey," he said as he looked her over. She had her knees drawn to her chest with her arms hugging them, her head resting atop.<br/>
"Hey," she said solemnly.<br/>
"Do you want to—talk? About earlier?" He asked her after a moment of silence. She lifted her head up slightly to stare at him.</p><p>"What about it?" She asked. He held back a sigh. She wasn't making this easy.<br/>
"The memory you had, what was it about?" He asked. She gazed at him a moment longer before averting her eyes.<br/>
"When I was younger we had a house fire and one of my brothers died," she admitted. Now he gazed at her, staring at her with worry.</p><p>"Was it when—," he began to say.<br/>
"It was before I got my powers, way before. I just... Being in the house back there and the fire and the smoke," she choked up and blinked back tears. Pigsy placed a hand on the small of her back, hoping to comfort her.</p><p>"I'm sorry for what happened," he said. She shrugged and looked up at him again.<br/>
"It doesn't matter anymore, it's in the past," she muttered. Pigsy's eyes softened at her.<br/>
"You know," he said as he met her eyes with his own.</p><p>"I've missed you," he said. She furrowed her brows just the slightest.<br/>
"I've been right here the whole time," she said softly. He shook his head.<br/>
"Not like this, I've missed this, being your friend," he said. She was silent for a moment.</p><p>"You've always been my friend, Pigsy," she said, looking even more confused.<br/>
"Well, ever since the plant, I feel like you've been angry at me," he admitted. She shook her head.</p><p>"You apologized for that, it's fine," she said. He gazed at her, a little confused himself.<br/>
"You haven't been upset at me?" He asked her. She shook her head again.</p><p>"No, I'm sorry if I've been kind of distant lately. I've had a lot on my mind, finding Tripitaka at the temple, figuring out my stupid new weapon," she explained. His lips turned upward, into a smile. It was true, a lot had been going on. He knew she was very frustrated with her weapon.</p><p>"Well, we should try to talk more," he said and she nodded, the smallest of smiles on her face.<br/>
"I'd like that," she said.<br/>
"And Sandy, if you ever need someone to talk to, about things that have happened," he gave a nod at her, meaning that he would be there for her. No matter what, he would be there.</p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p>After they broke camp in the morning, it took another half of a day to return back to the town. When they did, they went to the inn to meet back up with Gaxin and Kaedo. They didn't stay long, instead, Tripitaka used the guise of getting a change of clothes to go into Kaedo's room and although she did change, she also asked The Scroll of Knowledge for the new coordinates of where the font demon was being summoned from.</p><p>She hoped that this would provide more accurate information. She came back from the room wearing a fresh pair of clothes and they only waited for as long as it took Pigsy to restock on a few supplies. Then, they were off again.</p><p>It took them longer this time. They walked for two days, making camp twice, and on the third day, they arrived at their destination.</p><p>It seemed to be some sort of research facility from what they could tell. Sandy and Monkey had done the honors of taking out the guards. Monkey had charged from the front and Sandy had misted behind them to take them out. Then, they entered the building. They hadn't any idea what to expect or where to go, but they only had one objective. Find Font and free him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song Inspiration: werewolf - Cocorosie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. A Rescue Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gorm held up the Monkey King's staff before slapping it down on the table.<br/>"Many times, I have explained why I would be suitable in the position as Demon King, but now I offer this to you all. Do you dare defy me when I can wield The Monkey King's Staff!?" He bellowed out, looking over the others.</p><p>Dreglon and Khan shared secret worried looks. Mothrax didn't seem phased by it. Cranius was still all out of sorts from his head exploding. Several demons were still being interviewed to take Tsumori's spot.</p><p>No one really wanted to take Gorm on. Not when he could wield The Legendary Golden Staff.<br/>"Well!?" Gorm huffed out.<br/>"Are you going to bow to me or not?" He bit out. Mothrax was looking at her nails and she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Of course, mon cherie, here I go, bowing to you," she muttered as she rolled her eyes and bowed to him. Khan gave one more hard look at Dreglon before she bowed and then Dreglon bowed as well. Cranius kind of just stood there, but Gorm really paid him no mind.</p><p>He held up The Monkey King's staff, turning and walking towards the stone throne in his victory. He turned around and smirked as he took a seat. Hagfish shuffled over, in a bow the whole time and he held a crown made of long spikes, exactly as Gorm had asked for, and placed it atop the demon's head. It became increasingly quiet in the room. Gorm stared out at them.</p><p>"Where is my applause!?" He let out and one by one, the few demons left of the council clapped for him.</p><p>"Long live Demon King Gorm!" Mothrax shouted.<br/>"Long live Demon King Gorm..." Dreglon and Khan were not enthusiastic at all.<br/>"Long live King Gorm!" Hagfish also joined in and it was said many times, to commemorate the moment.</p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p>Tripitaka took the lead, going down a large hallway, her weapons drawn and ready. Monkey was behind her, sword in hand. Sandy was still using her old scythe, still unable to figure out how to work the handle of a weapon. Pigsy held his pitchfork, a smirk on his face, for he had a new trick up his sleeve, at the very least.</p><p>"Okay, maybe this way," Monkey questioned when they came to a split in the path. Tripitaka shrugged. She had no idea where she was going.<br/>"Why not?" She asked and so they went down the left hallway. They made their way down it, the light seeming to grow dimmer and dimmer the further they went.</p><p>"Guys, I'm sensing people up ahead," Sandy stated as they neared a door. Tripitaka nodded and switched stances, so too did Monkey.<br/>"Ready?" Tripitaka asked.<br/>"Ready," Monkey answered.</p><p>Tripitaka moved over and Monkey took the lead, using his free hand to turn the door handle and push the door open. The room past the door was dark. As they walked in, it looked like there were several demons standing on stone platforms with glowing symbols written upon the stone. All of the demons had the writing on their faces. The group of four walked around the room, looking around.</p><p>"Hey, guys, over here, it's Font," Sandy had gone to look at a table in the center of the room to discover it wasn't a table. Yellow light poured from the rim and the underneath of the table stood a foot away from the top, actually being a strange tubular vessel in which Font was in.</p><p>"But he is here too," Monkey let out, having found Font standing on one of the stone bases as well, words on his face. Tripitaka joined Sandy's side.<br/>"But this one has no writing on his face," Tripitaka stated. Monkey and Pigsy came over too.</p><p>Pigsy followed the yellow rim of glowing light to find that it followed down into a line into the next room. Tripitaka was reaching into the strange tank, trying to shake him awake.</p><p>"How does it work?" She wondered as she pulled her hand away. He was completely unresponsive.<br/>"Let's try this line of light," Pigsy suggested. The others went towards him to see what he was talking about. Tripitaka crouched down to stare at it.</p><p>"Alright, let's try," she said as she stood up and began to the next door. She looked to Sandy.<br/>"Sense anything?" Tripitaka asked.<br/>"Nothing with water," Sandy answered. Tripitaka nodded and sheathed her sword and with the same hand, twisted the knob and went past the door.</p><p>This room was at least three stories high with the yellow line of light going to the center. A thin beam of it flew up and connected with a red orb that floated in the center of the room. Tripitaka took a step toward it. An uneasy feeling settled into her stomach.</p><p>She remembered when she had been forced to touch the orb that revealed her spiritual root. She shook her head. No, it reminded her of something else even. A small object, like a marble. Daiyu's red crystal that she would have been absorbed into had her spiritual root been no good. That was the same energy that this large orb gave off.</p><p>"Tripitaka, someone is coming," Sandy turned her head, as did the others. When the person entered, Tripitaka was completely shocked. It was the girl who had come to The Jade Palace, the blonde one who had claimed to be Font's sister. Yet... Didn't she kill herself?</p><p>"How are you alive?" Was the first thing out of Tripitaka's mouth. The girl narrowed her blue eyes at Tripitaka.<br/>"Being in a place like this and you ask a question like that?" She questioned with an annoyed tone. Tripitaka bit her lip. Four against one, this shouldn't be so bad.</p><p>"Release Font!" Tripitaka decided might be a better approach. The girl laughed at her. Sandy traded looks with Tripitaka. Tripitaka shrugged. This girl seemed pretty crazy to her.</p><p>"Font, oh god, that name. How idiotic. His name is Zeek, got it? And mine is Maya, if you would like to know the name of the person who will kill you," she stated. Tripitaka glared at her. She was about to say something, but Monkey beat her to it.</p><p>"It's four against one, so you should surrender and do as we say!" He demanded. The girl smirked as her eyes narrowed. If ever there was an evil look, it was the one she held on her face right now.</p><p>"Whoever said that I was alone?" She asked.<br/>"Now I get my vengeance," she muttered after.<br/>"Font demons, I command you all to awaken and aide your master," she spoke in a commanding voice.</p><p>She reached one hand in a satchel at her hip, and the other into the innards of her robe. From her robe, she pulled out several slips of paper, and from the bag, a handful of tangled hair. Her hands burst into normal red fire.</p><p>The group stared at her, not quite getting it, until demons with symbols on their faces began to pour out of the previous room, all except for their Font.</p><p>"Save the water bitch for me!" She yelled as she held her hands out to form flares of fire, and she ran forward, towards Sandy.</p><p>Three font demons came at Pigsy all at once, but he was trying to make his way across the room to get towards Sandy. Monkey tried to take five out on his own, while two circled around Tripitaka.<br/>Sandy held a defensive position as the girl, Maya apparently, went forward as she closed in on Sandy.</p><p>"Why me?" She muttered as she looked the demon girl over.<br/>"You took Tsumori from me, and now you will pay! You little bitch!" Maya yelled as she lunged forward, blazing fire at Sandy, who quickly went to her knees and rolled forward, past the girl.</p><p>Pigsy had taken care of one font demon, his pitchfork going straight into its chest and now he worked to get the magic going. He breathed deeply and evenly as he centered the energy in his body and forced its flow down his arm and into his weapon, and sparks began to zap off of his pitchfork's spears.</p><p>He struck out at the other two, who backed up a little as they gaped at the small bits of lightning that sparked from his weapon. Monkey hadn't even noticed, he was too busy. The sword was unlike his staff, they weren't completely alike.</p><p>It was difficult. He dodged and blocked and parried and struck out, but he just couldn't get the right rhythm to really defeat his opponents.</p><p>Tripitaka switched postures several times, trying to find the right way to strike her two opponents. She may have learned form and posture and how to strike, yet applying it was something else. She successfully blocked several times, but she was in constant worry that if she struck out at one demon, it would leave her open for attack from the other.</p><p>Then, in an instant, Sandy was at her side. Tripitaka blinked in confusion for a second, but struck out now, more confidant with her back being defended. She stabbed one right in the neck and Sandy fended off a blow from the other. Pigsy was waving his weapon around at his last two, monkey still hadn't even made a dent in the group of five.</p><p>Tripitaka and Sandy were quick to dispatch the other font demon and then fire flared up in their faces, making them both step back. When the flames settled, Maya appeared just behind them, walking forward slowly, towards them.</p><p>"You get no help in this," Maya muttered as she stared Sandy down in cold blood. Sandy took a second step back. Tripitaka switched her stance yet again.<br/>"You won't touch her!" Tripitaka wasn't afraid of fire. No, she would fight for Sandy even if the flames seemed to scare her. Maya smirked as her eyes lit up.</p><p>"Oh no, there is someone else left for you to deal with," she said.<br/>"Zeek, arise my brother and kill this pathetic girl," she said as she took out a pinch of hair and a slip of paper and burned them with her own flames.</p><p>Out from the room came Font, the one with symbols on his face. Tripitaka turned, her eyes meeting his. Her eyes held remorse and his, they held venom.</p><p>"Now, where were we?" Maya asked as she stepped towards Sandy. Sandy held her scythe up, though what a weapon would do against fire, she had no idea.</p><p>"Font, don't make me kill you again," Tripitaka murmured as he stepped forward. He said nothing, only a smirk lit up his face, and then he vanished in a puff of blue smoke. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes. Just in time, she spun around and caught his blade that came for her from behind with her fan. She shifted it shut and went to yank his weapon, but he pulled on his blade right as she went for it, and it caused her to lose her own grip.</p><p>She dropped the fan and held up her blade now, not willing to risk the moment it would take to pick her fan back up. The ominous feeling in her stomach strangled her now, almost like the strange red orb was humming with energy.</p><p>She stared at Font, her heart pounding. She hated the look on his face every time he died. She wanted it to end. She wanted to save him. She wanted the energy from the red orb to stop swimming so loudly, clouding her ears, her mind, driving her half insane.</p><p>She threw her blade at the red orb, and it stuck in, just sitting there for a moment. Maya dispersed her flames to look at it and gasp. Slowly, little cracks began to form, light began to pour out.</p><p>"What did you do!?" Maya muttered as she took a step back. Tripitaka covered her ears, her head pulsing, what was it and why did it affect her so badly? She crumbled to her knees, unable to take it. The font demons came to a sudden halt as they seemed to look at themselves and the gods, and then at Maya. She gazed at them, true fear beheld in her eyes.</p><p>"You!" One pointed.<br/>"You did this to us!" It yelled. She took another step back. Monkey looked around. He noticed Tripitaka on the floor and rushed to her. Sandy was too caught up in the scene of the Font Demons surrounding Maya, the sound of blades stabbing into skin, the screams of a dying woman...</p><p>Pigsy grabbed Sandy by the shoulders and pulled her away, going towards Tripitaka. Sandy's eyes widened when she saw her. Tripitaka groaned in pain as she seemed to writhe around, Monkey tried to hold her down. When Tripitaka opened her eyes, they were void of all color.</p><p>Her pupils had widened to the extent of hiding her irises, contrasting in the center of the whites of her eyes. Her mouth came open and a terrible scream forced its way out, light and dark energy twisting together and pushing out, forcing the three gods back with it's force.</p><p>"Her weapons!" Monkey realized immediately. Kaedo had said something like this could happen, that she needed the weapons at all times. Pigsy ran for the fan and Sandy misted to the sword. Sandy misted next to Tripitaka and put the sword in her hand and Pigsy was back in no time, placing the fan in her opposite hand. Her scream began to die down, her energy that exuded from her began to disperse. Her eyes came closed and when she came to and opened them, they had returned to their normal brown.</p><p>"Oh, Tripitaka, thank the heavens!" Sandy said as she wrapped her friend in a hug, and Monkey wrapped his arms around them too. Pigsy rolled his eyes, but joined the group hug as well.</p><p>Someone cleared their voice from beside them. They all pulled away and turned to see one of the font demons standing in front of the others. Their spokesperson of sorts.</p><p>"Thank you, for releasing us. We were bound for not cooperating, so please, we owe you a favor. Any favor you need against General Gorm, we will aide you," he said. Monkey nodded at them. They all shared looks and nods.</p><p>The demons left, one by one, bowing and nodding as they did so. Tripitaka seemed to be trying to breathe and the others in her group turned back to her.</p><p>"Where did Font go?" She got out after a moment. The one with the markings had been here earlier, but hadn't been with the ones that thanked them just now. Monkey and Sandy looked around.</p><p>"I'm not sure..." Sandy said.<br/>"We should check for the one without markings," Pigsy suggested. Tripitaka was quick to her feet, but swayed a little. She put a hand to her head, trying to steady herself.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Monkey fretted. Tripitaka waved him off.<br/>"Yeah, I'm fine, just dizzy. Come on, let's go," she muttered before she started to the previous room. They gathered around the strange stone vessel and looked inside... It was empty.</p><p>"He's gone," Tripitaka was astonished. He had been completely out before.<br/>"Okay, okay, it's an easy fix. We go back to Kaedo and Gaxin and use The Scroll of Knowledge to figure out where to go," Pigsy suggested. Tripitaka nodded, her hopes already crushed. She started back to the hall.<br/>"Let's go," she stated.</p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p>It took them half of the day to get back to the town, Sandy misting them a bit further every now and again to make faster pace, but it took a lot out of her. When they did make it back, they met up with Gaxin and Kaedo at the inn. Tripitaka explained what happened while Pigsy got keys for extra rooms and Sandy ordered food and drink. Monkey sat by Tripitaka, offering moral support.</p><p>"And so, I need to use The Scroll of Knowledge to see where he went," Tripitaka explained. Kaedo shook his head at her and gave her the case with the scroll.</p><p>"They belong to you Tripitaka, you may use them as you see fit," Kaedo said. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes for a moment, studying him.<br/>"Really?" She asked. He nodded. She felt slightly annoyed. All that sneaking around before for nothing.</p><p>"It's part of the job. You know, face doom, fight evil, get depressed, play with some cool scrolls, it's like the only perk to the job," Kaedo explained. Monkey laughed at that, but it didn't do much to ease Tripitaka's spirit. Pigsy sat down and handed out keys.</p><p>"Okay, so, we'll rest up, get supplies, and get going first thing tomorrow," Pigsy said. Tripitaka nodded.<br/>"That's the plan," she said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song inspiration</p><p>Fight[live] - Asadi</p><p>https://youtu.be/kFIE2ILLFRY</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Memories Like a Thousand Cuts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I mention a guqin. It is a seven-stringed Chinese instrument that is plucked. This is what it looks like: <br/>https://images.app.goo.gl/s7G7SR1yK5jExBKq</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a strange, tubular bed of stone, he awoke. Piercing blue eyes opened, yet he seemed to see or hear nothing going on around him. He heard static, he saw white. His ears began ringing, like a loud harsh shriek that screamed into his ears and then he heard the clanging of metal, and shouting, and yelling.</p><p>He clenched his eyes shut. Everything was coming to him, everything. Every memory flitted behind his eyes in one swooping, agonizing moment, and then it began to fit together. Piece by piece, he saw the truth of it. Without even meaning to, and by his thoughts alone, he vanished in a puff of blue smoke.</p><p><span class="u">—</span>Music played through the small village. People banged on drums and strummed the strings of a guqin. His mother stood on a stage with her students behind her as they danced a dance, depicting a story about the gods. He watched in awe, his body swaying back and forth and his sister at his side held his hand and sucked on the thumb of her other hand.</p><p>"Look Maya, that's mama," he tried to show her, but Maya looked more confused than anything. It made him laugh. His mother looked like a goddess when she dressed up for temple dances. She looked completely different than when she wore her normal garb. Maya began to whine, knowing he was making fun of her.</p><p>"Are you teasing your sister again?" His father came from behind, holding skewers of meat for them. He feigned an innocent look and shook his head.</p><p>"No, I was just trying to point mama out to her," he muttered as he looked down. His father chuckled as he picked Maya up and gave her a meat skewer, and then he handed one to him. He took it, looking up at his father's face. His blonde hair was pulled back as always into a ponytail and his white and gray robes were pristine as always. He frowned.</p><p>"See Maya, your mommy is a dancer," his father twirled her around to make her laugh. Laugh, she did, she laughed and giggled at being twirled around. He huffed a sigh.</p><p>His father was so goofy, hardly respectable. He had no job, instead, he worked odd jobs around the village and hunted when they were low on money. They were a joke in this village. Some of the other children had told him so.<span class="u">—</span></p><p>Font gazed around as he realized he had teleported. He was in a burnt down building, ash was spread about, what was left of the foundation had blackened and hardly any items survived with irreversible fire damage. He gazed around. This place was familiar. Extremely familiar.</p><p><span class="u">—</span>"Zeek, grab the teapot, please honey?" His mother was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Maya sat in her room with a friend, playing with dolls or something stupid. He was happy to help his mother out though.</p><p>He entered the kitchen and grabbed the teapot. She was gathering a mixture of leaves that she placed inside of the pot inside a small metal cask, and then she poured boiling water into it.</p><p>"Is dad coming back tonight?" He asked her. She only ever went so far as making a seven-course meal when his father was returning. He narrowed his eyes. That man. Always leaving and returning.</p><p>His mother grew so sad sometimes when he was gone. He didn't deserve his mother. If his father truly loved her, he would be here with her.</p><p>"Yes, he is, successful too, as always of course," she said. He shook his head. He didn't like it, not at all. His father leaving to fight monsters and murderers for bounty. It was even worse a job than a hunter!</p><p>"I don't see why he can't just settle down and get a job here in the village, like everyone else!" He muttered as he crossed his arms. His mother stared at him.</p><p>"Zeek! Do not talk so harshly of your father. It is who he is. The world is far larger than this village," she tried to explain. He rolled his eyes. They didn't live in the whole world, they lived here, in this stupid village.</p><p>"People talk about him, you know," he muttered. His mother put her hands on her hips, getting huffy.<br/>
"Your father can help people out there. If he can save someone's life, then who are we to ask him to plant a field instead? Tell me, Zeek, do you really want to condemn the people in need of help. Do you wish death upon others?" She questioned her son in anger.</p><p>Her words made him think about it. Could his father really defeat a monster? What if it was all lies? Who could really defeat monsters? His father wasn't some crazy immortal, he was his father, a plain, old mortal.<span class="u">—</span></p><p>
  <em>That was what he thought at the time, but the things that came after, it made him question all of his beliefs.</em>
</p><p>Font stared at the crisped-up leftovers of what was once his childhood home. It was gone. Destroyed. Burned, nothing but ash. His home was gone.</p><p>He shouted in rage, he shouted and cursed and blew fire from his fists as he punched at scorched wood and kicked at unidentifiable objects on the blackened floor. His foot came down on something, and a sound of hollowness met it.</p><p>He came to a sudden halt and dropped his hands to his sides. He dropped to his knees and pounded a fist to the spot he'd stomped on a moment ago.</p><p>Again, it sounded hollow. He scooted back a little and tried to find the edge of the floor-board. He summoned only one of his blades and used it to pry it up from the small crack he found. It came up easily enough and when he looked inside, he watched ash swirl and settle and then noticed something slightly large and metallic, though caked in gray dust. He let his blade go so that it would disappear.</p><p>He pulled the metal thing out gently and blew on it. Dust and ash flew up to assault his face and he immediately regretted trying to blow the dust off of it. He held it away from his face and coughed for a second before he gazed at it for a long moment. He realized it was a sort of box.</p><p>He set it down and found its claspings and undid them, and pried the box open. Inside were a bunch of folded and rolled up pieces of paper. He gazed at them, more curious than ever. He picked a rolled one up and unrolled it.</p><p><em>'Dear Cyan,'</em> that was his mother's name.<br/>
<em>'it has been a long time since I have heard from you. I am glad to hear that you are doing well.</em></p><p>
  <em>To find out that you may become a temple dancer at The Fierce Tiger Sect, I would come to your every performance! Don't get a hothead, it's mandatory for us disciples to attend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You'll have to see if my mother would like you to bring anything for me, if you could try to get her recipe for her spicy noodles, I would be elated. Also, if anyone gives you trouble when you get here, come and find me. I'll kick their ass for you. -Zhu Bao.'</em>
</p><p>Font stared at the rolled-up slip, wide-eyed. Zhu Bao? His mother knew Zhu Bao? And Zhu Bao's mother? He picked up another, a folded one, and read it.</p><p>
  <em>'Dear Bao, </em><br/>
<em>I just got your letter today! It made me so happy you wrote back! I thought for a moment you had forgotten about me. And yes, I got the news today that I've been accepted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They think I'm well disciplined in my art. I want to hear more about you though. Surely you must have some stories by now? Of course, no one I've met has even heard of you.. Yet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, I'm leaving in a few days now. You better be there when I arrive or I'll never forgive you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  - Cyan'</em>
</p><p>Font stared at the letter for a second more. They seemed like sort of childhood friends. He picked another folded one at random.</p><p>'<em>Dear Diary,</em><br/>
<em>today was the day! He took me to the elder tree in the courtyard and he showed me how to properly block a blow to the stomach and then...</em></p><p>
  <em>He kissed me. He kissed me, he kissed me, he kissed me!!!! Can you believe it? I never thought when we were growing up that we could fall in love like this. Zhu Bao, that snot-nosed kid who always went crying to his mommy. And now... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Woah! He's so cool! And calm! And collected! And how do I even contain myself? How can I even resist? He even joined my dancing classes. Him! A golden disciple! He is trying to convince his shifu to take me on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course, I've already had my spirit root tested. It's not a difficult </em>
  <em>one, but I fear that I could never make it as a disciple. Plus, my love is for dancing. At the same time... He's immortal and if I do get to cultivate, I could be immortal... What if this is a secret plan to marry me!? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay, no, no, that's just crazy talk. But he kissed me! And said I had a mean right hook. That has to count for something, right? Okay, well, I just had to tell someone, or in this case, something. He kissed me! Well, until next time.</em>
</p><p><em>With all the love in the world, Cyan.</em>' This one seemed to be an old diary entry, but there was no date.</p><p>None of these had dates. The realization dawned on him though. His parents had been immortal. But his mother, he never saw her fight. She did say in her entry that she loved dancing, yet... Perhaps she did not make it very far in cultivation? Or got rejected altogether. He closed his eyes, but when he did, memories came pouring through him like a waterfall.</p><p><span class="u">—</span>He was outside, chopping wood. His father had been on his longest absence yet, and he was frustrated with it all. His mother had wept like she never had wept last night. She wouldn't tell him what was wrong, only to go to his room.</p><p>By the next day, he was so angry at it all, he resolved to just split wood until he couldn't split it anymore.</p><p><strong><em>"Ahhhhh!"</em></strong> a scream sounded from inside of his house, followed by more screams and shrieks, both from his mother and Maya. He dropped his axe and ran for the house. As soon as he stepped inside, he deeply regretted dropping his axe.</p><p>A monster, a terrible, disgusting, frightening monster stood before him. Long protruding spikes stuck off of it and its head was connected to a disgustingly long and thin neck. Its body looked similar to the casing of a beetle, and it had hundreds of tiny, spindly legs that left a trail of goo behind it. It turned its red eyes at him and his heart pounded.</p><p>"Mom!" He shouted out as he looked around. He noticed his mother on the floor, dead. Her gray-blue eyes were wide open, her face looked frightened and she was still and unmoving. Her blood pooled around her, staining her pristine clothing and perfectly blonde hair.</p><p>"Mom," his voice came out as a sob. His eyes turned to his sister. One of the creature's long spindly legs went directly through her stomach and her weight seemed to be held by it. Her eyes were closed, but her head lulled back. Her hair and face also red with blood.</p><p>His stomach wrenched and he felt like he would hurl. He took one step back. The monster narrowed its eyes at him and its arms pulled out of his sister as its body turned towards him slowly, ominously.</p><p>He took another step back. He was unable to control it as tears rolled down his cheeks and a sob worked its way out of his mouth. What could a fifteen-year-old boy do against a monster like this?</p><p>What could anyone do? It came for him at full speed and the same spindly arm it stuck into his sister, struck out at him. Pain shuddered through his body and a scream left his throat and then... Everything darkened.</p><p>When he awoke, everything was fuzzy. He felt weird. Pent up energy buzzed in his veins. Everything slowly came into focus. He watched the monster painting strange-looking letters onto his sister's face.</p><p>"Let us go! Leave Maya alone!" He began to shout. The monster's head turned by itself using only its neck and went slightly forward towards him.<br/>
"It revives really quick, yesss. It must haves a good one in it, yesss, but its father is an immortals, of course, it would," the monster hissed out at him, it's forked tongue flickering out with it's every 's'. He shrank in on himself, terrefied. Tears were in his eyes.</p><p>"What are you doing to Maya?" His question came out meek. The monster smirked at him before turning back to its work.<br/>
"Don't worry, its nexxxxt," it hissed. He stared at it. He was so afraid. And tired. And scared. And—his eyes found his mother's body again. She was dead. She was gone. She was never coming back.</p><p>Something stirred within him. A sort of heat pooled up in the pit of his stomach and rage churned in his veins. His head pounded, everything seemed surreal and all he could see was red. His hands clenched into fists and he lifted his lips upwards as his mouth came open to scream with his agony.</p><p>Red fire burst from his hands and he brought them up at his sides. The monster turned to look at him again. He held his hands in front of him and watched as fire jumped out at the demon. It seemed to laugh at him, unaffected by the flame. It only made him angrier.</p><p>The fire flared and then it began to change color. It blazed into a bright blue color and then the monster stopped laughing, it took a stepped back, stumbling, trying to get away. It's face held the slightest expression of what he was sure was shock, even as mangled as it's face was. Then, it crumbled into dust, just like that. He held his hands upwards at either side and screamed again, fire blazing off of his entire being until he dropped to his knees, and slowly, the fire dimmed. He fell face forward, feeling more tired than he'd ever felt, and he passed out almost immediately.<span class="u">—</span></p><p>Font stared at his hands. His hands that brought destruction. His hands that cursed him. His eyes that burned bright blue when emotion coursed through his being.</p><p>He looked around and caught sight of the graveyard that stood a bit away. It was easy to see gravestones from here, as the building was burnt to the point of having no roofing. He stood up and began towards it. Some of the wooden place-markers he had made long ago were broken.</p><p><span class="u">—"</span>We should leave this place, Zeek, what if more monsters come!?" Maya paced the room.<br/>
"You saw the others, everyone is dead," she added.</p><p>"Maya, I can protect us," he stated as he flared fire from one of his hands. He had killed the monster with the fire his hands now brought for some reason. She glared at him.<br/>
"Listen, you can leave, but I'm staying here. I have to bury everyone," he said. She shook her head.</p><p>"Are you crazy? We need to leave!" She muttered. He shook his head.<br/>
"I won't!" As he said it, fire flared from around his body. Maya cowered back, afraid. The fire dimmed as a look of guilt came onto his face.</p><p>"Go if you want, I'm staying here." He did stay, and she did leave. She packed up some of her things and some food and she left the house. The whole time, they spoke not a word to each other.</p><p>He always regretted that. He should have convinced her to stay. Instead, he spent that time alone. He dug graves for all of the villagers, which took him weeks and he gave them proper burials, at least as much as what he could provide. He had slept atop his mother's grave for two nights and wept as he mourned his old life. Then, on the third day, he awoke anew. He had a plan. And that plan included not letting himself starve and freeze to death. He had a new plan... A plan of revenge. If another one of those monsters came, he needed to learn more. Why did his mother have to die? The whole village? Either way, he knew it was time to figure out how to live on his own.</p><p>He moved himself into a farmhouse. It was too painful to be home, so he gathered some of his things and moved. Some of the livestock had died of starvation, but he quickly did his best to replenish the rest that were still alive.</p><p>He began to care for the leftover crops. He found all the books in the empty village he could find and he read. He would have to run this village all by himself. That's what he felt he had to do. He had to. It was the only thing he had left.</p><p>His only normal was his home, the place he grew up. The sight of his bullies being twisted up, mangled, and dead... He shivered. He would give anything to be teased for being poor. To be teased for having a deadbeat father. Anything but his current nightmare would do, really.<span class="u">—</span></p><p>Font looked down at his mother's grave. Someone had placed flowers atop it, which was most unsettling. Did someone else know of his mother?</p><p>Was Zhu Bao still alive? How did she meet his father? Why didn't she stay with Zhu Bao?<br/>
Then, it all hit him. His father—his father was Zhu Bao!</p><p>His eyes widened and for a moment he couldn't believe it. He had to be crazy to think such a thing, right? Flashes of some scribe thinking he was the immortal crossed his mind. No, it wasn't crazy. They looked too similar.</p><p>The picture from the book, that was the same man from his memories. Zhu Bao was his father. And his mother and him knew each other since they were children...</p><p>He went to his knees and dug a deep hole beside his mother's grave before he stood up and went to the box of letters. He placed the ones he had taken out and put them back inside before clasping the box tightly shut.</p><p>He stood up and walked back to the freshly dug hole and stuck the box in it before pushing dirt over the top. He had no idea what happened to his father, but he intended to find out. He closed his eyes. He intended to figure it all out. He wasn't a boy anymore though and he now saw the error in his way. Another one of those monsters never came. He had spent his whole life in that village, he should have left. He should have seemed out answers. If he had left... Surely things we be much different. *<em>She</em>* wouldn't have known where to find him. There were so many matters at hand. His head swam and pulsed with it all, his hands going up to clutch his face in his palms.</p><p><span class="u">—Tw</span>enty years had passed since he had seen his sister. He had been out, splitting wood by firelight after having just put the chickens in the coop and the goats in their barn. His work was too loud for him to hear the footsteps, but he heard her voice from behind him even as he brought an axe down to the center of a log.</p><p>"Zeek," her voice sounded. He stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly, axe still in his hand. She stood there, looking so different. She wore a long red dress and her hair was pulled back in a perfect bun with jewelry gaudily decorating wherever jewelry could adorn.</p><p>Behind her stood a rather tall man, his skin and hair was dark and his muscular frame made him look like someone you wouldn't want to mess with, especially with the armor he wore.</p><p>"It's me, Maya," she gave a slight bow with a small smile. The man behind her did not move a single muscle. Zeek tilted his head, confused as to why she was here, now of all times?</p><p>"Maya? What are you doing here?" He asked. She smirked at him and grabbed his hand not holding the axe with the both of her hands.<br/>
"Well, you see," she looked at the man behind her.<br/>
"I am engaged," she admitted. His eyes widened. Was she referring to being engaged to the man behind her?</p><p>"And as you are my only family left, my big brother Zeeky, I was hoping that you would give us your blessing," she said. He narrowed his eyes, but nodded.<br/>
"Um, yeah, blessing given," he stated, not wanting to get in the way of this big guy. Maya huffed at him.</p><p>"No! You can't give it right away! You have to get to know him!" Maya let out. He huffed his own sigh, but shrugged.<br/>
"Alright I guess," he said. She smirked at him and opened her satchel.</p><p>"I brought food, and wine! Won't you invite us into your home?" She asked. He shrugged again, feeling awkward.<br/>
"Um, yeah, come on in," he said as he dropped his axe and picked up some of the wood he hadsplit and started for the farmhouse. They followed him inside.</p><p>"How... quaint," Maya said when she entered. The guy behind her still said nothing. It seemed he was a man of few words.</p><p>"So, you're still living in the village?" Maya asked. He gave her a look.<br/>
"Well, that's obvious," he muttered. She was obviously here, couldn't she see it for herself?</p><p>Maya found the kitchen on her own and he heard her loosen the cork to some wine. He stood there, looking at the guy she brought with her.<br/>
"So, I'm Zeek, Maya's brother," he attempted to introduce himself, giving a small bow. The guy looked him over and seemed to scoff.</p><p>"I am Gorm. Third in line to the demon throne," he stated. Zeek gazed at him long and hard, but then Maya came out with wooden cups of wine.<br/>
"Here we go," she said as she handed them out. She took a sip and then Gorm took a sip. Zeek sniffed his cup and smelt nothing unusual. He took a sip.</p><p>His sister chattered on, he took another sip. His sister continued being annoying, another sip. And then... His vision blurred and he couldn't make himself speak and then he felt himself falling over, only to land with a painful thud against the floor.</p><p>"Wow, that worked quick," he heard Maya mutter.<br/>
"You have the rope still?" She then asked.<br/>
"Here," Gorm said and then everything blanked out and went black and his ears went fuzzy.<span class="u">—</span></p><p>Font sat at his mother's grave for a long moment. He spoke to her.</p><p>"I feel so confused. I don't know who I am, or what I am. The demons... They're doing horrible things and that Gorm, he still lives I think! I can't... I'm not strong like father. I need revenge, mom, please understand," he explained before gazing downward and holding back a sigh.</p><p>"I finally understand," he said.<br/>
"With dad. He fought demons, he was a hero, a real hero, but he hurt you. Every day you were hurting, missing him," he said. He rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>"I won't make that mistake. You see, I met someone mom, and she is just—so headstrong and smart and ill-tempered," he said before he closed his eyes.<br/>
"And pure," he added.</p><p>"And I won't make the same mistakes father did. And I won't let Gorm get away with what he's done, or Maya, and I'll find out why you died. I'll find out... I'll find out what happened to dad," he promised before he stood up and wiped dirt off of his pants.</p><p>There was only one thing to do now. He knew where their Temple lie. He knew where to go because that was where they brought him. Gorm would regret his cruelty. Maya would regret her betrayal! He closed his eyes and imagined the place he wanted to go and like that, he vanished in a puff of blue smoke.</p><p><span class="u">—H</span>e had been awake for hours, but unable to move. They brought him inside and took him into a back room and laid him out on a table made of stone that was frigid to his skin. He watched as his sister painted symbols on his face. He couldn't even ask why. All he could do was look into her eyes as she did it. She would smirk at him every now and again as she wrote.</p><p>"Have you ever wondered what that monster was going to do to us?" She asked. He couldn't answer. She went on anyway.<br/>
"I found out for myself. She was turning us into her slaves, to obey orders," she explained. His heart thudded. Maya was making him into a slave?</p><p>"And you know, I still don't understand how we became demons ourselves, oh yeah... Did you even know that? Did you figure it out by now? Why you ha e only aged a little now. We're the monsters now," she smirked at him. He wished he could squirm. He was no monster. Maybe she was, but he wasn't.<br/>
"Either way, we both know that you're the one who turned up with the best powers,"  her voice became cold as she said it.<br/>
"Why should you get to keep them for yourself? You don't even use them! You're so pathetic!" She bit out.</p><p>He was breaking inside. How could she feel this way? She left, all those years ago. He couldn't understand. Had she gone crazy?</p><p>"Well, I think that's about it," she said.<br/>
"Should we test it, my love?" She turned to Gorm. He seemed slightly amused now. He smirked as he pulled out his sword.</p><p>"Let's," he said. Maya smiled at her brother.<br/>
"Zeek, I summon you to fight for me!" She let out, but nothing happened. Even with the poison in his bloodstream, it should still work. Gorm frowned at her. She shook her head and ran to some books that she flipped through. She huffed a sigh.</p><p>"We need the hair of a god," she stated. Gorm seemed to become annoyed before he turned hateful eyes back to him.<br/>
"At least let me have a little fun?" He asked. She gave a wave of her hand.</p><p>"Do what you'd like," she stated. Gorm wore a sadistic smile as he stepped forward and brought his blade up to bring it down into Font's stomach.<br/>
"Let's test and see if you have regenerative abilities, shall we?" He asked as he stabbed him again. Tears leaked from the newly made font demon's eyes as he could still not move or even speak or even scream out in painful anguish. The cruelty in Gorm's eyes haunted him to this day.<span class="u">—</span></p><p>Font stood outside, facing the front of the temple. Two demon guards stood on either side. They gazed at him for a long moment.</p><p>"Who are you?" One asked.<br/>
"Isn't that a font demon?" The other asked.<br/>
"How could he be? Look at his face, no markings," the other argued. Font didn't care, he summoned his blades and didn't take any time in talking to them.</p><p>He went forward, one blade plunging into the neck of one and the other hurriedly drew their weapon, but still took too long. Font drew his blade from the one guard's neck and plunged the blood-slick blade into the stomach of the other. The one he had stabbed previously vanished to dust.</p><p>He used his foot to push the second demon from his blade before flicking it to his side. That demon perished into dust too. He pushed the door open and walked inside. He didn't need directions to find the place he was looking for, he just knew, so he followed his senses.</p><p>When he got to exactly where he wanted, he threw the doors open. Several demons stood around a table and turned to look at him, but his eyes fell on the demon who sat on a stone throne at the very other end of the room. Font took a step in, blades at his sides.</p><p>"You," Gorm looked annoyed as he stood up.<br/>
"News from Maya?" He asked suddenly, an angry look crossing his face.<br/>
"No," Font muttered, narrowing his eyes. Gorm tilted his head, becoming amused.</p><p>"Kahn, Dreglon, bring him to me," Gorm stated. As the two neared, Font waved his swords at them wildly, keeping them back.<br/>
"No! This is between you and me!" Font pointed a blade at Gorm. Gorm's smirk widened and he gestured Dreglon and Kahn to sit back down.</p><p>"Very well, I can end your life if that is what you seek," Gorm said as he drew his sword from its sheath, and in his other hand, he held The Monkey King's Legendary Golden Staff.</p><p>"This is my revenge! May you never rest in peace!" Font shouted as he ran forward, making to stab at Gorm, but Gorm caught his blades, one with his sword and the other with the golden staff. Font struggled to push his blades forward, towards the opposing demon, but Gorm was stronger.</p><p>Gorm pushed his staff and sword closer in order to cross them together and with brute force, pushed them forward. It threw Font back. Gorm stepped forward and made to stab. Font went to block, but Gorm's sword was quick and left a nasty slash on Font's shoulder.</p><p>"Pathetic! You are just as weak as the day I met you!" Gorm taunted. Font rolled backward and landed in a crouch. He glared at Gorm.</p><p><span class="u">—</span>Gorm kicked his stomach as he lay helpless on the ground, a strange paper seal rendering him unable to speak or move. He was kicked over and over and over again. He would throw up if he could.</p><p>His entire body hurt. His entire body ached. To end with a finale, Gorm crouched down over his body and grabbed him by his hair before slamming his head back down against the hard stone ground.</p><p>"Ha, how pathetic," Gorm muttered as he wiped his hands clean of blood and turned to Maya, who stood there, jotting things down.</p><p>"Okay, so, he isn't resistant to pain. Looking at his eyes I can see just how painful that was," she smirked. She looked to Gorm.</p><p>"Next we will test his resistance to fire and then water," she stated. Gorm cracked his knuckles.<br/>
"I can't wait," he said.<span class="u">—</span></p><p>Font closed his eyes as the memories trickled in and when he opened them, his eyes were an icy blue, energy humming to life behind them.<br/>
"I am not weak!" He bit out as he charged, his weapons enflaming themselves in blue fire as he rushed forward.</p><p>Gorm smirked and prepared himself, but then Font vanished in a puff of blue. He reappeared behind the other demon and sent him off in a hard kick. He teleported again, in front of him. Gorm made to block with the staff, but out of nowhere, it decreased in size and became that of a simple hairpin. Font landed a punch straight across Gorm's face, sending him stumbling backward.</p><p>Font teleported once again, from behind, and he charged and stabbed his blades into Gorm's back. He held them there, listening to the gurgling noises Gorm made as he twisted the blades.<br/>
"You are the one that is weak!" He muttered before he pushed him off of his blades with the center of his foot and watched the demon crumble into dust.</p><p>He clenched his weapons tighter and looked over the room. Then other demons stared at him and he was about to ask if anyone else wanted a go with him, but instead, one by one, they kneeled.<br/>
"We have a new demon king!" One said and he stood there stunned. Demon king? What were they talking about? Demon King?</p><p>He bent down and picked up The Monkey King's Staff and in his hands, it transformed, making the other demons gawk at him even further. He gave an awkward chuckle and set it against the stone throne that Gorm had sat upon.</p><p>Mothrax clapped her hands in applause as she looked to the others, who followed her lead.<br/>
"Long live the new Demon King!" Mothrax chanted, although the others did not.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song inspiration<br/>Crown[live] - Asadi</p><p>https://youtu.be/--dmN133fxo</p><p>Okay, so this chapter is my next baby. I love this chapter so much! </p><p>I know Gorm is cruel in this story, he seems cruel in the show, but I wanted to say that I think he is a badass, but he was one of my main villains in this, well, not anymore, but in my mind for a while. I do plan on him having a better part in a different story sometime, just, I feel so bad for making him as bloodthirsty as I did in this, I see it as plausible but I also think he's a badass. I will do him better justice in in a different story eventually.</p><p>Otherwise, this chapter! I loved diving into Font's memories. I've been plotting this chapter for forever, so I'm excited to finally post it. Although it does just open up way more mysteries and some of them won't be answer in this story but in the next. Font will have greater resources for information by then. Ah, I'm getting ahead of myself. Also, I know I call him Zeek in this. I have a part planned that will address his name exactly but just to avoid confusion, I'm making it where he sees that naive young self dead and won't use that name anymore. So I'm sticking with Font as his name.</p><p>I hope everyone enjoyed this. Thank you for reading. Have a wonderful night or day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Betrayal of the Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>"Okay, so The Broken Temple..." Tripitaka gazed at the temple ahead of them. They had just gotten here.<br/>"At least there are no guards," Pigsy muttered. Monkey clenched and unclenched his hands.</p>
<p>"Guys, do your powers work here?" He asked. Pigsy and Sandy gave him a curious look. Pigsy tried to summon lightning with his pitchfork, but nothing happened. He traded a look with Monkey. Monkey licked his lips.</p>
<p>"Alright, no powers... Well, let's do this," he said. With that, they started forward, pushing past the doors to enter a room that was filled with demons. They all turned to look at them. Monkey went forward first, trying to block any blows that came against them as the demons sprung on them almost immediately.</p>
<p>It all went too quickly. They hadn't expected over twenty demons to just be waiting for them on the other side. With each of them facing multiple demons, they were quickly losing. Tripitaka gazed at her friends. Sandy misted back and forth, trying to keep from getting stabbed with spears. Pigsy worked his way towards her, but no matter how many he took on, more seem to filter in from the hallway and replace them.</p>
<p>Even Monkey was being overrun. Tripitaka could barely keep up with dodging. She bit her lip. If they all died, it would be her fault.</p>
<p>"We surrender!" She let out as she went to drop her weapons. Instead, they seemingly disappeared until she realized they were now tiny in her hand. She jostled them up her sleeve, hoping no demon saw.</p>
<p>The other three stared at her. Monkey dropped his blade, followed by Sandy throwing her old scythe down and Pigsy tossed down his pitchfork. A demon came forward, one who looked familiar.</p>
<p>She had been the one to throw the love orb at them before, the one with the strange accent.<br/>"Well then, search them and then take them to the dungeon and I will see what our king would have us do with them," she said before she turned around and began to walk. They all traded looks.</p>
<p>"King? Do you think she means Gorm?" Monkey wondered. Tripitaka held her breath for a moment. She hoped not. Another demon collected their dropped weapons, and then that same demon followed the demon woman down the hall.</p>
<p>Then another began to pat them down. When he got to Tripitaka, she bit her lip. She prayed that he wouldn't find her now mini weapons? Instead, he found The Scroll of Knowledge. They were then directed down the hall, taking them to the dungeons.</p>
<p>It wasn't long until they were all placed in cells. Monkey and Pigsy were in one, chained to either wall, magical bindings keeping their powers in check. It was overkill though, more a show of the demon's power. They had no abilities here. Sandy and Tripitaka we're stuffed into another, apparently thought of as being too weak to do anything about it.</p>
<p>"Well, this isn't good," Sandy muttered. Tripitaka wiggled her tiny weapons out of her sleeve.<br/>"My weapons, they shrunk," Tripitaka muttered.<br/>"Wait, they shrunk!?" Monkey questioned from the other cell.<br/>"Yeah! With little dangly pieces hanging off of them!" Tripitaka called back loudly enough for him to hear.</p>
<p>"You must be really in tune with them then! My staff becomes a pin because my soul almost matches its soul!" Monkey called back. Tripitaka stared down at the weapons turned tiny.</p>
<p>"They look like earrings," Sandy muttered.<br/>"Okay, cool, but can you maybe use them to get out of here?" Pigsy called back now. Tripitaka frowned. She held them in either hand and tried to make them transform. They didn't.</p>
<p>"It's no use Pigsy, my power is sealed here too," she said. Her immortal cultivation proved useless here. She heard Pigsy huff a sigh.</p>
<p>"But cute earrings though..." Sandy tried to see the bright side of it. Tripitaka frowned. Her ears weren't even pierced.</p>
<p>"Hey, Sandy... Do you think you could pierce my ears?" Tripitaka asked. Sandy looked her over for a moment before nodding.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I can do that," she said as she took a seat and patted the spot next to her for Tripitaka to sit. Tripitaka seated herself in the specified spot and Sandy took one earring and positioned it.</p>
<p>"This will hurt," she muttered. Tripitaka nodded. After her training, she was sure she could handle pain. It would just be a prick to her ear anyway. That's all it was, physical pain, a passing moment that came and went. It wouldn't last forever. She took a deep breath and Sandy shoved the thin metal piece through her earlobe.</p>
<p>*<em>BoS</em>*</p>
<p>Font sat on the stone throne, not really doing anything. It was the first break he'd gotten since he'd been here. He breathed deeply, trying to enjoy the silence while it lasted. The clicking of steps sounded and Mothrax entered the room.</p>
<p>"My king, we have taken four people prisoner. Would you like to see them? Or should we just execute them?" Her accent annoyed him.<br/>"Profiles?" He asked. She smiled at that.<br/>"You'll never guess who we caught! The Monkey King!" She let out. He rubbed his temples.</p>
<p>"And let me guess, two other gods and a monk?" He asked. She nodded.<br/>"Yes, surely you want revenge on them for enslaving you?" She asked. His eyes on her became a glare.</p>
<p>"I detest your willingness to execute people so easily. Perhaps I shall demote you for someone else should it keep on," he stated. Her eyes narrowed.<br/>"My mistake, my king. It will not happen again," she muttered. His glare stayed though.</p>
<p>"Bring the monk," he stated. She lowered herself into a bow.<br/>"It will be done," she said before straightening up and leaving the room.</p>
<p>He sighed as he looked down at himself. He worried he looked too overdressed for seeing Tripitaka. He wore new armor, darkened metal fitted to his body, and the cloak was made of a much thicker fur now. Atop his head was a crown of long spikes. He fidgeted with his gauntlets, not liking the feeling that crept into his gut.</p>
<p>He knew what he had to do. It was the only obvious thing. He was a demon, a king now even, and he had a duty to change things here. He had a duty to his mother, to himself, to gain revenge... And to find out what happened.</p>
<p>Maya had seemingly learned the spell that the strange demon who did this to them had tried to use on them. The demon that killed his mother. He had questions and he wanted answers! And he wanted someone to answer them. His was an oath of revenge.</p>
<p>He would carve a bloody path to figure out this mystery. He knew she needed no part of that. She had her own quest. She had friends who loved her, she was well cared for. He supposed eventually her and Monkey would get together and she would be happy. Happier without him, that much he decided.</p>
<p>Footsteps began to make their sounds down the hall, and then, there she stood. She looked so different. She had completely changed. Her hair was a little longer, not by much. She wore green robes that were shaped more for combat and she wore earrings he had never seen before. One was a sword and the other a fan and it made it difficult for him to not be totally fawn over her cuteness right now.</p>
<p>Then her face, her eyes were hardened. There was something different about her. An aura to her that was completely changed. Her posture stood more confidant. She seemed more sure of herself.</p>
<p>However, when she finally laid her eyes on him, her eyes widened and a gasp left her lips.<br/>"Font?" His name on her lips already shattered his heart.</p>
<p>"You may leave, Mothrax," Font stated. Mothrax eyed him and then Tripitaka, but then shrugged and did as told. Who was she to question his decision?</p>
<p>"What's going on?" Tripitaka looked around the room, confusion deeply etched into her eyes. She saw the long white table to one side and then on a throne made of stone, he sat.</p>
<p>"I've defeated Gorm in combat and become king," he stated. She eyed him, almost incredibly.<br/>"King of demons?" She asked. He nodded as he gave her his best expression of indifference as he grabbed either of his hands behind him, standing tall and straight.</p>
<p>"So... Your alive and okay? And... I read your letter," she began to say, but he cut her off.<br/>"I never loved you," he stated. Her eyes widened. She searched his eyes but found nothing. No emotion, nothing, no anger, no sadness.</p>
<p>"I don't understand," she said, unable to get it to make sense in her head.<br/>"I was forced to exalt my master when I was enslaved, but no more. I have clear vision now," he said. His voice was completely serious. Her heart felt like it was breaking.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I just thought—," <br/>"You thought wrong," he stated. He could see the tears forming in her eyes and it took every ounce of his strength not to go to her. Not to crumble right before her, beg her for forgiveness, beg her to let him wipe her tears away. He held his every desire within and refused to let himself sully this creature of purity.</p>
<p>That's what she was to him. She was everything. She was his hope. His light. If he hurt her, or made her get hurt, he would never forgive himself. <br/>*<em>'She would be happier with Monkey,'</em>* he told himself in his head, over and over again.</p>
<p>"Well, what are you planning to do with us then? Kill us?" She asked, seemingly babbling in a way that made it is easy to see she was having a hard time processing the information.</p>
<p>"I'm going to let you all go," he said. Her gaze hardened on him again.<br/>"What, why!?" She seemed to be getting defensive about it now.<br/>"You have released me from imprisonment, I am not completely heartless. I will not forget your kindness. Here, take these as a token of my gratitude," he said as he grabbed a golden pin and a scroll from a small strongbox that sat open on a table. He walked over and grabbed it and held it out for her to take.</p>
<p>"Monkey's staff, The Scroll of Knowledge," she muttered. He nodded.<br/>"What about the scroll of creation?" She asked. He gave her a curious look.<br/>"I don't have it," he told her. She frowned at him, he could see that unbelieving look in her eyes.</p>
<p>"You think I'm lying? Have I lied thus far?" His heart pounded as he had told her the greatest lie of all. The lie that he never loved her.</p>
<p>He watched her bite her lower lip and her tongue came out to lick at it, she must have bit it too hard. He envied her tongue for getting the chance to taste her lips. He closed his eyes. He had missed her so much since he had come here. The hardest part of it all was that he wanted her so badly, wanted to tell her how much he loved her and missed her, that he would die for her again.</p>
<p>This was worse than death though, it was like a thousand blades cutting into his body. <br/>"Alright, I guess, well..." She gazed at him long and hard, searching his face. He tried to remain steady, he tried to not give himself away.</p>
<p>"This is goodbye then?" She asked. He wondered if she hoped this was some sort of joke. Did she hope he would turn around and laugh at her and say that in honest he does love her? Did she stand there, procrastinating for so long in hopes that he may change his mind?</p>
<p>"The next time we meet," he began to say. Her eyes filled with tears.<br/>"We'll be enemies, right?" She questioned. He shook his head. He wished she would stop crying. It would be better this way. Better for her.</p>
<p>"No, we'll be equals," he said. Her eyes widened at his words. She looked him over once more.<br/>"You don't love me, but you don't hate me either?" She asked him. He shrugged.</p>
<p>"Oh, so you're just indifferent?" She harshly questioned as she put her fists on her hips.<br/>"Tripitaka, I do not wish you and your companions any harm, take in good faith that I value your cause," he said. She closed her eyes and seemed to breathe deeply for a moment.</p>
<p>"Okay, whatever. The next time we meet, maybe you think we're equals or whatever, but you're my enemy!" She pointed at him, rage starting to explode from her. He still wore his mask of indifference.</p>
<p>"How could you?" she turned away from him, she couldn't stand to look at him for another second. She clenched Monkey's staff pin so tightly it dug harshly into her skin.</p>
<p>"You should go," he finally said. For a moment, she just stood there, not moving, not talking. <br/>"Your right, I should go," she muttered with a low, heated voice. She began to walk out and he watched her, holding back a wistful sigh. And there she went.</p>
<p>Tripitaka, his beautiful and fair master, his closest confidante that he'd ever had. There she went and he, himself was the one who pushed her past his fingertips.</p>
<p>"Mothrax!" He called out loudly. Eventually, she made her way in.<br/>"Release The Monkey King and his friends," he said. Her eyes narrowed and a small snarl formed on her lips. She bowed down.</p>
<p>"It will be done," she forced out as she stood up and left him to do as told. He turned around and picked up a glass cup filled with wine. He stared at it, anger in his eyes. Even if it was all his fault, it didn't mean he wasn't angry about it.</p>
<p>Blue flame erupted from his hand as he clenched the cup tighter and tighter, the glass popping and melting and somewhat exploding from his hand as he did so and he threw the flaming chunk of glass debris to the ground before turning and unleashing several bolts of flames around the entirety of the room.</p>
<p>*<em>BoS</em>*</p>
<p>Tripitaka had rejoined with the others and been led outside where Mothrax shooed them away. Monkey took slight offense, but they got him to back off and began on their way.</p>
<p>"I hope Gaxin and them are still okay," Sandy muttered.<br/>"Oh, they're probably fine, Kaedo is with him, so," Monkey muttered.</p>
<p>"Oh, um, Monkey, here, this is for you," Tripitaka said as she handed Monkey his staff pin. His eyes lit up as he grabbed it and instantly transformed it to its true nature. He flipped it around him and danced around slightly as he did so, ecstatic to have it back.<br/>"How did you get this?" He asked.<br/>"Yeah, what happened with the demon king?" Sandy asked. Tripitaka's eyes brimmed with tears.</p>
<p>"Trip?" Monkey questioned. Pigsy waited for her to go on, he had a feeling something bad had happened.<br/>"The demon king was Font," she said.<br/>"Wait, what? It wasn't Gorm?" Monkey asked. She shook her head.</p>
<p>"No, font killed him I guess," she stated.<br/>"And?" Monkey wanted her to go on.<br/>"And he doesn't love me," she let out and she finally sobbed. The other three all eyed each other.</p>
<p>Monkey was about to pull her into his arms to comfort her, but Sandy beat him to it. She wrapped her arms around Tripitaka and held her as she cried.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry Trip..." Sandy muttered. Monkey clenched his hands into fists and looked back.<br/>"Let's just go, guys..." Tripitaka said as she pulled away. She started forward for them all to look at her with worried faces before they joined, following her from behind.</p>
<p>They walked for quite a while in no particular direction. When they did stop, Pigsy started dinner, Sandy went to get water, and Monkey set up the beds, but Tripitaka waved her blade and fan around, trying to summon the souls of her blades to no avail, but she went through the movements of the dance and practiced proper form and posture.</p>
<p>When Sandy got back, she stood by Monkey who was watching her.<br/>"She's really upset," Sandy muttered. Monkey nodded his head.<br/>"I don't know how to even comfort her," he admitted. She gazed at him for a moment.</p>
<p>"She just needs time," Sandy said. Monkey nodded. <br/>"Does she though?" He asked.<br/>"Well yeah, Font just dumped her," Sandy said. Monkey gazed downward, looking at his staff in his hand and the sword latched to his belt.</p>
<p>"We could go back and beat him up?" He suggested. Sandy shook her head.<br/>"I don't know what happened between them, but he let us go and gave you your staff back," Sandy said. Monkey frowned and narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>"How can he do this? He was my teacher. How can he leave the group and break Trip's heart?" Monkey asked. Sandy frowned.<br/>"That's between them," she muttered. She didn't know much about it. Why would she say anything about something she had no idea about?</p>
<p>"Well, we have to do something," Monkey muttered.<br/>"Well, we'll meet up with Gaxin and Kaedo?" Sandy questioned. Monkey nodded.<br/>"Maybe some city life can cheer her up a little, take her shopping, have a day out," Sandy explained.</p>
<p>Monkey nodded once again. Sandy looked towards Tripitaka now as she had faced Monkey this whole time. She ran her blade through a series of brutal attacks against some invisible opponent.<br/>"Things will get better," Sandy muttered. They had to.</p>
<p>*<em>BoS</em>*</p>
<p>It was far past the middle of the night and most demons were asleep. There was one demon, however, that was not asleep. Hagfish strode through the halls until he came upon the doorway he was looking for.</p>
<p>As quietly as he could, he pulled it open just enough to get in and he stepped forward in the dark, as silent as he could. He reached the bedside of someone sleeping. From his pocket, he pulled a pin and he stared at the back of the person's neck and worked his hand forward to poke the pin into them.</p>
<p>Their face suddenly turned and blue eyes came open. Hagfish stumbled backward. The demon king sat up and glared at the other demon.<br/>"What are you doing in here!?" Font commanded the question in a snarl. His eyes narrowed on the pin held in the puppeteer's hand.</p>
<p>"Trying to control me?" He questioned. He knew all about the demon council, having served multiple of them over the years. Hagfish shook his head no. However, Font jumped out of bed and grabbed Hagfish by the shoulder, pulling him up and beginning to drag him out of the room, towards where the dungeons were located.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song Inspiration:<br/>Empty Crown - Yas</p>
<p>A/N: it might start taking a bit longer for me to pump these chapters out. I got edits to make, some stuff to add to upcoming chapters, I've been busy a lot irl and also I'm going through a Minecraft phase and have been playing that a lot lately(I am making temple ruins in the jungle and it's the best I've done building-wise yet.) So yeah, I know I was posting like every two to three days, but I am just going to take a few more days between chapters. Hope no one minds.</p>
<p>So, notes on the chapter itself, I know, I know, his refusal to stay, being difficult. But everything will fall into place eventually. I'm excited for what's to come. Shadow Monkey is coming and two other villains I've been hyped about. Well, until next time. Thank you for reading. Have a beautiful night or day. :)</p>
<p>On taking forever to read stuff, as I have a certain person who's stuff I love and want to read, I have to get a new phone. Mine won't charge right(dead for three days even while on change? Why, phone, why?) Anyway, I usually read on my phone. It's so weird to read on my PC. :/ I'm hopefully going to be getting a new phone soon here and then I can read again! So I apologize for taking so long.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. The Old 'Get Him with the Bag' Trick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They arrived in town late in the day. It was much more crowded than previously anticipated. After going back to the inn and meeting back up with Gaxin and Kaedo, Gaxin had filled them in as they walked into the center of town, Kaedo excluded as he decided to take a nap.</p><p>The village was crowded and a large platform was being set up as a stage. People who were a part of some group called the theatre guild worked on setting up bolts of fabric as a curtain and floral arrangements for decoration.</p><p>Apparently, there was going to be some sort of musical talent show and the winner would get *<em>one thousand gold pieces</em>*. Even if they were still doing quite well on money from the treasure—it was a lot of money.</p><p>"Guys," Monkey was the first to say.<br/>"We have got to form a band!" He went on.<br/>"Monkey," Tripitaka gave a warning in her voice.<br/>"And what are you going to play?" Pigsy scoffed as he teased. Monkey glared at him for a moment before huffing and crossing his arms.</p><p>"I will play the tambourine, you, the flute, we can give Sandy some glass cups of water, she'll figure it out, Tripitaka, you know how to play drums at all? Or make soundscapes with your voice?" Monkey asked. Sandy blinked at him. What the hell was he talking about with water glasses?</p><p>Tripitaka was even more wide-eyed. She had no clue what he could possibly mean by soundscapes with her voice.</p><p>"Okay, Monkey, I feel like I'm going to regret asking this, but..." She began to say.<br/>"What are soundscapes with your voice?" Tripitaka asked.<br/>"Oh!" Monkey said as he brought his hands up to shout with the help of his hands cupped close to his lips.</p><p>"Whooooshhh, whhhaaachhhssshhaaaa, kaaaaahBOOOOOMMM!" He made weird whooshing and crackling noises, then stopped and stood up straighter and gave Tripitaka a most serious look. Pigsy, Sandy, and Tripitaka all burst out laughing. Gaxin seemed to grow anxious as he switched the child in his arms to the other side, fidgeting.</p><p>"Hey! That's why I'm asking Trip, you know? You can do like the wind and the ocean and thunder!" Monkey explained.<br/>"Is that what that was supposed to be?" Pigsy asked him. Monkey nodded. Pigsy smirked and scoffed and Monkey made to glare at him for his teasing.</p><p>"Okay, no, Monkey, I am in no way musically inclined," Tripitaka explained before he could go any further. Monkey frowned at her, but then his excitement ran across his face once again.<br/>"Double tambourine," he winked at her. She rolled her eyes.</p><p>There was no way she would perform on some stage... In front of all of these people. Hadn't she been through enough by now? She was positive she couldn't stomach the horror of that many eyes on her.</p><p>"Wait, guys, here, someone take the baby," Gaxin said. Sandy took the child from him.<br/>"Okay, check this out," he said before cupping his hands over his lips and from his lips poured beautiful noises. It was like ocean waves lapping up the shore, and the rocking of a boat, and he even made the tiniest of seagull noises in the background.</p><p>"Okay, you are in!" Monkey pointed at him as he said it, truly excited at the monk for the first time.<br/>"Damn, what other special talents are you hiding, monk?" Monkey raised his brows at him as he spoke, his voice light with excitement.</p><p>"Special talents?" Gaxin stared at the monkey king, a little lost in that thought. What would constitute as a special talent? Was making imitations of sounds really such a thing?</p><p>"Yeah, you know, Pigsy's special talent is cooking and making jokes, Sandy's is her ability to make everyone like her," Monkey explained. Gaxin looked at Sandy when he said that and Sandy herself looked shocked. She didn't get what he meant at all, but before she could say anything, Monkey went on.</p><p>"Tripitaka has the motivation of an ant, and I am incredibly good-looking," Monkey finished. Tripitaka put her hands on her hips and glared at him.</p><p>"An ant? Really Monkey, you think I'm that unmotivated?" She huffed. Sandy clutched the child tightly in one arm to hold a questioning finger up with her other hand.</p><p>"And how do I make everyone like me?" She asked. Monkey gazed between the two and then chuckled nervously as he gazed at Tripitaka's angered face.</p><p>"Well ants work really hard," he pressed his forefingers together and looked down. He hadn't thought comparing her to an ant was a bad thing, really.</p><p>"And they work really good in teams. And some even form a life bridge in the water with other ants and I just think you would do anything for us and for yourself for the quest," Monkey tried to explain. Tripitaka's frown dipped further, but her face softened at his words.</p><p>"Monkey, you guys are my family," she said as she looked them all over and her eyes settled on Gaxin. Even if he was new to the group and she had hated him at first... None of that was his fault. She had been a total bitch back at the resistance camp and she definitely wanted him to feel welcome. If she should be angry at anyone, it should be Kaedo. A great deceiver is what he was, but she hadn't decided if that was a good or bad thing yet.</p><p>On the one hand, he was a lonely immortal trying to teach others how to cultivate. She was his last living heir and he tried to protect her and he had succeeded thus far. Even the scholar had been kind to her, and taught her a great deal of things. She closed her eyes.</p><p>On the other hand, Kaedo twisted her life around. What if fate had other plans in mind? Even Monkey had been chosen for her, as her 'protector.' But what if destiny had chosen her for something else? Her life had been meddled with so badly, she knew that now, that reality almost seemed unreal.</p><p>What was real and what was fake? What was the point of anything when everything you thought was true, was a lie? A big fat lie all for the sake of 'keeping her safe.'</p><p>She had never even known her parents or been given a name. She didn't get to play with other kids growing up. She didn't get to slack or play the way others did. She had to study. Study hard. It's important. To save the world. The Monkey King must be brought back and the scrolls collected to save the world.</p><p>All that time, she had thought the scholar had meant that The Monkey King, himself, would use the scrolls to save the world, but now she knew better.</p><p>Monkey was an object to him. A fucking object!<br/>Just like the scrolls. A weapon, a tool to be used to get her way. She wanted to scream. It twisted and warped her mind. The scholar knew all along.</p><p>He knew who she was. He knew who her parents were. When she grew sad at not knowing them, he would pull out the supposed letter from her mother and read it. Yet now she wondered... Was any of that even true? Was the letter even something her mother actually wrote?</p><p>Was what she had now been told even true, or a lie? A deception to keep some certain truth away from her? How could she ever know? Really?</p><p>She felt immense turmoil inside, her head winding, her gut twisting, but she kept her face calm. She wouldn't cry anymore. She couldn't. Even if everything was a lie, she knew she was a person and that she was becoming an immortal. She knew her friends were her family if ever she had one.</p><p>She knew Monkey had been played just like her. Maybe he was too innocent to see it, maybe he put too much faith in that master of his, her father. But she decided she hated him. He could time-travel apparently, yet he never came back, never came to meet her. Just left her here to be lied to and raised by someone else. She would never forgive him.</p><p>"Okay, and now me?" Sandy asked, making Tripitaka focus on something other than her thoughts.<br/>"Oh, come on Sandy. No one can dislike you for long. I didn't like you, Fo—," Monkey stopped himself before saying the name. Instead, he crossed his arms and looked sour.</p><p>An awkward silence settled amongst them. Sandy cleared her throat and tried to break up the stiff air.<br/>"Where did you learn that, that was beautiful," Sandy asked Gaxin. She placed her hand over her heart as she spoke. She had been completely shocked and blown away. His ocean wave sounds called out to the watery depths of her heart and made her yearn to dip a toe into the salty waters of the ocean.</p><p>"For twenty years, Kaedo had me stay summers in the beach manor, to do seclusion training after I reached different points of early cultivation," Gaxin explained. Tripitaka tilted her head. He learned that from his training?</p><p>"Some nights I would just lay outside from dusk to dawn and listen to the noises and when I wasn't there, I would try to make the sounds when I was bored," Gaxin explained.</p><p>"Beach Manor?" Tripitaka asked.<br/>"Yeah, it's like an abandoned old god manor. It's in the woods near a beach, barely anything but wild animals and greenery out that way," Gaxin explained. Tripitaka nodded. He made her curious as to what such a place could be like. What secrets it may hold.</p><p>"Well, that's dedication to have it down to the exact like you do," Pigsy stated. Like Monkey and Sandy, Pigsy was pretty blown away.<br/>"We gotta figure out a melody to work some of your sounds in," Pigsy said, pulling out his flute from his pack. Monkey reached into his own satchel and pulled out a tambourine.</p><p>"Wait, you guys aren't serious," Tripitaka muttered.<br/>"Trip, we might seriously have what it takes," Monkey said.<br/>"Pigsy is amazing on the flute, okay?" Monkey stated. Tripitaka was a little taken aback.</p><p>"I am," Pigsy reassured before he began to play. Notes left his flute in an eloquent manner and Tripitaka was rather shocked at just how well he played. She had seen him have it, but had not yet heard him play, not like this at least. He played much more seriously than he had when he played lullabies for the baby.</p><p>"Oh, okay, with that, maybe like," Gaxin said before he started making noises that rolled out of his throat and came out thundering like that of the cracking that a dark stormy night would produce.</p><p>"So you're really going to enter the talent show?" Tripitaka asked. Sandy was right with her, still quite far behind in comprehending that this was really happening.<br/>"Yeah, we're going to win this thing!" Monkey stated.</p><p>"Damn right we are!" Pigsy agreed.<br/>"I've never been in a talent show," it wasn't about the money for Gaxin. It was about expressing the Beach-Side Manor in the form of its soundscape. Tripitaka rolled her eyes. Sandy held the baby close and gazed at Tripitaka.</p><p>"Well, we will—," Sandy began to say.<br/>"Stay here to support us?" Monkey chimed in. Sandy shook her head at Tripitaka.</p><p>"Yeah, no, I think we're going to go shopping," Tripitaka stated. Sandy nodded her agreement. Then a scuffle was heard in the busy street and a woman began to cry out.</p><p>"Hey, my bag, please, someone, they took my bag!" A woman yelled and Monkey was the first to start off. The others shrugged. Surely he could handle a stolen bag. They went to walk towards the woman from whom it was stolen from. She seemed shook.</p><p>"It's alright, he'll get your bag," Tripitaka said. She nodded and seemed to be fighting tears. Tripitaka helped her steady herself and they walked her towards the inn they were staying at and went inside.</p><p>"We can get something to eat, while we wait?" Tripitaka suggested.<br/>"Yeah," Sandy said as she was handing the child back to Gaxin.<br/>"I could eat," was Pigsy's answer.<br/>"You think they mash stuff here?" Gaxin asked as he looked at the baby.</p><p>"You shouldn't feed it that yet, alright?" Tripitaka told him. He gazed at her and then nodded with a small, anxious sigh.<br/>"I didn't know," he said. Tripitaka gave a small smile.</p><p>"It's fine. I just studied a lot. You should wait like another three or four months before trying mashed foods," Tripitaka informed. Gaxin nodded, trying to memorize it.</p><p>"Okay, so, let's get some food, we can buy you dinner," Tripitaka told the woman whose bag was snatched.</p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p>Font sat on the stone throne, Hagfish held before him, Khan and Dreglon holding him there. Font stared bitterly at him.</p><p>"You snuck into my room in the middle of the night and attempted to control me by placing a puppeteering pin into the back of my neck!?" Font accused him formally, in public, in front of the demon council along with several other subjects who awaited their turn for an audience.</p><p>"No, my lord, I would never, never..." Hagfish tried to somehow convince.<br/>"You coward!" Font let out as he summoned one blade into his hand and instead of taking a step, he teleported, reforming directly in front of the offending demon, gripping Hagfish's collar, and his arm extended upward, his blade extending downward at the other demon's throat.</p><p>"Admit your wrong-doing and perhaps I will lighten your sentence. Is banishment not preferable to a coward like you?" Font questioned. Hagfish's eyes lit up.</p><p>"Of course, I tried to control you, my lord," Hagfish smirked as he pulled away from his grip, a diabolical look on his face.<br/>"So that the demon council and myself could control you, so that our golden years would not waver under the rule of a nobody such as yourself," Hagfish said. Font's eyes hardened at him. He teleported back into his seat, blade gone.</p><p>Khan glared at Hagfish and then looked to Font as she slammed a foot into Hagfish's inner knee, bringing him down lowly.</p><p>"He speaks lies, I had no information about betraying our new demon-lord," Khan said as she glared at the others. She wondered if it was made up or if there was some truth to it.<br/>"Shall I kill him, my lord?" She asked, pointing her sword's tip at Hagfish's side.</p><p>"No, let him go, I am a lord true to his word," Font stated. Khan narrowed her eyes at him and Hagfish tugged away from her and Dreglon. Dreglon glared at Khan before turning and going back to his seat.</p><p>"Well, now that that is over, what is next?" Font asked. Another subject stepped forward.<br/>"So, we took over this place down south, but humans keep interfering, we want to request backup to wipe them out," he stated. Font stared at him, almost amused, but not quite.</p><p>"And the answer is no," Font stated. The demon stared him down like he was some sort of fool.<br/>"What, are you some kind of human-lover?" He questioned. Font smirked. Challenge accepted.</p><p>"Indeed, I am. I'd favor a human over your ugly face any day," Font stated. The other demon glared heavier. Khan cracked a laugh. Dreglon glared at her and then at Font.<br/>"I could never follow the rule of a nasty human-lover!" The demon taking audience pulled out a rather large axe strapped to his back.</p><p>"You challenge me, commoner?" Font questioned, his lips upturning just the slightest.<br/>"Yes, I'm challenging you, you idiot! It's obvious!" The demon said. Font closed his eyes and thought for a moment. What would be the most effective way to prove his dominance and stop demons from questioning his authority, at least for now?</p><p>He could teleport behind him and behead him, but he already did that, to Gorm. No, it had to send a message. He made his decision.</p><p>He held up a hand and from it, blue fire sprang to life and he pointed his palm at the demon who rushed towards him, axe held over his head, ready to come down on him with a pounce.</p><p>Font instead let the fire blaze wildly from his hand, spewing forward, catching the other demon off guard who never even had a chance. It didn't take long. He descended the flame into nothing and what stood there was a figure of ash that crumbled and rained down onto the floor. He gazed towards the others.</p><p>"So, does anyone else challenge me? Shall I rule an empty kingdom?" He asked. No one said anything except for Khan, who stood up and clapped.<br/>"Long live demon-king Font," she muttered. Others began to clap and chant and he rolled his eyes and stared lazily at nothing in particular.</p><p>"Next," he shouted over them, breaking up the chanting. Dreglon smirked at the obvious diss at Khan. Khan glared at Dreglon and then looked back at Font.</p><p>"Hi... I—uh... I just want to see if I can open a trading route from here to my farm, I got some extra food from the human's tribute," he began to say. Font held back a sigh.</p><p>"Give the food back," he said. The demon stared at him long and hard for a moment.<br/>"Is there a problem with that?" Font asked. The other demon gulped and shook his head.</p><p>"Not at all, we can just give it back, yeah, good idea, sire. Never thought of it..." He was obviously fearful for his life. Good. Let him be. It was better to be feared than liked anyway. Being a font demon taught him that much at least.</p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p>Gaxin was making sound effect noises as Pigsy played his flute. Tripitaka was taking a turn holding the baby, she kept looking at the door, waiting for Monkey to come back at any moment.</p><p>An hour had maybe passed. Sandy had gone to use the restroom and the other girl had said she needed to go too, so they would be back soon. <br/>Several more minutes passed and Pigsy put down his flute.</p><p>"You think Monkey is alright?" He asked. He had caught her looks at the door and he knew that it had taken much longer than suspected for him to return.</p><p>"I'm worried about him," Tripitaka admitted.<br/>"I mean, it was just a bag, that doesn't take an hour, right? We should go find him," Pigsy agreed. Tripitaka handed Gaxin the baby.<br/>"I'll stay here then?" Gaxin asked. Tripitaka nodded.</p><p>"Stay here with the girl and the baby. We'll take Sandy with us," Tripitaka stated. He nodded. They waited. Several more minutes passed.<br/>"Should I go check on Sandy?" Tripitaka asked. Pigsy nodded. Tripitaka got up and left the inn quickly, pushing past people. She went to the bathhouse, finding the one Sandy had mentioned as not really having a line. She rushed inside.</p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p>Monkey had run after the bag thief for at least thirty minutes, chasing them all the way out of the town and into the woods. They couldn't be human, that much he decided. After they reached the woods. They dodged trees much too quickly, and gracefully for that matter.</p><p>He kept on after them and then out of nowhere, his body froze up and he fell face forward. The bag thief came to a sudden stop. He really looked them over for the first time. They wore all black, their body feminine, and wore a black mask over their face.</p><p>The figure turned around and opened the bag and turned it upside down to dump its contents. Out came rope. Monkey stared at the rope for a moment before his eyes rose up to watch the figure in black remove their mask. His eyes widened and he watched the woman smirk. He tried to move, but found himself still paralyzed.</p><p>"Well, look what we have here, a valiant hero," she said before chuckling to two others that he just noticed were there.<br/>"Get a portal up, I'll tie him up," she said as she picked the rope up and did as she said she would.</p><p>*<em>BoS</em>*</p><p>Tripitaka entered the bathhouse to see Sandy sitting at the very end of the hall with connecting stalls, slumped against the floor, paper seals placed all over her.</p><p>"Seals... Wait, no," Tripitaka gazed around and then one of the stall doors came open, and out came the girl whose bag had been stolen. She was fixing her robes and then she looked up at Tripitaka with a smirk.</p><p>"I have a message for you," she said. Tripitaka practically snarled at her.<br/>"I don't want whatever your message is!" She spat. The girl smirked.<br/>"Oh, but you'll like this one. Or at least want to know it," the girl said. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"We've taken The Monkey King. For his safe return, we ask that you trade yourself over to us," she said. Tripitaka was stunned. Monkey, he went after her bag, but... She didn't care about the bag. No, the bag was a ruse! A ruse to take Monkey! They had Monkey... What could she do!?</p><p>"Where will the trade take place?" Tripitaka asked. The girl, or more likely, priestess gave a sly smile.<br/>"Here, midnight, tonight," she stated. Tripitaka frowned.</p><p>"Fine," she said. The priestess nodded and passed her by and then left the bathhouse. Tripitaka stood there, not letting her back be turned until the priestess had left, and then she ran to Sandy. A single paralyzing sutra was upon her and Tripitaka ripped it off.</p><p>"Sandy, are you okay?" Tripitaka asked. She nodded her head.<br/>"We have to get the others, and find Monkey,"</p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p>Khan went to see Font. She wanted to ask why he let Hagfish go, but when she got to his room, she found no one there. she slipped out, only to see Dreglon standing in front of her.</p><p>"Being a whore, I see?" He asked rudely. She narrowed her eyes at him.<br/>"As if, isn't that what you're here to do?" She asked. He scoffed.</p><p>"You're obsessed with him," he muttered. Khan rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.<br/>"I like what he stands for, Gorm always threatened to kill us for voicing our opinions on some of the ways with dealing with humans," Khan admitted.</p><p>"The Font Demon is soft," Dreglon let out.<br/>"Did you know he had human-borns for parents?" She asked. Dreglon frowned at her.<br/>"His own sister betrayed him to have a spot on the council, she enslaved her own brother," Khan said.</p><p>"I've never heard of such a person," Dreglon said. Khan smirked.<br/>"I've been here much longer than you," she said.<br/>"Who do you think we replaced her with?" she asked, referring to him. He frowned at that.</p><p>"Why? What did she do to get kicked off of the demon council?" He asked. Khan smirked wider.<br/>"You're going to love this, she seduced Gorm in order to get him to notice her, and then once making it, she dumped him for Tsumori," Kahn explained. Dreglon widened his eyes.</p><p>"Tsumori?" He asked.<br/>"Yeah, and they stayed together until the day Tsumori died," Khan said. Dreglon chuckled. What a blow to Gorm. Serves him right that he would get heartbroken.</p><p>"I bet he loved that," he said.<br/>"Oh, lots," Khan answered.<br/>"So, the Font Demon though?" He asked.<br/>"He's humble," Khan said.<br/>"And true to his word," she added. Dreglon nodded.</p><p>"And you don't like him?" Dreglon asked. Kahn widened her eyes and looked around.<br/>"Shut up! Not out in the open," she muttered. He smirked. That was already an answer enough.</p><p>"Well, when can I see you again?" He asked. Her face grew even more baffled.<br/>"You'll get us caught you, moron!" She let out. He smirked. <br/>"Tell me and I'll leave," he said. She narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"Tomorrow morning, when it's still dark," she muttered. He nodded and turned around, leaving. She shook her head. What an idiot. One of these days, she promised herself she wouldn't go. She would just stand him up, just this once, and end it all. But then she always ended up going even when she thought she would be strong enough to not.</p><p>Her pedigree was clean, the child of two demons who were also the children of demons, and so on. Dreglon... His mother was a human and his father a demon. After he'd been born, his father's wife killed the mortal and took Dreglon into her family.</p><p>Unlike most in the situation, she didn't blame the child, just the mortal. More than anything, she perhaps turned Dreglon from his father, but she groomed him well enough to succeed their line and become a part of the demon council. Yet, he was a tarnish. He was only a half-blood.</p><p>He wasn't taken seriously. The others teased him behind his back. She did too, but not for the same reason the others did. They shared each other. They hated each other since the day they met. He hated her because she was better at swordplay than him and she hated him because his face annoyed her.</p><p>Sometimes that hatred... It curdled and boiled and you could fight all you want, but there comes a point when hatred molds into something else.</p><p>Lust, need, desire? They shared each other. No, they needed each other, or at least—she needed him. Her eyes were scarred, her mind warped and marred and he was her salvation. Memories of terrible things crossed her mind. Her mother was cruel, cruel to humans.</p><p>When she was younger, she always wanted to be a warrior. She wanted to fight. She wanted to kill enemies. Then her grandmother let her, when she was still younger than even the lowest-ranked recruit.</p><p>Her grandmother didn't fight armies. No. She massacred. Humans. Her enemies were not brute warriors for her to stand up for. They were mothers, children, grandparents, defenseless people. She couldn't do it. Not the first time. But she paid for it...</p><p>Her grandmother slaughtered them slowly, in front of her, torturing them as she did so. She told her that she could have been the kind one to give them quick deaths, but for her own insolence, they would suffer in her place.</p><p>Khan blinked at the painful memory, but then smiled as her thoughts turned. Dreglon acted tough and cold, but he was merciful. She closed her eyes, trying to picture the memory in her mind.</p><p>—Dreglon was newly elected into the demon council. His mother having a lot to do with it. Although he did come from old blood, he was tainted by humanity. A humanity that is disgusting and terrible. Khan was positive he didn't deserve his new title, position, or even the new recruits who were supposed to join her own army. It boiled her blood.</p><p>He constantly undermined her. He constantly showed her up, but she could take him. Maybe he could slaughter a village a little better, but that didn't mean much. She could tear him apart with her bare hands, she was sure.</p><p>He had been here now for a total of ten years. Maybe that would make it seem like he wasn't so new, but that was barely any time for a demon. And he was so young. Too young, she decided.</p><p>Now they were pitted against each other once again. Slaughter a village. A human village. And this one was defenseless and full of elderly.</p><p>Her heart tugged. She was closing in, the army in tow, marching behind her. She closed her eyes. Murdering humans. It was a terrible thing, yet to defy at least attempting would lose her seat on the council. You had to prove your worth and your loyalty. If they decided you should jump, you jump. You have to, or be banished and fucked with until your dying day. Her thoughts turned to Maya.</p><p>They weren't friends. Not at all. But The Shaman had been employed to sabotage her and steal her work. Gorm had even bribed several members to buy their vote. Khan didn't care much for it. Gorm was cruel. He was the one who suggested they raid the countryside to steal human resources for their own devices.</p><p>They were finally riding in, and her face became quite unamused. Dreglon was already here with his army. She dismounted and drew her blade as she called out orders.<br/>"Take whatever you can, by any means necessary!" She yelled out. Meaning they could attack Dreglon's men if they desired.</p><p>She power-walked through the village of huts and stalls, fire blazing from the buildings. She watched screaming women running through the streets from blue-clad armored demons.</p><p>She found a large stone building tucked against a tall hill, it wasn't destroyed yet. It looked like a town hall. She smirked and stepped inside. It was quiet. Much too quiet. And dark. She walked quickly, the darkness not bothering her eyes much. She could see in the dark.</p><p>She made her way to the end of the main hall and pushed the door there open to see Dreglon with a sort of portal and children jumping through it. Dreglon stood straight quickly and turned his eyes to her in shock. He looked glum as he drew his blade.</p><p>"Go kids, hurry!" He shouted as he stepped in front of them and narrowed his eyes at Khan.<br/>"What are you doing!?" Khan let out as she pointed her own blade at him. He started at her for a second, seeming annoyed.</p><p>"I won't kill children, okay," he bit out as he looked her over. She tilted her head, stepping off to the side to circle around him.<br/>"You've been letting the children go?" She asked. He seemingly snarled at her.<br/>"And you won't stop me," he said. Her eyes lit up at that.</p><p>"Where do you send them?" She asked. He stared at her for a second, seeming taken aback.<br/>"I don't know, it's some big human city," he muttered. She made eyes at him, seeming amused.<br/>"Did you think you wouldn't be caught?" She asked. His face hardened again.<br/>"I'll kill you if I must," he muttered, making her chuckle.</p><p>"You'll kill me?" She asked. He nodded at that.<br/>"You've spent your time killing humans, you've no idea the opponent I'd be," she said. He closed his eyes.<br/>"I don't care, I'll do what I must," he said. She shook her head now.</p><p>"Fine," she said as she stepped forward. It seemed to catch him off guard, he caught her blade with his own clumsily, and stumbled back a little. He stood straight and went into better posture.<br/>"You have no heart," he muttered. She smirked again.</p><p>"You can't have a heart in this business," she sliced at him with her blade, he caught it again. They traded several more parried blows and then she twisted her blade around his and the movement threw his blade from his hand.</p><p>"Do you concede?" She asked as she stepped forward, blade tip at his throat. His eyes narrowed.<br/>"Kill me then," he muttered. She slowly lowered her blade.</p><p>"Thank you," she muttered before she turned around and left him there. A smirk was heavy on her face as she re-sheathed her sword. Maybe the new general wasn't so bad after all. Doing what he was doing was a major risk, and a kind one.—</p><p>Sometimes she wondered if hate was even the word for it anymore, what they had now compared to two hundred years ago. He melted her icy heart and made her feel vulnerable enough to tell him things that she could tell no one else. Sometimes, he told her things too. She liked to hate him, but it was different from any other hate she felt.</p><p>She hated that he followed his heart. She hated how kind he treated her when it was just them. She hated how happy he could make her. She hated that he kept all of the secrets she wanted him to keep, even the secret of them. She hated him. Her hatred was a smoldering desire that furrowed deeply within her heart. She loved him.</p><p>
  <em>BoS</em>
</p><p>"Hagfish, there you are. I have a friend who would like to meet you," a French accent caught him off guard from behind. Hagfish turned to see Mothrax staring at him.</p><p>"Your friend?" He asked. She nodded.<br/>"Yes, yes, she truly wants to meet you, has a bargain for you," she said. Hagfish frowned.</p><p>"Fine, I guess," it's not like he had anything better to do, or anywhere to go for that matter. Mothrax smirked at him.<br/>"Who is this friend?" He asked.<br/>"You'll see," she answered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>